


We Found Love in a Hopeless Place

by Smolbeanandhisqween



Category: Love Island (TV), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beards (Relationships), Because they kinda share that really, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Chapter one only, Coming Out, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry always wins, Light Angst, Lilo friendship, Louis Centered, Love Island AU, Love at First Sight, M/M, OT5 Friendship, One Big Happy Family, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Rimming, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Smut, So many references to 1D, That it's probably sickening, Top Harry, Top Louis, harry and ed friendship, i think, nouis friendship, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 96,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeanandhisqween/pseuds/Smolbeanandhisqween
Summary: Louis is picked to appear on Love Island when a friend signs him up. He is pessimistic about the whole situation. That is until he meets Harry. A boy. He's supposed to fall in love with a girl on the show. What good could possibly come out of that? The answer is everything.(or the one where Louis realizes he likes boys on live television, and Harry has known what he's wanted the second he walked through the door. Featuring Niall the sex addict who loves cracking jokes at his friends. Liam who is terribly indecisive. Zayn who is Zayn. And literally every person One Direction has ever come into contact with.)





	1. Week One

**Author's Note:**

> ** This is originally a Louis first person POV that I converted into a third person fic. I know most people prefer reading third person and this is too good of a story for it to be slept on. I also have way too much time on my hands. If on the off chance you prefer a first person POV fic then I suggest you head to my page and read that one!**
> 
> Hello to those who decide to read this. I got really into Love Island a few months back and decided to combine two great things and that's where this story came about.  
> I am American and I tried to make the dialogue as accurately British as I could so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies. I mostly tried to go off of the show and the way they talked. For those of you familiar with the show, I know the description of the Villa is not 100% accurate and that is because I was envisioning the Villa in the Australian version because that is the version I watched first.  
> This story has been my baby for he past 2-3 months. I've neglected my school work to finally finish this. I really hope you like it.  
> I guess I'll try to give warnings for what's to come at the beginning of each chapter. For this chapter, you get to know the first 11 Islanders in the Villa and see what Louis thinks of them.

Louis never thought he would actually be chosen to be a part of Love Island but today it actually happened. His best mate, Stan, thought it would be hilarious to have him enter a few months ago. He got the call this morning and he is set to fly to the Villa next week. He is honestly really nervous to go there. Louis haven’t dated anyone in a few years and the girls that are on this show are always very pretty. He thinks he will definitely meet lifelong mates there, though so that’s a brightside. They didn’t inform him on the others also going into the Villa so he’s going in there completely in the dark. 

The producers informed Louis that he will be one of the first five guys to enter the Villa. That is so much pressure on him. Normally, the first to arrive is the first to leave. He is going to keep an open mind about this whole experience but honestly, the entire situation terrifies him. Louis’ sure it will be okay.

 

The plane ride to Spain was pleasant enough. Too bad his nerves were too high to allow him to sleep on the the way there. A producer’s assistant drove him to a small house right around the corner of the Villa to get ready for his grand entrance. There is no one else there yet so Louis’ either the first guy up or the last. Either option is very intimidating.  
Louis puts a lot of effort into his appearance because first impressions are everything. He does his usual quiff for his hair. Louis’ hair is a little long for him to do the quiff but it works anyway. He decides not to shave his scruff. He thinks that there will at least be one woman in there that enjoy a rugged man. The part Louis is worried about the most is having to wear only swim trunks for his introduction. He settles on a blue shorter length trunk. The assistant comes into the room he’s in and tells him that he has five minutes until they escort him to the Villa. Louis has five minutes until all cameras are going to be on him for nearly seven weeks. He’s got this. He can do this. 

The assistant informs him that he’s the last guy to enter the Villa. That is so much pressure on him. That means there is only one girl that has not picked a man. Louis’ sure he gets to pick the dud of the group. The assistant signals to him to start walking in the Villa. 

“And lastly, we have Louis Tomlinson. 26 and from Doncaster.” The host, Caroline Flack, tells the other girls. He goes through the house to get to the T stage in the back of the Villa. There is one girl that has already stepped forward even before he is fully to the T stage. “Eleanor, you stepped forward so quickly. Can I ask why?”

“Well he’s just so fit. I can already tell we’re going to have a connection.” The girl who chose Louis has long brown hair and is deadly skinny. Her legs look like toothpicks. She looks pretty in a traditional sense but she is not his type at all. Louis gives her a small smile. _Eh_ , Louis thinks can be the only word to describe her. 

“Okay, ladies. Is there anyone else who would like a chance with Louis?” None of the other girls step forward. _Such a confidence booster_ , Louis thinks bitterly. “Alright then. Louis, go stand next to Eleanor.” Before Louis stands next to her, he takes a long look at everyone. The only person who catches his eye is the man standing next to a woman with dirty blond hair. This man is gorgeous. He’s never thought a man was this gorgeous except for maybe David Beckham. This man has long-ish brown hair with curls. He catches Louis staring at him and winks at him. The man has beautiful green eyes and smile full of dimples. Louis stares at the ground. “Louis?” Caroline brings him back to reality. 

“Oh. Uh, sorry love. Just taking in the beauty of this place.” When he says beauty he takes another glance at the beautiful boy in the bright yellow swim trunks. He smiles at Louis.

“That is completely understandable. You’ll have plenty of time to take in the beauty. Please go stand next to Eleanor.” Louis does as he’s told.

The cameras switch off for a minute so Caroline can give them further instructions. “I want you all to look into the cameras and smile. I will be announcing you as couples for the first time. After that, I will leave the Villa and you all are welcome to get acquainted with your new home. It has been a pleasure to meet you all and I will see you in about seven days. Enjoy your time in the Villa.” 

The camera starts rolling again and the first couple starts smiling at the camera. “Our first couple we have is Olly and Cher.” Olly is a quite tall man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He has a very full face and the formation of a beard. He is a handsome lad with a great smile. Cher is a short woman with long dark brown hair. She has very dark brown eyes and has neatly drawn eyeliner on. 

“Our next couple is Josh and Cherry.” Neither seems particularly thrilled to be with the other but smiles bright for the cameras. Josh has naturally brown hair but has the dyed most of it blond. He has a sleeve of tattoos on one arm. He has bluish eyes and he honestly just screams cool. Cherry has an athletic build and is taller than all of the other girls. She has a bigger nose but is still pretty. She has a nice smile. 

“The third Couple is Harry and Camille.” So the beautiful man is named Harry. Louis was only focused on his face before but now he gets a good look at his body. Harry is lean but toned. He has many tattoos all over his body. The one that stands out to Louis the most is his butterfly tattoo on his sternum. Camille is probably the least attractive in the Villa. She has greasy dirty blond hair and looks like she doesn’t shower often. Louis doesn’t know how Harry got paired up with her. _Poor guy_ , Louis thinks. 

“The forth couple we have is Liam and Danielle.” Danielle is a light skinned African American girl. She looks absolutely fierce. She’s almost intimidating how athletically built she is. Liam is the textbook “bad boy” type. He has the most tattoos of us all but he still has a puppy dog smile. 

“And lastly we have Louis and Eleanor.” Louis smiles at the camera and Eleanor leans deeper into his side. She is most definitely trying to play the game. Louis’ annoyed with her already. 

Caroline finishes with the introduction and bids them farewell. Liam takes it upon himself to be the designated tour guide of the house. It is quite funny because he doesn’t know the Villa anymore than the rest of them do. 

“First off, we have the firepit. This is going to be where we get a lot of bad news. This is also where we’ll always see Caroline. So you win some, you lose some.” He gestures for them to walk towards the house. “Over here, we have the kitchen.” They have an outdoor kitchen that is covered by the upstairs. Walking in the Villa, they have their giant bedroom to the right. “Let’s go check out our room, everyone.” They all walk into the bedroom and find their bed assignments. Eleanor and Louis are in the bed closest to the wall. He looks over and Harry and Camille are in the bed next to them. They all have their names on the pillows so it tells them which side of the bed they will be sleeping on. Eleanor is on the side closest to the wall. Harry is sleeping on the side closest to Louis’. Why does Louis’ stomach flutter at the thought of that? He’s here to fall in love. To fall in with a female. It’s unnerving to him that the only person he has an attraction towards is a man. He doesn’t even like men. Well, he’s attracted to some men but he has just never acted on it. 

Louis is brought back to reality when Liam signals them to leave the room. He escorts them upstairs. “Here we have the bathroom. Looks like there’s only one shower. Use it wisely, everyone.” Liam chuckles at his own joke and winks at Danielle. She positively swoons. “The area we walked through and skipped entirely is the area where everyone gets ready. Ladies, this room will be your sanctuary.” They are all about to walk down the stairs when Harry speaks up.

“What is that room down the hall?” He asks. 

“Have you ever even watched the show? Jeez. It’s called the Hideaway. It’s where couples go to have sex. Duh.” Eleanor says, rolling her eyes like Harry is the dumbest person alive. _God, she’s annoying_ , Louis thinks. He already wants a recoupling. He doesn’t care who he would pick. Literally anyone but her. It’s going to be awful to sleep next to this annoying woman. 

“Alright, tour over. Let’s go mingle and get some sun.” Liam is already taking the dad title of the group. Louis thinks he will get on with him very well. 

They all chill out and joke around in the pool. The girls mostly gossip amongst themselves except for when they are flirting with the guys. All of the guys are going back and forth between the pool and the hot tub. Louis cannot stop eyeing Harry. Louis thinks he notices too. The thing is, it doesn’t look like Harry minds at all. He keeps smiling at Louis with his dimples and it’s making him weak at the knees. Why is Louis so attracted to him and not attracted to any of the females in the Villa? This is not okay. All of the guys crowd in the hot tub except for Harry. He lays out next to the hot tub. 

“So, what do all of you do outside of here?” Olly asks the group of men. 

“I work with airplanes.” Liam responds. 

“I’m a footballer. I play for Manchester.” Louis speaks up. Harry lifts his head from his arms and smirks at him. This prompts him to speak up next. 

“I work at a bakery on the side but I am pursuing my music, mostly.” Harry responds and lays back in his arms. Louis really want to hear him sing. He shake his thoughts away. 

“I’m a drummer in a band but I babysit on the side. Drumming is starting to be a full time job so I’m hopeful.” Josh says.

“Alright, since I asked the question, I also play football. I’ve played Tommo, here before.” When Olly finishes, something clicks in his mind. Louis knew he looked familiar.

“Coggeshall Town, right?” Olly perks up. Louis can’t help but notice Harry didn’t smirk when Olly said he was also a footballer. _Interesting_ , Louis thinks.

“Yeah! I’m glad you remembered me, mate. I didn’t want to say anything and have you not remember me. Would have made me look like a knobhead.” Olly responds.

“No, lad, of course I remember you. You lot put on a good fight but the better team won.” He snorts and playfully elbows Louis in the ribs. 

“We’ll see about that. I’m sure there will be a rematch one of these days and we’ll kick your ass.” Louis playfully nudge his shoulders. 

They’re about to talk more when they hear a screech from Eleanor. “I got a text!” All the girls screech as well and wait patiently for what it says. “Islanders, tonight is your first night here. Let’s celebrate with champagne and great food. However, be well rested tomorrow because there is a surprise for you all. Enjoy! #WelcomeToTheVilla #FoodForThought” All of the ladies screech again and run up to the bathroom. Any excuse to get all dolled up. Louis looks up in Harry's direction and locks eyes with him. Louis the first to look away; Harry’s stare is very intimidating.

“Now we get the pool to ourselves!” Josh yells and jumps in the pool. The whole lot follows suit and jump in after him. Harry is the last one to jump in the water. When he emerges from the water, he looks so hot. Louis ducks his head under water again to try to calm himself down. He’s sporting a half chub just by looking at Harry. ‘What is wrong with me?’, Louis thinks.

“Okay, now onto the nitty gritty stuff. What are you guys looking for in a girl? And who are you most attracted to in the Villa?” Josh asks, excitedly rubbing his hands together.

“I haven’t really connected with anyone in the Villa yet. I normally like someone that is nice and funny and that has a good personality.” Harry responds, rubbing a hand through his hair. 

“That doesn’t tell us anything, Harry. What do you like in a woman, looks wise?” Josh counters. 

“I normally date someone with lighter brown hair. A more athletic build. And lots of tattoos.” Harry just described Louis and didn’t use pronouns. _Holy shit_ , Louis thinks. Louis exhales a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Olly?” Josh asks. 

“I haven’t really found who I’m looking for I don’t think. I get on with Cher really well but I don’t think we’d be anything more than mates. I do really like blondes, though. I like a nice ass too.” Josh high-fives Olly. 

“I feel that, mate. A nice ass is essential.” Josh responds. 

“I’m really connecting with Danielle. She’s a beautiful girl. I’m really excited to get to know her more.” Liam says and Olly and Josh coo a fake ‘awwww’ to him. “Yeah yeah, guys. Laugh it up. It’s Love Island after all, not friend island.” He flips the two boys off and laughs. 

“Louis, what about you mate?” Josh asks him. 

“I’m going to be really honest. I don’t really like Eleanor as a person. She seems like a know-it-all and someone that I would never date in real life. To answer your question, I really like green eyes and dimples.” Louis doesn’t know what came over him but he gained so much confidence. He really hopes he’s not going to make an ass out of himself by hitting on a guy who isn’t even into men. When he looks up to gage the other guys’ reactions, he catches Harry subtly smirking at him. Louis needs a breather. “I see the girls are starting to head into the bedroom to change. I’m going to go have a shower. See you guys in a bit.” Louis climbs out of the pool and makes sure to flex his muscles as he’s pulling myself out. He’s too nervous to look back so he hurries up the stairs. 

Once Louis is in the bathroom, he strips out of his wet trunks. The shower is huge but open. It’s going to be hard to get used to showering while basically on camera. Speaking of hard, now that he’s alone all he wants to do is masturbate. The camera crew can’t show him jerking off so he thinks he’s safe. Louis starts to stroke his length slowly. Thoughts of Harry flood his mind and he already feels close. He puts his forehead on the cold tile. With a few more tugs, he’s already orgasming. Louis spends a few more minutes in the shower trying to regain his dignity. Once he’s out of the shower, He dries off and ties the towel on his lower half. He runs a hand through his wet hair and starts to walk into the other room. Louis so into his thoughts that he doesn’t even realize Harry is walking his way. Louis runs straight into him. 

“Oops.” Louis says.

“Hi.” Harry responds and smiles down at him. Louis didn’t realize how tall the other man was compared to him. 

“I, um. Yeah, sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. So, uh, bathroom is all yours.” Louis sounds like a stuttering fool. He’s usually so confident but there’s something about the curly headed man that makes his mind go blank. 

“You can stay and get ready if you want. I don’t mind.” He turns towards the bathroom and drops his trunks. _Holy shit_ , Louis' mind says on a loop. Louis tries to avert his gaze but his can’t look away. Harry looks over his shoulder and smirks. “Like what you see?” Louis can’t believe Harry just said that. He doesn’t even know how to respond to that. Of course he likes what he sees. It’s not like Louis can tell him that though. 

“I, uh, need to go change. I’ll see you around.” Louis manages to get out. He starts to turn away when he hears that deep voice again. 

“I look forward to it.” Louis risks a glance behind him and sees his smiling face. He feels his cheeks start to get warm. Harry knows he’s getting to Louis. 

After another hour, everyone is dressed to impressed and ready to eat. Cooks come in and prepare food for them. They also bring a myriad of alcohol. Louis goes with a fruity drink that his lovely partner, Eleanor, got for him. She really didn’t take no for an answer. She thrusted the drink in his face and didn’t leave until he took the drink from her hands. The food the cooks made them was absolutely delicious. He has no idea what it was but it was amazing, regardless. Once they’re stuffed from all the food they ate and buzzed from the alcohol they’ve consumed, someone’s phone buzzes. 

“I’ve got a text!” Danielle says, shyly. She’s so quiet but so far, but she’s my favorite girl in the Villa. He’s not attracted to her but she’s a sweetheart. She clears her throat and reads the text message. “Islanders, it’s time to get to know one another a little better. Go ahead and play and lively game of Two Truths and a Lie. #SecretsComeOut #TheMoreYouKnow”

“Who wants to go first?” Liam asks the group. 

“I’ll go first!” Josh exclaims and stands up. “Alright.. My ears are stretched to double zeros. I designed all of my tattoos myself. And I can change a diaper with one hand.” The group is yelling out which one they think is a lie. They have come to the consensus that Josh’s lie is that he can change a diaper with one hand. “Nah. I can definitely change a diaper with one hand. I’ve become an expert. I designed only about half of my tattoos.” He sits down. 

“Cherry, why don’t you go next since you’re his partner.” Liam says. He always is leading the group but everyone has already accepted his roll. Cherry stands up.

“Okay. Um. I played field hockey in college at Duke University. I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue. And my natural hair color is blond.” The group murmurs amongst themselves. They agree that the lie is that she can tie a cherry stem with her tongue. “That would just be a disservice to my name if I couldn’t tie a cherry stem with my tongue. I’ll have to show you all sometime.” She playfully winks and sits back down. 

“Dani, why don’t you go next.” Liam says. He’s already got a pet name for Danielle. That’s super cute. Dani stands up.

“I used to be a professional dancer. I’ve never been to the United States. And every summer I go to every music festival in the UK.” Once again, the group all deliberate on which fact is the lie. They decide on the music festival one. “Wrong! I have been to the states. I’ve been a handful of times, actually.” She smiles at Liam and sits down. 

“Wow, we’re really bad at this. I’ll go next.” Liam says and shoots out of his chair. “Okay. My last name is spelled P-A-I-N. I can bench press 300 pounds. And I auditioned for the X-Factor at age 14 but didn’t make it passed the judges houses.” We talk to each other for a minute. Liam was right. We are very bad at this game. It is decided that his last name is not spelled P-A-I-N. “Thank God. We finally got an answer right.” He smiles a very wide smile and sits back down. “Alright, Louis why don’t you go next.” Louis is nervous about his turn. He stands up tentatively.

“I never wanted tattoos. I’m 5’9. And I haven’t dated anyone in over two years.” It’s weird with everyone debating facts about himself. They come to the decision that his lie is that he hasn’t dated anyone in over 2 years. “Nope. You guys are wrong. I really haven’t dated anyone in that long, embarrassingly enough. I’m actually 5’8. Even if I like to say I’m 5’9.” Louis gives the crowd a small smile and sits down. 

“Camille, why don’t you go next.” She does a hair flip and stands up.

“I’ve been offered a job to be a beard for a celebrity but I turned it down. I have a weird obsession with Charles Manson. And I’ve dreaded my hair before.” Everyone is kind of weirded out by her facts. Nobody really knows which one could be a lie. Harry is so nice and speaks up. He suggests that is could be the one about the beard. “Nope. That one is actually true. Being a beard is not my thing. I’ve never dreaded my hair before. I’ve thought about it though. I would never have to wash my hair which would be nice.” She sits down. She’s honestly really gross. She looks like she never showers and she basically just told us that herself. Poor Harry has to sleep next to her for a whole week. Oh boy, Harry is next. Louis really wants to get his lie right. 

“Soo… I can juggle. I once wore the same pair of jeans for a month without washing them as a dare. And I’ve had sex with a man.” Everyone is stunned. Hell, Louis’ stunned. Did he just out himself or is he just fucking with him? Everyone immediately suggests the one about the man is the lie. “Uh, that one is actually true. I didn’t wear the jeans for a straight month.” He locks eyes with Louis for a second and sits down quickly. Everyone is kind of stunned by his revelation. _Holy fucking shit_ , Louis' mind yells.

“So, Olly?”

 

They finish their game and go our separate ways. Louis talks with a few of the people here and there but he’s not really paying attention. Harry’s truth is all that’s on his mind. He decides to go brush his teeth and then go straight to bed. He’s about to walk into the bathroom when he hears two girls talking in there. Eleanor and Camille. 

“I never would have picked Harry if I would have known he was some type of fag.” Camille says with such spite. _What a bitch. That’s so derogatory. There is nothing wrong with Harry. Not at all. He is the most amazing person here. Fuck her_. Louis’ thoughts are on overdrive. 

“That was a mistake on the producers’ part. They should really screen for that. He’ll be sure to be dumped from the Villa in the next recoupling. Nobody is going to want him.” Eleanor laughs. That is so not true. Louis would pick him. Holy shit. Louis would pick him. “I’d sleep as far away as possible from him if I were you. Wouldn’t want to catch the gay.” What is wrong with those girls? How can they be so hateful?

“You are so right! Gosh, I don’t know what I would do without you in here. I would have probably asked the producers to let me leave. Out of pure embarrassment.” Camille says, over excitedly. Good, she should leave for being such a bigoted bitch. The public is going to see right through her. They hug and Louis hears rustling from the bathroom. They are getting ready to leave the bathroom. Shit. He rushes back to the stairs and wait until he sees them in sight. He starts walking towards them. 

“Oh, hi Louis. We were just heading to bed. I’ll see you in there, cuddle buddy.” Louis has to stop himself from rolling his eyes at Eleanor’s words. He forces out words.

“Yeah, I’ll see you in there.” He watches them head down the stairs before he heads to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and just stares at himself in the mirror for a few minutes. He can’t believe this is his life now. Constantly being watched by cameras. He has half a mind to quit right this second. If he did that, he wouldn’t be able to get to know Harry more. That is something Louis really wants to do. 

 

Louis has tossed and turned for the past two hours. His mind has not allowed him to calm down enough to sleep. He turns over so he’s facing Harry’s bed. He open his eyes a little bit to see if anyone is awake. It doesn’t look like anyone is. Shit. He sighs loudly. 

“Can’t sleep either?” Harry whispers and turns towards him.

“Unfortunately not. I don’t really like the sleeping arrangements.” Harry chuckles softly at Louis’ words. 

“I’m not disagreeing with you there. Between you and me, Camille kind of smells.” His words earns a louder-than-he-should-have laugh. Louis takes this as an opportunity to actually talk to him. 

“I just wanted to let you know that what you did back there with the truth game was really brave.” Louis whispers to him. Harry looks him in the eye and gives him a sad smile.  
“I’m not ashamed of who I am. If I’m going to find love here, I’m not going to lie about who I am.” His words hit home to Louis. He’s never acted on his thoughts about men but they’ve always been there. Louis wishes he could be as open with myself as Harry is. 

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asks, his voice still a whisper.

“You, I guess. You’re just so different from everybody else here. I like that.” At his words, Harry flashes him a dimpled smile. 

“I could say the same about you, as well. Even if you blush when you see me naked.” Louis feels himself start to blush just thinking about it. 

“Oh, hush it Haz.” He snorts at his new nickname.

“Haz? I’ve never heard that before. I like it.” 

“I’ll have to call you that more often then.” There’s a comfortable silence between them for a minute. “Haz?” Louis asks the other man.

“Hmm?” Harry responds.

“I don’t want to tell you how to live your life or anything but I wouldn’t pick Camille in the recoupling. I heard her say just awful things in the bathrooms earlier with Eleanor.”

“I wasn’t planning on it. She was the only one who stepped forward during the initial coupling. I didn’t really have a choice in the matter.” Louis finds it so hard to believe that only one girl stepped forward. He would have stepped forward. They lay in silence for another minute. “Lou?” Harry asks. Louis loves the pet name that he’s been given.. 

“Yeah?” Louis responds. 

“Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow?” Harry sounds so innocent and it’s so adorable. 

“I wouldn’t want to do anything else.”

 

Louis finally fell asleep but wakes up far too soon. One thing that he was not aware of in the Villa is that every morning at 8 am, the lights are scheduled to come on. It was a very unpleasant surprise this morning. Louis groans and turns over so his face is buried in the pillow. He hears Harry groan in the other bed. 

“For fuck’s sake.” Harry grunts. Louis chuckles at his words.

“Not a morning person?” Louis emerges from my pillow to gauge his reaction. Harry groans again.

“What gave it away?” Harry turns over so he is facing the blue eyed man. He gives Louis a tired smile.

“I don’t know, mate. Maybe all of the groaning coming from your bed.” Harry snorts at his words.

“That’s not even the good kind of groaning.” Harry’s so raunchy in the mornings. 

 

They all travel in and out of the kitchen to make breakfast. Louis can’t cook worth shit so Harry volunteered to cook for him. He couldn’t say no to that. Harry makes them omelettes and toast. It was absolutely delicious. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Louis asks Harry. He smiles at the other boy.

“I was thinking we could lay out and get some sun and we could get to know each other better.” Louis smiles back at him. He is a little uneasy though. 

“What about the girls? We are supposed to be talking to them.” Harry's smile falters.

“We have all week to talk to the girls. No need to rush it.” 

The two head to the bedroom to change into their swim trunks. Liam and Danielle are in there cuddling in their bed. They are so cute.

“Sorry to interrupt, you lovebirds. We need to get our swim trunks. Keep it PG. This is a family show, after all.” He looks so amused at his joke. Louis has to suppress a laugh. “ _Or is it_?” 

“No, Harry. Or course it isn’t a family show. We are grown adults trying to find a life partner. It’ll obviously get a little raunchy. Obviously.” Louis counters. This seems to satisfy him so they grab their swim trunks.

“Bye, Liam. Bye, Dani. Have fun you two.” Harry coos. 

They make their way up to the bathrooms. Thankfully they are the only ones upstairs. Louis is so nervous to strip in front of him. Harry doesn’t seem to mind at all. Louis risks a glance at him. His back is turned so Louis see his glorious ass. People probably misjudge his body because he's skinny but the boy has a booty. Holy hell. 

“Are you going to change or what, Lou?” Harry jokes, shaking the blue eyed man from the trance Harry's ass seemed to put him in. Louis feels his cheeks start to heat up.  
“Uh, yeah. Sorry, staring off into space there for a minute.” Harry chuckles at his words. 

“I don't mind you checking me out, Louis. I most definitely will be checking you out.” Harry looks at Louis with a serious expression and he’s at a complete loss for words. Did he seriously just say that or is Louis dreaming? Harry puts on his trunks so he takes this as an opportunity to change into his own. Once they are on, Louis glances at Harry and they lock eyes. He was already looking at Louis. 

“I wasn’t lying. I did want to see if that arse of yours was as nice without clothes on.” He walks up to me and leans down to speak in my ear. “It didn’t disappoint.” The taller man’s breath on his neck sends shivers down his spine. Louis doesn’t even know how to respond. 

“We should, uh, head out to get some sun, right?” Louis sounds like an idiot but he’s at a loss for words. Harry smirks at him and takes a few steps back.

“Lead the way.” 

 

Harry and Louis spend most of the day laying out in the sun. The two boys have great banter. Since they’ve spent so much time together, the rest of the guys have dubbed it as the show’s first bromance. Louis doesn’t feel as if this is a bromance though. Harry and Louis have a genuine connection. It’s not like he can tell them that. It’s not like he can tell anyone that. 

“So, are you nervous for the recoupling?” Harry says, breaking their silence. Louis emerges his face from my arms. The two are laying on their fronts to tan their backs.

“I don’t know. Why would I be?” Louis responds. 

“Well I just meant that… Uh, you said you didn’t like Eleanor. Aren’t you worried that you’ll go home because you haven’t really connected with any of the girls?” Louis doesn’t know what he means.

“Are you trying to say that you want to go talk to the girls? Because if so, I'm not stopping you.” Louis doesn't know why he's getting so defensive but Harry's comment is rubbing him the wrong way. Is Harry playing him? Flirting with Louis so he'll only talk to him and not mingle with the girls? Louis don't think he's capable of that but then again, he don't really know Harry at all. He's only known him for two days. 

“No! That's not what I… Lou, I don't want to spend time with anyone else. You're the only person I get on with.” Louis’ words seem to have struck a chord with him. He didn't mean to upset Harry. 

“But it's Love Island, not Friend Island. We can't pair up as mates.” The sad thing is that Louis wouldn't pair up with him as just mates. He agrees with what he said. Harry is the only person that he has connected with at this Villa. Everyone else is either paired up or insufferable to be around. Just as Harry is about to say something, his phone buzzes. He looks both relieved and frustrated. 

“I got a text!” Harry yells, loud enough for the Villa to hear. “Harry, our new arrival has picked you to go on a date with. Get ready for your date, you'll be leaving in an hour. #newblood #luckybloke" So Harry has a date… Louis is not jealous at all. 

 

When Harry leaves for his date, Louis can't help but be in a bad mood. He shouldn't be because this strengthens Harry's chances of staying in the Villa but a large part of him doesn't want to share the green eyed man. It's an irrational part but that part is taking over the rest of his thoughts. 

Eleanor sees that Louis’ sitting by himself and walks over to him. “Hey, partner!” 

“El.” He says with a slight nod of his head. 

“Come hang out with me and the girls. It'll be fun.” 

It was not fun. Louis couldn't keep his thoughts straight. No pun intended. It was great to get to know some of the girls better, he will admit. Dani is completely smitten over Liam. When she talks about him, she blushes. Cherry is an absolute sweetheart. She isn’t connecting with Josh but she is hopeful that her prince charming will come in here. Camille and Eleanor are annoying and awful to be around. 

Louis has been trying to cut down on his smoking but today has sent him over the edge. He goes to the circle of chairs but the side of the pool that the group has named the smoking area. He pulls out a cigarette and takes a long drag. He already starts to feel a bit better. He smokes another cigarette as soon as he's finished with the first one. Louis rejoins the rest of the group afterwards.

“Guys, I just heard the front door close! Harry and the new girl most be back.” Cher squeals and the group makes their way to the front door. Sure enough, Harry and the new girl are walking toward us. The new arrival is very pretty. She has dirty brown hair and very thick eyebrows. The eyebrows really work for her. 

“Hello, everyone. I’m Cara!” Louis notices that Harry and Cara are holding hands. That’s a sign that the date went well. _Goodie_ , Louis thinks pessimistically. Everyone says their hellos. The boy and girls migrate in two groups to talk about their date like they’re in middle school.

“So spill the details, Styles.” Josh exclaims. 

“She’s a nice girl.” Harry responds.

“Nice girl? That’s all you’re going to give us, mate?” Olly adds to the interrogation.

“She is funny and smart and has a good head on her shoulders. She’s very pretty as well.” Harry receives a few high fives. This seems to satisfy the guys.

“So are you going to couple up with her then?” Liam asks.

“It’s early days. Anything can happen. I told her that she’s welcome to talk to any of you guys.” Harry tells them.

“I may just have to talk to her then, she is fit as fuck.” Josh responds. I hope Josh and Cara will connect. The group of guys talk for a little while longer before the girls join them. Louis can feel eyes on him. He looks around the group and his eyes lock with Harry’s. Harry walks over to him.

“Can we go for a chat?” Harry asks. Louis nods his head.

“Sure.” The pair migrate to the smoking area and sit down. “ I didn’t know you smoked.”

“I don’t. I just wanted to talk to you alone.” Harry says.

“Why would you want to do that?” Louis counters.

“I wanted to make sure we were okay.” 

“Why wouldn’t we be?” 

“I don’t know.. Things were a little weird before I went on my date with Cara.” Harry says, looking at the ground.

“We’re okay, Haz.” The boys sit in silence for a minute. “So, how was the date?” 

“I already told you how the date--.” Louis cuts him off.

“You told the guys what they wanted to hear. You can be honest with me, Haz. I want us to be honest with each other.” He takes a minute to think.

“The date was fine, I guess. She really is nice. I just didn’t really connect with her. I think she also fancies Josh so, personally, I hope they work out.”

“Me too.” Louis answers honestly. 

 

Day three goes by much quicker that the others. Having a newcomer in the house has put the Villa in overdrive. The guys are happy to get to know Cara. The girls like her but are extremely on edge that the guys have the advantage now. Most of the Islanders are in the pool when Liam gets a text. Liam and Dani were making a snack when he comes barrelling by the pool. 

“Guys, I’ve got a text.” Liam opens his phone and clears his throat. “Ladies, we have a challenge for you today. It’s going to get a little bit handsy. Guys, you may want to get a quick work out in. #letgetphysical #sunsoutgunsout” Everyone cheers and makes their way out of the Villa towards the platform set up nearby. 

Cara is the host for this game. The producers dubbed the game **Who has the Best What**. Basically, all of the guys stand behind a wall with holes in it for arms and the girls feel certain body parts. After they feel the body parts, each girl judges which guy is the best. 

“The girls judged you all on Chest, Arms, Bum, Legs, Back, and Overall favorite body. Here are the results.” She opens the tally. “Best chest goes to Harry. Best Arms goes to Josh, Best legs goes to Olly, best back goes to Liam, and best bum goes to Louis!” Louis knew he was going to win best bum. Harry seemed to know too because he shoots a smug grin Louis’ way. Cara continues, “The overall favorite body goes to…. Josh!” Josh takes this opportunity to flex his muscles and act like a complete douchebag. He is quite funny about it though so it wasn’t a bad thing. Once he’s finished gloating, everyone runs back to the Villa. 

Josh and Cara were really hitting it off. She laughed at all of Josh's terrible jokes and they spent most of their time together. This is good for Louis because he gets to spend his time with Harry. He was being selfish because he knew this wasn't good for either of them when it came to the game but he just can't seem to stay away from Harry. 

Everybody starts heading to the bedroom to go to bed. Louis isn’t tired in the slightest and he wanted to spend more time with Harry. Alone. He thinks Harry wants the same thing because he goes to make the two of them tea. They sit on the daybed under the structure of the house but not quite in the house.

“I don’t want to go to bed yet.” Harry says, taking a sip of his tea.

“I don’t want to either.” Louis responds. He wanted to spend all of my time with the green eyed man. Harry lays down and rests his teacup on his chest. 

“Tell me about you, Lou.”

“What do you want to know?” 

“Everything.” Harry responds. They finish their tea and he sets the cups on the ground. “Why did you sign up for Love Island?”

“I actually didn’t sign up. My best mate signed me up and I went along with it.” His face falls at Louis’ words.

“So you didn’t want to come?”

“I didn’t say that. I’m glad they picked me.”

“Why?” Harry asks him, looking deep in his eyes.

“I got to meet you.” Louis answers him honestly. 

“Can I ask you something? It’s a very invasive question and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“What’s your question, Harry?”

“Do you like men?” Louis chokes on his tongue in complete surprise. He stays silent for a few minutes. He’s never been with a man so he doesn’t know if he does or if he doesn’t.

“I don’t know.” Louis answers. 

“Okay.” Harry responds. They lay side by side but are not touching. “Would you, uh, want to cuddle?” Louis starts to answer but the other man begins to ramble. “I just mean like cuddling like mates. Because, uh, that’s what we are.” Louis chuckles at his nervousness.

“Do you cuddle with all of your mates?” 

“No.” Harry answers immediately. Louis moves so that he’s laying on Harry's chest.

“Is this okay?” 

“Of course it is, Lou.” 

 

The next few days pass by in a frenzy. Harry and Louis ended up falling asleep on the daybed that night. People woke up and gave them confused looks. The pair played it off like they were weirded out when they woke up to find the other in their arms but Louis wasn't weirded out at all. Everything felt so natural with Harry. 

The girls had kicked it into high gear to try to get the guys to pick them in the recoupling. Eleanor had been trying so hard to get Louis to like her but he just didn't. She was an annoying, awful person. He didn't know who he was going to pick in the recoupling. He didn't fancy any of the girls. Sure, he liked a few of the girls as mates but that was it. 

During the entire seventh day in the Villa, everybody is on edge. For one of the girls, it was their last day. Louis, personally, hopes it is Eleanor or Camille. Everybody puts on their best and they all look wonderful for the first recoupling. They all sit at the firepit and wait for further instructions. Josh and Olly catcall when they see Caroline Flack walk out from the Villa, towards them. 

“Well hello everyone! I hope your first week at the Villa has been incredible so far.” Everyone cheers. “However, it is the end of the road for one of you tonight. Guys, you have the power tonight. Girls, one of you will be leaving the Villa tonight. Ladies, if you could all stand in a line in front of the firepit now.” The girls shuffle to their feet and do as they’re told. “Guys, I want you to tell us why you’re picking the girl you are and then tell us who it is. Okay? Good. Josh, you’re first.” Josh stands up.

“I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s just kickass.” Everyone laughs at his words. “She’s gorgeous and I’d like to get to know her better. So the girl I choose is…. Cara.” Cara looks overjoyed and kisses him on the cheek. They sit down next to each other and hold hands. 

“Olly, you’re next.” Caroline informs.

“I’d like to pick this girl because we’ve become such good mates in here. I know we haven’t connected on a romantic level but I know the people for us will come in here soon and we’ll be supporting each other the entire way. So the girl I choose is…. Cher.” Cher hugs him and they sit down. Even if it is platonic, they were adorable because of how much they already cared for each other. 

“Liam, you’re next.” Caroline tells Liam. Liam stands up and flashes one of his puppy dog smiles at Danielle. 

“I want to couple up with this girl because she’s absolutely amazing. The room lights up when she walks in it. She’s beautiful in every way and I can’t wait to see what’s in store for us. So the girl I pick is…. Dani.” Danielle runs to him and he picks her up and spins her around. They kiss passionately. Louis wishes he had that with someone. 

“Harry, you’re next.” Harry stands up.

“I want to pick this person because..” He pauses, running a nervous hand through his hand. Harry said person, not girl. Louis gulps, absolutely petrified. “Because they are unlike anyone I’ve ever met before. They are someone I feel like I can be completely honest with. They’ve made me feel like I’ve come on the show for a purpose. So the person I choose is….. Louis.” Louis becomes stock still when he hears his name. 

“What?” Louis utters, stunned. 

“There’s no way that can be allowed!” Camille demands.

“Is that allowed?” Louis asks. Deep down, he wants nothing more than to be coupled up with Harry. Although, everyone at home would be baffled. No one close to Louis knows that he could be interested in men like that. 

“I, uh, I don’t know. I need to call my producer.” Caroline says and walks towards the house. Everyone is quiet. Harry is still standing and hasn’t looked at Louis. Did they just screw everything up?

“How the fuck could you embarrass me like that? I was under the impression that you were going to pick me in the recoupling?!” Camille spits out. 

“What could I possibly have said to you that made you think that I was going to pick you?” Harry asks, annoyed.

“I picked you in the initial coupling. I would think you would have the decency to pick me for the recoupling.” Her words make Louis’ blood boil. She was talking shit about him and his sexuality the first day in the Villa. Louis stands up.

“Why do you care? I heard you and Eleanor after the Two Truth and a Lie. You said awful things about him. Don’t even act like you want to be with him. You’re only trying to save your ass. The public is going to see right through you.” Louis is so angry with her. Harry is too great of a person to be stuck with such a bigoted bitch. Just as she’s going to respond, Caroline walks back over to them. 

“Harry. Louis. The producers would like to speak with you. Come with me.”

“This is the last we’ll see of them. The producers will definitely kick them off the show for being fags.” Camille laughs. 

“Shut up, bitch.” Louis bites back.

“That’s enough, you two.” Caroline says. She escorts them out of the Villa and to one of the buildings the producers stay in. The three of them walk in a room with four of the producers sitting at a table.

“Take a seat, boys.” The first producer says. They do as they’re told and sit down. “Obviously, the events that have unfolded tonight were a shock to us all because it is a first in Love Island history.” The group murmurs amongst each other. 

“Harry, was your decision based on a friendship basis?” The second asks. He shakes his head.

“It was not, ma’am. I like Louis as more than a mate.” Louis internally smiles. He can’t believe Harry likes him back. 

“Louis, how do you feel about his decision?” The same producer asks him. He take a second to compose his thoughts.

“I’m okay with it. I quite fancy Harry as well.” Louis says quietly. He chances a look at Harry and he is smiling to himself. The producers talk to themselves for a few minutes.

“We’re going to allow this. We’re not going to stand in the way of potential love. This is Love Island, after all. We’ll also gain the gay viewers so that’s obviously a plus for the show.” The third producer says. Louis doesn’t even care that they are using the coupling for views. He’s so happy he gets to be with the one person he’s connected with on the show.

“Thank you.” Louis tells the producers. 

“What is going to happen to the three girls that are single?” Harry asks. He’s always worried about everyone else. That’s one thing Louis likes about him.

“Already ahead of you, Harry. We’ve made a poll on Twitter. ‘Who do you think should be dumped from the Villa?’ We’ll keep the poll open for another hour and Caroline will announce the results live.” The fourth producer chimes in. 

Caroline escorts them to the living room and tells them to sit on the couch. She informs them that she has to talk to the producers and disappears into the other room. Louis turns to Harry. He’s glad he finally gets to talk to Harry.

“You fancy me?” Harry says, smiling.

“Yeah, Haz, of course I fancy you. How could I not?” Louis’ words make him smile even more.

“You said you didn’t know if you liked men.” Harry reiterates. 

“You made that very clear to me.” Harry grabs Louis’ hand in his own. His hands are huge compared to Louis’ so his hand basically disappears in Harry’s. “I can’t believe you did that. I knew you were brave.” Louis smiles at him. Harry’s smile grows and his dimples are on full display. 

“I wasn’t going to couple up with someone I wasn’t connecting with. Our connection is obvious and I couldn’t hide it anymore.” Caroline emerges from the other room. 

“Ready to go back to the Villa, you two?” She gives them a sweet smile and escorts them back to the Villa.

Once they’re back, everyone looks at them curiously. Everyone is still sitting at the firepit. Caroline is walking ahead of them and makes it to the firepit a great deal sooner than the to boys. The are trailing behind and whispering to each other. 

“So what the hell is happening?” Camille asks impatiently. “Why the fuck are they back here?” She gestures to Harry and Louis. He really hates this woman. 

“I’m sure you all have plenty of questions. Harry and Louis are staying. The producers think it would be bad for views if we kick them off the show because they fancy each other. It’s Love Island after all.” Camille scoffs in disgust at her words. “As for the three girls that are left single, there is a poll on Twitter happening right now that will determine which girl the public wants to see leave. I’ll be getting a text with the results any minute.” She sits down on the end of the couch next to Josh. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Caroline’s phone dings. Caroline stands up and pulls the text up on her phone. “So the results are in. Cherry, Eleanor, and Camille could you please stand back up in front of us, please?” They do as they’re told. Eleanor and Camille interwines their fingers together in anticipation. “The girl being dumped from the island tonight is…. Camille.” _Hell yes!!_ , Louis thinks.

“There’s no way!” Camille screeches. 

“I’m sorry but the public has spoken. Please pack up your things and leave the Villa immediately.” Caroline says and walks back towards the house. 

“This is all your fault!” She points at Harry. 

“How the hell could it be his fault?” Louis spits out. He gets so defensive when it comes to Harry. He’s only being true to himself. “The public just saw the type of person you are.”  
“I’d rather be a shitty person than a fag.” She says with such disgust. A few of the producers come out from the Villa to tell Camille that it’s time for her to go. _Good riddance bitch_ , Louis thinks smugly.

Once she’s gotten her things, she and Eleanor exchange a heartfelt goodbye. The rest of girls go to the changing room to talk and get ready for bed. The guys migrate to the kitchen to chat. Louis can only imagine it’ll be about he and Harry.

“I’m going to be the first one to say it, I’m fucking happy for you both. I speak for all of us when I say that we saw it coming.” Liam says with his famous puppy dog smile. Louis smiles back at him. He is such a sweet and overall good person. “Cheers to you both!” They all clink their cups of tea. 

“Thanks, mate. I’m glad you guys aren’t weirded out by it.” Louis responds.

“Not at all, mate. I’m next to your bed so just keep it PG.” Josh jokes. 

The guys go to their women and everyone goes to bed. Harry and Louis head up to change and get ready for sleep. Harry is never shy with changing in front of people and drops his pants. Louis tries to be polite and look away but he’s making it harder to suppress all of the sexual frustration he has towards Harry. Once hiss pants are on again, Louis feels like he can finally breathe again. He’s still shirtless. Harry clears his throat.

“Are you happy with the recoupling?” Harry asks.

“Of course I am, Haz. Why wouldn’t I be?” His question actually worries Louis.

“I did kind of out you for the whole world to see.” Louis supposes he did, didn’t he?

“Fuck it.” Louis says and puts his hand on Harry’s bare waist. He turns them around so that Louis’ back is against the wall. His face moves close to the other man’s. Louis stops breathing entirely. “Are you going to kiss me?” Louis asks tentatively.

“I’m thinking about it.” Harry responds. Louis doesn’t wait, he crashes their lips together. He sighs into the kiss. Harry’s tongue asks for entry and he deepens the kiss. He grabs the side of Louis’ face and brings their faces impossibly closer. Harry bites the shorter man’s bottom lip and he moans into his mouth. Harry’s hands travel down Louis’curvy torso. Harry’s hand pushes the other man’s shirt up his body. Louis breaks the kiss and takes his shirt off the rest of the way. Harry stares at him for second; his pupils dilated. He briefly kisses Louis’ lips for a moment before his lips travel down to the other man’s neck. Louis moans softly at his touch. Harry’s hand moves lower and lower until it reaches the bulge in Louis’ jeans. He adds more pressure and Louis lets out a shaky breath. Louis has never kissed a man, let alone had one touch him like this. 

“What about the cameras?” Louis asks. He wants Harry to touch him so bad but he doesn’t want his first everything with a guy to be exploited on television. 

“I don’t think they would ever air something like this. Maybe just the kissing.” Harry responds. His hand is still on the shorter man’s crotch and he absentmindedly rut his hips against Harry’s hand. “I want to blow you.” Harry whispers in his ear. Louis gets chills.

“You, uh.. You what?” Louis stutters. His brain can’t even formulate thoughts.

“I want to suck your dick.” Harry says like it’s the simplest thing in the world.

“I’ve never.. Uh, with a guy.” Louis responds automatically. 

“That’s okay.” Harry starts rubbing his crotch. His hips chase the feeling. “Just relax, Lou.” He says, in Louis’ ear.

“Okay.” Louis say simply. He wants this so much. He’s just so nervous. Harry kisses his lips again and then moves so that he’s on his knees. He fumbles with Louis’ belt and takes it off of him. He unbuttons and unzips Louis’ pants and pulls them down, freeing his erection. He takes Louis’ cock in his hand and pumps slowly. 

“This okay?” Harry asks.

“Mmm.. yes.” Louis is moaning softly. Harry takes this in stride and licks a stripe along his cock. “Fuck.” Louis curses softly. Harry puts his lips around the head of Louis’ cock and slowly fills his mouth with all of him. The feeling is so amazing Louis don’t even have words. He gets a slow rhythm going, bobbing his head on Louis’ dick. Louis’ done this with women, sure, but doing this with a man is something else entirely. He doesn’t know if he can ever go back to women after this. Harry deep throats him all the way down and stills, opening his throat so he can take every bit of Louis that he can. Harry doesn’t even have a gag reflex. “Jesus Christ, Haz. I’m not going to last much longer if you-- _fuck_. Keep doing that.” At Louis’ words, he slides him out of his mouth and smirks up at the other man. 

“That’s kinda the point here, babe.” Harry’s not normally overly confident but he seems to be in his element. This what he likes to do. He puts his mouth back on Louis’ cock and repeats the motion he did before. 

“Fuck!” Louis moans, probably louder than he should have. Louis brings a hand to his mouth to keep from moaning too loud. It would be rather unfortunate to have the whole Villa wake up and find them like this. Harry puts a hand on Louis’ ass and brings him even closer. There’s no way he’s breathing with the way he’s deep throating Louis right now. He bites the back of his hand to keep from moaning again. Harry’s mouth on Louis is too much. He’s never felt this much pleasure in his whole life. Harry increases the suction of his lips and the sensation becomes even more intense. “Harry.” Louis whines. “I’m gonna come.” Louis assumes he’s going to take him out of his mouth but Harry bobs his head faster and faster. “Holy shit.” Louis moans and comes down the other man’s throat. He helps Louis through his orgasm by slowing his movements but still bobbing his head. When Louis is finished, Harry slides him out of his mouth and pulls the shorter man’s pants the rest of the way down his body. He lightly taps Louis’ bum and gets off of the ground. 

“Get changed. I really want some cuddles.” _Who even is this man?_ , Louis thinks to himself.

“What.. What about you?” Louis stares at him, bewildered. 

“Another time, babe.” Harry gives him a short kiss. It’s oddly satisfying to taste himself on his mouth. Louis does as he’s told and changes while Harry goes to wash his face and brush his teeth. 

The pair head down to the bedroom and Louis is positively blissed out. He can’t believe Harry blew him. He can’t believe a man blew him and he liked it more than when women have done it in the past. What is Harry doing to him? Harry cuddles into his side and wraps himself around him. _I could really get used to this_ , Louis thinks with a sedated smile.


	2. Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explicit content moving forward in the story... Lots of cute moments. Harry and Louis take care of the others in the Villa. I don't want to give too much away do this is what I came up with. Enjoy.

It is amazing to wake up to Harry. His long limbs are draped over Louis’ body. He can’t believe last night actually happened. He lays awake with Harry on him making sure he’s not in a dream; that everything that happened yesterday isn’t a figment of his imagination. Harry stirs awake.

“Good morning, babe.” He says with a sleepy grin. Louis must be in a dream. There’s no way he’s waking up next to such a beautiful man.

“You look so pretty in the morning.” Louis responds. His smile widens and his dimples make an appearance. _Yeah, definitely dreaming_ , Louis thinks happily. 

“I could say the same about you.” Louis hears groans from the bed next to theirs. 

“Enough you two. We get it. You guys are both beautiful and so lucky to have each other. Some of us are trying to sleep.” Josh groans, throwing a pillow in their direction. Harry and Louis both laugh and get up for the day.

 

Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to Harry cooking for him every morning. He’s such a good cook and Louis can’t get enough of it. He cooks them omelets and toast.

“I think you’re trying to fatten me up.” Louis jokes. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Harry smiles. 

The Villa seems to be much happier now that Camille is gone. The only person affected by it is Eleanor. She’s been moping around all day. Louis is very happy that the rude bitch left. She would have made He and Harry’s life miserable with her homophobic remarks. All of the Islanders are laying out by the pool when Cher gets a text.

“I got a text.” She squeals. They all look at her expectantly. “Given the events of last night, two of the girls are left single. You know what that means! That’s right. Two new boys will be arriving in the Villa. Cher and Cherry, the new arrivals have chosen the two of you to go on a double date. #doubletrouble #newboys” All of the girls cheer. Eleanor looks annoyed that she wasn’t chosen. _Isn’t it obvious that no one wants her because she is rude and entitled?_ , Louis thinks with an eye roll. 

Cherry and Cher get ready for their dates and leave shortly after. The group relaxes in the pool and gossips about how the double date is going. Eleanor is negative and doesn’t think the new boys will like Cher or Cherry. Louis thinks quite the contrary. They are both lovely girls. Each are sweethearts and are here for the right reasons. Louis wishes he could say the same about Eleanor. She is trying everything she can to stay in the game.

The girls and the new boys make it back to the Villa a few hours later. The first guy to walk in has light brown hair and bright blue eyes. The second man to walk in has flaming red hair and a goofy smile. Both look as if they are going to be welcome additions to the Villa. The brown headed man makes his way to all of us guys and shakes all of their hands. 

“Hi, mates! I’m Niall. It’s great to meet you lot.” He has already won Louis over. He has a Irish accent and is a very lively guy. The redheaded guys seems much more shy. He waves at the group.

“I’m Ed. Good to meet you.” Louis has now made it his goal to get Ed out of his shell. 

It’s come to Louis’ attention that they are very guy heavy in the Villa since he and Harry coupled up. That doesn’t really seem fair to the ladies but he’s not even sure what the producers are going to do about having a gay couple in the Villa. Louis is both excited and nervous for what’s to come. 

The guys and girls pair off into the usual groups. The girls to likely discuss the new additions and the guys to get to know them.

“So, Ed and Niall, tell us about you.” Louis asks. Both just have such polar opposite personalities and he’s intrigued to see how they fit into the Villa. Niall obviously answers first.  
“I just play my guitar. It’s basically all I want to do. I quit my job to do the show. I needed a little adventure in my life and this is perfect.” He grins from ear to ear. 

“I play my guitar too, mate. It’s all I enjoy doing. I’ve been playing a lot of dive bars lately.” Ed replies. 

“No fucking way!” Louis thinks they’ve found the first actual bromance of the show. The boys listen to Niall and Ed talk about guitars for awhile but they all only want to know one thing. 

“So how did the double date go?” Olly asks.

“Cher is a sweetheart but I don’t really feel like we connected.” Niall responds.

“Ed?” Josh asks.

“Cherry is just amazing. We connected so well. She’s gorgeous and I’m definitely going to get to know her better.” Louis is happy that Cherry is finally connecting with someone. It’s sad for Cher but Louis knows she’ll find someone eventually. The guys give Ed a hard time about his crush and right on cue, Cherry walks over to us. 

“Ed, up for a chat?” She asks, blushing. 

“Of course.” They walk away. Everyone migrates and starts to do their own thing. Harry and Louis are left alone. _Finally_ , Louis thinks impatiently. 

“Hot tub?” Harry asks.

“Definitely.”

Once the two are in the hot tub, Harry cuddles up next to him. Louis loves that Harry can be so affectionate to him. They sit in silence for a while, relaxing. Harry clears his throat.  
“So, we never got to talk about last night.”

“What about it?” Louis asks nonchalantly. 

“Was it okay? Uh, I mean.. Did you enjoy it?” Louis wishes Harry could see into my mind. He wishes he knew how much the other man affected him. Louis felt himself getting hard, just thinking about it.

“Haz.” Louis chuckles. “Did I enjoy it? I’ve never felt that good in my entire life.” Harry flashes him a dimpled smile.

“Really?”

“Really, babe.” His smile widens when Louis calls him babe. 

“So I didn’t screw up your first experience with a guy?” He’s so worried about it but he literally has nothing to worry about.

“If anything, you set the bar so high that I don’t know if I could ever be with another man ever.” Harry giggles at Louis’ words.

“Now you’re just saying things to make me blush.” He splashes Louis. Oh, it’s on. Louis splashes him back but with much more force. “You’re a brat.” Harry laughs.

“Says the one who splashed me first.” 

The rest of the night goes on without a hitch. Everyone is acclimating to the newcomers nicely. They were confused about how the sleeping arrangements were going to go, though. There were five single people in the Villa and only four empty beds. 

“I’ve got a text!” Niall shouts to the group. “Niall and Ed, you are to temporarily partner up with one of the girls. You are allowed to steal one of the other guy’s partners. You are to sleep next to them until the next recoupling. Choose wisely.” Niall looks conflicted. “Cher? Wanna sleep in a bed with me?” She smiles politely.

“Sure, Niall.” Niall turns to Olly.

“I’m sorry, mate. It’s only temporary.”

“Don’t sweat it. Cher and I are only mates. I’m happy she’s getting a chance.” Olly says. Cher hugs Olly.

“Cherry, would you like to sleep in bed with me?” Ed asks Cherry, who is already sitting next to him. She kisses him on the cheek.

“Of course I would, Ed.”

Now that the bed arrangements were sorted out, the group starts to get ready for bed. Most of the Villa is out like a light when Louis walks into the bedroom. He decided to take a nice hot shower before he went to bed. He climbs into bed next to Harry. Louis thinks he’s asleep until he kisses his forehead. 

“I didn’t think you would ever come to bed.” Harry whispers.

“Missed me?” 

“Would it be pathetic if I said yes?” Louis quietly laughs.

“No, it’d be cute.” Louis responds. This earns him a kiss on the lips. The kiss is innocent for a minute but they can’t seem to keep it innocent for long. Harry grabs the other man’s face and pulls him close. He ruts his hips against Louis’ groin. He sighs into Harry’s mouth. Louis wants him to do what he did last night but he wants to make him feel good too. Louis breaks away from the kiss. 

“I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel last night.” Louis whispers to him. He feels the other man shudder. 

“You don’t have to just because I did, Lou.” Shaking some of Louis’ confidence, he moves his hand to Harry’s crotch. 

“I want to.” He’s only wearing his boxers so there’s only a thin piece of fabric between Harry’s cock and Louis’ hand. Louis feels him growing harder by the simple touch. The thought alone makes him want to come. Louis lowers the other man’s boxers with his finger. He bucks his hips upward so Louis can pull his underwear the rest of the way down. Louis tentatively wraps his hand around Harry’s length. His dick is huge; both long and girthy. Louis shudders to think of the possibilities having to do with Harry’s cock. Harry sharply intakes a breath. Louis takes this as a good sign and add more pressure to his hold. Louis starts to move his hand slowly. The other man whines quietly, careful not to wake anyone. “Do you want me to, uh, go down on you?” Louis whispers. Harry shakes his head slightly.  
“We have plenty of time for that. Baby steps, Lou.” Louis is both offended and flattered by his comment. He don’t want Harry to go easy on him just because he’s never done anything with a man but at the same time it’s sweet that he’s being so gentle. Louis wants to make this the best hand job Harry’s ever had. 

“Okay, Haz.” Louis focuses all of his attention on Harry. He changes the pace so that he’s pumping him faster. Harry’s breathing hitches and he brings his lips to Louis’ neck. Everytime Harry starts to moan, he bites at Louis’ neck. It's the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. His hips are subtly thrusting towards Louis’ hand. 

“Fuck.” Harry mutters and connects his mouth to Louis’ neck again. Louis’ neck has always been a sensitive spot for him so all of this attention to it is making his feel so close already. Harry's not even touching him and he’s as hard as a rock. It's almost embarrassing how turned on he is by making Harry feel good. 

“Is this okay?” Louis whispers. Harry nods fervently. 

“Mmm. Perfect.” Louis increases his pace and tighten his grip on Harry’s cock. The other man moans into his neck like the change feels even better. Harry's getting louder and his hips are getting more desperate.

“Harry, baby, you've got to be quiet or everyone is gonna wake up.” Harry bites at Louis’ neck again. Louis is positive he’s going to have a bunch of love bites tomorrow and everyone is going to give him shit for it. 

“I'm gonna come.” Harry says as quiet as he can muster. Louis increases his pace even more. “Fuck.” Harry says into Louis’ neck and comes into his fist. 

“ _Jesus_.” Louis curses. Seeing Harry come put him right on the edge. He’s never seen anything more endearing; Harry coming so undone. Harry rests his head on the shorter man’s chest. He takes a minute to slow his breathing. Louis is caught off guard when Harry reaches into his boxers. Louis was already so close with watching Harry orgasm that the simplest touch from him brings him over the edge. “Shit.” Louis whimpers into Harry’s sweaty fringe and come into his hand. They both lay there for a minute and catch their breath. 

“I think it's hot that you get so worked up by making me feel good.” Harry whispers into Louis’ chest. 

Louis thinks he likes pleasuring guys better than he does girls and the revelation is scary to him. Or maybe it's just Harry. Harry changes everything for him. 

“That's only happened with you. “ Louis assures him. He feels Harry smile on his chest. 

The ninth day is rather boring. What the show fails to broadcast is that most of the time the occupants of the Villa just spent their time laying in the sun. They don't have TV or social media so they either talk to each other or they don't do anything at all. The most exciting thing to happen is that is that the guys give Louis a ton of shit for the line of purple marks on the side of his neck. 

Day ten starts off with a bang. During breakfast, Ed gets a text that shakes up the Villa. 

“Ed, the new arrival has chosen you to go on a date with. Please get ready and exit the Villa. #newgirl #guysnatcher.” Ed immediately looks to Cherry with wide eyes. 

“I'm sorry, Cherry. It's not my choice. It's part of the game.” Cherry looks distraught. She puts on a brave face and stands up. 

“It's okay, Ed. Have fun on your date.” She walks to the bedroom and the girls minus Eleanor follow her there.

“Some people are so touchy.” She mutters. 

Ed leaves for his date and there's obvious tension in the Villa now. Cherry is one of my favorite girls so Harry and Louis go talk to her.

“How are you feeling, Cherry?” Louis asks. She flashes him a sad smile.

“I'm okay. I just hope she's not a blond. Ed fancies blonds.” 

It turns out that the new girl is blond. She's also very pretty. She has the most voluptuous figure out of everyone in the Villa and Louis can tell by the narrowing looks that the girls are threatened. 

“Hi everyone. I'm Ellie.” She gives everyone a smug smile. She knows the girls feel threatened. He can tell by of the way she's looking at the girls. 

We go into the usual groups of boys and girls. The guys are eager to hear about Ed’s date. Louis was worried for Cherry. She's smitten by Ed. 

“So how was your date?” Olly asks. Louis thinks he's always so excited to hear about the other's dates because he himself doesn't have much going on. 

“It went well.” Ed says quietly. 

“How well?” Olly presses.

“Really well. I'm in a tough spot. I adore Cherry. She's wonderful. But Ellie… She's hot. And for some reason she's into me.” His cheeks turn the color of his hair. 

“Did she say if she was interested in anyone else?” Niall asks, nonchalantly. 

“I didn't ask.” He responds.

The rest of the day is a little awkward. Cherry keeps her distance from Ed even though it looks painful for her. Ed looks like he has a little competition with Niall. Ed seems completely oblivious. He also seems very keen on Ellie. It's a mess. 

Eleanor is not happy with the bed situation. She and Ellie have to share a bed since they are the two single girls. She bitches about it for a solid hour and by the time everyone goes to bed, Louis falls right to sleep because He doesn't want to listen to it anymore. 

Day eleven starts off as a normal day. Harry makes Louis breakfast and is cute as usual. At about noon, Eleanor gets a text.

“I really hope I finally get a date. I of all people deserve it!” Her face falls when she reads the text. “We have a challenge for you all. You all may need to brush your teeth and put on some lip balm. #smoochtime #mouthtomouth”

Everyone gets ready and goes to the platform outside of the Villa. There are hearts on the platform for the guys to stand on. Since Ellie is the newest arrival, she is the host. 

“It says hear on the card that Harry and Louis can participate if they want.” Louis looks to Harry. He nods.

“What's the worst that can happen?” He responds. Louis a little weary to play. Harry is so attractive and he can do such great things with his mouth. Louis wants it to be just for him.

“Yeah. Okay. Let's do it.” Louis responds.

“It says that I can also play if I want.” Ellie says. The boys all agree that she should play. “Okay so here is how the game works. Each girl is going to kiss the guy and the girl is going to rate the guy on their kissing skills. The guy with the best lip game will then get a prize.” She looks back down at the cards. “Oh, and all of the guys will be blindfolded and wear sound proof headphones.” She's not the sharpest tool in the shed. 

All of the guys put on the headphones and blindfolds. This is intense and weird. Louis just wanted to kiss Harry. The girls all take their turns with kissing all of the guys. The girls let them know that we can remove all of our gear.

“The winner of the kissing challenge is….. Harry!” Ellie shouts. _No fucking way_ , Louis thinks with an eye roll. The girls cheer. Louis knew this challenge was a bad idea. “So Harry, this means you get a prize.” She opens the other envelope for the prize. “You get to pick someone to take on a date outside of the Villa.” 

“Lou, will you go on a date with me?” _Maybe this challenge was a blessing in disguise_ , Louis thinks triumphantly. 

 

Harry and Louis get ready for their date with smiles on their faces. Louis am still a little annoyed that Harry kissed all of the girls with all he had. He was expecting that his boy was going to give them a quick peck or something. Louis didn’t kiss the girls at his full potential.

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” Harry asks.

“I was at first but now I’m just happy we get to go on a date.” Louis smiles at him. “But make sure to brush your teeth a little extra if you expect kissing during this date.” Harry playfully slaps Louis’ backside.

“You’re such a brat. Anything to please you though.” He actually does brush his teeth for about five minutes. He’s so good to Louis. 

The two boys get escorted to a remote place. There’s a picnic set up by some hay bales. It’s simple yet perfect. There is also sangria so Louis is happy about that. They sit down and Harry pours them each a glass of the sugary concoction. 

“I’m so happy we finally get to go on a date.” Louis says, taking a drink. Harry flashes him a dimpled smile.

“Me too. There’s no one I would rather go on a date with.” People say stuff like that all of the time but Louis believes him when he says it. He’s so genuine and incredible. “So tell me about you.” 

“You already know a lot about me, Haz.”

“I mean, like, tell me about your family. Tell me about what makes you really happy in the outside would.” Harry responds.

“Well I have six siblings. Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe, Ernest, and Doris. My mum, Jay, is married to my step dad, Dan. I’m the oldest so I’ve always had to take care of everybody. It’s weird not talking to my mum everyday. I miss her. And as for what makes me happy, my family, obviously, all of my mates back home, and I love to sing. I don’t do it much anymore but it always cheers me up when I’m down. I used to write songs when I was younger but I haven’t done that in years.”

“Your family sounds lovely. I’m sure you’re the best older brother. You should sing for me sometime or sing with me.” He smiles. “I want to see some of those songs that you’ve written.” There’s no way Louis would ever show him the songs. They were embarrassing. 

“What about you? What’s your family like?” 

“Well I just have a sister, Gemma. She’s a few years older than me. We’re really close. I’m also very close with my mum. Her name is Anne and she’s the sweetest woman I’ve ever met. I’m biased but she is. She’s married to my step dad, Robin. He’s really great too.” He smiles to himself. The love that’s radiating off of him is evident. “I miss playing music everyday. It’s my whole life.”

“Your family sounds so close. I love that. Maybe you should put on a show for the Villa one night. I would love to hear you sing.” He grabs Louis’ hand and squeezes appreciatively. 

“I’d rather just play for you.” Louis smiles at his words. “But only if you’ll sing with me.”

“We’ll see.” Louis smirks at him. 

They finish the picnic. The food was good but Louis thinks Harry’s cooking is better. They finish all of the sangria too. Harry’s eyes are a little glassy and Louis thinks he’s tipsy. He’s got a doe-eyed grin plastered on his face. They lay down on the blanket and Harry lays on the smaller man’s chest. Louis thinks it’s cute that Harry’s so much taller than him but he still insists on being the little spoon in their cuddle. 

“Do you think they would frown upon a little makeout session?” Harry asks.

“It’s the end of the date. I think they’d be mad if we didn’t.” Louis responds with a smug grin. Harry moves so that he’s level with Louis’ face. He grabs Louis’ neck and pulls him close. Louis doesn't waste time to deepen the kiss. Harry’s lips taste like sangria and Louis is so intoxicated by him. Harry moves across the other man’s body so that he's straddling him. Harry leans down and engulfs him in another heated kiss. Louis can't get enough of him. After another few minutes of heated kissing, they separate. 

“I don't ever want to stop kissing you." Harry giggles. 

“I don't either.” Louis places a kiss on his forehead and stands up. “The group is going to wonder why we took so long.” Louis jokes. 

“That's when we tell them the truth. We can't keep our mouths off each other. It's appropriate since I did just win the kissing challenge.” Louis playfully rolls his eyes at the taller man.

“You're ridiculous.” Louis tells him fondly. 

 

Day twelve and thirteen are relatively uneventful. Cherry is still beaten up over Ed spending so much time with Ellie. Cher and Niall really aren't getting on well. Liam and Danielle are still happy and in their little bubble. Josh and Cara are starting to really like each other, it seems. Niall has been chatting with Ellie a lot lately but I can't tell if she likes him back or not. Harry and Louis haven't gotten a lot of privacy so nothing has happened in a few days. All Louis want to do is touch him. He’s never been this sexual about a person but Harry turns on a switch inside him or something. 

When they wake up in day fourteen, the air around feels different. Everyone is on edge. It's been a week since the first recoupling so most of the Islanders think there is going to be another one tonight. Sure enough, they get a text after breakfast. The text is sent to Liam.

“Islanders, there will be a recoupling tonight. Guys get to pick again, sorry ladies. #whowillitbe #nobodyissafe.” Liam looks at the group in horror. “We were right.”  
Everyone disperses to talk to either their partners or who they want to be there partners. Harry and Louis spot Cara over be the smoking area having a cigarette.

“Can I have one of those?” Louis asks.

“Of course you can, Louis.” She smiles and hands him a cigarette. It is quite windy outside so he lights the cigarette inside of his shirt.

“That’s really dangerous, you know?” Harry adds.

“Oh hush it, Haz. Haven’t died yet, have I?” Harry rolls his eyes and takes a seat next to him.

“So how are you and Josh?” Harry asks.

“We’re amazing. He’s such a great guy and I really fancy him. I think we could actually date on the outside.” Both boys smile at her.

“So you aren’t worried about Eleanor going to have a chat with him?” Louis inquires.

“I’m confident that he fancies me, too. Eleanor hasn’t had any luck with any of the guys in the Villa. I doubt it’s going to with Josh.” She jokes. Louis has to agree with her there.

After Louis finishes his cigarette, he and Harry make their way over to Cherry and Cher next. They are sunbathing by the side of the pool. They look to be in deep conversation. The boys start to walk away when Cher motions them to come sit. 

“Help me talk some sense into her, you two.” Cher groans.

“What’s the problem, ladies?” Harry asks.

“She thinks she’s going home today.” Cher rolls her eyes like it’s the most ridiculous thing that’s she’s ever said.

“Now why the hell would you think that?” Louis wonders.

“Because Ed fancies Ellie, not me. I thought we had a connection but I’m not going to fight for his attention.” Cherry replies. 

“Ed likes you, Cherry. You have nothing to worry about.” Louis tells her. He hopes to God that he’s right. He would hate to see Cherry go home so soon. 

“Maybe go talk to him. He’s not with Ellie right now, Niall is.” Harry tell her. Cherry smiles and lets them know she will be back soon. “So what are you going to do, Cher?” 

“I’m not worried. Olly and I have each other’s backs. He told me so last night. I know Niall won’t pick me and to be honest, I don’t want him to. He’s a little too hyper for me.” Louis laughs at her words. She has a point there. Niall is rather rambunctious but it’s something they all needed in the group.

“Olly is loyal to you. He’ll pick you for sure. And anyway, he doesn’t fancy anyone here so you have nothing to worry about.” Louis tells her. 

Louis almost feels like he and Harry are the old married couple of the Villa. They spend most of their day checking up on everybody else because they are so secure in their coupling. They had a chat this morning and assured each other that they were all that the other was looking for.

The two boys go check up on Liam and Danielle but they were having a makeout session in the bedroom so the pair quickly walk out. Neither of them feel like talking to Eleanor so they skip her entirely. Louis is positive she will be the one to leave. Nobody likes her anyway.

Harry and a few of the others prepare a big dinner the Villa. They have all became very close in the two weeks they have been here and it’ll be sad to see someone leave. The producers gave them wine to drink with the meal. As honorary head of the Villa, Liam stands up to give a toast.

“It’s been wonderful to get to know everybody. I hate that tonight will be the last night for one of our girls but that’s the nature of the show, I guess. I can speak for the guys by saying we love all of you to bits and it’s going to suck to see one of you go. To the girls.” He raises his glass of wine and everybody follows suit. 

The rest of dinner is rather quiet. Louis suspects that it’s everyone’s nerves about the upcoming recoupling. Caroline Flack walks into the Villa as they are finishing up their meals.  
“Hello, islanders.” Everyone says their hellos. “I wish I didn’t always have to come here with bad news. As you know, one of the girls will be dumped from the Villa tonight. If you could all follow me to the firepit, please.” Everyone gets up from where they are sitting and does as she says. Once they are all sitting next to our partner, Caroline starts talking again.

“Because we have such a large number of men in the Villa, boys will choose again this week. I promise that the next recoupling will be girl’s choice. Girls, please stand up in front of us please.” She gives a small smile. “Louis, why don’t you go first.” He stands up and feels very nervous all of the sudden. 

“I’d like to couple up with this boy because he’s opened my eyes to so many things. I’ve never felt more alive than I do with him. He still gives me butterflies when he looks at me and his smile brightens my day no matter what. So the boy I’d like to couple up with is…. Harry, obviously.” Harry smiles at the blue eyed man like he never would have guessed it was him. Harry’s too cute in that way. He leans down and kisses Louis’ lips. The pair don’t really kiss in front of the others so Louis is caught by complete surprise. When Harry pulls away, Louis scans the group to see if there are any disgusted looks. The only one he sees is Eleanor but he’s not shocked by that. It’s amazing that everyone is so accepting of he and Harry. 

“Olly, you’re next.” Caroline says as Harry and Louis sit down. Olly stands up.

“I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s my best friend in the house. We have so many inside jokes that I’m starting to lose count. She knows I always have her back. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Cher.” Cher engulfs him in a giant hug.

“Thanks, Ol.” 

“Liam, you’re up.” Caroline motions to him.

“I’d like to couple up with this girl because she makes me laugh. She’s absolutely beautiful. I can’t help but smile at her all the time. She makes staying in the Villa worth it. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Dani.” Danielle walks over to him and guides his face to hers. They kiss for a moment and sit down.

“Niall, you’re turn.”

“I’d like to couple up with this girl because from the second I saw her I was blown away. She’s stunning. I hope I get to know her more this week. So the girl I want to couple up with is… Ellie.” Everybody kind of stops breathing for a second. Louis was hoping this was going to happen for Cherry’s sake but he knows this caught Ed off guard. His face turns more red than his hair. He was completely played and Louis feels bad for the guy. Ellie smiles widely and kisses Niall right on the mouth. 

“Ed, you can go now.” Caroline says, a little taken aback too.

“Uh, I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s fancied me since the minute I came into the Villa. I haven’t treated her right the passed few days but I promise that I’m going to make it up to her. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Cherry.” Cherry looks happy yet standoffish. Louis can’t blame her, though. He hopes Ed will prove to her that he deserves a second chance. She kisses him on the cheek and they sit down. 

“And lastly, we have Josh.” Josh stands up and looks very conflicted.

“I want to couple up with this girl because she’s been honest with me from the beginning. She’s never once lied to me and I don’t think she would start now. I’ve got to go with my gut here. Some things can be deceiving… So the girl I want to couple up with is…. Eleanor.” Everyone is absolutely shocked. Cara looks as if she’s about to cry. Eleanor looks smug and happy that she’s won. 

“Okay… Cara… You’ve been dumped from the island. Please go collect your things and leave the Villa immediately.” Caroline finishes her speech and leaves the Villa. 

Everybody is in shock about Cara being dumped from the island. Josh looks hurt. How could he be hurting when he’s the one that’s done this? Louis thinkss it was stupid of him to pick Eleanor over Cara. He thought Josh liked Cara. He’s so confused as to what the fuck happened in one day. Cara runs up to Josh.

“Josh… How could you?” She starts sniffling as if she’s going to start crying.

“How could you tell Eleanor that you were only coupled up with me because you thought it’d be the easiest way to win the game? She said that you told her that you thought I was the dumbest one out of the group and easiest to manipulate. I genuinely had a connection with you but I guess yours was only for the show, right?” Cara looks utterly confused.

“Josh, what are you talking about? I don’t even talk to Eleanor. You know this. How could you believe anything she says? She was only trying to save her own ass. How couldn’t you see that?”

“Probably because I’m the dumbest one of the group, right?” Josh gives her one last look and walks away. 

“Once you leave this Villa I want you to watch the episodes. You’re going to see that I never said anything bad about you. Until then, you can believe that lying bitch.” Cara starts crying and walks to the bedroom to collect her things. Harry, a few of the girls, and Louis go with her.

“I can’t believe that bitch blindsided you like that.” Louis says. 

“I genuinely like him. That’s the thing.” She sobs into Harry’s chest. _Poor girl_ , Louis thinks sadly.

“I’m going to have a chat with Josh. I want him to see what type of person Eleanor is.” Louis responds. At this point, he’s just angry. Cara is one of the sweetest people in here and there was no reason this had to go down like it did.

“Lou, you don’t need to do that. It’s over now. I’m leaving. I don’t want to complicate your time here.” She tells Louis.

“It won’t. I’m just going to be honest with him and hopefully he listens to reason.” Cara leaves the Villa shortly after. Josh doesn’t even come to the door to see her off. Eleanor stands on the stairs looking as smug as ever. She is the worst person ever to be getting joy out of Cara being so broken. 

The Villa is left completely on edge after Cara leaves. Most of the girls seem angry with Josh and Eleanor. Louis really hopes they don’t turn into an actual couple. He plans to talk to Josh tomorrow and hopefully he will believe him when he says that Cara was actually into him.

“I’ve got a text.” Harry yells. Louis perks up in curiosity. A text either means really good news or really bad news. “Harry and Louis, we asked the public who they thought needed a night in the hideaway and the two of you were rated the highest. Enjoy your night. #nighttoyourselves #alonetime” This is definitely really good news.

Harry and Louis basically race up to the hideaway. The bed is shaped like a heart. The room is huge and super romantic looking. Louis suddenly feels super nervous. He’s never gotten Harry alone like this before. 

“They have condoms. And lube!” Harry jokes and holds them both in his hand. That definitely doesn't help calm Louis’ nerves. He sits on the bed. Harry notices his unease and sits down next to the other man. “What's wrong, babe?”

“Nothing.” Louis mumbles. 

“Oh, come on. You know you can tell me anything.” He responds. 

“You're just so.. experienced. I know nothing about being with a guy. It's really nerve racking because I want everything to be good for you.” Harry looks slightly offended. 

“How many guys to you think I've slept with, Lou?” Louis honestly had never given it much thought. 

“I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you at least have a clue as to what you're doing. I don't.” They sit in silence for a moment. 

“I've only had sex with three men. I don't know much more than you do.” Harry answers honestly. “You know we don't have to have sex tonight, right? I would never pressure you to either. We can just go to sleep if you want to. We have so much time to have sex, inside and outside the Villa.” Louis never really thought about their lives outside of the Villa and it warms his heart to know that Harry has. He leans over and kisses him.

“You’ve thought about us outside of the Villa?” Louis asks and flashes a dopey smile.

“Of course I have, Lou. This isn’t just a game to me.” He kisses Louis on the cheek and moves back on the bed. He pulls out the covers and get comfortable. “Ready to bed to bed?” Louis’ face falls.

“Yeah.. okay.” Louis follows suit and gets under the covers.

“I usually sleep naked… If that’s alright with you.” Harry says. Of course it’s alright with Louis.

“Yeah, Haz. Go for it.” Louis responds. He has to try not to think about the fact that Harry’s going to be naked. Next to him. Harry wants to sleep so Louis needs to try to sleep. 

“Okay well.. Goodnight, babe.” Harry murmurs and turns out the light. He snuggles into Louis’ chest and wraps a leg around his. 

“Uh, yeah. Goodnight.” Louis lays there for a few minutes trying to calm myself down. Harry is naked right next to him. The last thing Louis wants to do is go to sleep. After about ten minutes of unsuccessfully calming himself down, he decides to see if Harry is asleep. “Haz?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I don’t want to sleep.” Harry shifts slightly next to him. His dick rubs against Louis’ leg and he feels his erection.

“Good.” Harry responds and grabs his neck to bring Louis closer to him. Their mouths collide and Louis immediately wants to take off his clothes. He breaks the kiss and pulls his shirt over his head. He makes quick work of taking off his joggers as well. He attach his lips onto Harry’s again. Harry’s hands explore every inch of skin they can find. He moves lower and lower until his large hand finds Louis’ cock. 

“Fuck.” Louis moans into the other man’s mouth. Harry starts to move his fist agonizingly slow. Any touch at all is amazing with him but Louis knows that he’s teasing him. Louis lets out a frustrated sigh. He feels Harry smirk in between their kiss and he speeds up his strokes. Louis stops kissing him abruptly. Harry stops his movements and looks at the other man, puzzled. “I want to suck your cock.” Louis whispers into his ear, so their mics next to the bed can’t pick up such vulgar words. Harry shivers at the thought. 

“Are you sure?” He looks at Louis, unsure. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Tell me if I need to do something better, okay?”

“Okay, Lou.” Louis whips his head under the covers and situates himself so that he’s in between Harry’s legs. 

“This okay?” Louis asks nervously. Harry nods his head repeatedly. 

“Yeah.” Louis gulps. He’s so nervous to do this. He doesn’t want to be bad at it. 

Once Louis has build up enough courage, he grab Harry’s cock in his hand and pumps slowly. He should slick him up a bit so Louis licks a long stripe from his base to his tip. This earns him a low moan from Harry. Feeling satisfied, Louis takes the tip of his cock in his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. He’s rewarded another moan. Louis takes this in stride and slides half of Harry in his mouth. He’s not used to having this much in his mouth at once but it’s a good feeling. The fact that it’s Harry’s cock makes it so much better. Louis remembers that he needs to move and so he does. He only take half of his cock in my mouth at a time. He needs to work up to the rest. Harry seems to enjoy it, regardless.

“You’re doing so well, baby.” Harry moans. With the confidence boost, Louis goes lower this time. He chokes on Harry’s dick a little bit but after a few times, he adjusts. Louis actually enjoys this. The sounds that Harry is making is Louis’ motivator to do better. He starts breathing out of his nose and take as much of Harry’s cock that he can. Louis nearly have all of him in his mouth. Louis stays there for a few seconds and Harry loses it. He grabs at Louis’ hair but doesn’t push him down further.

“Fuck.. Just like that.” Louis does as he’s told and take as much as he can. He stays there until he needs to come up for air. He picks of the pace of his actions and try to deep throat Harry as best as he can. Louis starts to feel floaty at the lack of oxygen. It’s a great feeling. He continues to pump Harry in and out of his mouth. “Shit, Lou. You’re so good with your mouth.” The praise only makes Louis want to try harder. He starts pumping his hand on the portion of Harry’s dick that his mouth can’t get to. He moves in rhythm with his hand and Harry moans louder than before. He makes sure that Harry’s dick is hitting the back of his throat almost every time Louis lowers his mouth onto him. “If you keep doing that, fuck, I’m gonna come.” Louis keeps doing exactly that because he wants him to feel good. In a matter of minutes, Harry’s pulling Louis’ head away from his cock. Louis don’t let him. Part of him wants to taste all of Harry. It’s weird for Louis because he’s never felt so compelled to do that for a person. Harry is a game changer. “Lou, I’m gonna come.” Harry warns. Louis takes as much of Harry’s cock as he can into his mouth until he hits the back of his throat. “ _Fuck_.” Harry curses, and comes in Louis’ mouth as he’s sliding back up his shaft. Louis swallows every drop Harry gives him. He should feel disgusting but he just doesn’t.

Louis moves out of the covers and brushes his sweaty fringe out of his face. Harry cuddles into his side. His cheeks are flushed and he looks blissed out.

“Louis.” Harry states in disbelief. 

“What?” Louis asks, suddenly self conscience.

“You are incredible.” 

“You’re not just saying that, are you?” Louis asks. He doesn’t want Harry to lie to him.

“No way in hell am I lying to you. That was fucking amazing.” Louis looks down at him and his face looks completely genuine. They lay in silence for a few minutes. Louis is still painfully hard but he doesn’t want to press Harry. If he falls alseep, Louis will probably just go wank in the bathroom. “Lou, do you trust me?” He asks out of the blue.

“Of course I do. Why?” 

“Do you want to try something new?” Harry looks up at Louis from his position on his chest. His emerald eyes are full of wonder and passion.

“What do you have in mind?” There are so many possibilities and Louis is anxious to see what he has in store. Harry moves close Louis’ ear and nibbles on the skin just under it. 

“I want to open you up.” Harry whispers into his ear. A pang of pleasure goes straight to Louis’ dick.

“Okay.” Louis basically whimpers. 

“Have you ever tried to do it before?” 

“Like finger myself? Maybe once or twice.” Louis whispers. That is something he doesn’t want to be aired on television. Harry hums in approval. 

“I’d like to see that sometime.” Harry practically grrowls in his ear and gets off of the bed. He rummages through the various lube bottles on the nightstand. Once he’s found one he approves of, he joins Louis back on the bed. “I wish we didn’t have to cover up. Want to see you all spread out and open for me.” Louis temporarily stops breathing at his comment. He’s at the point where he wishes they weren’t on camera. Louis just wants it to be he and Harry, exploring each other alone. Louis doubts they’ll leave the bedroom for a few weeks once they’re out of the Villa. 

“I want that too.” Louis whispers.

“You do?”

“Yeah, so much.”

“Fuck, baby. You’re full of surprises.” They lock eyes and Harry’s are filled with lust. He moves the covers so that they are on his back but he doesn’t lay down. If he keeps his back upright then Louis will be out of shot of the cameras and Harry has better access to him. “Are you ready?” Harry asks. Louis nods his head.

“Yeah, Haz. Go ahead.” He does as he’s told and spreads Louis’ legs wider. Harry presses a finger to Louis’ hole and rubs circles around it. He unintentionally clenches.

“Relax, baby.” Louis nods and waits for him to continue. Louis closes his eyes and force himself to relax. He hears the lube bottle open and he hears the filthy sounds of the lube rubbing onto Harry’s fingers. “I’m gonna go slow, okay?” Louis nods again.

The feeling of the lube is cold and slippery on Louis’ hole. Harry’s middle finger rubs circles around the tough ring of muscle for a few seconds before forcing his finger through. Louis cries out at the sensation. It's uncomfortable at first but Harry is patient and let's him adjust before moving his finger. Harry moves slightly and Louis winces.

“Do you want me to stop?” Harry asks. Louis shakes his head.

“No. Keep going.” Louis urges. Harry maneuvers his finger in and out of the other man slowly. It’s a new feeling but Louis likes it. The stretch of Harry’s finger is nice. Louis doesn’t know whether to moan or wince. It feels good yet a little painful. After a few minutes of his slow movements, Harry moves quicker. Louis is fully adjusted and he wants more. He wants all Harry will give him.

“Are you ready for another?” Harry asks, his voice so deep. Louis glances up at him and Harry is so focused on pleasuring him. His brow is creased in concentration.

“Yes. Give me another.” Louis manages to get out. His breathing is ragged and he’s trying to suppress his moans. Harry joins his index finger with his middle and stretches Louis even more. He stays there for a minute so the smaller man can adjust. The more stretched Louis’ getting, the more he wants. “You can move, Haz.” Louis whimpers. 

He does as he’s told and fucks his fingers in and out of Louis. Harry curls his fingers and the change feels even better. Louis can’t contain his moans anymore. The feeling of Harry’s fingers inside of him is too good of a sensation. Harry hits a certain area inside of him and it ignites every fiber of his being. 

“ _Fucking hell!_ What was that?” Louis cries out. Harry smirks at him and repeats what he did. The same pleasure pools inside of Louis. 

“That’s your prostate, babe.” 

“Keep doing that!” Louis moans. He starts moving his hips in time with Harry’s fingers; anything to chase that feeling. He curls his fingers to get a better angle at Louis’ prostate. It takes a few motions of his fingers but he finds it again. “Fuck!” Louis’ rolling his hips on Harry’s fingers at such a fast pace. Louis is basically fucking myself on the other man’s fingers. He can’t stop himself. Harry’s fingers feel so good. “Give me another, baby.” Louis whines. He’s getting greedy but he doesn’t even care. His entire body is on fire and he needs a release. 

“You look so good like this.” Harry practically moans. He’s getting off on making Louis feels good. He does as he’s told and adds a third finger with the other two. Louis doesn’t give himself much time to adjust. The slight feeling of pain makes it feel even better. He thrusts his hips onto Harry’s fingers before he even started moving. There’s a puddle of precome forming on his stomach. Harry hasn’t touched Louis’ cock at all but he still feels like he could come at any second. Louis didn’t even know that was possible. 

“Fuck. Right _there!_ ” Louis moans. Harry found his prostate again. Having three fingers inside of Louis made it even more intense. He matches the rhythm of his hips with Harry’s fingers. His fingers hit the over sensitive pad once again. He hits it two more times and it brings Louis over the edge. He comes onto his stomach with a high pitched whine. Louis’ whole body spasms and it’s the most intense orgasm he’s ever experienced. Harry stares at him in awe. He gently pulls his fingers out of Louis. He winces and clenches on nothing. Harry lays down next to him and rests his head on his chest. Louis is trying to even out his breathing. 

“I don’t think I could ever get used to seeing you like that, Lou. That was so intense in the best way.” Harry kisses the other man’s chest. Louis can barely formulate thoughts.

“Is that what getting fucked like with an actual dick feels like?” Louis wonders out loud.

“It feels even better, love.”

“Can you fuck me as soon as possible?” Louis asks eagerly. Now that he’s experienced what it’s like to have something in his bum and enjoy it, he can’t get enough of it. 

“Whenever you want me, you can have me, Lou.”


	3. Week Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of drama in this chapter and some smut to even it out. Enjoy!

The two men wake up the next morning naked and intertwined in the Hideaway. Louis wishes they didn’t have to go back to everyone. He has to talk to Josh today about the situation with Eleanor. She isn’t allowed to win. Cara is too nice of a girl not to have Josh know the truth. Louis pokes Harry in his side to wake him up. He groans and turns over, away from Louis. 

“C’mon, Haz. We’ve got to go back to the others.” Harry sighs way too loudly.

“Don't wanna. Can't we just stay in this bed for the rest of our time here?” Louis’ mouth perks up in a smile. 

“I wish, babe. But no. Up.” Louis commands. 

“I like it when you boss me around.” Harry jokes but his eyes are completely serious. Louis tries to even his breathing. He can’t go back to the others with a boner. 

“Uh..” Louis tries to speak but nothing comes out.

“I’m getting out of bed.” Harry announces. He’s still naked. Louis looks at his man in amazement. _He’s so beautiful_ , Louis thinks fondly. Harry turns to look at him and has the biggest smile on his face.

“What?” Louis asks.

“I just really like you.” Harry responds.

“I really like you too, Haz.” Louis matches his smile. They stare at each other for a few seconds. “We should probably get dressed.” Louis mutters. He comes back to reality. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

 

The other Islanders are sitting in the kitchen when we walk out of the the hideaway. Of few of the boys wolf whistle. Louis rolls his eyes. _A bunch of idiots_ , Louis swears. As soon as he and Harry make it to the kitchen everyone bombards them with questions.

“Do you do that deed?” Olly asks, nudging Louis’ shoulder.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Louis raises his eyebrow playfully. 

“Oh come on. We’re all mates here. Just tell us if we’re going to have to shield our eyes all the time because you can't keep your filthy paws off each other.” Niall says with a huge grin plastered on his face. 

“The world will never know.” Harry jokes. 

“Actually the world will probably know before we will.” Ed says matter-of-factly. The man had a point. Thankfully, Liam changes the subject. 

“I'm bloody jealous you guys got the Hideaway. I was hoping Dani and I could have a go at it soon.” Eleanor interjects herself in the conversation.

“You know that you can request the Hideaway, right? You just have to inform the producers. Honestly guys, why come on a show you've never even watched.” She rolls her eyes and walks away. 

“She may be the most annoying person in the Villa, but at least she knows her facts about the show. I'll be right back. Gonna go talk to Dani and then the producers.” Liam bounces his eyebrows playfully and walks away from them. Seeing Eleanor reminds Louis of his mission today.

“Where's Josh?” Louis asks. 

“Hasn't left his bed today. Think he's a little down about the way things went down last night.” Olly responds. Louis kisses Harry on the cheek and heads to the bedroom. 

“Mind if we had a chat, mate?” Louis asks Josh from the doorway of the bedroom.

“Yeah, of course. What’s up?” Josh asks, situating himself so his sitting upright against the headboard. 

“It’s about Cara.” Is all Louis says. Josh contorts his face into a sad expression.

“What about her?” The other man asks, much quieter than before.

“I just want you to know what actually went down.” Louis walks over to him and sits on he and Harry’s bed opposite to Josh. 

“And what actually went down?” Josh asks skeptically.

“Look, mate… I’m going to be completely real with you. No bullshit. Harry and I had a chat with Cara yesterday. She was over the moon about you. Literally grinning from ear to ear. That girl was not acting whatsoever. I’m sorry, man but Eleanor played you.” His eyes look like they are about to bulge out of his skull.

“You’re being one hundred percent serious, mate?” Josh asks seriously. 

“Yeah. You can ask Harry too. I like you, Josh. We’re mates. I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this. I just want what’s best for Cara.” Louis hopes she’ll watch this and smile. He's trying to do right by her. She didn’t deserve what happened. 

“Thanks for telling me, Louis.” Without another word, he gets out of bed and books it out of the room. Louis has no idea what’s about to happen so he chases after Josh.

“Eleanor!” Josh barks once he’s close to her.

“Oh hey, Joshy poo. What’s going on?” She says sweetly.

“Don’t bullshit me. I need you to be fucking real with me, okay?” Josh is catching everyone’s attention. He’s not yelling but he’s not exactly quiet either.

“What am I being real with you about?” She sits up from where she was tanning. 

“Did you lie to me yesterday? About Cara?”

“No, of course not. Why would I ever do that to you?” She bats her eyelashes like a sad puppy. 

“Do you promise me?” Josh is persistent to get the truth. He wasn’t going to get it from her. 

“Mhm. Yeah, Josh.” She responds. She doesn’t even have the decency to say the word promise.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Louis intervenes. He can’t just see her lie to Josh. Josh was an idiot for believing her but he was tricked. Louis also holds out hope that Josh and Cara will work things out once he leaves the Villa. 

“Louis, it’s not needed.” Josh says, defeated.

“No, it is. She’s lying to you like she lied to you yesterday.” Louis walks over to where Eleanor is sitting. “Why continue to lie to him? It’s all said and done. Cara is gone and you are here. Just be honest with him for fuck’s sake.” Harry comes to Louis’ rescue and holds his hand to try to calm him down. There’s no reason for her to lie anymore. 

“I don’t know why you’re making it your business anyway, Louis. You haven’t had anything to do with me since you dropped me for Harry of all people! So stay the fuck out of this.” She rolls her eyes at Louis. 

“Eleanor.” Harry begins. 

“I don’t want to hear anything from you either, Harry.” She responds. 

“Just tell him, okay. We won’t bother you again if you’re just honest with him. Josh is a good bloke and there’s no reason to lie anymore.” Most of the girls join them. They are nodding their heads and agreeing with the two men. 

“Fine! I lied. What fucking difference does it make? It’s a show! They weren’t going to make it on the outside anyway. I saved you the heartbreak.” She replies noncommittally at Josh. Louis looks at Josh to see how he’s taking the news. His jaw is set and he looks like he's about to explode. 

“Why the fuck would you do that to me? You knew I liked her?” He asks in disbelief. 

“I needed to stay in the Villa and you were the easiest to convince.” Eleanor responds matter-of-factly.

“I want you to stay away from me. You can sleep outside on the daybed. Don't look at me. Don't talk to me.” Josh responds, eerily calm. It's almost scary how in control he is. He turns to Louis. “Thank you for telling me, Louis. You're a true friend.” He pats Louis on the shoulder and storms off into the bedroom. 

“Thanks for ruining everything.” Eleanor says angrily.

“You did that all on your own.” Louis sarcastically smiles and walks off with Harry's hand in his. 

 

Everyone stays away from Eleanor the rest of the day. It's quite funny, actually. Louis loves that everyone sees her for who she really is. Eleanor makes her bed on the daybed outside but doesn't do it quietly. She bitches the entire time. He didn't expect anything less of her though. It's much quieter without her in the room. He and Harry fall asleep cuddled into each other.

 

Day sixteen starts just as day fifteen ended: with Eleanor complaining. She complains about how cold it was outside and how uncomfortable the bed was. _Boo hoo_ , Louis thinks. 

Liam gets a text while he’s in the pool. Everyone is either in the pool or tanning right beside it. He climbs out and grabs his phone. 

“I’ve got a text!” He shouts even though everyone is already in close proximity. “Liam, one of the new arrivals has chosen you to go on a date with. #guysnatcher #watchout” He stares at his phone for a minute before looking in Danielle’s direction with wide eyes. “Shit.” He mutters. Danielle looks incredibly insecure. “I have no choice, Dani.”

“I know. It’s okay.” She puts on a brave face a kisses his cheek. 

“I'll be back before you know it.” He responds and grabs the side of her face. They kiss briefly and Liam saunters off to get ready for his date. 

“I got a text, too!” Niall yells. Ellie rolls her eyes. “Niall, one of the new arrivals have chosen you to go on date with. #guysnatcher #watchout. What the hell? That was the same text Liam got.” Niall scratches the side of his head and stands. 

“That means we’re getting two new girls.” Olly says, rubbing his hands together. 

“You better not switch me out for one of these other girls. I mean it, Ni.” Ellie says with a terrifying look in her eyes.

“Not a chance.” He responds and gives her a kiss on the forehead. He walks to the house to get ready with Liam. They both leave shortly after. 

Harry and Louis take this as an opportunity to make their rounds again to the other islanders. Louis loved that he and Harry had no issues and could help others with theirs. He made living in the Villa so easy. They go to Josh first.

“How are you holding up, mate?” Louis asks. Harry looks at Josh, concerned. 

“Not doing the best, if I'm honest. I feel like such an idiot. I wish I could go back and pick Cara. I know I've probably ruined any chance of us dating on the outside.” Josh puts his face in his hands. 

“You don't know that. She really fancied you. The Villa can really mess with your head sometimes. She can't hold that against you. She knows that you fucked up and she sees that you made up for it by telling Eleanor to fuck off.” Harry says. He had a way with making people feel better which Louis couldn't do.

“I almost just want to leave the Villa. Cara isn't someone to walk away from.” Josh says mostly to himself. 

“You can't leave. Just enjoy your time in the Villa with your mates. You don't have to go looking for someone else. Just show her you'll be loyal to her and I'm sure she'll take you back once you're out.” Louis advises him. Josh thinks over what the other boys have said. 

“You know what, you're right. Thanks, guys.” Josh grins at us. “You're really the couple to look out for, ya know. You look really happy and I'm glad guys found each other.” Harry and Louis smile at one another and Harry reaches for the smaller man's hand. He brings Louis’ hand to his lips and gives it a small kiss. 

“Thanks, Josh. It means a lot to hear that from you.” Harry replies. 

“Oh come here, you two.” Josh says and pulls Harry and Louis in for a bear hug. Josh is a good guy. He is a little stubborn but Louis knows he means well.

Harry and Louis finish up their conversation with Josh and go find Danielle. She laying out on the grass by herself. She seems to be taking Liam’s date pretty hard.

“Hi, love. How are you doing?” Harry asks, laying down next to her. 

“I’m really nervous.” She responds. 

“You have no reason to be. Liam adores you.” Harry tells her with a smile. Her face visibly relaxes at his comment.

“You don’t think he’s losing interest?” 

“Why would he? You’re beautiful, Dani. He’d be a fool to pick someone else.” Harry is so sweet to everyone he meets. Louis looks at him with such a fond smile. Danielle says she’s going to go shower before Liam gets back and leaves the two men alone. 

“What are you smiling at?” Harry asks.

“You.” Louis says and feels himself blush.

“What about me?” Harry starts blushing as well.

“You’re just amazing. You’re so good with everyone. You make everyone you talk to feel so much better.” At Louis’ comment, Harry grabs his face and pulls the smaller man into a kiss. They part and he flashes Louis a dimpled grin.

“What was that for?” Louis asks.

“That’s how I feel about you.” Louis’ heart melts.

 

Liam and Niall come back to the Villa with two new faces. The girl with Liam has dark brown hair in a high ponytail. She’s pretty but in an intimidating way. The girl with Niall is blond with wavy hair and freckles. She’s gorgeous. The group makes their way to meet the new arrivals. The brunette hugs most of them but intentionally skipping Eleanor. She and Louis were going to get along great.

“Hi, I’m Sophia. It’s nice to meet you all. I’ve been watching you all and it’s like I already know you!” She’s very sweet.

“Hello! I’m Perrie.” The blond says shyly. There’s no way that her and Niall got along well. She’s way too quiet for him. 

As usual, the boy and girls split up to discuss the dates. Liam and Niall go in the middle of the guy's circle to give them the full effect. Liam looks esatic but Niall looks almost relieved. 

“Sooo, how’d it go?” Olly breaks the ice. 

“Perrie is super pretty but isn’t my type at all. I’m happy I don’t fancy her because that would just be unfortunate for Ellie. Plus, she’d probably kill me.” Niall jokes.

“Liam?” Josh asks.

“Well… The date actually went really well. I was hoping it wasn’t going to but it really did. Sophia is lovely. I want to get to know her better but I don’t know how to do that without upsetting Dani.” Liam runs a nervous hand through his hair. _Poor Danielle_ , Louis thinks sadly. This is going to crush her. Louis looks over to the girls and she looks less than impressed with Sophia. 

“It’s Love Island, Liam. If you see potential with Sophia, you need to go for it.” Olly responds. He is right but it doesn’t make it suck any less. 

The rest of the night is pretty tense. The girls have clashed. By girls, it's just Sophia and Danielle. Danielle took a stand and stood up for her coupling with Liam. Sophia said that she wanted to get to know him and that Danielle shouldn’t be so threatened. Liam is not in a good position and Louis feels bad for the guy. He and Harry lay in bed but he can’t seem to sleep.

“Haz?” Louis asks.

“Hmmm?” Harry responds sleepily. 

“You wouldn’t ever pick someone else over me, right?” Harry turns over and faces Louis.

“What are you talking about, Lou?” 

“I’m just thinking about Liam’s situation with Dani and Sophia.What if someone takes you on a date and you’re attracted to them?” Louis doesn’t like showing his insecurities but he didn’t want to lose Harry to someone else. Harry rests his hand on the side of Louis’ face.

“Look at me, babe.” Louis does as he says. “I don’t want anyone else. David fucking Beckham could walk through the door and I’d tell him I’m happy with you. You have nothing to worry about. I promise you. Okay?” His words make Louis’ heart swell with such happy emotions.

“Okay.” Is all Louis can manage to say. He's never at a loss for words but Harry does that to him on several occasions. 

“Don’t ever doubt the way I feel about you, alright? My feelings are completely genuine. This isn’t just a game to me.” Harry says and slowly kisses up Louis’ cheek until he reaches his lips. The two boys kiss for a few minutes. The kiss doesn’t turn dirty. It’s just a passionate kiss. It’s like he’s trying to tell Louis not to doubt him. Louis doesn’t think he ever could again. 

“I’m sorry I even had to ask. I’m just so new at this. I care about you, Haz. I fancy you so much and I just don’t want to screw this up.” Harry kisses Louis’ nose.

“Just don’t overthink it. I like you and you like me. That’s all that matters.” Harry is completely right. 

“Okay. It’s all that matters.” Louis repeats. Harry turns back around so he can be the little spoon. Louis wraps my arm around him and they fall asleep.

 

Day seventeen is full of surprises. Liam spends most of the day with Sophia. Danielle mopes the entire day and Louis feels terrible for her. Liam tries to talk to her at the end of the night but she goes to bed without a word. Perrie spends the day chatting to Olly. They seem to be getting along and Louis hopes Olly has finally found someone. Harry and Louis spend the whole day with each other. The pair doesn’t want to be in everyone’s business all of the time so they spend the day kissing and cuddling. It was a really good day. 

 

Day eighteen starts with a bang. Liam woke up before Danielle did and made Sophia breakfast. Danielle walks out to find them smiling and laughing and that’s when everything goes to shit. Harry and Louis are unfortunately sitting at the island in the kitchen so they witness the whole thing. 

“What is this!” Danielle demands.

“I’m just making Soph breakfast.” Liam says noncommittally. 

“Oh so she’s Soph now? I can’t believe you’re mugging me off right now!” Dani nearly yells. Louis has never seen her like this. 

“How am I mugging you off? Can I not make another Islander breakfast?” Liam says, looking very annoyed.

“But it’s not just some Islander. It’s a girl who fancies you. She took you on a date for fuck’s sake.” 

“You aren’t his girlfriend. Liam can talk to whoever he wants.” Sophia interjects. 

“I wasn’t talking to you, I’m talking to Liam.” Danielle bites back. Harry and Louis just kind of glance at the other with wide eyes.

“Fine, have it your way. Li, I’ll be upstairs getting ready. Come find me when you’re finished.” Sophia kisses Liam on the cheek and smirks at Dani as she walks away.

“Liam, I thought things were going okay. You didn’t talk to me all day yesterday except for a half ass apology before we were about to go to bed. I’m not going to stand around and watch you flirt with another girl when you’re with me.”

“I fancy you both, Dani.” Liam admits. Danielle looks like she’s about to cry with his admission. “I came on this show to find someone. I want to explore all of my options.”

“Well, explore away. I’m done. I’m not going to be made a fool for all of the UK to see.” Danielle says and storms away. _Poor Dani_ , Louis thinks. 

 

Some of the islanders join Harry and Louis in the hot tub a few hours later. Perrie is one of them. She was quiet at first but she’s really broken out of her shell. She’s great. She was the first person to join the pair in the hot tub and she gushed about how they were her favorite couple to watch. 

“I just think you two are so adorable. My jaw dropped to the floor when Harry chose you in the first recoupling.” Perrie admits.

“Mine too.” Louis jokes. She snorts. Louis thinks she is so quirky and adorable.

“The public really like you guys. People are always talking about you when I looked on social media.” That’s really good to hear. It made Louis happy that so many people support them. Perrie is about to continue her compliments to them when her phone buzzes.

“I got a text!” She screeches so everyone can hear her. “Perrie, the Villa’s newest bad boy has requested you to go on a date with him. #luckygirl #mysteryguy” She squeals with excitement. Olly is also in the hot tub with us and he looks anything but happy. Perrie gets out of the hot tub but Olly doesn’t say anything. 

“Why didn’t you speak up? It’s obvious you fancy her.” Louis asks him. Olly sighs.

“I’m not going to stand in her way of meeting someone. If the date goes well, then so be it. If they don’t hit it off then she knows where to find me.” 

“But what about you? It’s Love Island. If you like her then go for it. If you keep letting other guys get the girl you fancy, then you won’t be in here much longer.” Louis says honestly. He's not trying to be mean but Olly needs to hear it.

“It’s just not my style. I’m not going to beg someone to be with me.”

Perrie comes back to the Villa with an insanely beautiful man. He has olive complexion and shorter black hair. His eyes are a gorgeous chocolate color and his eyelashes are insanely long. He looks nervous to be put on the spot in front of everyone. Louis turns to Harry.

“You’re not allowed to leave me for him.” He jokes. Harry chuckles.

“Same goes to you, babe. I see the way you’re looking at him.” Harry grins. He didn’t mean his comment maliciously. 

“You’re looking at him too.” Louis accuses playfully. 

“He’s gorgeous. I’m not denying that. But I already told you I’m not leaving you for anyone. He’s nice to look at, nothing else.” Harry responds.

“He’s just eye candy.” Louis agrees.

It turns out the eye candy’s name is Zayn. He and Perrie’s date went amazing. She cannot stop looking at him. She’s completely smitten. Not that Harry and Louis could blame her. Zayn has turned most of the girls’ heads. He looks like the ultimate bad boy. He has sleeves of tattoos and a chest piece. As soon as he meet the rest of the Islanders, he goes to smoke a cigarette. Louis tells Harry this is the perfect time for them to meet him. Harry agrees that it’s a good idea.

“Hey, mate. I’m Louis. Do you care if I bum one of those off of you?” Louis asks. Zayn nods and hands him a cigarette and lighter.

“Nice to meet you, man.” Zayn says. Harry introduces himself too. 

“How’d your date go with Perrie?” Harry asks.

“Pez is amazing. We vibed really well.” Pez? He already has a nickname for her. _How cute_ , Louis thinks. 

“I’m happy to hear it. She’s a great girl.” Harry tells him. 

“Are you guys the interrogation force? You’re not very intimidating.” Zayn chuckles at his own joke. 

“We’re not interrogating. We’re just making sure you’re good enough for our Perrie.” Louis laughs.

“And how am I doing?” Zayn asks. Louis takes a drag from his cigarette.

“Passing every test.” Harry responds. Louis shoots him a narrow look. It’s meant to be playfully but Harry gives him a confused look. 

“Well I’m glad.” Zayn says quietly. He takes a few more drags from his cigarette and stomps it out. “You guys are a cute couple by the way. Favorite one on the show before I came in.” He gets up and walks away. Yep, he and Perrie were going to be a perfect match. 

That night is really rough. Danielle still has to sleep in a bed with Liam because Eleanor is still sleeping on the daybed. She looks extremely uncomfortable. Louis doesn’t blame her. He can’t imagine how it feels to be in that situation. Harry and Louis fall asleep pretty soon after they lay down. 

 

Day nineteen starts off pretty normal. There’s no fights which is good for the Villa. There’s so much tension lately that some silence could do us some good. The Islanders unanimously decide that a quiet day by the pool will be best for the group. The producers have other plans, though.

“I’ve got a text!” Sophia exclaims. “Islanders, we have a little game for you all. Please go out to the platform and find out what it is. #thetruthcomesout #spillthetea” They all stare at each other in disbelief. So much for keeping the Villa tamed today.

The group runs to the platform. The banner they set up says ‘ **Who Said What’**. _This cannot be good_ , Louis thinks nervously. Sophia and Perrie are co hosts since they are the newest arrivals. Basically, the objective of the game is each of them have a turn and the quote will be about the person up. That person has to decide who said it about them. Whoever the person thinks it is has to throw a drink at them. Normally, this could be fun but Louis can only imagine what has been said about one another. The Islanders are with each other for twenty four hours a day. They are bound to get annoyed with each other sometimes. 

“Liam, you're first.” Sophia says with a grin. He winks at her and Louis catches Danielle rolling her eyes. Poor girl, Louis thinks.

“Who said ‘The guy is fit as fuck. He just seems like he’s an absolute player. I’d never go there.’” Liam grabs a drink and throws it at Cher. Cher screeches at the coldness at the drink.

“Why the hell would you think it’s me?” She laughs. Liam shrugs.

“I had no idea who it could be so I guessed.” 

“Well, the person who said that was Ellie.” Sophia snickers. Liam throws his head back and cackles with laughter.   
“Didn’t know you felt that way about me, Els.” Liam says once he gets his laughter under control.

“Oh, come off it. It was the first day I came in.” Ellie responds. 

“Danielle, babe. It’s your turn.” Perrie says with a smile. Danielle stands up and grabs a drink. “Who said ‘Liam is too good for her. Honestly. She looks like a lost puppy dog when Liam isn’t with her. It’s pathetic.’” Everybody’s eyes grow wider. That was very harsh. Danielle walks over to Sophia and splashes the drink right in her face. Sophia looks taken aback. Perrie awkwardly clears her throat to get everyone’s attention. 

“So, um, Danielle… You were correct. Sophia said that about you.”

“I wasn’t surprised. She’s muggy anyway.” Danielle mutters. Sophia rolls her eyes and looks like she’s going to respond but she stays silent. Danielle sits down next to Louis and rests her head on his shoulder. 

“You okay, Dani?” Louis whispers. The only thing he gets in return is a sniffle. “Hey, there’s no need to cry. He’s not worth your tears.” 

“I know but I don’t know how I’m going to watch he and Sophia crack on right in front of me. I don’t know if I can handle that. I almost just want to leave. I don’t think there’s anyone else I will fancy in this Villa.” Danielle cries into his shoulder. He missed who Niall splashed in the face. 

“Cherry, you’re turn.” Sophia says cheerily. Cherry stands and takes a drink in her hand.

“Who said ‘Cherry is lovely but there is no attraction between us whatsoever.’” Sophia asks. Cherry throws the drink in Josh’s face. Josh wipes the drink out of his eyes and smirks.

“You are correct. Josh did say that.” Sophia replies. 

“Cheers, babe.” Cherry responds to Josh sarcastically. 

“Whoa there. I said you were lovely because you are lovely. And now you’ve found Eddy boy over here so it’s worked out for the best.” Josh says with a grin on his face. Cherry and Ed kiss and Cherry sits down. 

“And now we’re mates so I won’t hold it against you, Joshy!” Cherry reponds. 

“Well, Josh… It’s your turn.” Sophia says. Josh takes a drink and looks at the group with such intensity, it’s scary.

“So which one of you talks some shit?” Josh jokes. The group laughs lightheartedly. 

“So Who Said ‘Josh is so daft. It’s like his skull is filled with sand. I could tell him the earth is flat and he’d believe me. He’s an easy target.’” _Fuck, that was rude_ , Louis thinks. Josh wastes no time with throwing the drink on Eleanor. “Josh, you are correct. Eleanor did say that.” Sophia says with a sympathetic look on her face. 

“I’m not surprised. Once a bitch, always a bitch.” Josh mutters. 

“Kisses, babe.” Eleanor responds sarcastically. 

“Eleanor, you’re up.” Perrie says with much less enthusiasm than she’s said to the others. 

“Who said ‘Eleanor is honestly the worst type of person. She’s rude and ignorant. I don’t think I’m the only one in the Villa that thinks that way, either. The things she says are vile. Hopefully she’ll leave the Villa soon.’” Louis makes sure to keep his face neutral because he was the one who said that. Eleanor knows that too because she throws the drink in his face. “Eleanor, you are correct. Louis did say that.” Perrie says with a hint of a smile on her face. Louis is happy that Perrie is in his corner. _She’s lovely_ , he thinks.

“What a dick. Such a rude comment.” Eleanor barks at Louis. 

“I call them how I see them, love.” Louis responds with a smile. 

“Okay… so… Back to the game.” Sophia says awkwardly. “Harry, you’re up.” Harry kisses Louis on the cheek and walks towards the drink table. “Who said ‘Harry and Louis are my favorite couple. That being said, Harry is lovely and if he wasn’t coupled up with Louis I would probably fancy him.’” Louis isn't too happy to hear that someone potentially fancies Harry but it's good to know. Harry stands there, confused. He throws his drink at Josh. Josh’s eyes grow wide and laughs a full body laugh.

“What the fuck, mate?” Josh practically yells. 

“I’m sorry. I panicked.” Harry says, seriously. 

“You’re such a knobhead.” Josh jokes. Harry finally cracks a smile. 

“God, Josh. Didn’t know you were after my man.” Louis jokes. 

“Oh, fuck off mate.” Josh laughs. 

“Alright, boys. Settle down.” Sophia says with a grin. “Harry, you did not guess correct. Perrie actually is the one who said that.” Perrie immediately throws her hands up in surrender. 

“I can explain, Lou. It was meant as a joke.” Louis playfully roll his eyes at her.

“I forgive you only because I know how attractive my man is.” Louis jokes. Harry looks at the other boy with the biggest grin on his face. 

“We’ll talk about it later. Okay, so Lou, it’s your turn.” Perrie says. Louis grabs the biggest drink he can find. “Who said ‘Louis is such a little drama queen. He always has to be in everyone’s business.’” Who the fuck could have said that about me?, Louis thinks. He goes for the easy option. Eleanor. She gasps in surprise. 

“It wasn’t me, you absolute dickhead.” She screeches.

“She’s right, Louis. It wasn’t her. It was… it was, uh.. Harry.” Louis’ eyes widen as far as they can go. _How could Harry something like that about him?_ , Louis thinks sadly.

“Babe.. Let me explain…” Harry begins. Louis cuts him off with a shake of my head. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” Louis says quietly. He's at a loss for words. _Was Harry not as genuine as he says he is? Is he just playing a giant game and making Louis look like a complete mug?_ , Louis' thoughts continue to plague his mind. 

 

The rest of the game goes by in a frenzy. Louis doesn’t pay much attention to it after what Harry said about him. He should be pissed but he's just sad. He thought Harry likes him but he might just find Louis annoying. Once the Islanders are back at the Villa, Louis makes sure to keep his distance from Harry. He's not ready to talk yet. He doesn’t know what he wants to do at this point. He doesn’t want to be with someone he can’t trust and after that comment he don’t know if he can trust Harry. He asks Cherry and Ed to come sit with him at the smoke area. 

“How are you feeling, mate?” Ed asks. Louis is on his second cigarette. He's sure his mum is going to freak out on him when she watches the show and sees how much he's been smoking. Right now, he just can’t help it. His mind is everywhere. 

“I don’t know what to think right now. I don’t know if I can trust Harry anymore. That comment he said about me really hurt. He was the last person I would have thought would say that about me.” Louis takes a long drag from his cigarette. 

“I think you just need to talk to him. Harry is the most genuine person in here. He really fancies you. The way he talks about you, it’s like you shit rainbows or something.” Cherry says. The comment catches him off guard and he chokes on the smoke he was exhaling. “What? Bad example?” She laughs.

“No it was actually kind of perfect. Thanks, Cherr. I needed the laugh.” Louis responds.

“Listen to her, mate. She knows what she’s talking about.” Ed assures. Maybe a chat with Harry wouldn’t be too awful. 

Louis waits a few more hours to ask Harry to talk. He’s been respectful enough to give Louis his space. Louis can tell that Harry sees how hurt his is. Harry makes sure that he is a good distance away from the other boy at all times. Louis glances over to him occasionally and he notices that Harry is already looking at him. Once the sun goes down, Louis decides it’s as good of a time as any to go over to him. Problem is, he can’t find him. He go into to the bedroom but Harry isn’t there. 

“Have you seen Harry?” Louis asks Josh, who is already half asleep in bed. 

“Last time I saw him, he was in the kitchen.” He says, putting a pillow over his face.

“Thanks, mate.” Louis tells him as he walks out of the bedroom. Sure enough, Harry is in the kitchen with two cups of tea in his hands.

“I was just going to go find you.” Harry mutters. He tentatively hands Louis one of the cups. 

“I was looking for you too.” Louis replies quietly. Harry’s face visibly relaxes at the comment.

“Can we talk?” Harry asks. 

“Yeah, Haz.” Louis responds. He takes in the way Harry looks right now. He’s wearing a cozy jumper and sweatpants. His hair is a mess and yet he’s so beautiful. _Damn him_ , Louis thinks. He guides them over to the fire pit.

“Can I please explain myself?” Harry asks as soon as they’ve sat down. 

“Okay.” Louis responds.

“Alright, so that quote was taken completely out of context. Obviously, you also didn’t get to hear the manner it was spoken either. It was all a laugh. I called you a little drama queen and then giggled. It was almost a term of endearment the way I was talking about it. And then they cut off the full quote. I said he always has to be in everyone’s business because he cares so deeply about everyone in the Villa. But of course they wouldn’t put that in the game. They just made me out to be a complete dickhead.” He sets his tea down and grabs Louis’ hand. “Lou, I would never say a bad word about you because there’s not a bad word to be said. You’re perfect to me.” Harry looks into his eyes with such sincerity.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Louis responds sadly. 

“You’re just going to have to trust me. That’s all we have in here. I promise I will show you the clip when we get out of the Villa. Until then, you have to trust me. That’s the only way this can work.” Harry releases Louis’ hand and brings it to the side of his face. “You have nothing to worry about. My feelings are completely genuine when it comes to you. I just want to be with you and to be happy. Can we please do that?” Harry’s touch on his skin puts him completely at ease. Louis thinks about it for a few seconds but he already knows what he’s going to say.

“Of course we can, Haz. That’s all I ever want.” Louis responds and pulls Harry’s face to his own. Harry sighs in relief into his mouth. Louis is so happy things are okay again. He never want them to be rocky and uncertain ever again. “Let’s go to bed. I want a good cuddle.”

“As long as I’m little spoon.” Harry jokes.

“Always, baby.”

 

The morning of day twenty has Louis much more at ease. He woke up tangled in Harry’s long limbs. He wouldn’t have it any other way. It takes some convincing to get Harry out of bed. Harry was content with laying in bed with his man today. As tempting as that was, Louis had a feeling today was going to be a big day. Harry finally gets out of bed and Louis pours them some cereal. 

“Who knew you’d take care of breakfast?” Harry says with a grin. Louis rolls his eyes.

“It’s cereal. I put cereal into a bowl and pour milk into it. I can’t screw that up.” Louis jokes.

“Still. You’re taking care of me.” Harry says, puckering his lips out. Louis leans in to give the other man a kiss. 

“Oh, get a room you two lovebirds.” Olly jokes, appearing from inside. Louis sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Oi, fuck off.” Louis tells him. Olly flips him off and saunters over to the pool.

“I love that guy.” Harry mutters. Louis smiles at him.

“He’s quite funny, isn’t he?” Louis adds.

“I’m quite gutted that he hasn’t tried to chat on with Perrie. I like Zayn but Olly has never even gotten to talk to anyone. Hopefully he’ll do a bit of chatting today.” Harry says with a frown. Louis nods in agreement. 

 

Most of the day is spent laying around the pool and joking around with everyone. Danielle stayed in bed most of the day. Liam and Sophia were all loved up in the pool for the better part of the day. Louis felt incredibly sad for Dani. She didn’t deserve what happened to her. That being said, if Liam wasn’t feeling it with her then it’s good he didn’t stay with her. He should have gone about it in a different way. 

At about 6, Olly pulls Perrie away from Zayn for a chat. The boys were all reeling for him. Everyone but Zayn of course.

“Babe!” Harry squeals at Louis excitedly. 

“I see it!” Louis squeals back. 

“I’m glad he finally grew a pair.” Josh pipes in. Most of the boys laugh. Zayn sulks his head down into his arms when he turns over to lay on its stomach. Louis turns his head to Harry.

“I think we made Zayn upset.” Louis mutters. Harry nods his head.

“I agree. Let’s go talk to him, Lou.” Harry starts getting up off of his towel. He lends a hand for Louis to get up.

“Thanks, babe.” Louis tells him and give him a quick kiss. He intertwines their fingers and they walk to Zayn.

“How are you doing, mate?” Louis asks. Zayn looks up from his arms and gives a small smile. 

“I'm alright, mate. A lot on edge but nothing I can't handle.” Zayn replies. 

“We just wanted to say that we meant nothing by our comments. We like you as a person and to be honest, we think that you and Perrie have a real connection. I'm just happy that Olly is finally cracking on with someone. I don't think Perrie is the one for him but hopefully this will give him more confidence with the next girl who comes in.” Harry says in his soothing, deep voice. Honestly, he could say anything to Louis and he would be at ease. Not to mention turned on.. but that's not the task at hand so Louis shakes it from his thoughts. 

“Thanks, mate. I really appreciate that. I do hope that they don't crack on because I do really fancy Pez. I'm hoping that we will get to know each other more and couple up and stuff.” Zayn says with a bashful smile. 

“No doubt will that happen. She proper fancies you. She has a smile plastered on her face the second she looks at you.” Louis adds. 

“You guys should really become relationship coaches or something. You're both really helpful. I'm not the only one who thinks that either. I'm spoken to a few people in the Villa and everybody has such good things to say about you.. Well except for maybe Eleanor. Her opinion doesn't really matter. You two are happy and she's just jealous.” Zayn laughs at the comment he has made and Harry and Louis join in. 

“You're super chill with us, Zayn. I just want to say that Haz and I both really appreciate it.” Louis tells him honestly. 

“Of course I am. Love is love. I, myself don't like to put a label on my sexuality.” He pauses and leans in closer to them. “And between you and me, I've had sex with a few guys myself so I get the hype, mate.” Harry and Louis look at each other in disbelief. Louis’ mind is blown. He never would have guessed that. 

“I have so many questions.” Harry blurts out. Louis gives him a pointed look. _Why does Zayn have to be so attractive, he's making my boyfriend all flustered_ , Louis thinks. His eyes grow wide at his inner monologue. He can't believe he just referred to Harry as his boyfriend. It's been 20 days. He’s not connected with someone in such little time before. He realizes that Harry is looking at him with bewilderment. He’s completely tuned out the conversation Harry and Zayn were having about god knows what. 

“Sorry, I zoned out for a minute. What did I miss?” Louis asks, his voice slightly higher than usual. 

“Guess you'll never know now, will you?” Zayn jokes.

“I got a text!!” Cher yells from the other side of the pool. “‘Islanders, because you were all such good sports yesterday in the challenge you have been rewarded a party for tonight. Enjoy. #AllWhiteParty #BringOnTheWine’” The whole Villa cheers. A party is something Louis thinks the Villa needed after yesterday's challenge. The girls immediately get up and race to the stairs. 

Harry looks at Louis with a mischievous expression on his face. Louis gives him a puzzled look. His mouth perks up into a smirk and Louis knows he's not up to anything good. 

“Don't do anything stupid, Haz. I mean it.” Louis tell him, hands held up in surrender. Harry takes a few steps towards him. 

“Fancy a swim, babe?” Harry says, smirk growing larger. 

“No way, get away from me. I don't want to get my hair wet, it'll look bad if I get in the pool.” 

“Nonsense, Lou. You could never look bad.” Before Louis knows what's happening, Harry scoops him up bridal style and throws them both in the pool. Once Louis resurfaces above the water, he screeches in horror.

“My hair! Harry, you absolute dickhead!” Harry just giggles at the other man’s words. There’s no way Louis can be mad at that face so he just smiles at him. 

“I thought you were mad at me?” Harry counters. Louis puts his arms around Harry’s neck and his legs around his torso. Harry immediately puts his hands under Louis’ bum to keep him afloat. 

“I can’t stay mad at you for long.” Louis replies with the biggest smile on his face.

“You’re amazing.” Harry says, looking at Louis in awe. He doesn’t know how to reply so he kisses Harry with all he’s got. After a few seconds, Louis places both hands on either of Harry’s cheeks to pull him closer. Harry deepens the kiss; his tongue asking for entrance. Louis grants it and the kiss gets dirty pretty quickly. It’s like no one else is around them. All Louis sees is Harry all of the time. Harry ruts his hips up to meet the other man’s. A pleasurable sigh escapes Louis’ lips. Harry digs his fingers harder onto Louis’ bum. 

“Jesus fuck, you two.” Josh mutters, getting up from his position by the pool. This startles Harry and Louis apart. 

“Uh.. sorry, mate.” Harry fumbles. Louis lets out a surprised giggle. 

“Damn right, you’re sorry. If I’m going to be alone for the rest of my time in the Villa, I don’t want to be seeing you two fucking going at it like bunnies.” By the end of his spiel, he’s laughing with the other two boys.

“Sorry, Josh. won’t happen again.” Louis tells him. Harry’s face comes very close to his ear.

“Or maybe it will.” His words bring shivers down Louis’ spine. 

“Fuck’s sake.” Josh mutters and walks towards the Villa. 

“Looks like we scared him off.” Louis says, barely getting his words out. It's embarrassing that he got hard just by not even a minute of grinding on Harry. 

“I want you so bad right now.” Harry says with a dark look in his eyes. Louis just nods his head because he can't seem to formulate words. Harry moves his hand and brushes against Louis’ hard length. “I think you want me too.” Harry says and kisses along the side of his neck. He knows this gets Louis going. 

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis basically whines. Thankfully no one is around the pair anymore to see Louis completely lose it by a simple touch from Harry. Louis comes back to his senses. “We, uh, we should be heading up to get changed, right?” Louis says in a high pitched voice. 

“If that's what you want, babe.” Harry responds, still kissing Louis’ neck. 

“I don't. But we can't do this here.” Louis tells him. This seems to set him straight. 

“You're right.” His face has fallen compared to how it was twenty seconds ago. “It's going to be nice when we don't have cameras on us all the time and there aren't constantly people around us. We're aren't going to leave the house for a good two weeks, Lou.” Just the thought of that makes Louis impossibly harder. “You know, we don’t have our mics on right now. I can say whatever I want to you and all of Britain isn’t going to hear it.” Louis groans at the possibilities of what he could possibly say. 

“Go on.” Louis urges weakly. Harry flashes the other man a wicked grin.

“I really want to eat you out.” At his words, all of the oxygen leaves Louis’ body. “I’ve never done that to anyone but that bum of yours is too big and beautiful not to be eaten out.” Harry grabs a hold of Louis’ bum again and rubs their fronts together. The friction feels too good. 

“Mmm. Tell me more.” Louis moans out quietly. Harry’s cheeks are flushed and his pupils are blown. 

“Like what I’m saying, baby?” Louis nods fervently. “I’d like to take you into the hideaway right now.” He pauses and Louis gets really impatient. 

“Yeah?” Louis urges him to continue.

“First I’d open you up with my tongue, then my fingers. Then I’d give you all you could take. It’d be your first time so I probably couldn’t give you much. But we’ll keep working at it and I’ll give you my all, baby.” Harry goes back to kissing Louis’ neck. Fuck, Louis just wanted to take his trunks off. 

“I’ll take whatever you’ll give me. Don’t hold back.” Louis tells him confidently. Harry looks taken aback at his words. 

“I, uh, yeah… Okay, I won’t hold back.” Louis likes that fact that he’s getting to Harry just like Harry is getting to him. Louis takes this in stride and subtly grinds his hips on Harry. He lets out a frustrated sigh. “Fuck.” Harry mutters. His hips move on their own volition, meeting Louis’ hips every time. 

“I want you to take me to the hideaway so fucking bad.” Louis exclaims in frustration. 

“We don’t have much time until the party, guys. Hurry up and come get ready.” Liam yells from the balcony. 

“Be there in a minute!” Louis yells back to him. He reluctantly detaches himself from Harry. “I need a minute to, uh, calm myself down.” Louis inform Harry. Harry chuckles but the look on his face still tells Louis that he would take him to the Hideaway without a second thought.

“Yeah, me too.” The pair wait a few minutes until they are both soft enough not to notice in their trunks.

It doesn’t take Harry and Louis long to get ready. They both basically ignore each other when getting ready because there is so much sexual tension there. Every time that Louis looks at Harry, he winks at the other man. _He'll be the death of me_ , Louis thinks. 

The party is a blast. Everybody is dancing and drinking. Even Eleanor isn't a complete nightmare. Because of Dani's situation, they invited her to dance with Harry and Louis. Harry and Louis get decently buzzed. Louis thinks he and Harry were trying to curb all of the sexual desire they have for each other. It seemed to do the exact opposite. Harry started grinding on Louis incredibly seductively. It got to the point where all of the Islanders were staring in shock and then cheering him on. 

There is a ding of someone's phone that silences everyone. Everyone looks at each other in bewilderment. The text came from Perrie’s phone.

“I got a text.” She says weakly. “Islanders, gather around the fire pit now.” 

“Fuck, I knew this night was too good to be true.” Niall groans. 

The group gathers around the fire pit and sit quietly. All the excitement from the party is gone. Everyone is on edge. Everyone gasps when Caroline Flack appears from the Villa. 

“Hello, Islanders! I come bringing some important news. The public have been voting for the guy and girl who they think are least likely to find love in the Villa. The two that have the least votes will be at risk of leaving the Villa. Girls, could you all please stand up?” The girls do as they're told. “In no particular order, the first girl safe from being dumped is… Perrie.” 

Perrie looks relieved and sits down. “The next girl safe from leaving the Villa is… Cherry.” Ed looks relieved. “The next girl safe is… Cher.” Cher cheers in surprise. Olly gives her a big hug when she sits down. “The next girl safe is… Ellie.” Niall jumps up and gives her a hug. 

“I’m so happy you aren’t being dumped.” Niall exclaims. They kiss and sit down. 

“Moving on… The three girls in the bottom three and at risk of being dumped are Danielle, Sophia, and Eleanor.” Liam looks beyond nervous because regardless of what happens, one of the girls he cares about could be leaving the Villa. “The next girl safe is… Eleanor.” Everyone is shocked that she isn’t the one leaving. _Who could possibly want her here?_ , Louis thinks. He is positively annoyed.

“At least the public sees my potential. Unlike my fellow islanders.” Eleanor says snarkily and sits down. Louis sees most people roll their eyes. He’s sure most people would have loved to see her leave the Villa.

“The final person safe and not leaving the Villa tonight is… Sophia.” Louis’ jaw drops to the floor. He can’t Danielle is being sent home. “Danielle, that means your time on Love Island is over.” Danielle starts crying quietly. 

“I guess I just picked the wrong people to invest my time in and that was my mistake.” Harry and Louis both stand up and hug her. She is one of their favorite people in the Villa and it’s heartbreaking to see her leave. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, I really am. You can sit down and we can figure out which boy will be leaving the Villa with you tonight.” Harry and Louis hold Danielle when they sit down. She is weeping at this point. Louis thinks it is all of the crap of the past few days finally flooding to the surface. “Okay, boys. Could you are stand up, please?” Louis kisses Danielle on the forehead and stands up. “In no particular order, the first boy safe tonight is… Harry.” Louis smiles widely at him. At the news, Harry immediately pulls Louis in for a kiss. Louis’ glad his man is the first name called. He would be devastated if Harry were to be in the bottom three.

“Thank fuck.” Louis mutters when they part from their kiss.

“The next boy that is safe is… Ed.” Cherry kisses him happily when he sits down. “The next boy safe is… Zayn.” Louis is starting to get very nervous that his name isn’t being called. Does the public think that his relationship with Harry is for show? It definitely isn’t. Louis wouldn’t come out on television just to win a little bit of money. That’s absurd. “The next boy safe is… Niall.” Ellie rejoices and kisses every inch of Niall’s face. 

Louis could actually go home tonight. The thought breaks his entire heart. He’s not ready to leave the Villa… To leave Harry. A day in the Villa is like a week so it feels like he’s known Harry for such a long time. Harry’s the only person in this place that he wants to get to know and that he wants to be coupled up with. Louis hopes Harry feels the same as him. 

“The next boy safe tonight is… Louis.” Thank God. Harry jumps up and engulfs the other man in a hug. Louis kisses him so intensely that he feels like he could pass out. He and Harry sit down. Harry leans his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

“I was so nervous that you were going to leave me.” Harry says, voice full of concern. 

“We’ll talk later, babe.” Louis whispers back to him.

“The three boys that are in the bottom three and ask risk of being dumped from the Island tonight are Josh, Olly, and Liam.” Liam looks completely shocked to be in the bottom three. The stunt he pulled on Danielle probably made the public dislike him. “The next boy safe tonight is… Liam.” Sophia gives him a quick kiss on the lips which… okay. “The final boy safe tonight is… Josh.” Olly’s face drops and he looks devastated. Louis’ devastated for him. Olly didn’t get a fair shot at meeting someone and Louis was hoping he was going to get that chance. Josh and Olly hug for a long minute. They were very close in the Villa.

“Mate, I am so sorry. I wish it could be me. You deserve to be here more than me. I found who I want to be with. You haven’t.” Josh is so distraught. It’s crazy to think that the Islanders have only been there for three weeks but the people already feel like family. 

“Olly and Danielle, your time in the Villa is over. You have thirty minutes to pack your bags and leave the Villa. The rest of you, I’ll see you very soon.” Caroline walks towards the Villa and leaves. The girls minus Sophia and Eleanor hug Danielle. All the guys hug Olly. Cher rushes to Olly and hugs him tightly.

“You’re my best mate in here and I’m going to miss you so much.” Cher starts crying and Olly just holds her. 

“You’ve become like a little sister to me. I’ll see you on the outside.”

“I just wanted to apologize, Danielle. I know you like Liam but we do have a real connection. I’m sorry that we hurt you in the process.” Sophia says once the girls part. Danielle looks as if Sophia had just slapped her.

“Don’t even try and make this okay. You have been nothing but rude to me since you’ve been here. You never even talked to me about the situation. That’s what has pissed me off. A decent human being would come talk to me about liking the guy I’m with. Obviously that’s not who you are so I have nothing left to say to you.” Danielle turns to walk towards to Villa. 

“I guess the best girl won, Dani.” Eleanor says, smile on her face. Her comment makes Louis see red.

“Do you get off on being a terrible person?” Louis asks her. 

“I don’t know what you mean. I was just speaking my opinion.” Eleanor counters.

“No one asked for your opinion. No one ever asks your opinion. Dani is leaving in fifteen minutes. Do you have to make her feel worse? Just keep your mouth shut.” Louis says with annoyance. Harry puts his hand on the small of Louis’ back and guides them to the Villa. 

“You have to calm down, baby. I know she’s insufferable but you can’t lose your head like that.” Harry tells the smaller man quietly as they are walking back to the house. 

“What do you expect me to do? She can’t treat people like this. It’s not right.”

“I know, Lou. I know.” Harry kisses Louis’ cheek as the pair walk into the bedroom. 

The Islanders help Danielle and Olly pack up their things. Danielle hasn’t stopped crying since Caroline told her that she was leaving. Olly also starts getting emotional. A few tears leave his eyes as he’s zipping up his suitcase. 

“I love you all. It’s been some of the best weeks of my life. Friends for life. I’ll see you all on the outside.” Olly tells the group once they are all out in front of the door. Everybody engulfs him in a group hug. 

“Thank you for making my time here memorable. I’m sorry I wasn’t myself for the last few days. Louis and Harry, thank you for being such good friends to me. I’ll never forget that.” Danielle wraps her arms around both Harry and Louis. They hug her back and the rest of the Islanders join in. 

“We love you guys!” The rest of the group yell to Olly and Danielle when they walk out of the Villa. 

 

The rest of the night is very quiet. Most people went to bed soon after Olly and Danielle left. Liam seemed very distraught about Danielle leaving. Louis felt bad for him but at the same time he didn’t. He was the reason she left but Louis can tell he still cares for her. This show can really fuck with the Islanders heads sometimes. Josh, Niall, and Ellie are the only other ones that are awake with Harry and Louis. The five of them decided to get another beer and talk about tonight's events.

“I honestly wish I would have gone, man. Olly had so much more to give than I do. The one for me is outside of this place. My dumbass sent her home. I might as well just go home now.” Josh finishes the rest of his beer and gets up to get another one. 

“Maybe you should slow down, mate. And Olly leaving wasn’t your fault. That was left up to the public. They must have seen a potential in you. Just take it day by day, okay.” Harry says sincerely. Here he goes again, making everyone around him feel better. He is the most caring person that Louis knows. Josh thinks over what Harry just told him.

“You’re right, Harry. Thanks for being here, mate.” Josh tells him and gets out of his chair to give Harry a hug. 

The five of them have a few more beers before deciding to go to bed. Josh got pretty drunk so he passes out as soon as his head falls on the pillow. Niall and Ellie, on the other hand, had other plans. Louis heard their bed just creaking a few minutes after they went to lay down. Louis glances down at Harry to see if he’s asleep. Thankfully, he’s awake. 

“You hear that, don’t you?” Louis whispers.

“Unfortunately.” Harry quietly responds with a chuckle. 

“I’m never going to be able to sleep with that noise engraved in my head.” Louis whispers back to him.

“Let’s go take a shower.” Harry suggests.

“Together?” 

“Why not? I’ve already seen you naked.” He chuckles. “I’ve had your dick in my mouth and my fingers inside of you. No reason not to shower together.” 

“Jesus Christ, Haz.” Louis whispers in shock.

“I’m only speaking the truth, babe.” Harry laughs. Louis silently gets up from bed and offers his hand for Harry to take. The creaking of the bed stops when the pair get up.

“We’re leaving. You can continue.” Louis jokes to Niall and Ellie. 

“Oh, fuck off.” Niall huffs. Sure enough, they hear the bed start creaking once they’ve left. Harry and Louis start laughing once it’s a safe distance away. 

“That man has no shame, I swear.” Harry says. Louis snorts.

“Says you.” Louis counters.

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?” Harry actually giggles.

“It means that you’re so much more dirty than I ever thought you would be.” Louis tells him. 

“Baby, you don't even know the half of it.” 

“I want to, though.” Louis says, moving closer to Harry. They are in the bathroom now. Harry turns on the shower and pulls his shirt over his head. 

“You don't even know how much I want that.” He pulls his pants and underwear down and takes them off. “Come here.” Harry gestures his hand to Louis and he does as he’s told. He puts his hands on Louis’ hips and pulls him closer. His exposed cock rubs against Louis’ clothed one.

Louis doesn't know how Love Island is going to use half the footage they get of he and Harry. The pair are way too sexual to be on TV. He’s sure his mother is disgraced. The sad part is, Louis doesn't even care. He just wants his hands on Harry all the time. He don't even care that all of Britain is going to eventually see that he’s going to bottom. As long as he has Harry, he doesn't care. 

“Let's get you out of these clothes.” Harry says, pulling Louis’ shirt up his body. Louis wastes no time and strip out of his pants. “Mmm. Much better.” With just that little comment, Louis feels his dick perk up. Harry moves into the shower and sighs in approval when the water hits his back. He guides Louis into the the spray of the shower. They stand under the water for a few minutes. 

“Let me wash your hair.” Louis suggests. Harry nods his head. It looks like he was deep in thought. 

“Okay babe.” Is all that Harry says. Louis picks up the shampoo and pours a generous amount into his hand. Harry slouches a bit so Louis can lather the shampoo onto his hair. He washes his hair gently. Once Louis is sure his hair is clean, he taps Harry on the shoulder to stand up straight again. Harry kisses him quickly. “Thanks, Lou. You can play with my hair anytime you want.” He grabs the shampoo bottle and pours some onto his hand. “Your turn.” 

Harry turns Louis around so that he’s not facing the other man anymore. He starts massaging the shampoo into Louis’ scalp. He moves Louis’ head to the water and rinses it out. He massages the shorter man’s scalp for a few more minutes. Louis feels completely at ease and relaxed. He’s caught by surprise when Harry starts kissing down his neck. A quiet moan escapes Louis’ lips. Harry sucks on the skin with great intensity. Louis is sure it’s going to leave a mark. Harry grabs his hip and pulls him close. His cock is hard against Louis’ bum. Louis’ hips start to move on their own volition. Both of them are panting for more. Louis turns around and attaches his lips on Harry’s. He gets a rush of adrenaline and takes control. He pushes Harry up against the tile wall and attaches his lips on his neck. Louis retaliates and sucks on his neck. Hard. He continues kissing his way down Harry’s torso. He gets on his knees and takes Harry’s length in his hand. Louis pumps him a few times before tonguing at his head. 

“No teasing.” Harry huffs. Louis has control so he teases him for a little longer. “You’re such a--” The words are taken from his mouth when Louis takes all of Harry’s cock in his mouth. “--jerk.” It might be from the few beers Louis drank earlier but he has so much more confidence than the first time he did this. He places a hand on Harry’s upper thigh for balance and the other one on the part of his dick Louis can’t fit in his mouth. He increases his pace and the suction of his lips. He glances up at Harry and he’s staring with such intensity that makes Louis want to come on the spot. “You can’t look at me while you do that. Fuck.. It’ll make me come. You look so good like this.” Harry throws his head against the tile. Louis slows down and take him as deep as he can. He’s granted a moan from Harry. He repeats the action a few more times and gets the same reaction. “Come kiss me. Shit, babe. I don’t want to come yet and if you keep doing that, I will.” Louis deep throats him a few more times before getting on his feet. Harry immediately brings the other man into a kiss. Louis breaks the kiss and few minutes later.

“Am I getting better?” Louis asks shyly. Harry looks at him in awe.

“Louis. You don’t even need to ask. If you keep that up, we’re going to make all of Britain very uncomfortable.” 

“I don’t mind.” Louis responds. He grabs Harry’s cheeks and kisses him again. The kiss gets filthy in no time. Harry flips them over so that Louis’ back is on the tile. Harry grinds obscenely. Their cocks are rubbing together in all the right ways. Harry moves his hands to Louis’ ass and palms them apart. Harry’s finger brushes against Louis’ hole and he moans into the other man’s mouth. 

“I wanna eat you out.” Harry says against Louis’ mouth. A shot of arousal runs down his spine. 

“How do we do that in.. in the shower?” Louis looks at him, confused.

“Let me worry about that, babe.” Harry releases Louis from his hold and takes a step back. “Turn around, Lou.” Louis does as he’s told and turns his back to Harry. The tile is cool on his chest. It’s much more erotic now that he can’t see what Harry is doing. Louis hears him get on his knees. His big hands pull Louis’ ass cheeks apart. He brings his mouth to Louis’ hole and licks a long stripe. Louis is panting and Harry has barely even started. His tongue wrestles past the rough ring of muscle. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Louis moans out. It’s a sensation he’s never felt before. It’s incredible. Harry swirls his tongue around the inside of Louis’ rim to stretch it open. He already feels so sensitive. “Feels so good, babe.” Louis manages to get out. This seems to give Harry confidence because he goes all out. He starts fucking his tongue in and out of Louis. “Jesus fuck. _Haz._ ” Louis moans out. He leans all his weight on the tile to keep his balance. His legs are shaking in pleasure. Harry’s tongue is doing all sorts of tricks. Louis didn’t know were even possible. His entire body is on fire. “Don’t stop!” Louis moans. The air is filled with Louis’ pants and moans. Harry’s tongue goes impossibly further into him. Harry fucks in and out of him once again. His entire body goes rigid when Harry adds a finger into the mix. His hips start moving towards Harry’s finger to match the movements. Harry moans into Louis and the vibrations send shivers down his spine. Harry increases the pace of his finger. Louis’ entire body ignites when Harry’s finger finds his prostate. 

“Do that again.” Harry does as he’s told and repeats his motion. He hits Louis prostate again and he cries out in pleasure. He hits Louis’ prostate four more times before it becomes too intense. “Too much, too much!” Louis moans. He’s so over sensitive but Harry doesn’t let up. He actually goes harder. Both his tongue and finger fuck in and out of Louis. He can’t contain his moans. He desperately needs to get my hands on his dick. He needs some sort of relief. “Touch me. Please, Haz.” Louis whimpers out. The angle is awkward but Harry’s large hand wraps around Louis’ cock. It doesn’t even take a minute before Louis is coming into his hand. 

Harry pulls his tongue and finger out of Louis and stands back up. Louis leans against the tile, completely useless to the world. Once he’s caught his breath, he chances a look at Harry. He’s grinning at Louis from ear to ear. 

“Was that okay?” Harry asks, bashfully. Louis stares at him in disbelief. 

“Was that--Was that okay? Holy fuck. Of course it was. It was mind blowing.” Louis grins at him with a dopey smile. Louis glances down at his feet and notices that Harry is still painfully hard. Without a second though, Louis drops to his knees. 

“You don’t have to.” Harry says, urging the other man up. Louis waves him off.

“I want to, Haz. I honestly can’t get enough of you.” Louis takes him in my hand and pumps slowly. He takes Harry in his mouth and moves up and down. Harry grabs at the other man’s hair and pulls hard. 

“I’m already so close.” Harry moans. Louis moves quicker and takes him deeper. His hips thrust subtly to meet Lous’ lips. His grip on Louis’ hair grows impossibly rougher. The sting on Louis’ scalp oddly feels nice. His hips grow sloppy. With two more weak thrusts of his hips, he comes into Louis’ mouth. Louis swallows all that he is given. He stands back up and gets back under the hot water. Harry grabs Louis’ face and lazily kisses him. 

“I think we need to get clean again.” Louis says, rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s arms. 

“Maybe I like being a little dirty.” Harry chuckles. The pair grows silent when they hear footsteps coming into the bathroom. Niall appears in the doorway. He notices the shower is on and then stares at them in horror. Harry and Louis look at each other and burst out laughing. 

“Fucking hell, guys. Are you having sex in there?” Niall groans as he makes his way to the toilet. 

“Payback's a bitch, Horan.” Louis barks out, in tears he’s laughing so hard. Niall pees quickly and hightails it out of the bathroom. Harry and Louis stay in the shower for a few more minutes before getting out and heading down to bed. 

Once they lay down to bed, Harry immediately lays on his side to be the little spoon. Louis smiles to himself. Louis really cares for this man. He’s never thought he would feel this way about another man but he does. His feelings for Harry grow each day. He wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else. 

“Lou?” Harry asks, shaking Louis from his thoughts.

“Yeah, babe?” Louis whispers back.

“I just wanted to let you know that if the public would have voted you out tonight or any night for that matter, I would have left with you.” Louis’ heart swells with emotion at Harry’s words. 

“I wouldn’t want you to do that.” Louis tells him honestly. Harry turns around and lays on Louis’ bare chest. 

“I wouldn’t want to be here without you. I found what I came here for. I don’t want anyone else.” Louis kisses his forehead. His words make Louis so happy. 

“I would leave too if the public voted you out. They would never do that though. You’re amazing and I’m sure the public loves you, baby. I’m just going to take everyday as they come and enjoy my time with you.” Louis feels him smile against his chest. Harry yawns a few seconds later. Louis is getting tired as well. He’s quiet for awhile and Louis almost thinks he’s fallen asleep.

“Lou?” 

“Mhm?” Louis asks, tired.

“I can’t wait for our lives outside of the Villa. Now that you’re in my life, I hope you never leave it.”

“I feel the same way, Haz.” The pair fall asleep shortly after, cradled in each other's arms. 

 

Everyone wakes up on day twenty-one feeling energized and in a better mood. Louis is happy to wake up with everyone but am unpleasantly reminded that Eleanor is still here when they walk out to get their breakfast. It’s a lazy day for most of the Islanders. All of them, minus Liam and Josh, lay out by the pool. Liam and Josh work out at the outdoor gym. Most of the girls eye them for the better half of the morning. 

“I’ve got a text!” Ed yells from the daybed he and Cherry are laying on. “Islanders, there will be a recoupling tonight. Girls will choose. #Getgrafting #NewBedAssignments” The mood in the Villa changes after that. Everyone is a little on edge. Most of the guys are on edge because they are worried that Eleanor will pick them.

“I’m being absolutely serious, you guys. If Eleanor picks me, I’m out. I’m literally going to leave. I can’t stand her. She ruined absolutely everything for me in here.” Josh says to all the guys. They are all in the hottub. All of the guys agree. There are four solid couples in the Villa right now so this recoupling won’t be too surprising. 

Nightfall comes much faster than the Islanders anticipated. As usual, they all get ready and dress their best. Harry looks incredible.. He’s wearing a plain white T-shirt and blue pants with a ridiculous flower pattern on the lower half of the pants. Only he could make that look sexy. 

The Islanders wait at the fire pit and wait for instructions. Sure enough, within a few minutes Caroline Flack is walking out to the group. She is always so smiley considering most times she’s bringing bad news.

“Hello, Islanders.” They respond with their scattered hellos. “It’s rare to see you all two days in a row. Now, onto the recoupling. Boys, if you could all stand up in front of the girls in a line. Zayn, since you are the newest islander, you will choose first.” All the boys except for Zayn stand up in front of the girls.

“I would like to couple up with his girl because we get on really well. I’ve only known her for a few days but I already fancy her. She’s the only one I can geek out with. Plus, she is beautiful. So.. the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Perrie.” Perrie smiles widely and kisses Zayn on the cheek.

“Eleanor, you’re next.” Caroline says. Eleanor stands up and looks extremely smug.

“I’d like to couple up with this boy because he needs to be put in line. He needs to learn not to treat people the way he does. He’s not a good person and hopefully I will rub off on him. So the boy I’d like to couple up with is… Louis.” Louis is in complete shell shock. He cannot believe Eleanor has done this. He knew she was a bad person but this was a whole new level of awful. He glances over at Harry and he looks like he’s about to cry. Louis doesn’t give a fuck about the rules. He walks over to Harry and kisses him. He holds Harry’s cheek for a second.

“We’re going to get through this, fuck her.” Louis tells him. Harry nods hesitantly. Louis walks reluctantly towards Eleanor. He doesn’t bother hide his disgust for her.

“Well… That was a shock. Harry, how are you feeling?” Caroline asks.

“Well obviously, it’s not an ideal situation but Louis and I are strong and we’ll get past it. It’s sad that someone is that immature to break up one of the strongest couples.” Louis has never seen Harry legitimately angry but he thinks he’s finally seen it.

“I’m sorry, Harry. Britain is definitely rooting for you to recouple with each other again. Alright, Sophia. You’re next.” Caroline tells the two men sincerely. She looks as taken aback as them. Sophia stands up.

“I’d like to couple up with this boy because he’s an incredible man. We’ve had our bumps in the road but it’s only brought us closer. I’m so happy I’m finally going to be sleeping in a bed next to him. So… the boy I’d like to couple with is… Liam.” Liam smiles his famous puppy dog smile and kisses Sophia. 

“Cherry, you’re next.” Caroline informs. 

“I’d like to couple up with this boy because he’s the most incredible part of my day. Every time I see him, I can’t help but smile. It helps that he sings to me every chance he gets. So… the boy I’d like to couple up with is… Ed.” Ed is basically radiating happiness when he walks to Cherry.

“Ellie, you’re next.”

“I’d like to couple up with this boy because he’s so goofy. He never fails to make me laugh. We also can’t seem to keep our hands off of each other. Sorry Louis and Harry.” Surprisingly that makes both Harry and Louis laugh. “So the boy I’d like to couple up with is… Niall.” Niall cheers and acts obnoxious but Louis wouldn’t expect anything less.

“And Cher, you’re the last to go.” Louis is actually panicking. Harry could actually go home. Either way, someone he cares about goes home. Louis loves Josh as a mate but if Harry were to go home, he would be devastated. He would be right behind him though. Cher looks so nervous.

“Obviously, being the last one to pick isn’t a good feeling. No matter what I do, someone goes home.” She pauses and fans her tears away. “Okay, I’d like to couple up with this boy because he has someone in here that he really cares about. Some people are just jealous and can’t accept that. He’s a lovely boy and he’ll be back with his special someone very soon. So the boy I’d like to couple up with is… Harry.” _Thank fuck_ , Louis thinks frantically. Louis actually jumps out of his seat in excitement. Harry hugs Cher appreciatively. Josh looks happy to leave. 

“Josh, you have not been chosen and therefore dumped from the Villa. You have thirty minutes to pack your things and leave the Villa. Islanders, I’ll see you soon.” Caroline smiles at them and walks away. Everyone looks devastated about Josh leaving but he just looks happy. 

“There’s no need to be sad, everyone. Harry obviously deserves to stay here more than me. He’s got Louis to stay here for. The one for me is hopefully still waiting for me on the outside. Everyone has been amazing and I’m going to miss every single one of you. Besides Eleanor. She can go to hell.” Most people laugh at his comment, including Louis. 

“Fuck you, Josh. I helped you out.” Eleanor snarks back.

“Just like you helped out Louis? Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, how about all of you help me pack my things and keep the tears to a minimum.” Everyone laughs and heads into the Villa. Once all of Josh’s stuff is packed, the Islanders walk him to the door. He slaps a hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“I just wanted to say thank you, mate. From the bottom of my heart. If it wasn’t for you, I would have stayed oblivious and friendly with Eleanor. Don’t let her win, man. I did and look where that got me. You and Harry have got a good thing going. I'm going to be rooting for you guys on the outside. Now give me a hug, brother.” The two men hug for a minute. Louis is really going to miss Josh. During the hug, everyone else joins in. 

“We love you, Josh!” Everyone yells to him. He walks out of the Villa with a fist up in the air like he's from the Breakfast Club or something. 

The thought of sleeping next to Eleanor makes Louis’ blood boil. It's the most ludicrous thing he’s ever heard in his life. Everytime he thinks about it, he gets angry all over again. Harry pulls him from his thoughts. 

“I made the daybed for us so whenever you want to go to bed, it's ready.” His words legitimately almost make Louis cry. 

“You're the most amazing man I've ever met, Harry.” Harry flashes Louis a dimpled smile. 

“What is that about?” He asks, still smiling. 

“You're choosing to sleep out on the cold daybed just to be with me.”

“Of course I am. I wouldn't want to sleep next to anyone else. I'm yours, baby. And I'm going wherever you go.” Harry tells Louis. His eyes are shining the brightest emerald color. 

“I'm yours as well, Haz. I'm glad you're sleeping outside with me. We're going to get through this and it's going to make us stronger.” Louis takes his hand and pulls him closer. He kisses Harry passionately. Louis almost falls off of his chair with the way that Harry is kissing him. He doesn't deserve this man at all. He almost want to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming. He never wants to go a day without Harry in his life ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing Josh and I was sad that he had to go.


	4. Week Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor drama! Harry and Louis have a rocky day as well but it ends well. Always does.

The morning of the twenty-second day is freezing. Harry and Louis wake up on the daybed and it is chilly. Louis is shivering so Harry throws himself on the small man to warm him up. He glances at Louis and smiles. Louis can’t help but smile back. He hasn't been able to stop smiling since he met Harry.

“Good morning, love.” Louis mumbles.

“Good morning, baby.” Harry responds. The pair lay there for awhile until some of the Islanders come out to make breakfast. 

“Oh hello, you two. I don’t know about you but I slept amazingly last night. Might have been the best sleep I’ve ever gotten.” Eleanor gloats with a sarcastic smile. Louis immediately sits up from the bed and gives her the shittiest look. Harry rests his hand on the other boy's to calm him down.

“It’s not worth it.” Harry whispers. Louis nods and tries to release all of the bad energy from his body. He manages a small smile her way. Eleanor huffs at Louis for not taking the bait and storms back into the Villa. 

Harry and Louis avoid Eleanor at all costs for most of the day. Louis doesn't want all of Britain to think that he's a rude or malicious person. Something about her makes Louis want to scream so he thinks it is best for everyone if he just keeps his distance. As usual, he and Harry work on their tan by the pool. The Villa is much quieter without Josh here. Louis must admit, he misses him a lot. He and Josh would just bullshit the entire day. Ed and Cherry spend most of the day with the pair. 

“I just think it’s shit what Eleanor did. She had no right to split you two up like that.” Cherry tells the two boys sincerely.

“She just recoupled with me. There’s no way she’d ever split us up.” Louis assures her. She smiles at them.

“You guys are so strong. If that happened to Ed and I, it would be the end of the world for me.” Ed moves close to her and kisses her on the cheek.

“And we would get through it all.” Ed assures.

“Who would have thought that we would be the two strongest couples in here.” Harry says smiling.

“Three strongest couples, you mean.” Ellie says, as she and Niall sit down next to them.

“You’re right. How could I ever forget you and Nialler?” Harry jokes. 

“Yeah, I’ll never be able to forget the noises that come from their bed most nights.” Louis jokes. Everyone laughs along with Louis and Niall flips the other man off.

“At least you don’t sleep in the bed next to them, mate. Cherry and I never get any sleep.” Ed informs the group. Niall snorts at the comment.

“What can I say, lads? I know how to please my woman. I can’t say that about you pussies.” Niall gloats to the rest of them.

“We’re waiting until we’re ready.” Cherry says. Ed nods but looks a little impatient about it. 

“I know how to please my man just fine, thank you very much.” Harry says, startling the rest of the group. 

“I can sadly back that up. I’ll never be able to get that image of the two of you out of my head.” Harry and Louis glance at each other and laugh.

“What did you see, Ni?” Cherry asks, eyes full of curiosity. Niall looks excited to spill some gossip.

“So I went to piss after El and I, you know.” He makes a hip thrusting gesture. Everyone snickers. “I found them in the shower fucking like wild animals.” Niall does his famous full body laugh.

“That’s a slight exaggeration. We didn’t have sex.” Louis tells them. He's not ashamed in the slightest but he doesn't want them to get the wrong idea. Harry looks slightly hurt. Louis gives him a puzzled look. He subtly shakes his head. 

“I've got a text!” Eleanor yells. She's sitting by herself on the far side of the pool. “Islanders, please go outside of the Villa. You will be participating in a couples challenge called Dirty Pizza. #yumyum #PourItOnMe.” You've got to be fucking kidding me, Louis thinks.

The Islanders run to the platform outside of the Villa. The objective of the game is to make the perfect pizza with their partner by not using hands. Louis doesn’t want to speak to Eleanor, let alone touch her. Of course the producers save the most entertainment for last. So far, Niall and Ellie, and Liam and Sophia are in the lead.

The first task is to flatten the dough. Eleanor immediately uses her bum to flatten it. The other couples helped their partner but Louis just stands there. No fucks given. The second task is to spray the sauce onto the dough. He puts the sauce bottle in between his legs and made sure the bottle was pointed upright. He uses his thighs to spray the bottle and the pizza sauce splashes all over Eleanor's face. 

“What the fuck, Louis? You got fucking pizza sauce in my eye.” Louis glances over at Harry and he has his hand covering his face. He's stifling a laugh. 

“Whoops. Didn't mean to.” Louis retorts. He flashes her a sarcastic smile. 

The next step is to grind the cheese. To do so Eleanor attaches the grinder on her bathing suit bottom and has to twerk while Louis holds the cheese. He is completely disgusted at the whole ordeal. He doesn't move his arms at all. He makes her do all the work. He doesn’t even look her way while doing it. He looks at Harry and rolls his eyes. Harry does it right back. 

“Seriously, Louis? Are you going to help me out at all?” Eleanor asks, annoyance evident in her voice. 

“I think you've got it all on your own.” Louis lowers his voice but only a smidge. “Which is what you're going to be doing all of your life.” Harry seems to hear Louis because he is cackling. 

“You're such a dickhead. I heard that.” She responds.

“You were meant to.”

The last part of the challenge is to put the pepperoni and veggies on the pizza with their mouths. Louis does it as quickly as possible to make this stupid challenge be over.  
The results come in and no shock, Eleanor and Louis get last place. Harry and Cher got fourth place and Niall and Ellie got first place. 

“Thanks for ruining the challenge for us!” Eleanor huffs out. 

“Don't expect anything more of me. Listen to my words: I can't stand you. You coupled up with me to be a bitch and I have nothing nice to say to you. Just leave me and Harry alone. Nobody likes you and the public can obviously see right through you now.” 

“You can't talk to me like that. I'm your partner.” She screams.

“Not by choice. If I had my choice, you would be on the next plane home and I would be happy with Harry.” Louis is beyond annoyed by her and just wishes she would go away. 

“Fuck you, Louis. I saved you from being further embarrassed on live television.” Eleanor puts a hand on her hip, furthering the facade of anger she is emitting. All of the other Islanders are looking at one another in confusion. Nobody knows what to do so they are staring in silence. Even Harry looks helpless. 

“Save me from what? Being happy with the person I want to be with? Just because you're small minded and not accepting of Harry and I doesn't mean everyone is. The people in here accept us. If you can't then you don't belong here.” A few of the Islanders nod their heads in agreement. 

“I saved you from him.” Eleanor points at Harry. “It's obvious that he's playing a giant game to get the money at the end. Why else would he couple up with a boy? You both get special treatment. It's easier for you to stay in the game. I know how this show works. He's got you wrapped around his finger. He'll dump you as soon as you get out of the Villa.” The anger is boiling inside of Louis. She can talk shit about him, fine. But bringing Harry in it is not necessary and pisses him off.

“You're out of line and completely wrong. I coupled up with Lou because I fancied him. My feelings are nothing but genuine. I didn't come in here expecting to fall for a guy but here we are. If we were to leave tomorrow, I wouldn't care because I have him. Stay out of our business and stay away from us.” Harry flashes her an annoyed look and grabs Louis’ hand. The pair walk back towards the Villa. 

It didn't hit Louis until they are back into the Villa that Harry said that he fell for him. The thought terrifies him. Not because he doesn't feel that way for him, but because it means that Harry could really hurt him. Louis chooses to not bring it up and ignore it until it comes up again. 

It had been such a long day that Harry and Louis lay down for bed relatively early. No one talked to Eleanor after her outburst and for that Louis was grateful. She was out of line and completely wrong about Harry. Or at least he hopes she was. He hoped more than anything she was. He had been quiet for the rest of the day and he could tell Harry had noticed. 

“Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?” Harry asks, pulling Louis in for a cuddle.

“Why do you think something is wrong?” Louis mumbles.

“Please! I've spent practically every moment with you for the past three weeks. I know you. After the argument with Eleanor, you haven't been yourself. Now talk to me.” Harry says, rubbing the other man's back soothingly. 

“I'm just over thinking.” 

“About?” Harry asks, looking so concerned. 

“What Eleanor said.” Louis mumbles and buries his head further into Harry's chest. Harry moves away slightly. 

“You don't actually think I'm in this for the money, do you?” Harry's voice is full of hurt.

“No. No! Haz, that's not what I'm saying.” 

“Then what are you saying?” 

“I'm just saying that it hurt my feelings and put me in a mood. I don't doubt your intentions in coupling up with me. You wouldn't have done everything we did if you didn't like me.” Louis tells him. He's panicking now. Harry has moved away from him and looks very upset.

“Obviously you doubt them a little bit if you let it get to you. If you didn't believe her at all, you would have brushed off the comment like it was nothing. You know you can't trust anything that she says. Why believe her on my feelings forwards you. The only one who can tell you about my feelings are me! And I tell you daily how much you mean to me. My feelings are nothing but genuine and if you choose not to believe that then, fine.” He turns his body away from Louis and covers himself in the blankets. 

“Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I believe you.” Louis tries to lay a hand on his shoulder but Harry brushes him away. 

“I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to bed.” Louis gives him his space and lay on the opposite side of the daybed. 

Louis doesn't fall asleep for a long time. His mind is on overload. He feels awful for hurting Harry's feelings. He didn't know what he was thinking but he didn't doubt Harry's feelings for him in the slightest. Harry told the whole Villa that he fell for Louis. If that's not genuine, then Louis doesn't know what is. He has to figure out what to say to Harry in the morning. He has to apologize Harry from the bottom of his heart. He doesn't want to screw this up with Harry, He really doesn't. 

 

When Louis wakes up on day twenty-three, Harry is already out of bed. He feels like he really screwed things up. He didn't know why he and Eleanor’s argument got to him so much. His insecurities have nothing to do with Harry. It has to do with himself. He’s just scared that Harry will find someone better when they get out. 

Louis looks around for Harry and spots him sitting with Perrie and Zayn. He sits on the daybed for a few more minutes to compose his thoughts. He has no idea how to go about apologizing to Harry. Louis doesn’t want to upset him further. He decides a decent first step is to make Harry a cup of tea. After he’s finished making the tea, he walks over to Harry, Perrie, and Zayn. When he sits down, the trio look at him like he’s an outsider. 

“Uh.. Morning guys. Haz, I made you tea.” Louis tentatively hands him the tea. Harry takes it but doesn't look Louis in the eyes. 

“Thanks.” Harry mumbles. He gives Perrie and Zayn a look and stands up. “I'm going to go… take a shower. I'll talk to you guys later.” 

“Haz.” Louis begins. 

“Not right now. Okay, Louis?” Harry’s voice is low and Louis doesn't want to argue. He nods slowly. Harry turns and walks towards the house. 

“Can you please tell me what he said? I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate.” Louis pleads with Perrie and Zayn. The features on Perrie's face soften. 

“He's hurt. You really said the wrong things last night. He really likes you, Lou. How could you even question that? Harry wears his damn heart on his sleeve.” Perrie looks extremely disappointed in Louis.

“I don't doubt his feelings for me. He jumped to that conclusion before I could explain. I'm just scared I'm going to get hurt. It's not because I doubt his feelings for me but because I'm the one that fucks things up so bad that they don't want me anymore. It's already starting. He doesn't want to talk to me. You saw him.” Louis puts his head in his hands to hide his face. He doesn't need others disappointed in him, He is disappointed in himself enough. 

“Then give him a few hours and you tell him what you just told us. He is so into you, Louis. He needs any reason to forgive you and he will.” Zayn says. He gets up from his chair and puts a hand on Louis’ shoulder reassuringly before walking away.

“Thanks, you guys.” Louis tells them and they walk to the kitchen. 

An hour later, Sophia gets a text. She has a date with the new boy. She is anything but happy about it. Liam isn't either. Louis decides it's a good idea to talk to him. Maybe he’ll clear the air about the Dani situation as well. He and Liam haven't talked much since then and Louis is sure Liam thinks that he dislikes him. That's not the case. 

“Hey, mate.” Louis says to Liam as he sits down next to the other man. 

“Oh hey, Louis.” 

“How are you feeling?” When Louis asks, Liam’s face comforts into a forced smile. 

“I'm fine. Just a little worried. Nothing I can't handle.” 

“Sophia really seems to like you. I don't think you have anything to worry about.” Louis replies. Liam’s face brightens slightly.

“Thanks, mate. I appreciate that.” Right now is as good of a time as any to talk to Liam about what Louis needs to.

“So I just wanted to chat to you about you and me. We haven't really talked in a few days and that's mostly my fault. I was a little upset with you about Dani but it was wrong of me. In here, you have to do what makes you happy and if you think you'll be happier with Sophia then I have to stick behind you. You're my mate and I'm sorry if you felt otherwise.” Saying this is a weight off of Louis’ chest. 

“I felt a little hostility but I blamed myself, not you. I was awful to Dani and I feel so bad about it. We just weren't compatible. I think I'm much more suited with Soph. I'm glad we've gotten everything out in the open.” Liam leans over and gives Louis a hug. 

“I'm glad we could figure things out, mate.” Louis tells him. He glance towards the Villa and Sophia is back and talking with Harry. 

“I'm gonna go ask Soph how her date went. Hopefully it didn't go well. You can walk with me if you want to go get Harry.” Louis moves in his seat uncomfortably. 

“Nah, I'm good. I'll talk to him later.” Louis tells him. Liam walks away.

Cher goes on a date next with the new boy. She is ecstatic. She gets ready for her date and looks amazing. Harry kept his distance during Cher's date. Louis spends every minute of everyday with him. He really misses his curly haired boy. He can't seem to think of the right words to tell Harry. He feels like whatever he says to Harry is going to upset him. It's not Harry at all. It's Louis. He doesn't want to screw up their relationship so badly that it's exactly what he’s doing. 

The new Islander comes in with Cher. The guy's name is Sandy. He's a tall bloke with shorter dirty blond hair. He seems very nervous to meet everyone. He and Cher are all smiles, though. He introduces himself to all of the girls and then the guys take him to the hot tub to chat. 

“So how did your dates go?” Liam asks. 

“Both went well. Sophia will obviously just be a friend. She fancies you too much, mate.” Sandy's words cause Liam to smile. “Cher, on the other hand, is a great girl. Our date went amazing and I'm excited to get to know her better.” The men actually cheer for him.

“I'm glad to hear it, mate. It's about time that Cher gets some romance in her time here.” Harry says with a smile. Louis looks at him wearing that beautiful dimpled smile and he misses being the reason for that smile. 

The guys pester Sandy with questions for awhile before they get hungry and suggest they go eat. Everyone except Harry is in a hurry to get out of the hot tub. Louis stays there as well. Harry glances at the other man and starts to stand up. 

“Haz.. Harry? Can we please talk?” There is desperation evident in Louis’ voice. Harry's face contorts and he thinks about it for a minute. 

“Yeah.. okay.” Harry responds and sits back down in the water. 

“I am so sorry, Haz. Last night was a complete misunderstanding. I don't doubt how you feel about me. Not even for a second. I just got scared. What Eleanor said about you playing a game didn't mean anything to me because I know that you're not. What terrified me is the second she said that you would leave me.” Harry's mouth opens to say something but Louis continues before he can say anything. “Not because I doubt you because I don't. It's because I doubt myself.” The pair sit there for a few seconds staring in the water. “I'm terrified to lose you, Harry.” Louis chances a glance at Harry’s face and he's already looking at the other boy intensely. 

“You won't.” Harry promises.

“I ruin everything. I'm terrible with relationships. I can never make it work. I've already fucked this up with you.” Harry moves next to Louis and puts a reassuring hand on his leg under the water. 

“You didn't fuck this up. I jumped to conclusions way too quickly because I'm scared to lose you, too. I haven't found a connection like this in… well, ever. I got defensive and hurt because the situation does look staged if you don't know us. Like I said to Eleanor, I didn't come into Love Island to be with a guy. But then you walked through that door and I knew I was in trouble. Every guy in here doesn't like men so I figured you wouldn't give me a second look… but you did.” Harry takes a deep breath. “I believe in fate and I think we were meant to come on the show and meet each other.” Louis smiles widely at his words. Harry smiles as well. “I'm sorry for being such a brat last night. And today. I've missed talking to you and kissing you so much today.” 

“C'mere.” Louis says and grab Harry’s face to pull him into a kiss. Harry immediately slips his tongue into Louis’ mouth to deepen the kiss. Louis grabs his hair and he moans softly into the smaller man’s mouth. Harry’s hands wander to Louis’ sides and his fingers dig into the skin. Louis takes this as an opportunity to situate himself on Harry’s lap and grind on him. 

They are interrupted when the Villa erupts in cheers. Louis break the kiss and see their fellow Islanders clapping and whistling for the pair. Louis glances back at Harry and he's laughing. 

“Oh, fuck off you guys.” Louis yells to the other Islanders. 

“We're just happy you made up.” Perrie yells to the two men, with a giant smile plastered on her face.

“Made up a little too much, it seems.” Niall jokes. 

“What Lou said, fuck off you guys!” Harry laughs. 

The rest of the night is much better than the day was. Harry and Louis are constantly holding hands or in each other's arms. Many of the Islanders make jokes about it but neither of them care. Both are so happy to have made up. 

Louis sets up the daybed for he and Harry to sleep on. He took the extra blankets off of his assigned bed, much to Eleanor's complaints. Harry brings them each a cup of tea.

“Now we really look like a proper married couple.” Louis jokes.

“I can't wait to be married.” Harry wonders aloud. He has such a dreamy look on his face.

“Why? Most married couples I know don't have sex. And you, babe, are a little sex fiend.” Louis chuckles at his own joke. 

“I can guarantee you that whenever I get married, that won't be the case.” Harry cracks a smile. 

“Oh hush it, Haz, and drink your tea.” He looks at Louis fondly and takes a sip of his tea. 

“Will you cuddle me all night? I missed your cuddles last night.” 

“Of course I will. I didn't sleep well last night.” Louis tells him. 

“Neither did I.” Why were we so stupid last night?, Louis thinks. 

The pair finish their tea and lay down for bed. Harry lays on his side and Louis cuddles into him. Harry is only wearing his sweatpants so Louis traces the butterfly tattoo on his sternum. He subtly moves his bum against Louis’ groin. Louis matches his hips and presses his dick against his bum. He grinds against Harry for a few minutes until he turns over and grabs Louis’ cheek. Harry pulls the other man into a desperate kiss. His hand fumbles with Louis’ waistband and pulls his dick out of his pants. Louis sighs into Harry’s mouth. Harry starts pumping the other man’s length slowly. His thumb wipes a bead of precome and he uses it to slick Louis up. Louis slides Harry’s pants down and start pumping his hand on his cock. His strokes are fast and desperate. Harry moans into the other man’s mouth and increases his speed and pressure on Louis’ cock. 

“Fuck.” Harry moans. His hips are moving in sync with Louis’ motions. “I'm already close.” Louis moans at his words. Getting Harry off was getting him off. The kiss is desperate and sloppy as is their strokes. 

“Oh my-- _fuck_. Harry!” Louis moans and comes into Harry's fist. His movements on Louis’ length stops and Louis increases his movement. Harry’s breathing is rapid and he moans repeatedly which is swallowed into Louis’ mouth. 

“Mm. Fuck! I'm gonna--” Harry cuts off and comes into Louis’ fist. Both take a minute to calm their breathing. “Here, babe. Just use my shirt to wipe off on.” Harry hands Louis his discarded shirt from the side of the daybed. He wipes off and hands it back. Harry does the same and they lay back down. 

“I'm glad we're not fighting anymore.” Louis tells him. Harry is sprawled out along the smaller man’s body and Louis massaging his scalp. 

“Me too.” Harry says sleepily. 

“Can we make up like that all the time?” Louis asks. Harry chuckles.

“Once we have sex, our makeups will be much better than that.” 

“Oh will they now?” Louis asks sarcastically. 

“Guess you'll have to stick around to see.” Harry yawns. 

“There's no doubt in my mind that I won't be.” Louis tells him, certain.

 

Everything about day twenty-four seems normal, that is, until Caroline comes in that night. Everything was great all day. Nobody really argued. Even Eleanor kept her distance from Harry and Louis. He told Harry earlier that it was too good to be true and Louis was right. 

“Hello, Islanders. I come bringing you important news. The public has been voting for their least favorite Islander. I will reveal who that is right now.” The Islanders look at each other in shock. “If you could all stand up, please.” They do as they’re told and stand. “Because Sandy is our newcomer, he is safe from this vote. You may sit down. In no particular order the first Islander safe is… Zayn.” Zayn kisses Perrie on the cheek and sits down. “Cherry… Cher… Ed… Niall… Perrie… Harry.” Caroline’s speeches go by in a whirlwind and Louis only listens to the names. He’s so relieved to hear Harry’s name. Harry kisses him and sits down. “Ellie… Louis.” Thank fuck, Louis thinks. He was a little worried he was going to leave because of he and Harry’s fight. As soon as he sit down, Harry grabs his hand and kisses the top of it. 

“This means that our bottom three are Liam, Sophia, and Eleanor. Liam and Sophia, how do you feel about being put in the bottom three?” Caroline asks.

“Well, obviously it’s not the ideal situation but I understand why we’re in the bottom three. The public hasn’t forgiven Liam and I for coupling up and Liam leaving Danielle.” Sophia says. She is holding Liam’s hand for dear life. 

“Eleanor? Why do you think you are in the bottom three?” Caroline asks.

“Honestly, Caroline, I’m at a loss for words. All I’ve done since I’ve gotten here is acted in the best interest of everyone.” _She has got to be fucking kidding_ , Louis thinks with a not so subtle eye roll. The only thing she has done since she came in here is make everyone’s lives in there absolute hell. Louis looks at the other Islanders and most are rolling their eyes. They know exactly how she is too.

“Right… Anyway, let’s get to it. The next person safe from dumping is… Sophia.” Liam pulls her in for a kiss and she sits down. “Okay. Liam and Eleanor. One of you is going home tonight. That person is… Eleanor.” _YES! Finally that woman pays for what she has done and leaves_ , Louis rejoices in his head.

“WHAT!” Eleanor protests. 

“I’m sorry, Eleanor but your time on Love Island is over.” 

“This is absolutely ridiculous.” Eleanor basically yells.

“I didn’t decide this, the public did. I’m just the messenger. If you could please lower your voice, I have more to discuss with the Islanders who will actually be here tomorrow.” Damn, Caroline really doesn’t like her. Louis has never seen her be snarky like that but he’s so happy he got to witness it. “Okay, Sandy. Since you are the newest Islander, you get to recouple tonight. If you could please stand up and tell us who you would like to recouple with.” Eleanor is standing next to Caroline just stewing in her anger. Her arms are crossed and she is shooting Louis daggers. 

“I’d like to couple up with this girl because she seems like such a nice girl. Our date went well and I’m excited to get to know her better. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Cher.” Cher walks over to Sandy and gives him a hug. 

“Wonderful! We have our newest couple. Sandy and Cher. With Eleanor leaving and Cher now being coupled up with Sandy that makes Louis and Harry both single. Gentlemen, normally Love Island does not ask this but since your situation is a new one to us we have to ask. Do you want to couple up with each other?” Harry and Louis stare at each other in disbelief. 

“Of course we do!” Louis beams at Caroline.

“Yes!” Harry says, overjoyed.

“Great. I speak for the public when I say, we’re happy to have you guys back together.” She turns to Eleanor. “Eleanor, you have thirty minutes to pack up your things and leave the Villa. As usual, the rest of you I’ll see you soon.” Caroline says and exits the Villa. 

Harry and Louis embrace as soon as Caroline leaves. Louis so happy to be back with him and being back in their bed. It feels like nobody else is around them when Louis hugs his man. 

“Louis!” Louis hears Eleanor yell from behind him. He breaks away from Harry and turns around. He’s taken by complete surprise when Eleanor slaps him across the face.

“What the fuck was that for?” Louis starts to raise his voice. She's properly pissed him off. Harry puts an arm in front of Louis’ body defensively. 

“That's for all the suffering you've caused me while I've been in the Villa. You've ruined my experience for me the entire time I've been here. You made it so I couldn't find love in here. I should sue you!” She screeches. She looks like she's going lunge at Louis again and that's when the Villa’s security team come to collect her. 

“You did that all on your own. Instead of trying to get to know the guys in the Villa, you made it you business to fuck with everyone's relationships in here. You ruined Cara and Josh's relationship and you tried to ruin mine. But just watch the TV when you get on the outside. You fucking with my relationship has only made us stronger. You'll be watching that TV alone so let that be enough for you to realize that you did all of this yourself.” By the end of Louis’ speech, the security team has come and are telling her it's time to go. She adamantly refuses so they have to start escorting her by pulling her along. 

“What the fuck! Get off of me!!!” She tells as they pull her into the Villa and off of the premises. Some of the Islanders actually start clapping about her leaving so everyone else joins in. Louis is so glad that she's finally gone. _Bye bitch_ , Louis thinks smugly. 

Harry and Louis fall asleep happy and in each other's arms that night. The next day is peaceful without Eleanor. It is a lazy day but everyone jokes and laughs the whole day. Sandy is a welcome addition to the Villa. The Hideaway was open and the Islanders decided to give it to Niall and Ellie. They left promising to have tons of loud and wild sex.  
Day twenty-six starts with a bang. The Islanders wake up and come outside to find the new girl laying out by the pool. She has chestnut colored hair and is a petite little beauty. 

“Hello?” Liam says to the woman, confused.

“Hi, everyone! I'm Cheryl. I'm the new arrival.” Everyone greets her warmly and asks the usual questions. 

“Who do you have your eye on in the Villa?” Perrie asks, looking slightly intimidated. 

“Liam, of course. And Sandy.” When Cheryl says this, Sophia gives her a pointed look. Like clockwork, Cheryl gets a text. “‘Cheryl, as a new arrival you are to choose two boys to take on a date.’” She chuckles. “Well since we just brought it up, Liam and Sandy. Fancy a date?” She flashes a dimpled smile at them. Both of them nod, like they are in a trance. “Well I'll see you both on our date. See the rest of you soon!” She gets up and walks out of the Villa.

“Wow.” Liam says. Sophia slaps his arm. 

“Don't be a dickhead. And come back to me, alright?” She pulls his cheeks down to her and gives him a kiss.

Liam and Sandy start to walk in the Villa when Niall and Ellie walk out. They look rough and completely sexed up. 

“What'd we miss?” Niall yells, looking at the group in confusion. Everyone starts laughing.

“Have a good night, Horan?” Louis yells over to his Irish friend. 

“You bet, Tommo. It's more than you're getting.” Niall yells back. It's in a completely joking matter.

“He's getting plenty.” Harry pipes in. Everyone yells many things but ‘Oh shit’ is the popular sentiment. 

“Shit, Horan. He told you, mate.” Ed laughs, barrelling over in laughter.

 

The next few hours are spent joking and laughing at one another. Mostly at Harry and Louis’ expense. Other than the new couple and Cherry and Ed, Harry and Louis are the only ones who haven't had sex. Niall and Ellie, Sophia and Liam, and Zayn and Perrie have all had sex. Obviously, Louis wants to wait until it's the right time for he and Harry but what the other Islanders fail to grasp is that it is a lot harder for men just to go and do it. They have to prep, lube, and make sure the bottom is nice and open. The other couples can just stick it in and go at it. Louis doesn't dare explain that to them though. 

Liam went on his date first. He comes back with his famous puppy dog smile on his face. He gets the boys together so he can talk about his date. 

“So?” Niall prompts.

“She's fucking hot, man. She's a little bit older than the rest of us but older women know a bit more. If you know what I'm saying.” Liam jokes. The boys cheer for him. 

“So you're gonna leave Soph?” Louis asks.

“I don't know yet. I really fancy Sophia. Cheryl will really have to blow me away to make me recouple with her.” Louis feels like Sophia may be in trouble. Liam can't seem to make up his mind. 

Sandy and Cheryl come back on their date. They look like they had a decent enough time but Sandy went right over to Cher as soon as he returned. Cheryl hung around the guys the rest of the day but mostly talked to Liam. Sophia spent time with the girls but looked very nervous. Being the nosey people that they are, Harry and Louis decided to go chat with her.

“How are you doing, Soph?” Harry asks, sitting next to her on the daybed. 

“I don't like that she's all over him but Liam assured me that I have nothing to worry about. I'm sure that's what he told Danielle too.”

“For what it's worth, he seems different with you. He smiles a lot more and is much more affectionate. He also told me that he feels more of a connection with you than he did with Dani. I don't think you have anything to worry about.” Louis assures her. Her lips perk up in a small smile. 

“Did he really say that or are just telling me that to make me feel better?” She asks.

“He actually said that. Promise, love.”

The rest of the night goes on without a hitch. Sophia tries really hard to be civil with Cheryl. Neither seem to want to actually talk to each other. It is an early night for all of them.

 

Harry and Louis wake up on day twenty-seven not wanting to get out of bed. Once the lights turn on, Harry hides them under the covers. Everybody but Harry and Louis leave the room. 

“Haz. Hazza! We need to get up.” Louis says, poking him in the stomach. Harry actually giggles.

“Stop it!” Harry squeals.

“Not until you get up, babe.” 

“Can't we just lay here for a little bit longer? I just want to cuddle with you.” Harry whines. Louis looks at him fondly. 

“Fine! Come here, babe.” Harry snuggles against Louis. 

“I love everyone here but I really wish we could just get a day to ourselves.” Harry confides.

“Why is that?” Louis inquires. 

“You know why.” Harry mumbles.

“You are so damn sexual, baby.” Louis laughs nervously. 

“I can't help it when I'm with you.” Harry’s hand slowly moves to Louis’ groin. 

“Anyone could walk in and see us.” 

“I know, that's what makes it so exciting.” Harry adds pressure to his hold and Louis sighs at the contact. 

“This is a bad idea. If someone sees us, we're never going to hear the end of it.” 

“Let them talk, I don't care.” He kisses Louis’ neck and continues down his body. His hand fumbles with Louis’ boxers and makes quick work freeing his erection. “You have to keep quiet, though. Okay, babe?” As soon as he says that, he takes Louis’ erection in his mouth.

“Ah, okay.” Harry wastes no time at all getting a rhythm going. He takes more of Louis each time he bobs his head down. Harry’s mouth feels so good that Louis finds it hard to stifle his moans. The suction of his mouth grows tighter on Louis and it feels even better than before. A moan escapes Louis’ lips. Harry immediately comes up for air and his head emerges from the covers.

“You have to be quiet, Lou. There are people constantly walking past the door and if they hear moaning they're going to come in here and you won't get to come. Understand?” Harry has a serious look on his face. The fact that Harry’s getting a little stern with him is turning Louis on even more. Part of Louis almost wants someone to walk in. 

“I'll be quiet.” Louis assures him. Harry gives him a slight smile and his head disappears under the covers once again. He takes Louis’ erection in his mouth again and takes all of it in his mouth in one go. He's testing Louis. Louis bites the back of his hand it keep from moaning. Harry keeps doing the same motion over and over again; Louis’ head brushing the back of his throat. His rhythm is relentless. Louis already feels that familiar pool of arousal growing inside of him. “I'm getting close.” Louis chokes out. Harry doesn't let up. Louis bites his hand even harder. 

“Tommo! We got a--- _Jesus fuck_. Is Harry under the covers right now?” Niall curses. He's frozen in his spot. 

“No… No. I think he went to go take a shower.” Harry continues to deep throat Louis while Niall is standing right there. Harry is a kinky bastard. Louis’ voice is higher than it normally is and he’s sure he looks completely blissed out right now. 

“I just came from there.” Niall says slowly. 

“Then I don't know. I'll go look for him in a minute.” Louis tells him. Of course Harry has to rustle around in the blankets to make it known that he's there.

“Fucking hell, Harry!” Niall exclaims. He covers his eyes and leaves the room in a hurry. 

“You're such a dick, Haz.” Louis murmurs. Harry chuckles but he still has Louis in his mouth so he just vibrates on his cock. A quiet moan leaves Louis’ mouth. Harry goes back to the rhythm he had before Niall walked in the room. “Fuck, I'm gonna come.” Louis moans out. 

Harry picks up his pace. Louis slips his hand under the covers and pulls at his hair. Harry moans onto his cock and that's what puts him over the edge. Louis comes down his throat. Harry swallows all he gives him. After a few seconds, he slides Louis’ dick out of his mouth and emerges from the covers. Louis immediately grabs Harry’s face and pulls him into a kiss. Louis can taste himself on his lips. 

“You're such a dickhead.” Louis chuckles. 

“You liked it.” Harry says with a smile on his face.

“Maybe a little bit.” Louis whispers. There's a soft knock on the door. 

“Is everyone decent in here?” Ellie asks from the door. 

“Yes, love!” Louis yells to her. She walks in with her eyes covered. “Oh, fuck off!” He jokes. “What did Niall tell you?”

“Just that things were hot and heavy in here. Harry, your hair’s pretty messed up. Why might that be?” Ellie starts smiling from ear to ear. She knows exactly what happened. She just wants to coax it out of them. 

“What do you want?” Harry says, a smile breaking out on his face. 

“We have a new guy. His name is Andy. Liam and him are friends on the outside.” Harry and Louis look at each other. 

“Okay! Let us… get dressed and we'll be out to meet him.” 

Ellie nods and leaves the room. Louis was hoping to give Harry head too but now that'll have to wait. The pair get up from bed and put on their swim trunks.   
“Just wait until tonight, baby.” Louis whispers to Harry as they walk out to the rest of the Islanders surrounded by the new guy. 

Everyone looks at the two men and snickers. They probably scream sex. Louis has no regrets. He does feel bad for Niall. By the time they get out of this Villa, that poor boy is going to be scarred for life. This new guy, Andy, is very tall. He has longer hair that he swoops back. The ends are a dirty blond while his roots are brown. He has a chest full of hair. _He looks cocky_ , Louis thinks regretfully. 

“Hi! I'm Harry.” Harry extends his hand to Andy to shake his hand. Andy stands there for a second and then shakes his hand. 

“Sup man.” Andy says. Louis nods in his direction. 

“Nice to meet you, man.” Louis says.

“Likewise.” Andy mutters.

 

The producers give the Islanders wine and beer to celebrate the newcomer. It turns out Andy doesn't really have much shame when it comes to flirting with the girls. He's flirted with Ellie, Cherry, and Cher all in front of their guys. No one is particularly thrilled to have him here except for Liam and Cheryl. Louis supposes Cheryl is into guys with no shame.   
Everyone gets pleasantly drunk. Niall and Ellie inform everyone that they are going into the bedroom and not to disturb them for a little while. The group gets a text that the Hideaway is open and chooses Liam and Sophia. Harry is really drunk when they turn in for the night. 

“Let me make you feel good.” Louis whispers to him, lowering his boxers.

“Don't feel like you have to just because I did earlier.” Louis freezes. He doesn't even know how to respond to that. 

“Don't ever think I'm doing something just because you do. I like making you feeling good.” Louis tells him honestly. 

“Another time, baby. It'll take me way too long to come anyway.” Louis continues to lower his boxers. 

“I have all the time in the world.” Louis responds, sinking under the covers. Harry stops him.

“Lou, I promise it's okay. I like getting you off. I would do it everyday if we were alone. You don't have to tonight. Keep me waiting. Do it when I'm least expecting it. I like being on edge. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight.” Harry gives the other man a tender kiss. “Please cuddle me to sleep, though.” Louis does as he’s told and cuddles him. They fall asleep this way. 

 

The pair wake up on day twenty-eight well rested and cuddling. Or at least, Louis is well rested. Harry is hungover. Some of other Islanders are struggling to get out of bed too.

“Just leave me here to die.” Harry groans, flips over, and throws the pillow over his head.

“Aren't you a ball of sunshine this morning?” Louis jokes and pokes at him. 

“My head hurts.” Harry whines, pillow still over his head. 

“I'll go get you some aspirin, babe.” Louis gets up from the bed and heads to the kitchen. Everybody looks like they are nursing hangovers. Cheryl and Liam are talking quietly. Louis wonders where Sophia is. “Hey, guys. Do you know where any aspirin is? Haz has a hangover.” Liam laughs.

“What a lightweight.” Liam jokes. 

“I know, I know. Have you seen any, though?” 

“It's on the counter by the fridge.” Cheryl informs, gesturing in that direction. 

“Thanks.” Louis mutters. He decides to make Harry a cup of tea as well. Hopefully that will settle his stomach. He finishes making the tea and grabs the medicine. When he gets back into the bedroom, Harry is sitting up and holding his head like he's in pain. 

“Awh, Lou. You didn't have to make me tea. Thank you.” Harry smiles but quickly turns into a wince. 

“Here, take the aspirin too. You'll feel better.” Harry does as he's told and takes the medicine. 

“You’re so amazing.” Harry says, taking a sip of his tea. Louis smiles at him and Harry flashes a dimpled one back. They sit there in silence for a few minutes until Harry finishes his tea. “Take a nap with me?” Harry asks with the cutest expression on his face. There’s no way Louis could say no to that. 

“Of course I will. C’mere.” Louis extends his arms for Harry to lay with him. Harry sets down his cup and cuddles into the smaller man. It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep. Louis is not really that tired but he lays there with him. Harry’s warm and peaceful. Cherry comes in about thirty minutes later. When she sees the men like that, a smile grows on her face. 

“He looks so cute.” Cherry murmurs. 

“I know he does.” Louis says, looking down at his sleeping man. Harry’s eyes flutter but don’t open. His grip on Louis’ torso tightens and he sighs in his sleep. Louis catches himself smiling from ear to ear. 

“Can we talk for a minute?” Cherry asks.

“Of course, love. We just need to be quiet so we don’t wake him up.”

“Ed told me he was in love with me last night.” Cherry blurts out. Louis feels his eyes widen in surprise. 

“No way, Cherr! I’m so happy for you.” Her face falls a fraction and Louis looks at her in bewilderment. “Wait, uh, is that not a good thing? Did you not say it back?”

“That’s why I needed to talk to you.” She takes a deep breath. “I didn’t say it back.”

“Why not?” She is silent for a minute.

“Do you love Harry?” She whispers so softly that Louis almost doesn’t hear her. 

“I, uh… what?” 

“Do you love him?” Louis doesn’t speak for a minute. Her question has taken him completely off guard. He looks down at Harry’s peacefully sleeping face. 

“I’m falling for him, yeah.” Louis says quietly. 

“How do you know?” Cherry asks

“When you love someone, you just know.” Louis tells her, continuing to look down at Harry.

“I’ve never been in love before..” She admits.

“And that’s okay, love. You shouldn’t rush it. Just tell him how you feel and when you know for sure, tell him you love him. Have you talked to him today?” Louis asks.

“No, he wasn’t in bed when I woke up and he’s kept his distance today. I think I’ve ruined it.” She puts her head in her hands.

“Hey, hey. Cherry… You don’t know that. Just go talk to him. It’s not going to hurt to talk to him. Come talk to me afterwards. You’re going to do great, babes.” Cherry nods and walks out of the door. The door accidently slams shut and Harry stirs awake. 

“What was that?” Harry asks, his voice deeper than usual. 

“Cherry just left.” Louis informs him.

“Did you not sleep?” Harry asks.

“No. I wanted to let you sleep.” Louis says.

“You treat me so well, baby.” Harry moves his head so that he’s facing Louis and gives him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Always will.” Louis mutters and pulls his face to his own again.

 

The air in the Villa is weird for most of day. Cherry and Ed have been a little off since Ed confessed his feelings for her the night before. Sophia has been in a mood because she caught Liam flirting with Cheryl after she got out of the shower and her insecurities surfaced. Niall and Ellie seems to be arguing more than usual and that’s saying something. They bicker with each other everyday but make up in the bedroom by night. Ellie has dramatically walked away from Niall three times already. Cher and Sandy have been okay but Louis thinks that they just aren’t that into each other. They show no affection for one another and talk to each other like they are ‘bros’. Perrie and Zayn are okay but they are so quiet and to themselves that Louis never knows how the are unless he asks.

Louis has tried to keep his confession to Cherry out of his mind but it won’t go away. He can’t believe that he told Cherry that he was falling in love with Harry. It is scary to be so vulnerable to a person. Harry literally has Louis’ heart in his hands and he could stomp on it if he wanted to. Louis is almost certain that Harry’s feelings are the same but he’s been wrong about someone’s feelings before. Harry is a man though and maybe this man is different. Louis thinks that Harry walks on water, basically. He’s the most amazing human that Louis has ever met in his life and maybe that is why he’s even more nervous about Harry breaking my heart. He’ll never get another opportunity to love someone as incredible as Harry. He doesn’t dare tell his green eyed man any of this until he’s sure that he loves him too.

 

The Islanders get ready for the night as they always do. The girls have been discussing that it has been a week since the last recoupling. Everybody dresses their best incase it is a recoupling day. Harry and Louis seem to be the only solid couple in this possible recoupling. Thankfully, there’s no stupid bitch here to break them up again so the pair is completely safe during this recoupling if it happens. 

“I’ve got a text!” Perrie yells. “Islanders, please go to the firepit immediately. There will be a recoupling where the boys pick the girls. If Harry and Louis still chose to recouple with each other, nobody will be going home tonight.” 

The group gathers around the firepit and sit in their current couples. Everyone is quiet and seems nervous even though no one is going to be leaving. Everybody knows that Harry and Louis are going to pick each other so everybody is safe. Louis doesn’t understand why there are still people who are nervous. He thinks they must be that insecure. Someone’s phone vibrates. Louis looks to see whose it is and it is Andy’s. 

“As the newest arrival, you are to choose who you would like to couple up with first.” Andy stands up and looks extremely cocky. The girls stand up in a line in front of the guys. Most of the girls look nervous that Andy is going to pick them. He has been relentless the entire time he has been there. Cheryl is the only one remotely interested in him so he should play it safe and not fuck up somebody else’s relationship. He doesn’t seem like the type of guy to play it safe, though. _God help the girls_ , Louis thinks. “I’d like to couple up with this girl because I think that this was my mission and reason for coming on Love Island. I need to take this girl from her guy so he can be happy with someone else. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Sophia.” Everyone is shocked. Nobody saw this coming, not even Liam. All the color has drained from his face. Sophia looks at Liam expecently. Liam doesn’t say anything. 

“Are you really not going to say anything? Seriously? What the fuck did you and Andy talk about earlier?” Liam still does not say anything. He just looks at Andy like he’s ruined everything. “Did you plan this?” Sophia demands. 

“N-no. Of course not, Soph.” Liam manages to say. He’s been caught in something and Louis is sure it’s going to cause so much drama in here.

“Then why did he do that?” Sophia screeches. Andy walks over to Liam and Sophia.

“How about I explain everything once we go to bed tonight. We do share a bed now so this can be our pillowtalk.” Andy looks amused. Liam looks Andy dead in the eyes.

“Don’t.” Liam says sternly. Andy laughs slightly.

“It’s going to come out anyway. And this way, I may get a piece of ass out of it.” 

“Fucking leave it, man.. We all got what we want so just leave it and don’t say anything.”

“I don’t get what I want. What I want it you. Is this what you wanted?” Sophia demands.

“Sophia. Later. We need to finish the recoupling. Just go sit down with Andy.” Liam says tensely. She gives him an angry look but does as she’s told. Everybody looks incredibly uncomfortable. There’s another beep from a phone. It’s Harry’s phone.

“I’m next.” He informs and stands up. “I’d like to couple up with this boy because he treats me so well. He brought me tea and aspirin today just because I had a hangover. He listens intently to everything I say like it’s the most important thing he’s ever heard. He’s beautiful in every way. I, uh, my feelings for him grow everyday.” He runs a nervous hand through his hair. “So the boy I’d like to couple up with is… Louis… obviously.” The words Harry said made Louis’ heart so happy. Louis stands up next to him and wrap his arms around his shoulders. Harry’s lips find the other man’s and they kiss passionately. The pair only pulls apart because their fellow Islanders start to make fake gagging sounds. 

“Okay, fuck you guys.” Louis mutters and sits down with his man. Zayn’s phone vibrates and he stands up.

“I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s as dorky as me. She’s beautiful inside and out. Her freckles are too cute and I love that she and I can talk to each other about anything and everything so the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Perrie.” Perrie runs to Zayn and grabs his face. She kisses him sweetly and they sit down. Ed’s phone vibrates next. 

“I’d like to couple up with girl because she’s the most perfect girl in the world. I’ve never been happier than I have been with her. And… and last night I told her that I love her.” He looks right at Cherry. “I know that you’re scared but I’m not going anywhere and you don’t have to say it back until you want to. I just couldn’t keep my feelings for you in any longer.” He smiles at Cherry for a few seconds before remembering what he was doing. “Oh… and the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Cherry.” Cherry walks over to him and wraps him in a hug. They stay like that for a few seconds. It looks like they are some secret wavelength because they stare at each other and they both nod. Both of them sit down and stay silent but have a dreamy look on each of their faces. Sandy gets a text next. 

“I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s awesome. We’ve become such good friends and I can’t wait for her to be my beer pong partner on the outside. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Cher.” Well, that was lukewarm at best. Louis assumes they really have just decided to be friends. Niall gets a text next.

“I’d like to couple with this girl because we are electric together.” Most of Islanders snicker at his comment. “And yes, you assholes, I did mean in the bedroom but that’s not the only reason. We just click together as people. She’s an absolute ten and has a heart of gold. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Ellie.” Ellie goes to Niall and they full on go at it for about thirty seconds until the group annoyed them enough to sit down. Liam gets the last text message. 

“I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s got a uniquely incredible personality. We can talk about everything for hours it seems like. She’s taken this whole situation in stride and I hope to get to know her better. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Cheryl.” Cheryl walks over to him and kisses him on both cheeks. Louis glances over to Sophia and she is livid. Just as she’s about to say something, a phone chimes. 

“The public is voting for who their favorite couple is. The couple with the least number of votes will be dumped from the island tomorrow. #peopleschoice #bestcouple” Niall reads to the group. The news sort of knocks everyone on their asses.This is the first time a couple will be voted off. This news doesn’t seem to dissipate Sophia’s terrible mood. 

“Alright, so talk Liam.” Sophia says, a hand on her hip like she means business. 

“I told Andy things in confidence and he ran with it. He tends to take matters into his own hands and I’m sorry you had to be in the middle of it.” Liam says. His face is starting to get red and Louis can only imagine what for. 

“What the fuck did you tell him?” Sophia demands.

“It wouldn’t be in confidence if I told you, now would it Soph?” Liam responds.

“How could I be so stupid? I should have known you would do the same thing to me that you did to Danielle.” 

Louis tunes their arguing out. He doesn’t want to ruin his mood. He still cannot stop thinking about Harry’s speech and the things he said. He makes Louis feel like he’s the only person he sees. Harry’s devotion to him kind of turns him on. It’s a weird sensation and Louis doesn’t know why he’s feeling this way. He wants to explore it. Honestly, Louis just want to make Harry feel as good as he makes him feel. Louis leans over to Harry so that he’s in whispering distance.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Louis whispers. Harry shoots him a puzzled look.

“Why would we do that?” Harry whispers back.

“Well, everyone is distracted and I want to suck your cock.” Louis whispers to him. Harry’s eyes widen and he nods.

“Lead the way, baby.” The pair leave the crowd as quietly as possible. Niall notices them leaving and his eyebrow raises in confusion. Louis raises his index finger to his lips to signal Niall to be quiet. Louis goes for the overkill and winks at him. Niall realizes what’s going down and he shakes his head with a smirk on his face.

The two men get to the bedroom and Louis shuts the door. He locks it just in case someone wants to come in but he’s hoping that he’ll give his all and Harry will be so amazed that he won’t last long. Louis is getting pretty cocky with his dick sucking skills. He grabs Louis’ face and bring sit to his own. He connects their lips. Louis guides them to the bed while still kissing. 

“Mic off, babe.” Louis suggests. Harry hastily removes his mic pack and discards it on the bedside table. Louis does the same. He urges the larger man on the bed and covers them up with a comforter. He kiss Harry for a few minutes while grinding their hips together. Once Harry’s pleasantly hard, Louis breaks the kiss and moves under the covers. He makes quick work with undoing Harry’s jeans and pulling them down his legs. He grabs Harry’s length in his hand and strokes him agonizingly slow. After a few strokes, Harry huffs impatiently. Louis puts his mouth on him and licks a stripe along his shaft. Harry sighs in approval. Louis teases his head for a minute before putting all of Harry in his mouth. When Louis sinks his mouth on him, he’s rewarded with soft moan from Harry. This urges Louis on. He sinks as low as he can take. Harry’s head hits the back of his throat and he ignores the urge to come up for air. 

“Fuck.” Harry curses. Louis takes this in stride and gets a rhythm going. He starts off slow at first but increases his speed to hear the desperate sounds escaping Harry’s mouth. “ _God!_ Your mouth feels so good.” Louis hums in approval and feels him shiver at the sensation. He keeps taking as much of Harry as he can every time he moves along the shaft. Louis moans with arousal when Harry’s hips start to meet his mouth. Harry’s hips start moving quicker to chase the sensation so Louis matches his speed. “Fuck! Lou, I’m-- ‘M close.” Harry moans out. Louis doesn’t let up and tries to fit even more of Harry down his throat. Harry’s hand finds its way into the other man’s hair and he pulls roughly at his scalp. The touch burns but Louis likes it. Harry knows he does. Louis digs his fingernails into in tops of Harry’s thighs and that simple pain is what brings him over the edge. Harry moans loudly into the covers and comes down Louis’ throat. 

Louis helps him pull his pants up his legs. Harry is pretty useless after his orgasm but that pretty usual for the both of them. Harry takes a minute to pull his jeans up the rest of the way and button them. He removes the covers off of him and lays there. He looks like he could fall asleep. 

“I wasn’t that good, was I?” Louis jokes. Harry just looks at him. 

“It was _that_ good.” Harry responds. Louis smiles widely at that.

“You keep telling me that and I’m going to get cocky.” Harry laughs at what Louis says.

“Cocky!” Harry has to take a minute to stop laughing. “Not the word you should be using right now.”

“You’re a child.” Louis playfully rolls his eyes at the laughing man. “I literally think you came your brains out.” 

“It’s quite possible.” Harry informs Louis and laughs louder.

“You’re an idiot.” Louis tells him fondly. “Put on your mic. We have to go out there and act like no funny business went down in here.” Harry laughs again and puts on his mic. Louis does the same.

“How’s my hair?” Harry asks. 

“It’s a mess.” Louis tells him honestly.

“Well, fix it babe.” Louis does as he’s told and restores it to how it was before they entered the bedroom.

“Thanks!” Harry kisses him and gets up from the bed. He lends Louis a hand and helps him off the bed. The two men make their way to the rest of the group.

 

“I want to have sex with you.” Louis says to Harry once they’re in bed. He cannot stop thinking about it. He feels like a fifteen year old high school kid who can’t keep it in his pants.

Everybody else had already went to bed. He and Harry relaxed in the hot tub for awhile when everybody else wanted to go to bed.

“Now?” Harry asks, with a hint of amusement.

“No, you dickhead.” Louis chuckles. “I just mean in general.”

“I don’t want to have sex until you’re my boyfriend.” Harry whispers and pants a kiss on Louis’ chest. Louis freezes. 

“You’re- you’re not asking me to be my boyfriend right now are you?” Louis asks. His mouth becomes bone dry and he gets extremely nervous. He wants Harry to be his boyfriend but for some reason, he’s terrified. Relationships never end well for Louis… But they weren’t Harry.

“No, Lou. You’ll know when I’m asking you to be my boyfriend. I’m just saying. I know it’s probably stupid but it’ll mean so much more to have sex with you when we’re official.” Louis is kind of confused.

“We’ve done everything but sex and we aren’t official.” Louis reminds him. 

“I know we have. Sex is special, though. It’s intimate and I want your first time with a guy to be as special as possible.”

“It will be because it’s going to be with you.” Louis tells him honestly. It could be the most awkward first time ever and Louis wouldn’t care because it’s with Harry. He doesn’t know if he freaked Harry out or made him nervous but he turns away without another word. Louis turns the way he did and lets him be the little spoon. Louis kisses his forehead. “Goodnight, Haz.” Louis murmurs, while running his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“Goodnight, Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to finally write Eleanor out of my story. She was needed for drama but I just really dislike her so writing her was painful. Hope you all are enjoying the story!!


	5. Week Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many cute moments in this chapter... Up until Nick Grimshaw comes in so enjoy that.  
> Side note: I'm not a fan of Grimmy but I deeply apologize to anyone that is. He's kind of an ass in this story.

To Louis’ surprise, Harry is already out of bed when he wakes up on day twenty-nine. In fact, he’s the only one still in bed. He stretches for a few minutes and then gets dressed. He walks out to the kitchen area and sees everyone is crowded in the same area by the fire pit. He’s very confused.

“Were we called to the fire pit?” Louis yells over to them. They all look up quickly. Most of their eyes are wide, like they’ve been caught with something. Harry gets up quickly.

“No! We were just talking about the impending dumping tonight, babe.” Harry says quickly. Louis gives him a pointed look. 

“Uh, okay. So fill me in.” Louis suggests. Everybody exchanges glances to each other. 

“Maybe later. Breakfast time.” Niall says, dragging Ellie along with him. Most of the others follow suit. 

“What the hell is going in today?” Louis mutters to Harry. 

“I'm sure everyone is just tired.” Harry says and runs a nervous hand through his hair. “I'm gonna go take a shower. See you in a bit.” He turns to walk away.

“We can always shower together.” Louis suggests seductively. 

“Maybe next time. I have a lot on my mind today.” Harry says and starts to walk away again. 

“Don't I get a kiss?” Louis asks.

“Yeah… of course, babe.” Harry walks back over to Louis and gives him a short peck on the lips. Harry leaves him standing there all by himself. 

The next few hours aren't any better. Everyone is acting so weird. The only explanation Louis has is that they are nervous for the impending dumping. There are really strong couples on this show so he doesn't know why every single one of them are acting weird towards him specifically. He hopes he didn't do anything to upset someone. He does have a sass about him that can oftentimes be taken the wrong way. 

Louis decides to go talk to Niall. Aside from Harry, he's been Louis’ best mate in the Villa. He knows Niall will tell him straight if he’s accidentally made an ass of himself. 

“Hey, lad!” Louis says to Niall with a big smile on his face. 

“Tommo!” Niall replies with a small smile. 

“Will you be honest with me for a second?” 

“Sure, mate. What's up?” His voice is normal but all of the blood has drained from his face. 

“Have I pissed someone off?” Louis asks tentatively. 

“The fuck are you talking about? You're the last person I'd expect to piss someone in this group off.” Niall says confidently. 

“Okay… then why is everyone so weird with me today? Even Haz is off.” Again, all the blood drains from his face.

“Uh, ah… it's not towards you at all. Everyone is just… uh. Everyone is on eggshell because of the Sophia and Liam situation. El told me this morning that she saw Cheryl and Liam kissing when they woke up this morning. There's still shit to figure out with Soph so the whole Villa is buzzing.” Niall started off uncertain on how to continue but once he did, the confidence in his voice grew. Weird, Louis thinks.

“Why didn't one of you guys just tell me that? You're my best mate here. Please be honest with me.” Niall frowns to himself and then looks at Louis. 

“I am being honest with ya, mate. I didn't tell you earlier because it's hush-hush and I know that you've started to really get on with Soph so I didn't want to put you in a tough spot.” 

“I do appreciate you telling me, lad. I adore Soph but Liam is a good mate of mine too so it's a tough spot to be in if they're going to want us to pick sides.” Louis takes a second to compose his thoughts. “You are a hundred percent certain that I haven’t said something to piss someone off?” 

“Positive, mate. Sometimes people have their off days. Tomorrow is a new day and we're all gonna make it a good one.” Niall flashes Louis a devilish smile.

“I guess I'm just overthinking it. Alright, mate. Let's make tomorrow a great fucking day.” Louis says with confidence. He and Niall fist pump and start full belly laughing. 

“Why's tomorrow going to be a good day?” Harry asks as he approaches the duo. His eyes are basically bulging out of his head. What the fuck is going on with him today, Louis thinks.

“Today is a weird day and Niall promises tomorrow is going to be better. What a lad he is!” Louis explains Harry. Harry and Niall exchange a look. 

“Well okay, I just wanted to come by for a minute. Gotta get back to my chat with Cherry and Ed.” Harry says, getting ready to turn back to where he came from. 

“I can come with.” Louis offers.

“No! No. I don't want to take you from your chat with Nialler.” Harry is always so calm and collected and Louis doesn't know why he's so high strung today. 

“Can you at least kiss me before you go? I've gotten a total of one kiss from you today and that ain't gonna cut it, babe.” Louis jokes but is kind of serious. They kiss and cuddle all day, everyday normally. Today is an anomaly. 

“Don't have to ask me twice.” Harry responds and leans down to kiss the other boy. Harry starts to let go and Louis grabs his cheek and pull him back his way. 

“Sorry, I'm greedy. What can I say?” Louis laughs. 

“You're cute, Lou.” Harry smiles at Louis fondly for a second. “Well, I gotta get back to Ed and Cherry.” Harry does an awkward wave and walks back towards the Villa. 

“He really is acting fucking weird today.” Louis mutters to Niall. 

By the evening, everyone has gossiped enough and the news of Liam has made its way back to Sophia. Unhappy is an understatement. It's dinnertime and she decides to confront him when the Islanders are around. _She's got balls, I will give her that_. Louis thinks. 

“What the fuck is this I'm hearing about you and Cheryl snogging in bed this morning? You told me the exact opposite last night after our talk. You said that this was going to be a challenge for us but we were going to get through it. You comforted me enough to trust you to sleep in bed with her but then you go and do this shit. I'm done, Liam. I've been completely mugged off by you. Now I know how shit Danielle must have felt.” Sophia is fuming. Her cheeks are getting flushed with rage. 

“Soph…” Liam starts. 

“Don't _Soph_ me.” 

“I was going to talk with you today but it was never the right time.” Liam says softly. He doesn't even try to fight it anymore. Louis can see it on his face that Liam is genuinely sorry but he knows that he's went about this in the wrong way. 

“Oh, great. So it is true. Cheers, Cheryl for talking to me about it before stealing him from me. Making me look like a proper mug.” Cheryl looks agitated but absolutely terrified to intervene in this. She keeps her mouth shut.

“Yeah, it's true. I'm so sorry you had to find out like this.” Liam says, face absolutely crushed. Sophia completely ignores him. She turned her attention to Andy.

“I just wanted to thank you for coupling up with me. I know I was a bitch last night but now I know.” 

“Of course, beautiful. It's all worked out like this for a reason. I hope I don't disappoint.” Andy says a winks. It seems at the worst moment possible, someone's phone goes off. 

“I've got a text.” Ellie yells to the group. “Islanders, please head to the fire pit immediately.” 

The mood completely changes within the group. Everybody just sits in silence for a moment and glancing at one another. It is one couple's last few minutes here. The moment passes and everyone walks to the fire pit. They group stays quiet for a moment and waits for further instructions. Another phone chimes.

“Islanders, the public have been voting for their favorite couple. The couple with the most votes and therefore the strongest couple in the game right now is.” Sandy says. Another chime of a phone goes off.

“Louis and Harry.” Perrie says with a large, beaming smile on her face. Louis cannot believe the public believes in their coupling that much. It's a great feeling but he can't fully feel excited because today has been such an off day for them. He leans over to Harry and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. There's definitely a chat to come when they go to lay down tonight. Louis wants to know why he's been so distant today. Another phone buzzes. 

“The rest of the couples safe are in no particular order. The next couple safe is…” Ed says.

“Zayn and Perrie.” Ellie says with a smile. Another buzz of the phone happens soon after.

“The next couple safe from tonight's dumping is…” Cheryl says.

“Niall and Ellie.” Andy says. A phone buzzes once more.

“The next couple safe is…” Zayn says.

“Cherry and Ed.” Liam says. Louis’ phone is the next to chime.

“Cher and Sandy, Sophia and Andy, and Liam and Cheryl. You are in the bottom three couples. The couple with the least amount of public votes and will be leaving the Villa immediately is…” Harry's phone chimes immediately after Louis finishes. He puts his head in one of his hands in agitation. 

“Cher and Sandy.” Everyone is shocked and sad. Cher has been here since day one and is a crucial part of this place. Sandy is a great dude too. The public see everyone's private conversations though and it could be that Cher and Sandy aren't compatible as a couple. 

“It's okay, you guys. We saw it coming.” Cher says, hugging a few of the girls.

“Yeah, we're just mates so it's better that it's us than one of the strong couples.” Sandy says. 

Many of the girls are very emotional. A few of them have tears in their eyes. Everyone helps them get packed and the Islanders smash them both in a group hug. With promises of seeing each other on the outside, Cher and Sandy leave the Villa.

The Islanders are pretty distraught after the results of tonight. The group has sat and talked about what is to come for the past hour. The Hideaway is open tonight so we decide to give it to Ed and Cherry. Once a few of them start to head off to bed, Louis decides to talk to Perrie. She has been really distant today and she's one of Louis’ favorite people in the Villa.

“Perr. Let's go have a chat?” Louis asks. She momentarily looks frozen in her spot. 

“Zayn and I are actually headed to bed. See you tomorrow.” The last bit is in her sing-song voice. Louis doesn't know what the hell that is about. 

“Uh… okay. Goodnight, love.” Louis tells her. Since that didn't work out, he goes to smoke a cigarette and then goes to find Harry. Harry brushing his teeth in the bathroom. 

“Hey, babe.” Harry says with a mouthful of toothpaste. That makes Louis chuckle.

“You're adorable, you know that right?” Louis asks him. Harry tries to smile but toothpaste falls out of his mouth. Louis giggles. Harry spits the contents of his mouth into the sink. 

“You were frowning when you came in. What's wrong?” Harry asks, concern in his eyes. 

“Everyone is being so weird with me today. Niall said that it was the commotion with Liam and Sophia but Perrie completely blew me off to go to bed and acted weird about tomorrow. Everyone is being weird about tomorrow. Do they know something about tomorrow that I don't?” Harry sighs loudly. “Like is there a new person coming in and everyone is keeping it a secret? Are you pawning me off to the new person?” Louis says with a smile. It was a complete joke but Harry doesn't seem to think that.

“Why would I ever pawn you off to someone else?” Harry says very seriously.

“Haz. It was a joke, babe.” 

“I know. I know but it's not a joke to me because I'd never do that to you. You know that.” Harry has someone dark and mysterious in his eye. Louis has never seen him like this. 

“I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean it. It was just a laugh.” Louis says with a frown. Harry closes the space between them and puts his forehead against the other man’s. 

“I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just have a lot on my mind today.” Louis gets greedy and pulls Harry’s neck down to him and they kiss. 

“You know you can talk to me about literally anything.” Louis tells him. Harry shakes his head.

“Not about this. Not tonight.” Harry says. Louis rolls my eyes. 

“ _Tomorrow_ right? That's what everyone else has been saying.” Louis says, very annoyed. To his surprise, Harry laughs. 

“Yeah, babe. I'll tell you tomorrow.” 

 

Louis wakes on day thirty with Harry draped on him, sound asleep. Most of the other couples are waking up as well. The mood in the Villa already seems much happier and less weird. He’s very thankful for that because he couldn't stand how things were yesterday. 

“Babe!” Louis whisper-yells to Harry while poking him in the side. Harry smiles at him with his eyes still closed so Louis pokes him in his dimple. 

“You're the worst alarm clock ever.” Harry mutters, turning over. 

“Can't take me back to the store now. You're stuck with me.” Louis jokes. 

“Couldn't imagine being stuck with anyone else.” Harry says into his pillow. His sleepy voice is to die for. 

“Time to get out of bed, you bum.” Louis tells him, poking at his side again. Harry rustles out of the covers.

“I'm getting out of bed just so you won't poke me anymore.” Harry grumbles. 

Some of the Islanders are still a little weird towards Louis but most are overly smiley towards him. He doesn't understand it. Harry has been spending most of his day with Ed again. If Ed wasn't so in love with Cherry, Louis would start thinking that Harry was going to leave him for Ed. Seeing Cherry all alone, Louis goes talk to her. 

“Hello, love.” Louis says, sitting down next to Cherry. 

“Hi, babes.” She responds with a smile. 

“Feels like a lifetime since we've talked.” Louis tells her honestly. 

“I feel the same way. We have so much to talk about.” Being the dramatic person Louis is, he crosses his legs, rest his elbows on his knees, and puts his face on his hands. 

“Oh, do tell.” 

“I finally told Ed that I loved him last night.” Louis practically squeals at the news. 

“Cherr, that's incredible. I'm so happy for you!” Louis leans over and gives her the most bone crushing hug he could manage. He was truly so happy for her.

“Lou, I'm happy for you too.” She says, sincerely. Louis looks at her with a confused expression. 

“Why would you be happy for me?” Louis inquires. 

“You and Harry were voted best couple by the public. Duh!” Louis frowns at her words. 

“Yesterday didn't really feel like we were the best couple. He was so distant and moody. He said that he had a lot on his mind but I don't know. I just hope he isn't getting bored with me.” It feels good to talk to someone about this. Cherry stares at him in disbelief. 

“You're absolutely bonkers, babes. Harry adores you. I'm sure it was just an off day for him. I'm telling you from the bottom of my heart that you have absolutely nothing to worry about.” She gives Louis’ hand an encouraging squeeze. 

“What did you lot talk about yesterday? Can you tell me what was on his mind?” Louis is desperate to know what's going on in Harry’s mind. 

“I think that's for him to tell. I can tell you that you really don't have anything to worry about. Harry isn't going anywhere.” 

The next few hours are spent being lazy and laying around the pool. Harry comes around Louis periodically but each time he looks more in his head. Louis gives Harry his space but it's killing him. 

Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Perrie come over to Louis once the sun is setting. They all look very happy and they all have the biggest smiles on their faces. 

“What's up, guys? You're looking particularly chipper.” Louis asks them.

“Can I do your hair? I know that's an odd question to ask but I'm so bored in this damn Villa.” Perrie explains. Louis is confused but agrees anyway. 

Perrie takes him up into the make up area by the bathroom. It doesn't take her long to style his hair the way she wants but she can't seem to stop smiling. 

“What is up with you today, Pez? Did you get laid last night or something? I've never seen you this happy.” 

“Today is just a good day, that's all.” She responds. 

Zayn, Liam, and Niall return. Liam is holding Louis’ nicest clothes in his hands. The three of them smiling ear to ear. 

“What is this?” Louis asks, completely clueless. 

“Put these on and then read this.” Zayn explains. Liam hands Louis the clothes and Niall hands him a note. 

“You guys are acting really fucking weird today. Even weirder than yesterday and that's saying something.” Louis tells them with a puzzled expression. 

“Just do it, mate. Don't be difficult.” Niall laughs. 

“You know me too well. Now get out so I can change.” The four of them do as they're told and walk downstairs. Louis gets dressed and takes a minute to open the note. He has absolutely no idea what is inside. 

**‘Lou, please go to the first time we laid eyes on each other. Xx H.’**

_What the hell does Harry have planned?_ , Louis thinks with a smile. The first time Harry and Louis laid eyes on each other was during the initial coupling. The was on the T platform in the back of the Villa. Louis goes down the stairs, out the Villa, and to the platform. Sure enough, there is a rose and another note. 

**‘Lou, please go to the first time we had a heart to heart conversation. Xx H.”**

He takes the rose and the note. He stashes the note with the first one. He’ll want to keep them. He still has no idea what Harry is planning. Leave it to him to do something extravagantly cute. 

Louis thinks hard about the first heart to heart the pair had. They have had so many. The memory pops in his head. It was in the bedroom. Neither of them could sleep and he told Harry how brave he was to be honest about himself to the group. Louis heads to the bedroom. Again, he got it right. Another rose and note is placed on the nightstand between their first beds. 

**‘Lou, please go to the place where you took a chance on me. Xx H.’**

That one is an easy one for Louis. He took a chance on Harry and agreed to couple up with him at the fire pit. He heads to the fire pit with the roses and notes in his hands. On the white leather seat lays another notes and rose. 

**‘Lou, please go to the place where we had our first kiss. Xx H.’**

They had their first kiss where they first spoke to each other. It was right outside the bathroom. He feels like he could be wrong though because he and Perrie were in there when she was doing his hair and he didn't notice a rose. He goes with his gut and heads over there anyway. He climbs up the stairs and into the make up room. Of course, there is suddenly a note and rose taped on the wall. 

**‘Lou, please go to the place where we were tested but only got stronger. Xx H.’**

It has to be when Eleanor caused them a lot of bullshit and recoupled with Louis. They slept out on the daybed so that is where it has to be. They had their first argument on that daybed and that fight made them stronger together. That is where he walks to. He is right, there is another rose and note sitting neatly on the daybed. 

**‘Lou, please head to the place where we had our first date. I'll be waiting there for you. Xx H.’**

They had their first date in a remote spot a little ways from the Villa. For the first time since his little scavenger hunt, Louis actually notices the other Islanders. They are all camped in the kitchen and staring at him. 

“Oi, fuck off you guys. Let me have my moment.” Louis tells them. His comment has no bite to it though because everyone is smiling and radiating happiness for him.

“Go get him, mate!” Niall yells to Louis. His smile warms Louis’ heart. He is such a good, supportive friend. The rest of the Villa cheers for Louis as he walks out of the Villa and to the location of he and Harry’s first date. 

He approaches the remote location of their first date. There are torches surrounding the area to illuminate it. It is such beautiful scenery. Harry is sitting there waiting for Louis. He hears Louis approach when Louis gets much closer. 

“That was fast.” Harry says with a smile. He stands up and pulls Louis into a kiss. Louis can feel every emotion that Harry is feeling in that kiss. 

“What can I say, Babe? I know our relationship.” Louis says to him with the happiest of smiles. 

“Do you want some champagne?” Harry asks, suddenly looking nervous. 

“Of course, Haz.” Harry pours them both a glass and they sit down. 

“So, Louis.” Harry starts. He takes a long drink from his glass. He sets his glass down and runs a nervous hand through his hair.

“So, Harry.” Louis responds. 

“From the moment you stepped in the Villa, I knew I was in trouble. Even before I talked to you, I knew that you were special. And then we talked and I couldn't get enough of you. I wanted to spend all of my time with you. Then the first recoupling happened and I knew I didn't want to be with anyone but you. You took a chance on me and you agreed to recouple with me. You called me brave that first night but you're the brave one, Louis. You're the bravest person I know. Everyday since that recoupling, you've made me the happiest guy in the world. I don't ever want to have a day in my life with you not in it. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Louis Tomlinson, will you be my boyfriend?” Louis’ initial reaction is shock. That is quickly replaced with pure happiness. He looks into those emerald eyes of Harry’s and beams at him. 

“Of course I'll be your boyfriend, Harry Styles.” Louis’ response causes him to smile that dimpled smile. Harry doesn't waste any time to grab Louis’ face and crash their lips together. Louis moves himself closer to him and deepens the kiss. Their tongues fight for dominance. The kiss gets sloppy and they are desperately touching at every inch of skin either can touch. Harry bites at Louis’ bottom lip and a pathetic sound is swallowed into his mouth. 

Reluctantly, Louis breaks the kiss. Neither of them look happy to not be kissing but the pair have all night to be doing that. Both stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds with pure fondness for one another. 

“Thank you for thinking of the most outrageously sweet idea to ask me to be your boyfriend, Haz. Truly, this is the happiest I've been in my entire life.” Louis can't seem to stop smiling. Neither can Harry. His dimples are out in full force. 

“I wanted to make you as happy as you make me.” Harry says like it's the simplest thing in the world.

“Wait a minute… Is this why everyone has been so fucking weird the past few days?” Harry laughs.

“Yeah, I'm sorry babe. I told the group yesterday. They aren't the best at keeping secrets so some of them chose to not talk to you so they wouldn't spoil it. That's why I spent so much time with Ed. He helped me come up with the idea.” 

“You sneaky buggers.” Louis responds with a smile. “Is this what was on your mind last night?” 

“Yeah of course it was. I didn't want to fuck it up. I wanted it to be perfect.” Harry responds. 

“Trust me, babe. It was perfect.” 

 

The couple walk back to the Villa hand-in-hand. Everyone cheers for them when they hear the pair walk in. The other Islanders look expectant for details on the date..  
“So…” Harry starts. “Everyone… this is my _boyfriend_ , Louis.” The whole Villa erupts with cheers. Louis can't do anything but smile. He’s so happy. There are so many questions that demand to be answered and the couple answer them all. 

“By the way, we got a text while you were gone that the Hideaway is open. For all of our sakes, we insist you take it tonight. For my sake especially. I've already seen more than I can handle.” Niall jokes. 

Louis can't begin to express how excited he is to have a night completely alone with Harry. He’s never been happier than he is tonight. Staying in the Hideaway with Harry is only going to make this great day even better. 

Harry and Louis both change into sweats. They say their goodnights to the other Islanders. Niall makes them promise to “practice safe sex” and to “have fun you two sex kittens”. Niall is such a great mate but he's so out there that everything he says is comical. The couple walk up to the Hideaway and unlock the door. Louis takes in the scenery of the room. It looks the same as before but this time feels much more serious. There's still the big bowl of lube and condoms that are so intimidating. 

“Harry.” Louis says, voice certain. 

“Yeah, babe?” Harry responds. Louis fully takes in his appearance. He looks so handsome and sexy at the same time. All of his attention is on Louis. 

“I want to have sex.” Louis tells him. Something darkens in Harry’s eyes. 

Harry doesn't have to say anything. Louis can feel how much he wants it too. Harry walks to the other man and collides their lips together. He grabs for Louis’ mic pack and then his own and throws them to the ground. He moves them slightly to turn off the light. He then rests his hand on Louis’ cheek and bites at his bottom lip. Louis wants him so badly right now. He deepens the kiss and it gets desperate almost instantaneously. Harry’s hands roam the smaller man’s body and makes their way to Louis’ bum. Each of his big hands grabs a handful of Louis’ bum. He's getting a little rough with it and it's setting Louis’ body on fire. Louis wants Harry’s hands on him; in him. 

A wave of confidence crashes over Louis and he takes control. He momentarily breaks the kiss and attaches his lips on Harry’s neck. He sucks at his pulse point and a small moan escapes Harry’s lips. His moan goes straight to Louis’ cock. Louis continues his attack on Harry’s neck but inch his hands down the taller man’s body. He cups a handful of Harry’s package before quickly sliding his sweatpants down his legs. Harry walks out of them and reattaches his lips to the other man’s. Louis collects Harry’s hardening length in his hand and pumps it slowly. Harry breaks the kiss and his lips travel down Louis’ jawline and to his neck. Louis pumps him faster in his hand and Harry bites down on the nape of his neck. A desperate sound escapes Louis’ lips. Harry detaches from his neck and moves close to his ear.

“Take off your clothes.” Harry whispers. The words send shivers down Louis’ spine. Louis lets go of Harry’s length and starts to slowly take off his clothes. He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it on the pile of clothes. He looks over to Harry and his shirt is now off. His stare on Louis is so intense. Louis moves his hands to take off his pants but Harry gets impatient. He drops to his knees in front of Louis and yanks his sweatpants down his legs. Louis barely has time to step out of them before Harry grabs his cock in his large hand. Harry pumps slowly a few times before taking Louis in his mouth. His tongue swirls around the head of his dick. Louis lets out a satisfied sigh. Harry takes more of Louis’ erection in his mouth each time. Louis’ hips move on their own volition. Harry takes everything that the other man gives him. Soft moans continue to leave Louis’ mouth. 

“You gotta stop that, babe. I’m gonna come.” Louis whines. Harry takes all of Louis’ cock in his mouth and stays like that for a few seconds. “Fuck!” Louis moans out. His cock slides out of Harry’s mouth and he smirks. 

“That’s amature, baby.” Harry takes Louis’ length back in his mouth and obscenely bobs his head back and forth. Louis feels that familiar pool of arousal in his stomach. 

“I’m gonna--” Louis manages to get out. His orgasm is so close. He’s about to come when Harry slides his cock out of his mouth again. Louis huffs out a frustrated sigh. Harry stands up and bites his lip; looking at Louis with such a lust filled expression. “That was a dick move.” Louis mutters. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Harry challenges. Louis crashes their lips together and walk them to the bed. He pushes Harry down onto it. Harry lays down, waiting for Louis’ next move. He decide to keep his boyfriend waiting. That’s what he’s doing to Louis. He walks over to the bowl full of condoms and lube and take one of each. Louis throws them onto the bed next to Harry. He stares at Louis wide-eyed. “This is really happening, isn’t it?” Harry asks, amazed.

“Yeah, babe. It’s the right time.”

“C’mere.” Harry mutters, his eyes still focused on his boyfriend. 

Louis climbs onto the bed and straddles him. Harry perches himself on his elbows and Louis leans down to kiss him. Their tongues wrestle for dominance. Harry moves forward slightly so his back is resting on the head board. He palms each of Louis’ ass cheeks and sloppily kisses on his neck. Louis grinds against his cock with subtle thrusts. Harry moans against his neck. He retaliates by slapping his hand against one of Louis’ cheeks.

“Fuck!” Louis moans out. He’s never had someone spank him before but, fuck, he wants more. Harry grabs at Louis’ ass harder and presses their cocks together. The friction is incredible and neither of them can seem to get enough. Harry flips them over so that Louis is on his back. Louis gets a moment of clarity and remembers that they’re technically still on camera. “Haz.” Louis says, cautiously. 

“Hmm?” Harry hums, kisses moving lower and lower down Louis’ stomach. 

“Put the blanket over us.” Louis commands, disappointed. Being open with Harry like this is amazing and he doesn’t want to cover him up but he is sure the producers have already gotten an eye full. 

“Right.” Harry mutters and detaches his lips from Louis’ body. Louis lifts himself up so Harry can pull the comforter out from under the other boy. Harry covers himself with the blanket and continues his actions. He skips over Louis’ painfully hard cock and goes right to his aching hole. He swirls his tongue on the surface before forcing his tongue past the tough ring of muscle. Louis moans out in pleasure. The first time he did this was otherworldly so Louis can only imagine how this will be. Harry wastes no time fucking his tongue in and out. 

“Fuck, baby. Feels so good.” Louis whimpers out. This encourages Harry to go harder. Louis’ hips start rutting up towards his face. He can’t stop chasing the feeling. He was so on edge before that he already feels close again. “Harry. I'm-” Louis warns. Harry fucks his tongue into Louis one last time before removing his mouth. Louis lets out another frustrated groan. He doesn't know how much more he can take. He needs this release. Harry is smirking but his eyes are sympathetic. 

“I'm going to open you up, baby. Don’t come yet. I want you to come when I’m inside of you.” His words go straight to Louis’ cock. Louis nods once and lays his head on the pillow. Harry turns his body and grabs the condom and lube. Louis closes his eyes in anticipation. He hears the lube bottle open and the slippery sound of the lube rubbing on Harry’s fingers. Harry teases a finger across Louis’ hole. The lube is cold and he clenches on nothing. “Just relax, baby.” Harry says in a calming tone. 

Louis nods once more and Harry inerts one finger inside of him. He gives Louis a second to adjust but he doesn’t need it. Louis moves his bum slowly on the other man’s finger. Harry takes the hint and starts moving his finger in and out of Louis. His hips keep thrusting towards Harry’s finger. It’s not enough for Louis.

“Give me another.” Louis whines. He’s so unhinged that his voice sounds two grades higher than normal. Harry does as he’s told and adds a second finger. Again, he gives Louis time to adjust to the second finger but he only wants more. Louis’ hips continue to move on their own volition on Harry’s fingers. His hips freeze when Harry’s fingers brush against his prostate. Louis moans louder than before. He hears a sort of whimper come out of Harry’s mouth. He’s getting off on unraveling Louis. “Another. Now.” Louis demands. He’s never this demanding and needy but he needs everything from Harry in this moment. He just wants to be stretched enough to have Harry inside of him.

“You look so good like this, Lou.” Harry marvels. His voice is so deep and laced with desire. Louis opens his eyes to see Harry staring at him in amazement. Harry comes back to his senses and adds a third finger inside of Louis. Louis thinks Harry is also ready to be inside of him because he doesn’t waste any time thrusting his three fingers in and out. He is more than prepped when Harry brushes against his prostate again. A broken moan escapes his lips. Louis needs him now. Harry continues to fuck his fingers in and out of him while Louis grabs for the condom. He rips the foil package with his teeth and take the latex out. Harry freezes in surprise when Louis roll the condom down his throbbing, hard cock. 

“I’m ready, Harry. Get inside of me.” Louis says breathily. Harry nods slightly and pulls his fingers out. Louis clinches frustratedly around nothing. He’ so ready for this. He should be nervous to have a cock in him but he’s never wanted anything more in his life. He wants to feel close to Harry the way he’s never felt with anyone. Yeah, he’s had sex but it never really meant much. This, with Harry, means everything to Louis.

“Are you sure, Lou?” Harry asks, tentatively. Louis actually chuckles at his question.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything.” Louis practically whispers. His voice cracks with emotion. He’s not crying but he feels so emotional to being doing this with his boyfriend who he care so deeply about. 

“Okay, baby. It may hurt a little at first.” Harry cautions.

“Give me all you’ve got, Haz.” Louis tell hims honestly. Harry smiles at him and he smiles back.

Harry guides his dick to Louis’ entrance. Slowly, he inches himself inside of Louis. He stops when he’s about halfway in. He’s very big, much bigger than his three fingers. Louis winces at the stretch. 

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” Harry asks, concerned. Louis shakes his head.

“I’m okay. Just give me a second. You are quite big, babe.” Harry turns red with embarrassment. “Trust me, it’s a good thing.” Louis assures him. He takes another thirty seconds to adjust to his size. “Okay, you can move now.” 

Harry nods and slowly inches himself the rest of the way in. He stills when he bottoms out. He stays there for a minute to allow Louis to adjust to all of him. It still stings slightly but Louis loves feeling this full. He already feels pleasure pool in his stomach. Harry rubs Louis’ arms encouragingly. He moves his hands to Louis’ stomach and down to his hips. He clings to Louis’ sides and moves himself most of the way out of Louis. An immense amount of pleasure hits Louis like a train when he thrusts into me with all he has. 

“ _Holy fuck!_ ” Louis cries out. This gives Harry the confidence to really start. He repeats his motion and thrusts back into Louis. He gets a rhythm going slow but hard. Louis can’t contain his moans. he’s never felt pleasure like this. He doesn’t know why he waited so long to do this. If Harry fucks him like this every time, Louis wants him inside of him at all times.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. I’m not gonna-- _fuck._ Last.” Harry pants out. His moans are quieter than Louis’ but every moan of his adds to the pleasure that’s pooling in his stomach.  
“Faster.” Louis demands. Harry complies and his thrusts get quicker. Louis brings Harry’s face to his own and pulls him into a desperate kiss. Their tongues move together; both needy for more contact. Louis’ hands roam to Harry’s arms, his back, anything skin he can touch. “ _Fuck!_ ” Louis cries out. Harry’s dick grazes his prostate. “Right there. Right there!” Louis moans out. His nails dig into Harry’s back. The pain of Louis’ nails only encourages him more. Each thrust slams into Louis’ special spot. His whole body is on fire. 

“I’m so close.” Harry moans, his thrusts getting sloppy. That sentence is all Louis needed to be pushed over the edge. Louis comes onto his stomach with a moan, so loud it sounds like a shout. This is the most intense orgasm he’s ever experienced. Being edged several times made it last so much longer and took everything out of him. Harry helps the other man ride out his orgasm. His thrusts are relentless. Louis pulls his hair down to him. He kiss Harry with all he has. His fingers interwine in Harry’s hair. He pull his hair harder than he should have. Harry moans into Louis’ mouth and stills. Louis feels him pulse inside of him. Harry collapses on top of the smaller man. Louis brushes Harry’s sweaty fringe out of his face. Harry gently pulls out and discards the condom in the bin next to the bed. He lays down next to Louis and they are silent for a few minutes.

“Holy fuck.” Louis finally says. Both of the man start giggling like idiots. After the giggles die down, Harry rests his head on Louis’ chest.

“I can’t get enough of you.” Harry tell him, sincerely. He traces his fingers along Louis’ chest. 

“I’m so happy that you're my boyfriend.” Louis replies with a yawn. 

“Are you tired?” Harry asks, yawning as well.

“Yeah. You’ve exhausted me in the best way possible.” Louis feels him smile against his chest.

“You’re amazing, you know that right?” Louis returns his smile. 

“That’s you, Haz.” Louis struggles to keep his eyes open. He hears Harry mumble something but couldn’t hear what he said.

“Hmm?” Louis hums.

“Forget it, baby. Get some rest.”

“Goodnight, Hazza.”

“Goodnight, Lou.”

 

The couple wake up on day thirty-one intertwined in each other. Yesterday was easily one of the best days of Louis’ life. Harry made such an amazing gesture to ask him to be his boyfriend. Louis never had someone be so heartfelt. Not to mention, He and Harry had sex last night. They had mind blowing sex. Louis never wants to have sex with anyone else ever again. Harry’s incredible, Louis thinks. 

“Good morning, my handsome boyfriend.” Harry says with his sexy morning voice. Louis shakes himself out of his thoughts and open his eyes slowly. The first thing he sees is Harry’s beautiful green eyes. Louis mirrors his smile.

“Good morning, my perfect boyfriend.” Louis replies.

“I’m never going to get tired of saying that.” Harry says, flashing Louis his dimples. 

“Me either.” Louis responds. 

“Guess we should head back down to them, right?” Louis frowns. He doesn’t want to leave their little bubble.

“I don’t wanna.” Louis mumbles. 

“Then what do you want to do?” Harry asks seductively. Blame it on the early morning, but Louis is already sporting a half chub. They are both still naked from last night. Louis reaches under the covers and grab Harry’s length. He’s already hard. Louis strokes him slowly.

“That answer your question?” 

“Loud and clear.” Harry says as he reaches for Louis’ face. Both of them have morning breath but neither of them care. They kiss passionately. Louis continues to stroke him. His strokes grow quicker. “How do you feel?” Harry asks breathily.

“Sore.” Louis responds. 

“That’s too bad.” Harry squirms, kissing Louis’ neck.

“Didn’t say that was stopping me.” Louis lets go of him and gets up from bed. He grabs a condom and lube. He gets back on the bed and straddles Harry. He sets the condom and lube next to Harry and kisses him. Their cocks rub against each other as they move to chase the friction. 

“I want you to ride me.” Harry moans, grabbing at Louis’ bum. 

“Okay.” Louis says, suddenly a little nervous. Harry senses his apprehension. 

“It’ll be okay, baby. Promise.” Louis nods his head. I’ve got this, Louis thinks. 

Harry grabs for the lube and frantically covers his fingers. Louis is still pretty stretched from last night so he starts with two fingers. The angle for Harry is not ideal but prepping won’t take as long this time around. Louis’ hole is sore but it oddly feels good. He start fucking himself on his fingers.

“See? You’re gonna ride me so well.” There’s desperation in Harry’s voice. 

“Give me another.” Louis whines. He’s getting impatient. He just want Harry inside of him again. 

Harry does as he’s told and adds a third finger. Louis doesn’t stop to adjust, he continues to move up and down on Harry’s fingers. A finger brushes against his prostate and he moans softly. “Good enough. Get inside of me now.” Louis huffs out. He’s going to be a full on sex addict by the time they get out of the Villa. 

“Someone’s impatient.” Harry chuckles. Louis grabs the condom and hands it to Harry.

“Damn right, I am.” Louis whines. Harry pulls his fingers out of him and opens the foil package. He reaches around Louis and rolls the condom onto himself. He readies his dick at Louis’ entrance. Louis lowers himself onto him and both sigh contently.

“Move at your own pace, Lou.” Louis nods. He likes that there’s light in the room because he can see Harry’s face so much better. Harry is practically glowing with happiness and arousal. Louis places a hand flatly on Harry’s chest and starts to move. His movements are slow at first but he grows more confident with every thrust. Harry looks at the boy on top of him with his bottom lip in between his teeth. 

“You look so good like this.” Harry utters, his pupils blown. Louis wants to try harder. He wants to be the best for his boyfriend. His thighs burn with exhaustion but he fights through it. Harry looks so blissed out. Louis’ movements are getting slower and he feels defeated. “Want me to take over, baby?” Louis nods sadly. 

Harry immediately grabs Louis’ hips and thrusts into him. Louis cries out. This angle feels so good. Harry gets much deeper. Louis leans down to kiss him and his tongue asks for entrance. Harry thrusts into him hard and fast. On a particular thrust, he hits Louis’ prostate full on. Louis moans loudly into his mouth. Harry moans back and bites the other man’s bottom lip. 

“Just like that, Haz!” Louis moans into his mouth. Harry grabs each cheek and slams Louis down onto him. He hits those bundle of nerves again and again. Louis’ mouth roams to Harry’s neck and he sucks on his pulse point to keep from moaning so loud. His prostate is so overstimulated and he almost can’t take it anymore.The pool of pleasure in his stomach is nearly brimming over the edge. “I’m so close.” Louis manages to choke out. Harry continues to thrust into his prostate but it’s just not enough. Louis is whimpering at the overstimulation. Something in Harry’s eyes darken. He lets go of Louis’ bum only to lay a slap on one of the cheeks. Louis moans at the contact. “Fuck! Do it again.” And Harry does. Louis is panting with pure pleasure. Harry slaps his ass one more time and that’s all it takes to bring Louis over the edge. He comes onto Harry’s stomach. Harry grabs onto Louis’ hips and thrusts into him. His thrusts are hard and fast. 

“Fuck-- _Louis!_ ” Harry grunts and then stills. They stay as they are for a minute and catch their breaths. From outside of the door, there is clapping and cheering. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake you guys! Can’t my boyfriend and I have one moment of privacy?” Louis yells to the door. 

“Maybe if you guys weren’t so fuckin’ loud. Woke us all up!” Niall yells back. 

“Go away! Be out in a minute, you bunch of dicks!” Louis yells back. He lifts myself off of Harry and lay down next to him. Harry discards the condom and Louis hands him a shirt from the ground to clean himself off with.

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag. Eh, babe?” Harry giggles.

“I wouldn’t be so loud if you weren’t so good.” Louis joins in on his laughter, it’s contagious.

“I’ll tone it down a bit.” Harry replies.

“Please, god, don’t.” Louis tells him honestly and places a kiss on his butterfly tattoo. The couple is silent for a few minutes.

“We’re going to get so much shit today, aren’t we?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Louis replies. 

 

Harry and Louis stay in the Hideaway for about thirty more minutes. Both of them are blissed out. Louis is completely fucked out. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to walk without a limp today. He doesn’t even care, it was totally worth it. He and Harry finally got to have sex--twice. Louis couldn’t ask for anything more. It’s going to be hard for Louis not to jump him at every opportunity. It’s especially hard when the pair take a quick shower in the Hideaway bathroom.

Harry cheekily stashes several condoms and lube bottles in his sweatpants pocket. “You never know” Harry told him. Harry and Louis walk out of the Hideaway expecting to have a tons of the Islanders waiting for them. That’s not the case. In fact, no one is inside. The couple go to the bedroom and change. They walk outside to see everyone crowded around in one area.

“What’s going on?” Louis asks, both men walking towards them.

“New guy.” Ellie informs. 

The new guy stands up and comes to meet them. He is relatively tall and has a big nose. He has brown hair that is brushed back into a tall quiff. Personally, Louis doesn’t find him the least bit attractive but that’s just his preference. He will have to talk to the girls later and see what they think. The new guy extends his hand to Harry, completely ignoring Louis. Harry shakes the man’s hand.

“Hey, Harry. I’m Nick Grimshaw. I’m happy to finally be meeting you. I’ve been watching you on the telly and you’re my favorite Islander by far.” Nick flashes Harry a smile. If Louis’ not mistaken, he’d say the new guy is flirting with his boyfriend. 

“Well, thanks! That’s really good to hear.” Harry responds, politely.

“We’ll have to get to know each other more.” Nick says with a subtle wink.

“Uh, yeah for sure.” Harry gestures to Louis. “This is my _boyfriend_ , Louis.” He places an emphasis on boyfriend. _Such a good lad, bless him,_ Louis thinks.   
“Yeah, I know.” Nick says flatly. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Louis responds lethargically. 

 

Nick Grimshaw has been in the Villa a total of three hours and Louis already doesn’t like him. He’s continued to flirt with Louis’ boyfriend and in front of him, no less. _This douchebag has no shame,_ Louis thinks. Nick has only made an effort to talk with Harry, not any of the single girls. Louis is not having it. Niall has been eyeing Louis cautiously for the past hour. Niall is sensing Louis’ frustration. The Islanders are out by the pool. Nick is chatting to Harry in the pool. Louis is trying to not freak out on Nick so he’s sitting by Sophia, Cherry, and Perrie.

“So what do you girls think?” Louis asks sarcastically, nodding his head towards Nick. 

“Hmm. Probs not.” Sophia says. I knew I liked her for a reason, Louis thinks. 

“I agree with Soph.” Perrie replies. Cherry nods her head in agreement. 

“What a fucking knob head.” Louis mutters. Nick is currently making Harry laugh and it’s making Louis’ blood boil.

“Louis.” Perrie asks, pulling him away from his thoughts.

“Hmm?” Louis responds, still looking at Harry. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’re jealous.” Sophia jokes.

“Jealous of him? _Please!_ ” Louis responds. He’s got nothing to worry about. Doesn’t change the fact that this asshole is flirting with my boyfriend, Louis thinks. 

“Harry is wholeheartedly devoted to you, babes. Nothing to get worked up over.” Perrie tells Louis. She offers a comforting pat on his back. 

“That’s not what I’m worried about. I just don’t want that asshole thinking that he has even a sliver of a chance.” Cherry looks at him, a knowing look in her eyes. She’s the only one who knows his true feelings for Harry. 

“Harry is just a friendly guy. He always tries to make the newcomers feel welcome.” Cherry states. She was right about that. He is such a great person. 

The girls and Louis continue to gossip. Mostly, it is Louis talking shit about Nick. The three of those girls are so sweet and supportive. They are distracted from their conversation when Niall cannonballs into the pool. He resurfaces and cheers. He had soaked Nick, flattening his hair. Louis is glad to have Niall in his corner. 

“Eh, Tommo!” Niall yells.

“ _Oi Oi!_ What’s up, lad?” Louis responds. 

“You never told the group about you and Harry’s night last night.” Niall flashes the other man a smirk. Louis sees what that cheeky bugger is doing. 

“What do ya want to know?” Louis asks, reciprocating a smirk. 

“What we all want to know. Did you and Harry fuck like wild animals last night?” Louis looks over to Harry and his cheeks are red. Niall is embarrassing him. 

“I never shag and tell.” Louis responds with a cheeky grin. 

“Too bad most of us heard you this morning, lad.” Niall laughs that infectious laugh of his.

“Then why’d you ask, mate?” Louis laughs.

“Just wanted to make sure _everyone_ here knows, that’s all.” Niall glances at Nick. “Proud of you, mate. Finally joining the sex club.”

“Cheers, lad!” Louis glances at Harry and he’s giving his boyfriend an agitated look. Louis doesn’t know why he’s the one Harry is mad at. He didn’t tell Niall to say these things. That was all him. _And besides, why is he getting upset that Nick now knows the couple had sex? He means nothing_ , Louis thinks. His mind is racing. 

Harry spent most of the day with Nick, much to Louis’ dismay. Louis got more and more annoyed as the day went on. Nick went on a date today with Sophia. Sophia reported back about how awful it was. The producers brought the Villa champagne and beer to welcome him. Louis drank one too many beers and got a little drunk. He headed to bed before most of the others. He was just in an overall bad mood. 

“Are you up, babe?” Harry whispers to Louis once he gets in bed. He is one of the last people to come to bed. 

“Yep.” Louis says. He tried to not sound mad but it still came out that way.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks.

“Nothing.” Louis mumbles.

“Obviously something is wrong. Now will you please tell me?” Louis sighs loudly. 

“I just don’t fucking like that guy.”

“Who? Grimmy? He’s not a bad guy. He’s actually quite funny.” That makes Louis’ blood boil.

“Do you really not see that he’s flirting with you? He fancies you, Haz.” Harry has the audacity to chuckle at Louis’ words.

“No he doesn’t. We’re mates. He fancies Sophia.”

“Wow, that’s funny. Sophia said quite the opposite. She said that _Grimmy_ couldn’t stop talking about you on the date.” Louis says as calmly as possible.

“He’s just a mate, Lou. You have nothing to worry about, I promise.” Harry kisses his cheek and nuzzles his way under Louis’ arm.

“If you say so.” Louis mutters.

 

Louis wakes up before Harry on day thirty-two. He’s still a little mad about yesterday but being the great boyfriend he is, he decides to bring Harry breakfast in bed. He weasels his way out of Harry’s hold and he thankfully doesn’t wake up. He kisses Harry’s forehead and heads to the kitchen. Unfortunately, Nick is there. He notices Louis approaching the kitchen and flashes him a smirk. 

“ _Tommo._ ” Nick mutters in a sarcastic tone.

“ _Grimmy._ ” Louis replies with even more sarcasm. He walks past him and open the fridge. He grabs the eggs, bacon, and bread. He starts making the food. He’s such a bad cook and burn the toast slightly. Nick is relishing in this.

“Need some help, _pal_?” Nick asks, a cocky look in his eye.

“Not from you.” Louis mumbles.

“What was that?” Nick replies. His face shows that he heard what Louis said. Nick makes himself tea. He finishes up around the same time as Louis does. “I was going to go give _Haz_ this tea. I can run the food to him too, if you’d like?” Louis is the only fucking person that can call him Haz. _And why the hell is he bringing my boyfriend tea_ , Louis thinks. He feels himself tense up. Nick is definitely getting to him. Louis has to get out of there before he tells him off. 

“You can keep the tea. I’ve got orange juice for him. And by the way, he’s _my_ Haz, not yours.” Louis walks past him quickly. 

“We’ll see about that.” Louis hears him mutter from behind him.

Harry was overjoyed with breakfast in bed. He showered Louis in kisses. Louis was happy to make him happy. Their bubble was popped when Nick came into the bedroom. He had the tea in his hand and sipped on it. He is judging Louis, he can feel his eyes burning into the back of Louis’ head. He doesn’t know why Nick just decided to come in here and watch he and Harry interact. It’s fucking creepy, Louis thinks. 

“How are you today, Grimmy?” Harry asks, eating his breakfast. Why does he have to be so nice?

“Looking better than you there, _Haz._ ” Nick puts an emphasis on Haz and Louis’ whole body is frozen. Harry glances at his boyfriend and senses his discomfort. He reaches for Louis’ hand and traces soothing circles on the top of it. 

“I do feel like shit today. That’s on you, though. That’s what I get for letting you convince me to shotgun two beers in a span of twenty minutes.” Harry laughs. 

“You just need a little fun in your life.” Nick states. Is he trying to say that I’m not fun? That complete dickhead, Louis thinks. Louis abruptly stands up. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” Louis leans over to Harry and kiss him. He makes sure that it’s one hell of a kiss. Harry involuntarily lets out a soft moan. Louis breaks the kiss and smirks at him. He turns to Nick and raises his eyebrow at him, begging for Nick to challenge him. He walks out of the room without another word. 

Louis spends a long time in the shower. He has a lot on his mind. Of course the producers had to cause drama for he and Harry once they were finally official. The producers had to have known that Nick wasn’t straight. He’s not made one effort to chat up any of the girls. He’s constantly bugging Harry. In reality though, he’s not bugging Harry. Harry enjoys his company. He thinks they are mates. Harry is so naive. He doesn’t see Nick constantly undressing him with his eyes. Louis sees it and he hates it so much. What’s worse is that he can’t do anything about it. He doesn’t want to upset Harry and he doesn’t want to make an ass of himself because he’s a little jealous. He’s not in any way jealous of Nick, he’s jealous of the attention Nick is getting that is being taken away from himself. He knows that is selfish but he is selfish when it comes to Harry.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks, peeping his head into the shower.

“Yeah.” Louis lies.

“Lou, talk to me. Ever since Grimmy came in here, you’ve been distant. We’re boyfriends. That’s not going to change just because I make a new friend.”

“I’m just giving you your space.” Louis mutters.

“I don’t want space. I want you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Harry tells him. Louis’ expression softens. He cares for Harry so much. 

“I want you too. I don’t want to share you.” Louis tells him honestly. 

“You aren’t sharing me. I’m all yours.” Harry says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I don’t want to be around him.” 

“Who, Grimmy? Why?”

“I know you can’t see it because you’re so sweet and such a nice person but he’s trying to take you away from me.” Harry opens his mouth to speak but Louis continues before he can. “When we get out of here I’m going to show you the episodes that he’s been in. I know you won’t believe me now because he’s your friend but I want you to hear the things that have come out of his mouth. He’s bad news.” Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

“I don’t know why you’re getting so jealous. He and I are just friends.” Louis rolls his eyes at his boyfriend.

“I’m not jealous! I know your intentions are pure but his are not.”

“I’m not going to stop being friends with him just because you don’t like him. That’s not how relationships work.” Harry says, annoyance evident in his voice. 

“I’m not asking you to not be friends with him. I’m asking that you don’t make me be around him.”

“Fine.” Harry huffs.

“ _Fine._ ” Louis huffs back. 

Louis spends the rest of the day with the girls. They are annoyed at Harry for being so oblivious. It seems that everyone but Harry sees what’s happening here. Harry is annoyed with Louis for being annoyed with him and this isn’t a great start to their relationship. He just wants to be with Harry and happy but he can’t when Nick is trying to steal him away. That night, Louis makes sure go to sleep before Harry comes to bed so they won’t have to argue. That’s exactly what he does. 

Louis wakes up on day thirty-three surprisingly cold. He’s cold because Harry is not cuddling with him. He’s on the complete opposite side of the bed. _Why is this going so wrong? Why is this my fault?_ , Louis thinks. Louis is just trying to preserve his relationship. He don’t want someone flirting with what’s his. He doesn’t want to be so possessive but Harry is his. _I love him…_ , Louis’ mind says over and over again.

Louis decides that he shouldn’t mope today. If he shows that he’s not bothered then Nick doesn’t win. He grabs his swim trunks and change in the bathroom upstairs. He retreats to the chairs outside of the pool. Cherry is sitting there with Ed. He needs their advice.

“Louis… How are you, babes?” Cherry asks, clearly concerned.

“I could definitely be better.” Louis mutters.

“Nick is such a knob head. Who comes onto a show called Love Island just to try to break an actual couple up? Honestly, it’s disgusting.” Ed proclaims. Louis knew he liked the guy for a reason.

“I’m glad you can see it. Haz can’t. He’s so oblivious. He just thinks that Nick is being so nice to him because he wants to be mates.”

“Everyone that I’ve talked to has said that Grimmy is out of line. Niall is ready to punch him.” _Bless him_ , Louis thinks.

“Not trying to change the subject but Ed, why did you decide to tell Cherry that you loved her?” Cherry looks fondly at Ed. They were honestly so cute.

“It got too hard not to say it. Every time I looked at her, my brain just screamed it. Every time I looked at her I wanted to tell her. Why do you ask?” Ed asks.

“Did Cherr not tell you?” Louis asks, confused.

“Of course I didn’t, babes. We talked in confidence.” Cherry says with a small smile.

“What did you not tell me?” Ed asks Cherry.

“I’ll have Lou tell you.” Cherry says, looking at Louis expectantly. 

“I’m in love with Harry.” Louis mumbles. It almost hurt to say out loud. He loves Harry so much and he’s slipping away.

“That’s news?” Ed laughs.

“What do you mean?” Louis asks.

“It’s obvious, mate. You’ve been gone for him since day one.” Ed says matter-of-factly. 

“Do you think everyone knows?” Louis asks, completely nerveracked.

“Duh.” Ed laughs again.

“Do you think Harry knows?” Louis grows more nervous. He didn’t want Harry to know before he told him.

“Harry is oblivious to everything, obviously.” 

“Should I tell him?” Louis asks frantically. 

“You should tell him when you think the time is right. Don’t tell him just because you think it’ll get him to stop talking to Nick.”

Ed’s words have been on Louis’ mind nonstop for the past few hours. He and Harry are still not speaking to each other and it’s killing him. He wants them to be okay again. He just wants to tell Harry how he feels. It’s the worst time to do it so he has to keep it on the inside, torturing his thoughts. 

In the middle of the day the Islanders get a text that they are going to be playing a game. The game is called **‘Kiss, Marry, Pie’**. The guys and girls are supposed to stand in parallel lines and one by one each will be called to have a turn. When it is their turn, they are to kiss someone of their choice, then get down on one knee and ask someone to marry them, and lastly they are to throw a pie in the face of their least favorite Islander. 

The first up is Sophia. She obscenely kisses Andy. The Islanders stare in amazement. She’s got major balls to kiss him in front of everyone. Louis actually claps. He’s so proud of her. She marries Louis because ‘She loves me oh so much’. To no one’s surprise, she pies Liam. He just shrugs because he saw it coming. 

The next person to go is Niall. She kisses Cheryl. Ellie is not happy about it but she lets it slide because he immediately get down on one knee and professes how much Ellie means to him. Niall grabs the pie and throws it at Nick, right at his hair. Louis can’t contain his laughter. _Niall is a legend_ , Louis thinks. 

Cherry goes next. She kisses both of my cheeks. Louis looks over at Ed. He doesn’t look fazed. No one is shocked when she asks Ed to marry her. Both of them are grinning ear to ear. Cherry picks up the pie and contemplates who he is going to pie. She nods to herself and walks over to Nick. She pies him right in the face. This day keeps getting better and better for Louis. 

Harry is next to go. He kisses Zayn to my complete surprise. If it was anyone else Louis would be incredibly pissed off but he’s oddly okay with it. Louis glances over at Perrie and she’s fanning herself. Louis feels that on a spiritual level. Does that make Louis a hypocrite that he’s okay with his boyfriend kissing Zayn but he gets pissed off at him for even talking to Nick? Louis is going to say no because Zayn isn’t an absolute asshole. Harry walks over to Louis and gets down on one knee.

“Lou, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You make me so happy and I want you to really understand how much you mean to me. You have nothing to worry about, babe. Will you marry me?” Louis wasn’t expecting him to be so heartfelt but it’s just what he needed to hear. It makes it better that Nick is here to hear it all.

“Of course I will, Harry.” Harry stands back up and kisses him softly. Louis smiles into the kiss. He hates fighting with Harry. Being the cute and quirky person Harry is, he doesn’t want to pie anyone so he pies himself. 

Perrie is next to go. She walks to me and grabs Louis’ face. He’s in utter shock so he doesn’t really kiss back. She looks to Harry and Zayn and says “Fair is fair” with a smirk on her face. She asks Zayn to marry her. Zayn looks so cute and embarrassed. She, too, pies Nick. Louis couldn’t ask for a better day if he tried. 

‘Grimmy’ is next. Louis takes a deep breath. Louis doesn’t think he could be stupid enough to kiss Harry. He starts walking his way. Louis clenches his fists in anger. Sure enough, Nick reaches for Harry and kisses him. Harry slightly kisses back but it’s probably because Nick won’t let up. Louis should be a little mad at Harry for kissing back but he mostly just feels bad that he had to kiss him in the first place. Once Nick finally releases him, Harry stares at Louis in panic. Louis give him a reassuring nod and a look saying that they’ll talk about it later. Nick marries Sophia because she has been the only one that hasn’t pied him. He has the pie in his hand and has no hesitation when he throws the pie in Louis’ face. Nick really has no shame. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to punch somebody in the face more than he’s wanted to punch Nick. _The wanker has some nerve to kiss my boyfriend right in front of me_ , Louis thinks angrily.

Louis is last to go. He has no idea who to kiss so he panics and kisses Niall. It is just a peck but it was on the lips. Niall stares at his friend in shock. 

“What the fuck was that?” Niall asks.

“I’m sorry, I panicked.” Louis stutters out.

“When in doubt you kiss _Niall!?_ ” Niall asks. Louis starts to think Niall is mad at him but he starts laughing. He’s laughing so hard that he drops to the ground. 

“Cheers, you fucking asshole.” Louis jokes. He moves to Harry and gets down on one knee.

“Haz, You’re my best friend. Despite some setbacks like a _douchebag_ kissing you, it only makes us stronger. Nothing or no one is going to come between us. I-- I adore you. So will you marry me?” Louis can’t believe his true feelings almost slipped out. He’s just so emotional right now. He’s in protector mode and he’s not going lose Harry. 

“Who could say no to that perfect face?” Harry coos. He looks over to Nick and flips him off. Louis doesn’t even care about being nice to him anymore. He crossed a line. Louis’ favorite part of this game is that he gets to pie someone. The choice is obvious. He grab the pie and makes a beeline straight to Nick. He makes sure to rub it into his eyes and hair. Nick is so anal about his hair that Louis completely destroys it. 

“Saw that coming.” Nick mutters, annoyance evident in his voice. 

“You’re lucky it was just a pie in your face.” Louis mumbles but loud enough for Nick to hear him. 

“Do you have something to say to me?” Nick asks, getting out of line and walking to Louis.

“I’ve got a lot of things to say to you, mate.” Louis responds, puffing out his chest in anger. 

“Oh do tell.” Nick huffs out.

“Do you not even see what you’re doing is wrong? Harry and I are in a relationship. Not just seeing how things go. In a _relationship!_ We are boyfriends. That means you back the fuck off. Everyone here can see what a dick you are. Stay away from me and stay away from him.” Louis says it in the nicest way he can. He’s fuming. He wishes he could tell the guy off but he doesn’t want to make an ass of himself on television. 

“I’ll talk to _Haz_ if I want to talk to him.” Nick counters. Louis’ hand involuntarily ball into fists. Harry intervenes by putting a soothing hand on Louis’ shoulder. 

“Just stay away from us, okay? Louis is right, you did cross a line. I was content being your friend but I don’t think we can be even that anymore.” Harry’s words have no bite to them but he does seem annoyed with the situation. Harry moves his hand to the small of Louis’ back and escorts them back to the Villa. The couple goes the the bedroom. Louis sits down on the bed but Harry stays standing, 

“I’m going to be right back. I want to brush my teeth and wash my mouth out.” The fact that he doesn’t want to kiss Louis with the taste of someone else’s mouth on him just shows how much of a gentleman he is. Louis nods and Harry walks out of the room. He returns a few minutes later and silently sits on the bed.

“Harry--.” Louis starts. Harry raises a hand to silence him.

“Lou, I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot. You told me again and again that Grimmy was hitting on me but I didn’t listen to you. You and I barely talked yesterday because of it. I’m so sorry. I’ll never not listen to you again. This is all my fault. Please forgive me?” Harry has such sad eyes. Louis reaches for his hand and interwines their fingers together.

“There’s nothing to forgive. None of this is your fault. You were just trying to be nice to him. Yeah, we fought over it but all couples fight. I’d be worried if we didn’t fight. Bickering with each other means we care. And I care about you so much, Harry.” Harry leans over and engulfs the other man in a desperate kiss. Louis sighs contently into his mouth. After Harry breaks the kiss, he moves closer to Louis and cuddles into his side. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry murmurs into his chest. 

“Stop apologizing, babe.” 

“Sorry.” Harry mumbles. Louis laughs at him. He’s glad that they are okay again.

 

Nothing really happens on day thirty-four. Harry and Louis avoid Nick at all costs. The rest of the Islanders do too. Andy is the only one who talks to him but that’s probably because he feels bad for the guy. Louis doesn’t understand feeling bad for the guy because Nick did it to himself. Sophia and Andy are getting closer but Louis thinks that’s just her way of trying to heal over what happened with Liam. Harry and Louis spend most of the day intertwined in each other. It is an overall good day for the Islanders.

 

When Harry and Louis wake up on day thirty-five, everyone else is already out of bed. The couple must have slept in. They both needed the sleep, though. It’s been a rough couple of days with Nick fucking everything up. Louis glances over at Harry and he looks so peaceful in his sleep. He doesn’t want to wake Harry but they need to get a move on with their day.

“Haz.” Louis whispers in his ear. Harry stirs slightly but goes right back to sleep. “Babe.” Louis says a little bit louder. Harry’s face contorts in a frown. “We need to get out of bed.”

“Don’t wanna.” Harry pouts, still yet to open his eyes. 

“We need to. Everyone else is already out of bed.” Louis mutters. Harry sighs the most exaggerated sigh that he can muster. 

“Fine.” Harry is such a drama queen. Ellie and Perrie come into the bedroom.

“It’s about time you two woke up.” Ellie says with a smile on her face.

“I was just trying to wake this one up. He’s not having it this morning.” Louis jokes and points to Harry.

“Well today’s a big day.” Perrie informs the boys.

“Why is it a big day?” Harry mumbles, finally opening his eyes.

“It’s been seven days since the last recoupling. That definitely means that it’s happening today.” Ellie says. 

“What’s the big deal in that? We all have our couples. It’ll be easy. Everyone will pick who we’re with now and that dick Grimmy will leave tonight. Easy as can be.” Louis dishes with a triumphant look on his face.

 

For the past few hours, everyone has been at the pool. The Islanders have been joking with each other and it’s been a really fun time. Unfortunately, Louis still catches Nick looking at Harry every so often and everytime Louis can feel his blood boil. After awhile, Nick musters up the courage to come talk to Harry.

“Could we go for a chat?” Nick asks Harry. Louis roll his eyes at Nick. Does he really not have any shame, Louis thinks.

“No.” Louis answers for his boyfriend. Harry looks at him with sympathetic eyes.

“I was asking him, not you.” Nick counters. Harry looks at a loss for words.

“Yeah… okay. Just for a minute.” Harry responds. Louis flashes him an annoyed look. Why would he even want to talk to that wanker, Louis thinks angrily. Nick gestures over to the fire pit and Harry nods. Nick walks over there but Harry lingers next to Louis.

“Don’t be mad. I just want to see if he’s going to apologize. If he’s just going to keep hitting on me, I’ll walk away.” Harry says lowly. 

“Fine, whatever. You know what’s going to happen though. I’m going to go smoke.” Louis mutters and get ups from the seat. Harry looks back sadly before walking to the fire pit.   
Zayn is at the smoking corner when Louis sits down. He’s smoking huge puffs off of his cigarette. He looks stressed and Louis wants to know why. Zayn is normally so calm and collected.

“What’s up with you, mate?” Louis asks him. Zayn silently offers him a cigarette and he takes one gratefully.

“I don’t know if it’s working out with Perrie.” Zayn mumbles, taking another hit of his cigarette. Louis’ eyes widen in surprise.

“Why do you say that?” Louis asks. He’s still in such shock. Louis thought they were one of the strongest couples in here. 

“I just don’t see us working on the outside. We aren’t really clicking as a couple.” Zayn pauses to take a stressed drag from his cigarette. “Don’t get me wrong, she’s an incredible person. I just don’t know if she’s what I want right now. She’s talking about moving in together and meeting her parents but I’m not ready for that. I was looking to find someone in here but I wanted it to be casual for awhile. I wasn’t looking to get married off the second I got in here. What if some fit chick comes in here and I want to chat her up. I won’t be able to because I’m with Perrie.” This is going to break Perrie’s heart. She’s so head over heels for him and now it turns out he’s just not that into her. 

“Are you going to tell her?” Louis asks after a minute to process what he just heard. 

“I don’t think it’s the right time yet. I’m going to recouple with her tonight because I don’t want to cause any drama but I don’t know after that. I know you’re friends with her but can you please keep this to yourself? I need more time to think. I promise I will tell her eventually.” Louis nods and takes a long drag of his cigarette. _Why do people always trust me enough to keep their secrets_ , Louis thinks dreadfully. Louis doesn’t want to lie to Perrie because he adores her but he doesn’t want to go back on his word to not tell her.   
Zayn finishes his cigarette and thanks Louis for listening. Zayn offers another cigarette and he takes it gladly. _My boyfriend is talking to the worst person I've ever met and now I have that information it ponder over. I’m going to need the nicotine_ , Louis thinks. Louis lights up the cigarette and smokes it in silence. Harry heads over to him five minutes later.

“How did it go?” Louis asks, meeting his eyes. Harry shrugs.

“He apologized.” Harry mutters. 

“Well isn't he just a fucking peach.” Louis rolls his eyes. 

“He said that I was the person he was most comfortable kissing and that's why he did it. I told him that he majorly fucked up and he asked for another chance at being friends.” Louis stares at him, dumbfounded. 

“And what did you say?” 

“I told him that we'd see how things go.” Harry mumbles. Louis stands up, angry.

“You're just giving him hope, Harry. Why don't you see that?” 

“He's nice to me, Louis. I'm just trying to make sure everyone has a good time here.” Harry has such a sad expression on his face. Louis is too heated to care at this point. 

“He's only nice to you because he's trying to fuck you and you're too naive to see it.” Louis starts to walk away but turns around to say something else. “And you say that you're trying to make everyone's time here good but by talking to that asshole, you're making my time here lousy.” Harry opens his mouth to get Louis to understand but he doesn't stick around to listen. 

Louis rushes to the bathroom and slides his back down the tile wall. His bum hits the floor and he hides his face in his hands. A small sob escapes his body. He’s not one to cry often but he’s so damn frustrated. Harry just doesn't understand. Tears are leaving his eyes and that only frustrates him further. He feels so stupid to be crying on television. Everyone is going to see how far gone he is for Harry but he just doesn't see it. Louis is so distracted with his emotions that he doesn’t even notice someone walking in the bathroom. 

“Oh, I'm sorry I-- Louis… what's wrong?” It's Liam. He rushes over to Louis. He wipes his eyes and puts on a brave face. 

“Just a bit overwhelmed is all.” Louis staggers out. 

“Tell me what's wrong.” Liam soothes. 

“It's just, uh, Harry forgave that asshole Nick and I don't know how much I can take. I can't stand the guy and yet Harry insists on being his friend. I feel like I'm losing him.” Louis sniffles. Liam puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. 

“I don't understand why he wants to be Grimmy’s friend but you can't tell him who he can and can't be friends with. A relationship like that won't last.” 

“I know and that's why I'm so upset right now. I can't do anything. If I tell him I don’t want him talking to Nick then he'll think I'm trying to control him but if I do nothing, I risk losing him.” Louis wipes his eye as a fresh tear as it falls down his face. 

“Louis Tomlinson!” Liam scolds. “Harry is loyal to you. He’s devoted. He would never leave you for that filth. He wouldn’t leave you for anyone, if I’m honest.”

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?” Louis asks, a skeptical look on his face. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you. You’re probably my best mate in here. Despite making an ass of myself, you have stuck by me in here and I’m thankful for that.” Liam comfortingly squeezes his shoulder.

“You’re a good guy, Li. You may not have made the most… thought out decisions in here but you’ve been true to yourself and that’s all you can be.” Louis tells him earnestly. Louis sees him wipe something from his eye that looks suspiciously like a tear. 

“How did this all of the sudden become about me?” Liam chuckles. “What are you going to do?” Louis thinks about that for a minute.

“I’m going to apologize to him and then give him his space. Thank you for listening to me. You’re such a good mate.” The two men stand up and hug. 

Louis stands in the bathroom a little while longer and composes his thoughts. He hated that things were not okay with Harry again. _Why is it so hard to save it,_ Louis thinks. He hates that he needs Harry so much. It’s almost as if he depends on Harry for his happiness. He can’t help that he’s weaker without Harry. _Harry makes me strong_ , Louis thinks with a big smile on his face.

Louis rushes from the bathroom down to the bedroom. He hastily pulls out his journal and jots down every word that is in his head at the moment. He doesn’t have moments of clarity like this often so he wants to capture it. After finally writing the thoughts in his head down on paper, he feels better, lighter. He makes sure to hide the journal underneath all of his clothes so no one will find it. Not even Harry. Especially not Harry.

Louis finds Harry and unsurprisingly, he’s sitting with Nick. Nick sees that Louis is approaching them and he flashes a cocky smirk. Louis reminds himself that arguing with Nick is not that objective here. His goal is to talk to Harry and apologize. 

“Haz?” Louis asks once he’s close enough.

“Yeah, Lou.” Harry still looks hurt. 

“Can we have a chat?” Louis is suddenly really nervous. He wipes his sweaty palms on his trunks. Harry nods quickly and stands up. “In the bedroom?”

“Okay.” Harry says weakly. Louis leads the way and Harry follows closely behind. 

Thankfully no one is in the bedroom since Louis was last in it. They sit down on their bed but don’t really sit closely to each other. Louis takes a little bit of time to collect his thoughts and tries to find the right things to say. Harry looks at the other man expectantly. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you earlier.” Louis murmurs quietly. He chances a look at Harry and he has his head done. Louis doesn’t think he’s going to reply so he starts to ramble on. “It’s just that I’m so insecure with myself that when another guy shows you attention, I just lose my mind. I want to be the only person puts that adorable fucking dimpled smile on your face. I know that’s so selfish of me but it’s how I feel. I’m not going to tell you who you can’t be friends with because I don’t want to control you. If you want to be friends with him then I’m just going to have to deal with it. I just wanted to get that off of my chest. Haz, I’m so--.” Louis’ monologue is interrupted when Harry connects their lips together. “--Sorry.” 

“I understand why you’re so upset. If someone was showing you the attention that Grimmy is showing me, I would be going mad. I’m still going to talk to him on occasion but I’m just going to be friendly. I was just telling him that when you came over. He’s not important to me, Lou. You are. Other than my family, you’re the most important person in my life. I would rather cut out a person that doesn’t mean anything to me than to lose the most important one. I’m sorry that I’ve been making your time here shit. It’s my job to make it amazing so I’m going to spend the rest of our time here making you the happiest man in the world.” _I love you_ , Louis insistent thoughts continue to say

“I don’t know how I got so lucky to find a guy as lovely as you, Harry.” Louis choses to say that instead. It isn’t the right time to say it yet. “And I’m truly sorry about what I said earlier. You weren’t the person I was mad at and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Harry cuddles into Louis’ neck at his words.

“I knew you were just frustrated and I shouldn’t have defended him. It’s you and me from now on. No one is ever going to come between that. I promise, Lou.” 

 

The remainder of daylight is amazing. Harry and Louis are completely loved up. The couple watch Niall and Ellie versus Liam and Cheryl play chicken. Ellie is very competitive so they won. Louis is not really sure how because Niall has such chicken legs but they make a good team. The girls shuffle into the bathroom once the sun starts to set. The boys follow suit and they get ready for the possible recoupling. Sure enough, Caroline Flack walks into the Villa looking chipper as always. 

“Evening, Islanders! Please follow me to the fire pit.” Caroline instructs. They do as they’re told and follow her to the fire pit. Everyone sits down and waits for further instructions. “As most of you have guessed, we will be having a recoupling tonight. It is girl’s choice. However, since Nick is the newest Islander he will be choosing first. Nick, please stand up and choose who you would like to recouple with.” _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Louis thinks. 

“Thanks, Caroline! Well the person I would like to couple up with is an amazing person inside and out. Our situation is obviously not ideal but hopefully this person will see what a good guy I am and start seeing me in a different light. So the person I’d like to couple up with is… Harry.” _There’s no fucking way he just did that_ , Louis thinks in disbelief. He instinctively stands up, ready to charge at Nick. Harry stands up after him and puts a steadying hand around his waist. Louis is livid. Absolutely livid. Harry is his boyfriend for god’s sake. Apparently Nick does not understand that. Louis has a serious chance of going home tonight. 

“The fuck were you thinking, man?” Niall hushs out. He, too, looks like he’s going to charge at Nick. Nick looks so smug and like he’s won. 

“If you are sent home tonight, I’ll be coming right there after you. I promise, babe.” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear and reluctantly walks over to Grimmy. He tries to hug Harry.

“Don’t.” Harry warns. They both sit down. Harry keeps sending Louis devastated looks. 

“Well this was a… shock. Nick, are you happy with your decision?” Caroline asks. She looks in complete shock. She’s not the only one. All of the Islanders look devastated for Louis. He’s gutted as well. He should have seen this coming but he thought Harry had set Nick straight. He obviously didn’t get the fucking hint. 

“Ecstatic, Caroline.” Nick states with a smug ass smile. Louis wants to punch that expression off his stupid face.

“Harry, how are you feeling?” Caroline asks. 

“Well, Caroline… to be honest… I’m pissed off. I thought I made it clear to him today that I’m happy in my relationship but obviously he can’t take a hint.” Harry says with heavy annoyance in his voice. _That’s my boy_ , Louis thinks. 

“I’m sure it will all work out for the two of you. As usual, the public is rooting for you.” Caroline takes a deep breath and continues. “Anyway, if the rest of you boys could stand up in front of the girls.” The rest of the boys stand up and wait for the girls to choose. Louis has a good chance of being sent home tonight and his heart is breaking more and more by the second. Nick fucked things up so bad. Louis is gutted. Absolutely gutted. “Cheryl, please tell us who you would like to recouple with.” Cheryl stands up with her dimpled smile. 

“I’d like to couple up with this boy because he’s such a gentleman. He treats me so well. It is early days but I’m excited to see how things go. So the boy I’d like to couple up with is… Liam.” Liam walks over to her and gives her a quick smooch. She smiles widely at him and they sit down.

“Excellent! Perrie, you’re next.” Perrie stands up with a cheeky expression.

“I’d like to couple up with this boy because he’s like the boy version of myself. We just click so well. I love spending time with him and geeking out about the weirdest things. I couldn’t imagine spending my time here with anyone else. So the boy I’d like to couple up with is… Zayn.” The poor girl is so oblivious. Louis wishes Zayn would just tell her already. He smiles at her weakly and kisses her on the cheek. Her smile falters slightly and they sit down. 

“Alright. So, Ellie it’s your turn.” Caroline informs. Ellie stands up excitedly.

“I’d like to couple up with this boy because I love spending time with him. He’s such a sweetheart. He wears his heart on his sleeve and I couldn’t ask for a more stand up guy. There’s no surprise that the guy I’d like to couple up with is… Niall.” Niall jumps excitedly like he was actually surprised that Ellie picked him. He’s such a goofball but Louis loves him to bits. Niall and Ellie kiss obscenely and then sit down. 

“Okay, moving on… Cherry dear, it’s your turn.” Cherry stands up politely with a blush on her face. Louis doesn’t know why she’s always so nervous but she’s such a sweetheart.  
“I’d like to couple up with this boy because well, because I love him. I love that he sings pretty songs to me that he’s randomly formulated in his head. I love that he treats me like I’m the only girl in the world. I just love everything about him and I’m so lucky to have him. So the boy I’d like to couple up with is… Ed.” He runs up to her and kisses her passionately. 

“And I love you, darling.” They kiss once again and sit down. 

The only two people left are Andy and Louis. He could very well be going home tonight. He doesn’t want to be going home tonight. He trusts that Harry will be leaving with him if he’s not picked but he doesn’t want to leave everyone else. They’ve become like family. He doesn’t want his time here to be over yet. 

“Too cute. Last to go is Sophia.” Sophia stands up. She looks sure of her decision by her facial expression. Louis glances to Harry and he has tears in his eyes. He nods to his boyfriend as if to say that it’s going to be okay no matter what happens. 

“There are two outstanding guys standing in front of me right now. One has helped me through a difficult time and one who is such a good friend to me and has his man waiting right here. I have to go with my heart.” When she says that Louis knows that he’s going home. “I’m so sorry Andy but the boy I’d like to couple up with is Louis.” Louis is at a loss for words. His eyes are bulging out of my head and his mouth is in a surprised ‘O’ shape. 

“Wait.. what?” Louis stutters out. 

“I’m choosing you, Louis. You have your person in here and to be honest, Andy isn’t that for me. I’m sorry Andy you helped me get over a rough time but that’s all it was. I don’t see us going anywhere except having a good time. I hope you understand.” Louis runs up to Sophia and picks her up and twirls her around. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Louis repeats over and over again. He finally lets her down. She’s beaming at him. Harry runs over to Louis and grabs his face into a chaste kiss. 

“Oh thank god.” Harry sighs contently. 

“This is bullshit.” Andy mutters. His arms are crossed and he does not look happy.

“It’s Love Island, Andy. I don’t see a love connection with you. You have to understand that.” Sophia explains.

“You used me to get over Liam.” Andy thinks aloud. 

“Uh yeah… I thought that was obvious.” She mutters.

“Andy, you have been dumped from the Island you have thirty minutes to collect your things and leave the Villa. The rest of you, I will see very soon.” Caroline injects. She winks when she says the last part. She waves to us all and retreats out of the Villa. When she is gone, Niall runs up to Louis and engulfs him in a bear hug.

“Holy shit, man. I thought you were a goner for sure.” Niall groans. “What a fucking asshole Grimmy is.” He mutters close to Louis’ ear.

“Keep me away from him, alright? If I even get close to him, I’m going to lose my fucking mind.” Louis tells his mate. He wasn’t lying. He doesn’t want to be around that prick. 

“I feel ya there. I’ll kick some ass.” Niall jokes although Louis isn’t sure he’s joking. He gives him another hug. 

Most of the Islanders hug Louis and tell him how happy they are to see him staying in the Villa. The love he’s feeling from the other Islanders warms his heart. He has made friends for life here and he’s so grateful for that. Only Liam helps Andy pack. Andy doesn’t speak to Liam. He feels like it is Liam’s fault that he was dumped from the Villa. Andy’s goodbye is not as heartfelt as the other Islanders that have been dumped because he is not as well liked. 

Harry spends a good twenty minutes hugging and thanking Sophia for what she did. He sounds even more grateful than Louis does. He’s such a sweet person. Louis takes this time to start making the daybed. There’s no fucking way that Louis will let Harry sleep next to Nick. There’s no way that Louis will give Nick the opportunity to try and get in Harry’s incredibly tight pants. He also grabs their special bag full of condoms and lube just in case. Nick is already in the bedroom getting ready for bed.

“No hard feelings, mate?” Nick asks with amusement on his face. Louis breaths in and out slowly. _Don’t freak out_ , Louis has to think to himself repeatedly. 

“Go fuck yourself.” Louis bites out. 

“Too bad _Haz_ isn’t sleeping in my bed tonight. I’d make sure he would have a great time.” Louis feels his hands ball into fists involuntarily. At the perfect time, Liam walks into the bedroom with Cheryl.

“Everything alright in here?” Liam inquiries cautiously. Louis looks over to him and he’s sure he has a crazy look in his eyes. He feels the heat of his cheeks getting warmer by the second.

“Completely fine. Just explaining to Tommo here that Harry is always welcome in our bed.” Nick explains to Liam with a smug look on his face. Liam turns to Louis.

“If you want to hit him, Cheryl and I can leave the room. I wouldn’t blame you.” Liam huffs out in disgust. Louis takes a deep breath and remembers that if someone fights with another Islander they will be kicked off of the show immediately.

“As tempting as that is, I’m going to go lay down with _my_ boyfriend.” Louis walks past Nick and grabs the pillow that has Harry’s name on it. “ _Some_ people aren’t worth the time of day. Goodnight, you two.” Louis manages to say. He doesn’t dare look back at Nick because he knows that he will have a smug look still plastered on his face. Louis grabs the bag full of goodies and a few blankets and gets the hell out of there. 

After that awful encounter with Nick, Louis doesn’t feel like talking much. He neatly makes the daybed for he and Harry and then makes himself a cup of tea. He sits down on the daybed with his cup of tea and watches the others have animated conversations. The remaining people outside call it a night forty-five minutes later. For some reason, he can’t shake the conversation that he and Nick had. Every time it creeps into his mind, his blood boils like it’s happening all over again. 

“Hi, love.” Harry coos, laying on the bed. 

“I can’t believe we’re back on this fucking daybed again.” Louis says, completely serious. Harry chuckles anyway.

“I’m just glad we’re still here.” 

“I admire your optimism, babe. You see the bright side of everything.” Harry smiles at his words.

“There’s always a bright side when you’re involved.” There’s a glimmer in his eye that’s absolutely beautiful. _I love you_ , the voice in his head continues to shout. Louis wills that little voice in my head to be quiet. It’s not the right time. Not yet. He doesn’t trust what will come out of his mouth so he kisses Harry instead. “I love it when you kiss me.” 

“I’ll have to do it more often then.” And his lips are back on Harry’s. They kiss for a few minutes. The kiss isn’t rushed. It’s slow and sensual. When they finally part, Harry lays on Louis’ chest and practically purrs at how content he is. The pair sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

“I forgot to ask… I talked to Liam when I went to go change. He said that you and Nick had a heated conversation when he walked in. What was said?” Louis begins to feel his blood boil once again.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Louis mumbles. He’s trying to control his breathing that is coming out in jagged huffs.

“What happened?” Harry sits up from his spot on Louis’ chest and his eyes are filled with concern.

“I just don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Louis doesn’t mean for it to come out so annoyed but it does but he immediately feels awful.

“Okay.” Harry croaks out. He turns over so he is not facing his boyfriend. They are silent for what feels like hours. After it’s become impossible not to talk to him, Louis slides his arm under Harry’s and cuddles into him. It’s a good sign that he doesn’t pull away.

“Harry?” Louis whispers.

“Yeah, Lou?” 

“I want you to fuck me. Hard.” 

“Wh--What?” Harry stutters.

“I just need to forget about the awful things that have happened the last few days.” Louis replies. 

“We don’t have a condom… or lube.” 

“I brought it out here. Just in case.” Louis explains.

“Grab it.” Harry commands. Louis nods and reaches off of the bed. He grabs the contents that he needs and sets them on the bed. He looks over to Harry and who has already taken his shirt off and is working on sliding his shorts off. He discards his pants and attacks Louis’ lips. His kiss is desperate and filthy. He reaches for the hem of Louis’ shirt and pulls it off easily. He tugs at the other man’s sweatpants and Louis pushes them down his thighs in a haste. “How do you want it?” Harry whispers in his ear and then nibbles on the lobe. 

“Fuck me from behind.” Louis breathes out. He lets out a surprised yelp when Harry flips him over so that he’s laying on his stomach. “ _Jesus._ ” Louis hisses out. 

Harry hastily grabs the lube and pours the contents onto his fingers. He retreats under the covers. Louis instinctively spreads his legs apart to give Harry easier access. His slimy finger rubs across Louis’ hole. Louis lets out an impatient noise that sounds a lot like a whimper. Harry gently pushes his finger past the strong ring of muscle. He slowly moves his finger in and out. Louis is impatient to get his boyfriend inside of him so he moves his hips to meet the movements.

“You’re so ready for it.” Harry grunts. 

“I need you. Now.” 

“Be patient, love. I need to open you up.” Harry chuckles but his words come out breathy. He wants it right now just as much as Louis does. 

“Give me another.” 

Harry grants the request and adds a second finger. Louis doesn’t give himself any time to adjust and moves his hips to the rhythm. His entire front is laying on the bed and the subtle thrusts of his hips are creating such an intoxicating friction on his cock. Breathy moans are erupting through his body. 

“You have to be quiet, baby. We don’t want to wake up the others.” Harry hushes the other boy.

“I’ll try.” Louis breathes out. “Add another.” He bite his lip to keep from moaning. Harry adds a third finger. Louis gives himself a little time to adjust before rocking his hips onto Harry’s fingers. A pool of precome is dribbling onto the sheets. The fiction is getting to be too much to handle. The stretch of his fingers burns a little but it’s a welcome feeling to Louis. 

“Ready, baby?” Harry asks. Louis nods frantically. Harry pulls his fingers out of Louis and rubs his lubed fingers on his bum. He reaches next to Louis’ face and grabs the foil package. Louis looks back at him and he’s sliding the condom onto his cock. Harry grabs the small of Louis’ back and slides his cock inside. Both men sigh happily at the newfound contact. Harry stops halfway to give his boyfriend a few seconds for the burning to subside. 

“More.” Louis demands. Harry thrusts himself the rest of the way in until he bottoms out. “ _Jesus._ ” Louis moans. Harry starts to move. He is slow at first but that doesn’t seem to do it for him. The low grunts that are coming from him indicate that he’s as desperate for this as Louis is. He slides himself down so that he’s laying on Louis’ back. He plants wet kisses on his shoulder blades while he thrusts into him. He grabs for Louis’ hand and interwines their fingers together. “Harder!” Louis croaks out as softly as he can. 

“Fuck.” Harry groans. He does as he’s told and fucks into Louis with much more force. He brushes against Louis’ prostate and he bites the pillow he’s laying on so he doesn’t completely lose it. He hit it full on with his next thrust and Louis’ entire body shudders. He grabs Louis by the hair and pulls him to his lips. The kiss is sloppy and desperate. He’s hitting Louis’ prostate with every thrust and he swallows the moans leaving the other man’s mouth. The force of his thrusts are moving Louis’ whole body which is causing so much friction on his cock. Louis is holding onto Harry’s hand for dear life. The pool of precome beneath him is growing more and more by the second. 

“Cl-Close.” Louis whimpers into Harry’s mouth. He grunts in response and breaks the kiss. His mouth wanders to every inch of Louis’ back. He slams into impossibly harder causing even more friction against Louis’ dick. 

“Come for me, baby.” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear before returning to his attack on his back. It only take Louis three more thrusts until he’s coming onto the sheets with a high pitched whine. His body contorts in pleasure and that causes Harry to let out a breathy moan. Harry reaches for his face again and kisses his boyfriend with all he has. He squeezes his hand with such force that is almost painful but Louis doesn’t mind. His hips sputter and then still. Louis feels him pulsating in him. 

“ _Louis._ ” Harry whines weakly. He lays all of his body weight on Louis and they lay that way for a few minutes; his spent cock still inside of Louis. 

“Babe… you’re crushing me.” Louis manages to get out. He didn’t want Harry to move but it’s was beginning to get hard to breathe.

“Shit. Sorry, Lou.” Harry murmurs and pulls out of him. Louis winces at the loss of contact. Harry throws the used condom into the bag of goodies and snuggles into the other man’s side. 

“Thank you.” Louis says simply. 

“I--you’re welcome, baby.” Harry stutters.

“I really needed that.” Louis utters aloud.

“I did too. The past few days have not been the best.” Louis glances over to him and his eyes are fluttering shut. 

“Get some sleep, Haz.” Louis whispers and pets his hair gently. A sound escapes Harry’s lips that sounds a lot like a purr. 

“Mmm.” Harry hums happily. _I love you_ , that voice inside Louis’ head repeats again and again.

“Goodnight, Harry.” Louis whispers and drifts off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. There's a lot of sex. It was kind of a slow burn for the sex so I wanted to fill this chapter with wonderful Larry sex. You're welcome :)


	6. Week Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a last minute change with writing Brendan. It was originally supposed to be Mitch but he is American so I wanted to be authentic with the theme of Love Island UK. I also adore Brendan so it worked out in the end.   
> I hope some of you catch some of the references I've been putting in the story. I've had a lot of fun with it.

It takes a few seconds to remember where Louis is when he wakes up on day thirty-six. He and Harry are on the daybed. It all comes back to him. Nick choosing Harry, Louis almost leaving, and the incredible sex he and Harry had last night. The slight problem is that they fell asleep naked last night. They were a sweaty mess last night so there is a stale smell wafting from the bed. Louis freezes in his position when he hears movement from the kitchen. He throws the comforter up to their necks and glances over his shoulder. It's Niall and Ellie making breakfast. Niall looks towards the daybed and then looks down at the clothes on the floor. His eyes widen and then the two men’s eyes meet. 

“For fuck’s sake, you two. Can you not keep it in your pants for a day?” Niall groans. A full body chuckle leaves Louis’ body. His laugh wakes Harry up. 

“What's going on?” Harry mumbles, cuddling further into Louis. 

“Niall is making fun of us.” Louis giggles. 

“Damn right I'm making fun of you. You're naked on the daybed that we all sit on. Please god, at least clean the sheets.” Niall begs, stuffing the toast into his mouth. 

“You're not disgusted enough to stop eating.” Louis utters with a chuckle. 

“If either of you get out from under the covers, I will.” 

“We should probably get out of bed. Shouldn't we, babe?” Louis sarcastically asks Harry and shoots Niall a daring look. 

“And that's my cue to leave. Put some clothes on, you nasty buggers.” Niall flips the two boys off and walks back into the Villa. 

“Hand me my shorts, will you babe?” Harry asks, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

“Take a shower with me?” Louis asks, giving him his shorts and putting his own sweatpants on. 

“Please!” He exclaims, smelling himself. 

The couple walk up the stairs to the bathroom. Louis immediately turns on the shower and Harry strips his clothes. Nick walks into the bathroom right before Harry steps into the shower. 

“Well hello there.” Nick says with a cheeky smile. He looks up and down Harry’s body. There's a glimmer in his eye that Louis doesn't like one bit. 

“How about you get the fuck out and mind Harry’s privacy.” Louis spits out. His entire body begins to shake with rage. 

“I’d probably show him a better time in that shower, anyway.” Nick says with a devilish smile plastered on his face. Louis would like to punch that damn smile off of his face. 

“Who did Harry sleep next to last night?” Nick rolls his eyes at Louis. “That's what I thought. Now if you could please get hell the out, I'd like to shower with my boyfriend.” Louis flashes him a triumphant smile as he walks out. He strips out of his sweatpants and joins Harry in the shower. 

“That was--.” Louis cuts Harry off to apologize because he’s afraid he is mad.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude. I just couldn't stand the fact that he was eyeing you like a snack.” Louis is about to ramble on but Harry rests a hand on his chest to silence his rambling boyfriend. 

“I was going to say that was hot. Seeing you so angry like that.” Louis lets out a surprised laugh. 

“You liked that?” Harry bites his lip subtly. 

“I really did.” Harry retreats to Louis’ neck and plants wet kisses there. His hand roams lower and lower to Louis’ dick. He finally brushes his thumb on the tip and Louis’ breath hitches.

“Haz, we need to get clean.” 

“No harm in getting a little dirty before getting clean.” Harry promptly drops to his knees. He works his mouth over Louis hard and fast. Louis lets the hot water hit his back while Harry deep throats his cock into oblivion. Louis is almost embarrassed at how fast he comes. Harry swallows everything Louis gives him. Harry adorably kisses the head of Louis’ spent cock and stands back up. “Okay now let’s get you clean.”

Harry and Louis spend entirely too long in the shower. Louis spends at least ten minutes gently washing Harry’s hair. The pair only get out of the shower because Niall and Liam complain that they need to shower as well. The couple strips the daybed and brings the sheets to the washer. Thankfully, no one noticed the giant come stain because they already get too much shit for being so sexual with each other all the time. Louis can’t help wanting to have Harry inside of him all of the time. Harry is amazing in bed and really takes care of him. Louis’ heart almost aches with how much he cares for his boy. _I love him._

Most of the day is spent goofing around in the pool as per usual. Zayn never really spends time in the pool but today he does. Louis knows why he is, too. Zayn is feeling overwhelmed with Perrie but doesn’t want to say anything. A small part of Louis feels bad for him but he mostly feels bad for Perrie. Sophia also spends time with them in the pool. She’s sure that if another guy doesn't come in soon, she will go home. Louis would be gutted if she was sent home. They have gotten on so well and she absolutely saved his ass during the last recoupling. Ed and Cherry walk over to the group hand in hand. Their smiles are infectious.

“Hey, everyone. We’ve got some news!” Ed yells excitedly.

“You’re pregnant!” Niall jokes, shooting him finger guns. 

“Good one!” Ed playfully rolls his eyes. “No… I asked Cherry to be my girlfriend and she said yes!” The group cheers and claps for them. It was about time something this great happened in the Villa.

“I’ve got a text!” Liam informs the group after the cheers die down. “‘Islanders, you will be welcoming two new arrivals tonight in typical Love Island fashion. There will be a glitter party. #NoGlitterIsTooMuchGlitter #ShineBrightLikeADiamond.’”

By nightfall, everyone is covered in more glitter than anyone thought was possible. The Islanders are dancing and having a great time. Everyone except for maybe Nick. Nobody is interacting with him and he is dancing on his own. Without Andy here, he has no one. Louis doesn’t mind it at all because Nick has fucked up one too many times. Harry is grinding on Louis and Nick keeps glancing their way with a frustrated look on his face. Louis flashes him a cocky look and he rolls his eyes before turning the other way. 

After an hour of dancing and having a good time, the Islanders start to get confused as to when the new arrivals will walk through the door. Dancing together and goofing around is great but the Villa is having this party for a reason. Everyone abruptly stops dancing when Caroline Flack walks through the Villa. The music stops and they are staring at each other in confusion and apprehension. 

“Hello, Islanders. If you could all follow me to the fire pit, please.” They do as they are told and sit in their assigned couples at the fire pit. Harry reluctantly sits next to Nick and pulls Louis down to sit on the other side of him. Sophia sits next to Louis on the other side with a sad expression on her face.

“It’s going to be okay, I promise.” Louis tells her soothingly. 

“I’m sure you are all surprised that I’m back so soon.” Most of the Islanders nod frantically. Caroline chuckles. “Well, I come bringing important news. For the past twenty-four hours the public have been voting for their least favorite islander. The person with the most votes will be leaving the Villa tonight. If you could all stand up, please.” Everyone stands and Harry reaches for Louis’ hand. Their fingers interwine and he kisses Louis’ cheek softly. No matter what happens Louis knows they are going to be okay. “Alright, in no particular order, the first person safe is… Louis.” Louis has never been picked first in the history of his time here.

“Thank god, thank god.” Harry mumbles into the nape of Louis’ neck when he wraps him into a hug. 

“The next person safe is… Cherry… Niall… Perrie… Liam… Ellie… Ed… Sophia.” Louis is not paying attention to anything except the names of who are safe. There’s only four people left and Harry’s name hasn’t been called. He is the sweetest and most likable person in the world. _Did the producers choose this line of names just to give me a coronary_ , Louis thinks. “The next person safe and not in our bottom three is… Harry!” Louis jumps up from his seat and wraps his arms around Harry. 

“I swear I was about to have a heart attack, Haz.” Louis breathes into his boyfriend’s neck.

“Well we’re okay now, aren’t we?” 

“Anywhere you go, I go.” Louis whispers to him. _I love you_ , that voice in Louis’ head won’t stop saying. It’s all Louis wants to say to him. The couple sit down and interwine their fingers again. Louis moves Harry’s hand to his lips and plants a soft kiss on the back of it. 

“Our bottom three are Zayn, Cheryl, and Nick. Could you all come stand by me, please.” They walk to Caroline and stand in a line next to each other. “Zayn, why do you think you are in the bottom three?” 

“Um, It’s probably because of a conversation or two I’ve had with a mate in private. It probably didn’t sit with the public well.” Zayn glances to Louis, then to Perrie, and then to the ground. 

“Cheryl, why do you think you are in the bottom three?” Caroline asks.

“I took my chance on the boy I thought would be the right fit for me. It was obviously not an ideal situation to get into but it was the right thing for me and I’m happy I went through with it.” She smiles shyly at Liam who immediately reciprocates. 

“And lastly, Nick, why do you think you’re in the bottom three?” 

“Obviously, I fancy Harry. I get what I want and I guess the public doesn't like that. I don’t regret doing what I did though. I mean, have you seen him… _Fit!_ ” Louis is completely disgusted by his words. Harry scoffs next to him. 

“How does not get the hint?” Louis mutters into Harry’s ear. Harry squeezes his hand reassuringly. 

“Alright then… This was the highest voting turnout that we’ve ever had on the history of Love Island. The next person safe is… Cheryl.” Liam stands up excitedly and engulfs Cheryl in his arms. He spins her around once before setting her down and planting a quick kiss on her forehead. 

“Zayn and Nick… the boy leaving the Villa tonight is… Nick.” Relief warms Zayn’s face. Perrie cheers joyously and Zayn reluctantly accepts her hug. “Nick, you’re time at the Villa is now over. You have thirty minutes to pack up your things and leave the Villa. The rest of you, the new arrivals will be here in an hour. I’ll see you all very soon.” Caroline blows everyone a kiss and retreats out of the Villa.

Nick look like he’s contemplating something for a few minutes before he’s walking to Harry and Louis. He stops about a foot away from the couple and extends his hand.

“No hard feelings?” Nick asks. Louis looks down at his hand and back to his face. He tries to laugh but it comes out as a scoff. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?” Louis exclaims. Harry softly slaps his side. Louis will not take any of Grimmy’s half assed apologies. Harry shakes his hand. “Don’t expect a handshake from me.” Louis mutters and rolls his eyes.

“That’s fair. But listen, it’s a game, yeah? I was supposed to find love here and I was most attracted to Harry. I wasn’t going just sit here and not chat him up. You would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed.” Nick explains. Louis is not having it.

“I wouldn’t have been a dick and try to break up an actual couple. You knew exactly what you were doing when you came in here. All you wanted to do was cause drama and make an ass of yourself.” Louis is getting more pissed off by the second. Louis wants him to get the hell out and never see him again. Nick moves closer to him.

“ _Actually_ , I also came in here to fuck your boyfriend.” Nick says quiet enough so Harry doesn’t hear. The look on his face shows blatant amusement. 

“Get the fuck out of my face. Pack up your shit and leave before I do something I’ll regret.” Harry instinctively puts a hand over Louis’ front so he doesn’t charge at Nick. Louis is raising his voice enough so that the other Islanders are turning their heads to see what the commotion is. 

“You wouldn’t do anything. You’d just continue to run that annoying ass mouth of yours.” Nick raises a challenging eyebrow. 

“You wanna fucking bet?” Louis tries to move Harry’s arm away so he can get in Nick’s face but he won’t let up. Niall comes rushing over. 

“Woah, woah, woah. What the hell is going on over here?” Niall questions. 

“Just listening to Louis run his mouth.” Nick mockingly laughs. 

“Harry, let go of me.” Louis warns. 

“I’m not going to do that.” Harry reasons.

“Not surprising. Your boyfriend always has to fight your battles for you. Makes him that much more _fit._ ” Nick’s eyes taunt Louis. Louis pushes past Harry only to have Niall pull him back by his waist. 

“Say one more goddamn thing about my boyfriend. I swear to God.” Louis bites out. If Niall wasn’t holding onto him for dear life, Nick would be on the ground. Louis doesn’t normally fight but nobody says those things about his boyfriend. 

“I’d fuck your boyfriend way better than you ever could.” Just to taunt Louis more, Nick pushes Louis’ chest and he sputters back into Niall. 

“Shut the fuck up, Nick.” Harry warns. Absolute rage comes out of Louis. He tries to push out of Niall’s grasp. Liam rushes over as well to help Niall hold him back. Because of the physical contact, however brief, the security on sight walk over to split this up. They tell Nick that it’s time to leave and escort him out.

“Yeah, get the fuck out of here you fucking _loser!_ ” Louis screams as Nick is walking out of the Villa. Once he’s out of sight, Niall and Liam let go of Louis. 

“Jesus, Louis what the hell was that?” Niall asks, eyes wide. 

“I’m fine. _Fuck!_ ” Louis huffs out and walks away from everyone.

Louis needs to get away and clear his head. He’s sure he scared Harry and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. Nick got under his skin more than he probably should have. He’s never been this protective and, well, crazy over a person before. Even when his little sister got picked on at school, he never went mad like that. He’s never had to have someone hold him back, let alone two people. Louis goes to a secluded part of the outside that he doesn’t think anyone will find him. He sits down and pulls his legs to his stomach, making himself small. 

Louis stays there for a long time just thinking about the past few days. They have not been the best but they also have been because he’s had Harry there by his side. Even the bad times are still okay because he has Harry. Louis is so love with him that he would have kicked Nick’s ass just for saying one disgusting thing about him. _I love him. I’m absolutely and unapologetically in love with him_ , Louis desperately thinks. He can’t keep that in anymore. He has to tell Harry how he feels. Whether Harry says it back or not, he has to say those three words that he’s wanted to say to Harry since the minute he laid eyes on him. _I love you, Harry Styles._

Louis heads back to the Villa after probably an hour and a half. Everyone has gone to bed and Harry is sitting up on the daybed looking extremely worried.  
“Where the hell did you go? I was beginning to think that you went home.” Harry huffs out. He folds his arms aggressively in front of him. 

“I just needed some time to myself. To think.” Louis utters.

“What could you possibly have to think about? You flipped out on Nick and then stormed off. You freaked out a lot of people.” Harry’s attitude is faltering sightly. 

“Did I scare you?” Louis asks, finally taking a seat next to him.

“A little bit.” Louis puts his face in his hands at Harry’s response. “I wasn’t afraid of _you_. I was afraid of what you were going to do to him. Because of me…” Harry trails off. 

“Harry…” Louis begins. He needs to tell Harry exactly how he feels but he can’t seem to get the words out. “Your opinion of me is all that matters. I see the people in here as family but I don’t give a shit what they think of me. You’re all that matters to me.” 

“I think you’re the most amazing man in the world. But you can’t just walk away like that.” Harry whispers, inching towards Louis. 

“Harry…” Louis begins again. The words just don’t come. _I’m fucking this up_ , Louis thinks frantically. 

“What is it, Lou?” Harry searches Louis’ face for any indication of what he’s wanting to say. Louis pulls Harry’s face to his own and kisses him with all he has. He tries to convey everything he wants to say into the kiss. _I love you_ , Louis’ mind chants. He wills his body to say those three words that he feels with every fiber of his being. The kiss is passionate yet slow and sensual.They part after a few minutes. Harry looks into his eyes and they mirror every emotion that Louis is feeling. 

“I love you.” Louis _finally_ tells him, searching his eyes for any shred of doubt. There are none. 

“Louis… I love you.” Harry pulls Louis back into a kiss and Louis can almost feel the love radiating into the kiss. They part again and he lays on Louis’ chest. They are silent for a few minutes but there’s no awkwardness at all. “I’ve wanted to tell you that for so long.” Harry utters aloud. 

“Why didn’t you?” 

“I couldn't find the right time to say it. I wanted it to be perfect.” Harry kisses his boyfriend’ clothed chest and cuddles into him harder. Harry picks the comforter up and lays it over them. Louis gently pets Harry’s hair until his eyes start to get droopy. “Lou?” Harry whispers.

“Mmm?” 

“I need to be honest about something.” Harry mumbles.

“Okay.” Louis becomes alert when he says this. Any chance of sleep is gone.

“I was awake when you and Cherry talked.” Louis barely hears him because he’s so muffled into his shirt. Louis is shocked at the information.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I, uh, wanted you to tell me when you were ready. I didn’t want to ruin that moment for you. I just wanted to let you know that I heard what I did. I can’t keep things from you.” Harry sounds like a child who just got in trouble. He’s so adorable that Louis could cry. 

“I love you.” Louis murmurs fondly. 

“I love you, Louis.” Harry leans up and kisses his chin. “More than I could ever explain.”

 

The morning of day thirty-seven is freezing. Harry is clinging to Louis for warmth. Louis starts shivering after a few minutes of being awake. They need a recoupling as soon as possible. Louis wants to be back in the bedroom with his boyfriend. He hopes for a recoupling to happen sooner rather than later so that he can be coupled up with the man he loves. 

Their friends start to wake up and wander into the kitchen and Louis sees two unfamiliar faces. He had been so caught up in the bullshit with Nick that he didn’t get to meet the two new arrivals. The boy has a baby face. He can’t be more than twenty years old. He has dark hair and bushy eyebrows. He looks to be overly smiley and happy to be here. It is quite adorable because he looks so innocent. Louis definitely wants to get to know him because he likes his energy. The girl is African American with incredibly light skin. She has blond hair with brown roots. She laughs at something the new boy says and she has a pretty smile. Louis feels like a complete dick for not meeting them last night. He hopes they don’t think less of him. 

Louis shimmies his way out of Harry’s grasp. He’s almost all of the way out when Harry clings to his waist. Louis sighs because he looks so peaceful and comfortable but he really wants to meet the new arrivals. He gently kiss the top of Harry’s forehead and climbs the out of the bed. He venture over to the kitchen where the two newbies are sitting and having a conversation. 

“Hi.” Louis squeaks out nervously. “I’m Louis. I’m so sorry we didn’t get to meet last night. A lot of stuff happen before you guys showed up and--” He was rambling and that seemed to make the new boy laugh.

“Everyone explained it to us when we came in. You don’t have to apologize, lad. If I were in the same position, I would have hit him for sure.” This guy was Irish. His accent was very prevalent. He extends his hand for Louis to shake and he does thankfully. “I’m Brendan. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“I’m so glad you understand.” I sigh in relief. “So great to meet you.” The girl stands up and gives Louis a quick hug.

“I’m Rita. So nice to meet you. I know Nick on the outside and he’s such a sleazeball so I understand completely.” Louis sits down next to them.

“So how are you guys liking the Villa?” Louis tries to make casual conversation. Brendan smiles widely.

“It’s absolutely unreal. I come from a small town in Ireland so I’ve never been somewhere this beautiful before.” Brendan scans the skyline in amazement. 

“So tell me about you, both of you. I’m sure everyone already pestered you with questions but…”

“Well, I’m 27. I’m a model. I live in downtown London.” _Jesus, a model?_ , Louis thinks. He could see it. She is stunning. 

“I’m 21 but I’m going to be 22 in a few months. Everyone was joking last night that I’m the baby of the group but I’m a plumber and work with a bunch of forty year old men with families so I’d like to think I’m a little more mature than my age.” Louis likes them both already.

“Who do you have your eye on?” Louis glances over at Harry who is still peacefully sleeping. “And don’t say Harry because I’ve already had to fight off one person.” Louis tacks on. They both laugh.

“I promise I won’t steal him away. You both are such a cute couple and are meant for each other.” Rita says, smiling. Louis smiles back, ear-to-ear. He’s happy that people see how much they mean to each other. “I have my eye on Zayn and Liam. And maybe Niall but Ellie is very protective of him so I’m going to keep my distance.” She giggles. Louis makes a mental note to chat to Zayn later to see what he thinks of Rita. 

“Brendan?” Louis asks expectantly.

“I think Perrie is stunning. Sophia is really nice but I think she would be a wild card because of what happened with Andy.” Louis always forgets that the newcomers have watched the show before they come in the Villa. 

“I say that you both should just chat to them all. There’s no harm in trying see if you get on with someone. The only official couples in here are Harry and I and Cherry and Ed. Everyone else is basically fair game.”

Louis chats to the new arrivals until the other Islanders join them. Rita gets ballsy and asks Zayn if he wants to go for a chat. Louis isn’t surprised when he agrees. They go over to the smoking area and both pull out cigarettes. Louis takes Brendan under his wing and brings him to Niall, Liam, and Ed. Harry is still sleeping when they join the guys. 

“What do you guys think about Rita and Zayn going for a chat?” Louis gossips.

“I knew it was bound to happen sometime. He is getting bored, if I’m honest.” Niall dishes out. Liam nods his head in agreement. 

“Brendan, you’ve been watching on the outside, what do you think?” Ed asks. Brendan looks at Louis for a moment. He’s thinking about the conversation that Zayn and Louis had. Louis gives him a nod of approval to bring it up.

“Well, he and Louis had a conversation.” The guys stare at Louis in bewilderment. He takes over the conversation. 

“He told me that she’s moving too quickly. She wants them to get a flat together and for him to meet her parents. He just wants a fling.” Brendan nods in agreement.

“She also said in the confession room that she thinks that she’s in love with him.” Brendan says in a small voice. Well fuck. Louis was not expecting that. 

“No shit? Poor girl.” Niall utters then pauses. “You know, Brendan, you could always be her shoulder to cry on if you know what I mean?” He makes his eyebrows dance.

“Nah, that’s not my style. If she fancies me, that’s awesome, but I’m not going to graft on if she still wants to be with Zayn.” What a gentleman. Louis notices Harry walking over to the group, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Harry!” Ed exclaims excitedly. 

“About time you got out of bed, you bum.” Niall jokes. “Come sit down. We’re just talking about Perrie and Zayn.”

“What about ‘em?” He asks. The boys reiterate everything that was said. Harry’s face keeps showing more shock and confusion as they continue talking. “Well damn, Poor Pez.” 

“That’s what we were saying.” Liam states. 

“Well, I’m going to go shower.” Harry leans over to Louis and plants a chaste kiss on his lips. “I love you.” He says with a smile and then starts walking away.

“I love you more!” Louis says louder so that Harry can hear him.

“What the fuck was that?” Niall asks, excitedly.

“What was what?” Louis responds, acting oblivious. It was so natural for he and Harry to say that to each other that he totally forgot that no one else knew the couple finally said it to each other.

“You know what, you little asshole. When did that happen?” Niall demands. Everybody looks at Louis expectantly. 

“Last night. After I came back to the daybed.” Louis says quietly, suddenly self conscious. 

“Who said it first?” Ed asks.

“I did.”

“Holy fuck, Louis. That’s a big step.” Niall tells Louis, smile still on his face.

“Just couldn’t keep in it anymore, lads. I love him.” Louis says with a smile. They all pull Louis into a big group hug. Brendan is new and doesn’t know the boys as well yet so he sits there, not knowing what to do. “Oh, come here lad. Join the cuddle.” Louis says. Brendan nods and jumps into the cuddle fest. 

“What the hell is going on over there?” Ellie yells to us from the pool. 

“Louis told Harry he loved him last night and he said it back!” Niall yells so basically the whole world can hear it. The girls cheer excitedly and race out of the pool to join the hug. These guys are ridiculous but I love them all to bits, Louis thinks as his heart swells.

Harry emerges from the Villa about twenty minutes later and is confused when everyone starts running his way. They basically tackle him onto the daybed. 

“What the hell is going on?” He yells from the many bodies that are on top of them.

“They’re freaking out because we love each other!” Louis yells to him. 

“How is any of this news! We just hadn’t told each other.” Harry responds. This only makes everyone hug him harder. 

 

A few hours later, Brendan and Rita both get texts saying they will each be taking two people out on dates. Brendan chose Sophia and Perrie and Rita chose Liam and Zayn. Zayn looks relieved while Perrie looks hurt. Louis is really hoping that Zayn will tell Perrie how he’s feeling tonight. 

It is nightfall before Brendan and Rita return from their dates. The girls usher Rita into the house, however, Louis doubts she will be honest about the dates because both of her dates were with guys that are with those girls. Brendan walks over to the guys to inform them of his dates.

“Sophia is fit. She’s surprisingly really funny too. Perrie was reserved for obvious reasons but she opened up to me a bit by the end of the date.” Brendan looks awkward to talk about Perrie in front of Zayn. Zayn simply shrugs.

“If you fancy her, go for it. I’m not stopping you.” Zayn mutters. _Damn that was cold_ , Louis thinks sadly. 

“So I take it your date with Rita went well?” Brendan asks. Zayn nods.

“I feel bad but she’s a complete game changer. She’s completely my type. She’s not looking for anything too serious and I’m, like, really into that.” The guys stare at Zayn expectantly. “I guess that means I’m going to have to tell Perrie, right?” Everyone nods in agreement. 

 

The Islanders have a chilled night by the fire pit. Thankfully, Caroline wasn’t there and nobody was going home. It was a chilly night so everyone cuddled up by the fire. Everyone told jokes and made fun of each other and it was carefree. Rita and Brendan are great additions to the Villa. They fit in very well with the group. Everything is great until Zayn asks Perrie if they can go for a chat. 

“Oh, no. This isn’t going to end well.” Louis informs the group once Zayn and Perrie have left.

“Am I missing something?” Cheryl asks. The girls seem to agree with her. Then it dawns on Louis. The girls don’t know. He brings his hands to his mouth like he’s really fucked up. 

“You’ve got to tell us now, you dickhead.” Ellie exclaims. Rita lowers her head like she’s in trouble. Zayn must have explained everything to her during their chat. 

“Well… you see…” Louis tries to say but just can’t seem to get it out.

“Zayn’s about to break it off with Perrie.” Niall blurts out. All of the girls’ eyes bulge out and their faces contort like their hearts are breaking for her.

“What the fuck for?” Cherry asks. Everyone is caught by surprise because they’ve heard her talk like that. A few of them actually chuckle in response.

“Well, Zayn doesn’t like how fast she’s taking things. With wanting to move in together and wanting him to meet her parents and all.” Harry says as sympathetic as he can. “My heart is breaking for my little Pez right now.” He adds. Everyone is subtly glancing over to the smoking area where Zayn has taken Perrie. Right now, Perrie has her face in her hands and Zayn is running a hand through his hair. It doesn't seem to be going well. The Islanders are taken aback when Perrie starts raising her voice. 

“It’s because her, isn’t it?” She points at the rest of the group. It could be any one of the girls she’s going on about. “The new girl. Rita, was it? You weren’t acting weird until she came in here. We’ve been together for nearly a month. All day, everyday and you’re going to leave for a girl you’ve known for less than a day? This is a fucking joke.” That wasn’t exactly the truth. Zayn has been off for a few days now. She’s probably been so in love and oblivious to notice. 

“Would you keep your voice down? Everyone is watching.” Zayn says, embarrassed. Perrie completely ignores him.

“Have fun with him, Rita. Hope you get better sex than I did. Hope you don’t have to _fake it_ like I did!” She yells to Rita and storms off into the Villa. A few of the girls follow suit. The guys stare at each other in shock and amazement. 

“That was brutal.” Liam utters. Zayn walks over to the fire pit. A few of them pat him on the back encouragingly. 

“How are you feeling, mate?” Ed asks after a minute of silence. 

“I should say that I feel like shit but I just don’t. I feel a lot better now that I’m done with her, ya know?” A few of the guys nod but Louis thought that was a little harsh. Rita stands up abruptly.

“Fancy a chat, Z?” Rita asks, offering her hand. 

“You bet.” Zayn responds and takes her hand. Again, the rest of them stare in amazement. 

“Talk about moving on quickly. He hasn’t even been broken up with her ten minutes.” Ed coughs out. The boys chat for a few minutes about dumb shit until Louis glances over to where Rita and Zayn are and he notices that they are kissing. 

“Jesus, fuck. Lads, look at Zayn.” Louis informs them and all of their heads turn in unison. _This is a damn mess_ , Louis thinks.

 

After the events that unfolded in the last hour of the night, the Islanders thought it was best to call it a night and go to bed. Harry and Louis make the daybed and get ready to lay down. Perrie makes her way to the kitchen. Her face is ghostly white and her eyes are puffy. It’s obvious that she’s been crying. She quietly makes herself a cup of tea. Harry and Louis are quiet because they don’t know whether or not she wants to be bothered. She walks over to us.

“Hi.” She croaks out and sniffles.

“How are you, darling?” Harry asks, his voice so soothing. That’s when she breaks down. Tears run down her face and she tries to gasp for air. 

“I just don’t understand why he led me on for this long if he wasn’t going to really give it a go. I just thought we felt the same way about each other. I get that Rita is stunning and everything but I thought that what we had was special. I guess I’m just living in a fantasy.” Harry pats the bed for her to sit down and she does. Harry engulfs her in for a hug where they stay for a few minutes while Perries cries out all of her tears. 

“Listen, Pez. You don’t need him. There are plenty of guys that would love to be with you. You’re beautiful inside and outside. Zayn is stupid if he doesn’t see that.” Harry tell her, honestly. Harry hugs her again and Louis join in as well this time.

“We love you, Perrie.” Louis says to her. She gives him a weak smile.

“Do you care if I sleep out here with you tonight? I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t completely desperate. I just _can’t_ sleep next to him tonight.”

“Of course you can, love. We have plenty of room.” Louis says. They really didn’t but he couldn’t bare making her sleep next to Zayn.

“Thank you both so much.” Harry scoots over so he’s closer to Louis and Perrie lays down. She sets her barely dranken tea on the table beside the bed and pulls the covers up to her neck. “Goodnight.” She mutters and closes her eyes. All of the crying wore her out. Within minutes, her breathing evens out and she’s fast asleep. 

“Please don’t ever do that to me.” Louis whispers to Harry. 

“Do what?” Harry asks, giving the other boy a look of confusion. 

“Leave me.” 

“I would never in a million years want to do that. I, uh…” Harry trails off.

“You what?” Louis asks.

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid actually.”

“Just spit it out.” Louis pesters.

“I was going to say that I think I’ve found the person I want to spend my life with.” Harry is so quiet that Louis can barely hear him. He truly wears his heart on his sleeve. 

“I love you.” That’s all Louis can think to say. Harry has fried his brain with his sweetness. 

“I love you, Lou.” Harry plants a kiss on Louis’ forehead before laying down and closing his eyes.

“I think that too.” Louis whispers twenty minutes after he’s gone to sleep.

 

Day thirty-eight starts out different from most days. Harry and Louis are woken up by Perrie’s giggles. Louis opens his eyes to see Brendan sitting on the ground next to the daybed on Perrie’s side. She’s actually smiling. She’s actually smiling a genuine, bright smile. Louis’ hat is off to Brendan for making it possible. He’s also happy that the lad finally got up the nerve to talk to her aside from their date. 

“Well good morning, Perrie. Brendan.” Louis says with a cheeky grin aimed at Brendan. He blushes slightly.

“Sorry if we woke you. Brendan was just telling me a really funny story.” Perrie informs Louis, smile still on her face.

“Was he, now?” Louis asks, smile turning more into a smirk. 

“Yeah. Uh, we can go somewhere else to talk if you want?” Brendan suggests. He shoots Louis an eye signalling that’s kind of what he is going for. 

“If you don’t mind, mate? It’s going to take Haz another twenty minutes to wake up.” It’s a stupid excuse but Perrie buys it.

“Sorry to wake you, lad. I’ll pull you aside for a chat later.” He flashes me a thankful smile and stands up. “Milady?” He extends his hand for Perrie to take and she does.

“See you boys later.” Perrie says eagerly. Harry sits up as soon as they walk away.

“I like the dude. He’s a sweet guy.” Louis explains. Harry’s eyes narrow at his boyfriend.

“Do you have a crush on the new guy?” Harry asks, pouting. 

“No, you brat. I just think he’s really nice and is what Perrie needs right now.” Louis playfully nudges him. Harry’ expression softens. 

“Better keep it that way. You’re _mine._ ” Harry states, grabbing hold of Louis, knocking them down on the pillows. “I’ll fight him.” He adds. Harry doesn’t have an angry bone in his body. He could never do that and that’s why Louis laughs at him.

“You’re such a dork.” Louis jokes.

“And you’re a dickhead.” Harry says and pokes at Louis’ tummy. “But that’s why I love you.” He adds with a smile. He kisses his boyfriend sweetly.

“I love you too, _dickhead._ ” Louis copies the way Harry said it and he slaps him playfully on the shoulder. 

 

The Islanders get a text a few hours later saying that they need to go right outside of the Villa for a challenge. The challenge is called Guess that tweet. Tweets from the public will be presented to them but the name of the Islander will be erased. The object of the game is to guess who the tweet is about. They are given dry erase boards to write their answers on. The newcomers are the hosts for this game. 

“Okay so the first tweet says: ‘____ should run. This isn't the first time ____ has done this.’” Brendan reads out. Everyone deliberates for a moment before writing down our answers. The vote is unanimous with ‘Cheryl’ being the first blank and ‘Liam’ being the second blank. Sophia looked snug that the public saw how he mugged her off.   
“The next tweet says: ‘I feel like ____ and ____'s relationship is only about sex.’” Rita reads to us. Louis laughs to himself. This is an easy one for him. It's probably about he and Harry. The group is split between Harry and Louis and Niall and Ellie. “Actually, it was Niall and Ellie.” Niall actually high fives Ellie. He's so proud of that. _He's such a weirdo_ , Louis thinks fondly.

“The next tweet says: ‘Can I have an invite to ____ and ____’s wedding? It's totally going to happen. They are perfect for eachother.’” Brendan reads. That one could be Harry and Louis but he doesn't think it is so Louis writes down Ed and Cherry. So does everyone else. “That's correct.” 

“This tweet says: ‘Does anyone else think ___ is a complete knobhead? Like ___ is gorgeous.’” Everyone apologizes to Liam and puts ‘Liam’ and ‘Sophia’ on their boards. “Actually, it’s Zayn and Perrie.” Rita is doe-eyed in surprise. Perrie smiles triumphantly. 

“I just wanted to say thank you to whoever wrote that.” Perrie says to nobody, looking for the camera to look into. 

“Oh, fuck off.” Zayn mutters.

“This one says: ‘___ was definitely playing the game for awhile. She was only trying to stay in the game.’” Brendan mutters. Nobody really knows to put for this one. Most of us put question marks and some put Eleanor even though she’s not in the game anymore. That gives Louis a good laugh. “Actually, it was Sophia.” This causes Brendan’s face to change. He doesn’t likes that at all. 

“Well that’s bullshit. I was put into that situation. I made the best of it.” Sophia mutters. 

“This tweet says: ‘Is ___ really that oblivious? Like come on. You have someone that really cares for you, don't mess it up.’” Rita says. Louis glances over at Harry. He doesn’t look very happy. _Could someone really tweet that about him_ , Louis asks himself. Harry is going to be a little hurt that Louis put his name but he really does feel like it’s about his boy. Harry really didn’t pick up what Nick was trying to do until he recoupled with him. Everybody else also put ‘Harry’ including Harry who wrote ‘Me :(‘ “You guys were correct, it was Harry.” Rita states. 

“Our next one says: ‘I think ___ is way more into ___ then she is him.’” Brendan tells them. Louis really doesn’t know who it could be. Thankfully, it eliminates he and Harry. Louis puts Perrie and Zayn for obvious reasons. So does everyone else. “Actually guys, you’re all wrong. The correct answer was Niall and Ellie.” Niall looks as if he’s been punched in the face. Poor guy. Louis knows how much he adores her. 

“That tweet is bullshit. You know that’s not true.” Ellie mutters to Niall. He simply shrugs. 

“This one says: ‘I thought ___ was playing a game at first but now I'm fully on board that he's not.’” Rita reads to the other Islanders. Louis puts Liam because he’s already been with two other girls before Cheryl. The rest of them are scattered on their answers. “So, uh, the answer is Louis.” She says and everyone is silent. 

“What the fuck?” Louis sighs loudly. He looks over to Harry who is frowning. Shit. He brushes it off and hopes for better tweets. 

“Our next one says ‘___ is definitely playing a game and he is completely oblivious.’” Brendan says. Louis puts Sophia because that seems to be the trend. Most everyone else puts this as well. “We’re not very good at this game. The correct answer is Ellie.” Niall flashes Ellie an angry look.

“What does the public know that I don’t? Because obviously something is going on that I don’t fucking know about.” He looks livid. 

“I really don’t know, Ni. I’ve got nothing to hide.” Ellie mutters, not looking happy either. 

“This one is a short one: ‘___ deserves better.’” Rita says. It could either be Sophia or Perrie. Louis goes with Perrie because they seem to be picking extremely recent tweets. The group is split between Sophia and Perrie but they have one more vote for Perrie. “Uh, yeah. It’s Perrie.” Rita states. She doesn’t look particularly happy about it. Personally, Louis thinks it’s funny that Rita continually reads tweets about Perrie and Zayn. 

“Our next one says: ‘I think ___ is different with ___. I think this is endgame.’” Brendan reads.The verdict is Liam and Cheryl. “Yep. You guys are correct.” Liam leans over and kisses Cheryl who gladly kisses back. 

“Here’s this one: ‘I hope the one comes in for ___. She deserves it.’” It almost sounds like Rita is growing tired of the game. Louis thinks it’s fun other than that comment about him playing a game. Again, they are split between Perrie and Sophia. “This one was Sophia.”

“You and me both, whoever tweeted that.” Sophia says aloud. 

“Alright, our next one says: ‘I want someone to look at me the way ___ looks at ___.’” Brendan reads out. Louis may be biased but he thinks Harry looks at him in a way that would make other people jealous. Louis puts he and Harry’s names. Sadly, he and Harry are the only people to put that. Everybody else put Ed and Cherry. “Sorry Harry and Louis, the correct answer is Ed and Cherry.” They were super cute. _Harry and I are cuter_ , Louis thinks stubbornly.

“This tweet reads: ‘I love ___ and ___’s friendship. I would vote for them if this was Friend Island.’” The answers are scattered.There’s no two answers that are alike. “Well, the answer was Niall and Louis. Niall was the only one that got it right.” Rita informs.

“Awe, lad!” Louis coos.

“We’re total friendship goals, mate. I’d be jealous too.” Niall jokes. Louis blows him a kiss and Niall jumps in the air to catch it. _He’s ridiculous but he’s my best mate_ , Louis thinks with a smile. 

“Only five more to go. ‘___ should dump ___ to the curb. He's a player.’” Brendan says with wide eyes. The player part gave it away. The group unanimously puts Cheryl and Liam. “You guys are correct!” 

“I get it, I haven’t made the best choices in the Villa.” Liam mutters. He looks sad that the public doesn't really trust his intentions with Cheryl.

“Alright, next one says: ‘Kiss of the year goes to ___ and ___ for sure. Damn, that's the content I come here for.’” Everyone puts down their various couples. “Well, nobody is right. The correct answer is Zayn and Harry. Wish I could have seen that in person.” Rita laughs out. Everyone but Perrie joins in laughing. 

“Almost done you guys. ‘I vote ___ gets with ___. He's so cute and innocent.’” Louis puts Perrie and Brendan because he seriously wants it to happen. The group seems to agree. Everyone but Zayn puts that. Zayn is just being a little bitter that she’s moving on so quickly and not moping over him. He’s weird in that way. “Uh, yeah. So that was the correct answer.” Brendan says, his face is turning a dark shade of red. Louis thinks it’s cute that Brendan is so affected by the public thinking he should be with Perrie. 

“Moving on. ‘___ and ___ would make pretty babies. Just saying.’” Sadly, it can’t be Harry and Louis since the literally cannot reproduce. Louis writes Niall and Ellie because they would have beautiful blond Adonnus babies. Most people say the same as Louis and a few people say Liam and Cheryl. “Oh wow.. Actually it was me and Zayn.” Rita says with embarrassment. 

“Last one! Alright, ‘I wish someone was that crazy and in love with me as ___ is with ___.’” Louis puts Ed and Cherry. To his surprise, the rest of the group puts ‘Louis and Harry’. “Yeah, it’s Louis and Harry.” Brendan says with a smile. Louis is glad the public can see just how head over heels in love he is for that boy. Louis can’t contain his smile and glances at Harry. He mouths ‘I love you’ and Louis knows that his life couldn’t get any better because he already has the best thing the world could offer. 

 

After the game of Tweets, a few of the couples are on edge. Niall and Ellie being the couple most affected. As soon as the Islanders get back to the Villa, they go to the bedroom and have a long talk. The next few hours are dreary at best. Nightfall comes sooner than anticipated. To their surprise, Caroline comes walking through the Villa with a smile on her face. 

“Evening, Islanders. Surprised to see me?” Everyone mutters various responses but the general response is ‘yes’. “I come bringing important news. Could you all follow me to the fire pit?” The Islanders do as they’re told and sit around the fire pit. “Firstly, Brendan and Rita are the last Islanders coming to Love Island this season. This is it. Two of you sitting here will be the winners of Love Island. Next, I have to tell you that we are having a recoupling tonight. In fact, this will be your last recoupling so choose wisely. Boys will be picking tonight. Of course, our new arrivals will be choosing first. Rita, why don’t you go first.” This is a lot of information to take in. There will be no more people coming in and this is the last recoupling. _Jesus, we are getting to the end_ , Louis thinks. Rita stands up. 

“I’d like to couple up with this boy because he’s fit as hell. I feel like we could definitely have a good time together. So the boy I’d like to couple up with is… Zayn.” Zayn smiles widely and kisses Rita. Perrie looks absolutely disgusted and angry. They both sit down. 

“Brendan, it’s your turn!” Caroline informs him. He stands up and runs a nervous hand through his hair. 

“I’d like to couple up with this girl because she hasn’t been treated fairly during her time here. She has so much to give and I hope I can treat her right. Oh, and she’s beautiful. I forgot to add that.” He nervously laughs. “So the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Perrie.” Perrie looks surprised to hear her name. She gives him a hug and kisses him on the cheek. 

“Okay, could the rest of the girls line up in front of the boys?” Caroline asks and the girls do as they are told. “Harry, why don’t you go next.” Harry practically jumps up and smiles.

“I’d like to couple up with this boy because I’m hopelessly in love with him. He’s the reason I want to get up in the morning. He makes me feel special and wanted. I love that he’s so protective of me because I know that he truly cares about me. Everytime I look at him I swear I fall more in love. So the boy I’d like to couple up with is… Louis!” His words almost make Louis cry. Louis stands up and presses his lips to Harry’s in a frenzy. 

“I love you.” Louis breathes out when they part. 

“How cute! Glad to see you two back together. Ed, you’re next.” Caroline says. Ed stands and looks at Cherry like she’s the only girl in the room. 

“I’d like to couple up with this girl because I’m certain that she’s my soul mate. She understands me more than anyone ever has in my life. She’s the most beautiful woman in the world. I can’t wait for our life outside of the Villa. I know that it’s nothing but bright. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Cherry.” Cherry rushes over to him and kisses him tenderly. 

“Wonderful! Niall, you’re up.” Caroline informs. Niall stands up and his lips are in a tight line. He seems to still be upset about earlier. 

“I’d like to couple up with girl because despite the shit day we’ve had, I still wouldn’t want to be here without her. I’ve thought about it a lot and I don’t care what the public thinks. I know you care about me and I obviously care about you. Let’s just be how we were, okay?” Ellie nods to him with a sad smile on her face. “Oh, and so the girl I’d like to couple up with is… Ellie.” Ellie walks to him and kisses him so sweetly. At least they are okay for now. 

“And lastly, Liam.” Caroline says. Liam stands up and looks heartbroken. The only two girls left are Sophia and Cheryl. 

“This is really awful for me. Sophia, you’re such a great girl. I’m sorry for everything that has happened. Cheryl, you’ve been so good to me the past few days and I’m really starting to develop feelings for you. I have to go with my heart and not my conscious. So the girl I’m coupling up with tonight is… Cheryl. I’m so sorry Sophia.” Sophia nods in understanding. 

“It’s okay. I saw this coming.” Louis’ heart breaks for her. He wishes he could have saved her like she saved him during the last recoupling. 

“Sophia, you have been dumped from the Villa. You have thirty minutes to pack up your things and leave the Villa. The rest of you, I will see you very soon.” Caroline nods to them and saunters out of the Villa. Harry and Louis are the first ones to run over to Sophia. 

“Babes, I am so sorry.” Harry murmurs and hugs her tightly. Louis joins in on the hug. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I saw this coming. It’s not my time to find someone and I’m okay with that. Everyone here now has a chance. I’ll be rooting for you on the outside. I love you both so much. Thank you for being here for me this entire time.” The boys hug her harder. 

Everyone helps her pack up her things. Even Liam and Cheryl help. Liam pulls her aside and they have a short talk and that seemed to give them both closure. Everyone pulls her into a group hug and the Islanders cheer as she walks out of the Villa. Sophia leaves looking excited for the future. 

Harry and Louis parade into the bedroom soon after. They are both so happy to be back in the bedroom. Each put their pillows back in their rightful places and lay down next each other over the covers.The other couples come in shortly after. Zayn and Rita took the open Hideaway tonight because he practically begged the other Islanders. Niall and Ellie are the last to come in and they are holding hands which is a good sign.

“We’re the last ones left. Who the fuck woulda thought?” Niall jokes. He escorts Ellie to their bed and he plops on like he has no care in the world.

“I can’t believe we have less than a week until this is all over.” Liam says sadly. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you guys being around every second of everyday.” Cherry says with a frown.

“I love you guys but it’s going to be nice not having to cover my ass when I’m having sex with my woman.” Niall laughs. Most of them join in and agree.

“You have no idea.” Harry utters. It takes most of the Islanders by surprise and the room erupts in laughter.  
The chatter eventually dies down and people start to fall asleep. Harry is the little spoon and is so quiet that Louis assumes he’s fallen asleep. He starts to turn over but Harry clings to him.

“I’m still snuggling you.” Harry mumbles. Louis sighs contently.

“I thought you were asleep. Sorry, baby.” 

“Can’t sleep.” 

“Why not?” Louis asks.

“Just thinking.”

“About?” Louis presses him further.

“You.” 

“What about me?” Harry turns so that he’s laying on Louis’ chest. He ruts up against Louis’ leg and he’s hard in his pants.

“Touching you.” Harry whispers. A whine is caught in Louis’ throat. 

“Then touch me.” Louis whispers and Harry does just that. Harry moves his hand slowly down Louis’ front until he reaches the hem of his sweats. He uses only one hand to pull Louis’ pants down just under his bum. He gets his hand on Louis’ quickly hardening length. He is agonizingly slow with his strokes. Louis’ breathing is coming out labored and high pitched. “Don’t tease.” Louis whines. Harry rubs his thumb around Louis’ head and slicks his hand up with the beads of precum leaking down his cock. His strokes get quicker and Louis is growing desperate for his release. Harry seems to have other plans because he’s returned to the teasingly slow pace as before. He starts rutting his hips on Louis’ side for the friction he needs.

“Put your hands on me, Louis. _Please._ ” Harry whispers, voice higher than normal. Louis fumbles with Harry’s shorts and frees his erection. Louis slicks him up with the precum that is running down his cock. Their rhythms on each other become in sync. “C’mere.” Harry murmurs and attaches their lips together. His tongue enters Louis’ mouth and the kiss is filthy. After a minute it turns into both of them panting into each other's mouths. 

“Fuck.” Louis moans as quietly as he can. 

“‘M close.” Harry whines, thrusting his hips into Louis’ hand. Louis pumps him quicker in his hand and Harry comes not even a minute later. Harry takes a minute to come down from his high but quickly turns all of his attention to making Louis feel good. “Are you gonna come for me, baby?” Harry whispers into my ear. A shiver of pleasure runs down Louis’ spine. He nods repeatedly. 

“I’m so close, Haz.” Louis whines. 

“I’m got you, Lou.” Harry focuses on Louis’ cockhead because he knows he likes that. Louis is caught by surprise when Harry starts massaging his balls. It feels so good on top of everything else. Louis spills into his hand with a quiet grunt while biting at Harry’s shoulder. He grabs the towel on the bedside table and wipes both of them off. “I love watching you come. You just completely lose it and I can’t get enough of it.” Louis don’t know how to respond. He bites his lip at the comment. 

“I can’t get enough of you.” Louis replies, dumbly. Harry yawns and cuddles into his boyfriend. 

“Goodnight. Love you.” Harry murmurs into my chest.

“Love you, Harry.” 

 

Niall jumps on Harry and Louis to wake him up on day thirty-nine. Louis scowls at his friend because he’s not ready to wake up yet. Harry is groaning in protest so he agrees with Louis.

“Get up, you bums. It’s a big day today.” Niall explains, getting up. 

“What are you talking about?” Louis asks. What could possibly be going on today. 

“Cherry got a text during breakfast and I guess we’re doing the Lie Detector Tests today.”

“Are boys or girls going to be attached to the lie detector?” Harry asks, finally sitting up. He rubs his eyes and looks annoyed. 

“Boys of course. We can never catch a break.” Niall mutters, rolling his eyes.

“How is that going to work for Harry and I? We’re obviously both boys.” Louis wonders aloud. 

“I’m sure they’ve texted you and explained it. I’ll see you out there. The girls are going to start writing their questions soon.” He salutes them and walks out of the room.

Louis grabs his phone and, sure enough, they have a text. The text explains that the couple get to choose who will take the lie detector but only one of them will do it. Harry and Louis talk about it for a few minutes and decide that Louis will be the one to take the lie detector because of the Tweets game. A few people seem to think that Louis was only playing a game in the beginning and he wants to prove that he’s most definitely not. 

Harry ventures off with the girls to write his questions. They are to write five questions and the guys have to answer no matter what. Louis joins the rest of the guys. They seem nervous to take the lie detector.

“I think I lucked out here since I’ve only been with Rita for a day and everything is super casual. Speaking of casual, last night was fucking killer.” Zayn tells the boys. They wait for him to continue. “We had sex!” All of the guys cheer except for Louis. He thought it was a little soon but to each their own. Niall first pumps Zayn and congratulates him.

“I’m nervous for this damn thing because Ellie is so fucking unpredictable and I’ve got zero idea what she’s going to ask.” Niall sighs. 

“You like her, mate. You’ve got absolutely nothing to worry about.” Louis assures. Niall’s face softens.

“You’re right. I’m just overthinking it.” Niall mutters.

“I guarantee you that Cheryl is going ask about Soph or Dani. She’s really insecure about them.” Liam says. They are going to continue their conversation but the girls and Harry walk over to them.

“Ready to go?” Ellie asks, a crazy look in her eye. Louis has a feeling this is going to be brutal.

 

One boy and a girl that isn’t in his couple will go to the confession room and get hooked up to the lie detector machine. The girl will ask the questions and the boys will have to answer. There is a camera that is hooked up in that room that will project to the rest of us on the couch. Liam is up first with Perrie asking the questions. Liam looks really nervous on the screen. 

“Let’s get to it, shall we? Are your feelings for Cheryl genuine?” Perrie asks.

“Yes of course.” Liam answers. There is a _ding_ noise indicating that his answer is the truth. He exhales loudly. “God this is nerve racking.”

“That one was true. Good job, Li!” Perrie looks down at her clipboard to read the next question. “Do you see you and Cheryl working on the outside?” 

“It’s early days but yes, I do.” He shuts his eyes in anticipation. There is another _ding_ noise. 

“That one is true as well.” Perrie says. I glance over at Cheryl who is sitting a few people away and she is grinning from ear to ear. It looks like Liam finally found his match. “Do you wish you would have stayed with Danielle or Sophia?” 

“No.” He answers simply. There is yet another _ding_ noise. He smiles gratefully.

“That was also true. Are you a player on the outside?” 

“N-no.” He stutters. There is a horn noise signifying that he was not truthful.

“That was a lie.” Perrie says with a frown.

“I was. That doesn’t mean that I still am.” Liam mutters.

“Last one… Do you want a long term relationship with Cheryl?” 

“Yes.” There is a swish noise signifying it is undetermined. 

“Well, it seems that you couldn’t make up your mind with that one. It’s undetermined. You did great though, Li!” Liam gets unhooked from the machine and he and Perrie head downstairs.

“How’d I do?” Liam asks, a bashful expression on his face.

“Better than I thought you’d do, babe.” Cheryl responds and gives him a kiss. 

Niall is next to go. Harry is going to ask his questions. When they get in the confession room, it looks like Niall is about to throw up. Harry hooks the lie detector machine on him. 

“Ready to go, mate?” Harry asks.

“As ready as I will ever be.” Niall says, wiping his hands on his legs nervously. 

“Okay, Ellie’s first question for you is will you want to have sex with other girls once you leave the Villa?” 

“No.” He answers weakly. There is a horn noise. 

“Uh, that was false.” Harry says quietly. 

“That’s bullshit, mate. I mean of course I’ll think about it. I’m a guy. That doesn’t mean I’m going to do it. Fucking Christ.” Niall groans, growing more agitated. Louis looks over to Ellie and her face is red and she doesn’t look happy. 

“It was one question, Ni. It’ll be okay. Do you think that you like Ellie more than she likes you?” 

“Yes.” Niall answers. There is a _ding_ noise. 

“That is true.” Harry says. Ellie looks even more upset at his answer.

“I fucking told him yesterday that that is not true at all. Fucking bullshit.” Ellie mutters, rolling her eyes. 

“Are you attracted to other girls in the Villa?” Harry asks.

“Everyone is attractive in here. What kind of question is that?” Niall mutters.

“I need an answer, Ni.” Harry says.

“Fuck… Yes.” Niall grunts out. Ellie really chose the questions to piss Niall off. There is a _ding_ sound.

“That was the truth.” Harry tells him. Harry looks really uncomfortable. He doesn’t deal with conflict well even if it’s not directed towards him. “Are you satisfied with your sex life with Ellie?” 

“Yes, no doubt.” Niall says confidently. There is another _ding_ noise.

“That was the truth.”

“Fuck yeah, it is.” Niall laughs. 

“Last one… Do you see you and Ellie becoming official on the outside?” 

“Yes.” There is a horn noise.

“That was false.” Harry says, running a hand through his hair.

“Fucking bullshit.” Niall mutters. “Help me get these fucking things off of me so Ellie can yell at me.” He says, impatient. Harry helps him takes off the wires and Niall stomps out of the confession room.

“So I guess it’s all about the sex with you, you fucking dickhead.” Ellie says, her voice raised.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Niall grumbles and sits on the opposite side of the room as Ellie. 

Ed is next to go with Rita asking the questions. Ed doesn’t look fazed. He almost looks excited to answer the questions. Rita helps him hook the wires onto him and he sits on the chair. Rita grabs her clipboard to look at the questions. 

“How are you feeling?” Rita asks.

“Good. Ready to go.” Ed says with a smile. 

“Do you see you and Cherry working on the outside?” 

“Yes, of course.” Ed responds, no hesitation. There is a _ding_ sound. 

“That was true.” Rita smiles. “Are you still upset Ellie picked Niall instead of you?”

“No, definitely not. I’ve got Cherry now.” Ed blushes. There is another _ding_ sound. 

“That one was also true. Are you really okay with waiting to have sex?” 

“Uh, yes. It’s a struggle but Cherry is worth the wait.” Ed is so fucking sweet to her. There is another _ding_ noise.

“That was true. You’re much more patient that I am.” Rita laughs. “Have you written a song about Cherry?” 

“No.” Ed says but his face says otherwise. There is a horn noise.

“That was false.”

“Dammit, Cherr. That was supposed to be a surprise.” Ed mutters with a grin on his face.

“Final question. Are you in this with Cherry for the long haul?” 

“One hundred percent yes.” Ed answers. The _ding_ noise erupts on the screen. 

“That was true. Great job, Ed. You really love your girl.” Rita says. They unhook Ed from the lie detector and leave the confession room. Cherry runs to Ed and wraps her arms around his neck. 

“I love you.” Cherry says fondly. 

“I love you, too.” Ed responds. He sits down and Cherry cuddles into his lap. 

Brendan is next with Cheryl asking the questions. Brendan’s cheeks are already flushed. He hooks the wires onto him. He fans himself for a moment to calm down. 

“Perfect time to come into the Villa, right?” Cheryl jokes and smile with her dimples. Brendan lets out a nervous laugh.

“Oh, yeah. Let’s do this, shall we?” Brendan says.

“Okay! Was Perrie your first choice when you came into the Villa?” Cheryl asks.

“Without a doubt.” Brendan answers, nodding his head. There is a _ding_.

“That was true.” Louis turns to Perrie, who is sitting next to him, and she has her hands over her mouth. Her eyes are lit up like a Christmas tree. “Do you want something long term?” 

“I think so, yes.” Brendan responds. There is a _ding_ sound.

“That was true.” Cheryl smiles at him like she could pinch his cheeks. “Are you loyal in relationships?”

“Yes.” Brendan says confidently. Yet another _ding_ goes off. Brendan is killing it. 

“That was true. Is Perrie a good cuddler?”

Brendan smiles. “Yes!” _Ding._

“That was also true. I’m jealous of Perrie right now.” Cheryl jokes. “Last one… Do you want to kiss Perrie?” 

“You have no fucking idea, yes.” Brendan lets out a breathy laugh. _Ding._

“That was true. Good job, Brend.” Cheryl helps Brendan unhook himself from the lie detector machine and he leaps out of the confession room. 

“Perrie.” Brendan says. Perrie stands up and walks forward him.

“Yes?” Brendan doesn’t say anything; just grabs her face and kisses her. Everyone starts clapping and cheering. Brendan places his hand on the small of her back and dips her. He pulls her back up and they part. “Wow.” She giggles.

“Yeah, wow.” Brendan replies and kisses her again.

“Enough, you two lovebirds. We still have two more guys to go.” Cheryl says but is still smiling at them. 

Zayn is next to go. Louis hates the fact that he is last to go. He wishes he could have been first and gotten it out of the way. Cherry is asking Zayn the questions. He hooks himself up to the lie detector machine quickly. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Zayn mumbles. This seems like the last thing that he wants to be doing. 

“O-okay. Do you think Perrie is more attractive than Rita?” Cherry asks, looking very uncomfortable. 

“No.” Zayn mumbles. There is a horn noise.

“That was false.”

“Whatever I guess.” Zayn says noncommittally. 

“Are you going to play the field as soon as you get out of here?” Cherry asks.

“Probably, yeah.” Zayn answers. There is a _ding._

“That was true. Would you have stayed with Perrie if Rita hadn’t come into the Villa?”

“No. I think I would have still left.” Zayn answers. _Ding._

“That was true.” Cherry says.

“Very classy.” Perrie mutters, rolling her eyes.

“Would you do things differently if you got redo your time her?” 

“Yeah. Probably would have let Olly get with Perrie instead.” Zayn utters. _Damn he was really being ruthless_ , Louis thinks sadly. _Ding._

“That was true.” Cherry says quietly. 

“Jesus. What an absolute ass.” Perrie states. Louis kind of had to agree. Zayn was really being indirectly rude to Perrie. He knows she’s watching this. 

“Okay, last one. Thank god.” Zayn flashes her an annoyed look. “Sorry that wasn’t supposed to be out loud. Did you have a good time last night?” Zayn’s lips perk up in a smirk.

“Oh, yeah.” _Ding_. Louis looks over to Rita and she seems to be satisfied with that answer.

“That was true. Okay, let’s get out of here.” Cherry mumbles. Perrie and Cherry are very close so those answers must have pissed Cherry off. She walks out before Zayn is finished taking off the wires.

“Good luck, baby.” Harry says and kisses Louis quickly.

It is finally Louis’ turn. He is beyond nervous because he doesn’t want to disappoint Harry. Or the other Islanders. Or the public. _God, the pressure is on_ , Louis thinks nervously. Ellie helps him put on the wires and she puts a soothing hand on his knee to stop him from anxiously bouncing it. 

“You’ve got to sit still or the lie detector won’t work.” Louis stops moving and nods in her direction. “Alrighty, Lou. Do you really love Harry?” Louis lets out a surprised chuckle.

“Just getting right to it, eh Haz? Of fucking course I do.” Louis says confidently. _Ding_.

“That was true.” Ellie says with a smile.

“Obviously. Obviously.” Louis says to nobody in particular. 

“Will you be happy with Harry on the outside?” Louis doesn’t know if Harry thought these questions were going to trump him but they are entirely too easy. 

“Yes!” Louis says excitedly. _Ding_.

“That was true as well.” 

“These are too easy, Haz.” Louis jokes. He’s sure Harry is laughing on the couch watching this right now and has that dimpled smile on display.

“Will you be faithful to Harry once you guys are out of here?” 

“Yes. Have you seen him? I won’t even glance at anyone else.” _Ding_.

“Lou, you are killing it.” Louis smiles at Ellie’s words.

“What can I say? I’m happy with my boy.” Louis murmurs.

“Do you think Harry’s feelings are genuine?”

“Yes.” _Swish_.

“That was undermined. No worries, babes. It was only one question.” It probably said undetermined because Louis thinks Harry is too good for him. “Last one. Can you see yourself with Harry in two years?”

“Yes of course. Two years, ten years? It's the same to me.” _Ding_.

“That was true. You just proved what we already knew. You and Harry are so in love that it’s disgusting.” Ellie says laughing. 

 

The rest of the day in the Villa is kind of on edge. Mostly it is Niall and Ellie who are on edge. For the rest of the night, they either ignore each other or they fight about the lie detector test. Louis’ heart aches for his friend because Niall cares about Ellie so much but he’s so hesitant that he’s subconsciously fucking things up for himself. Zayn and Perrie avoid each other at all costs and Louis honestly doesn’t blame them. Zayn took so many jabs at her during the lie detector. The guys love him but they talked about it and all agreed it was too far so they’ve kept their distance the rest of the day. It is an early night and Harry and Louis fall asleep in each other’s arms, more in love than ever. 

 

Day forty starts out normally. Louis wakes up before Harry and makes them breakfast. It’s not good but Harry eats all of it and thanks his boyfriend profusely. The couple cuddle for awhile before Harry says he wants to go take a shower. Louis tells him he's going to go talk to Niall and will see him in a bit.

“How are you, mate?” Louis asks Niall, sitting next to him by the pool. Niall is sitting by himself, sulking. 

“I’m really fucking this up, aren’t I?” Niall inquires. He looks up at Louis with sad eyes. 

“Why would you say that? Are you and Ellie still not talking?” Niall shakes his head. 

“We slept on separate sides of the bed. You know, the only reason I failed the question about being official on the outside is because I planned on asking her to be my girlfriend in here. I just didn’t know when the right time was going to be. I’m shit at saying how I feel.” Louis puts his arm around Niall soothingly and places his head on the other boy's shoulder.

“I’m going to help you ask her to be your girlfriend. I’m going to help you get this right. What’s the plan?” Niall perks up at that. 

“Will you really help me? You’re the best mate I could ever ask for. Just give me ten minutes and then get her in front of the pool.” Niall stands, suddenly looking energized and excited. 

“You bet. We got this, Nialler.” Niall smiles one last time before running into the Villa. Louis waits ten minutes before standing up to look for Ellie. He finds her in the bedroom still laying down.

“Hey, El. What’s up?” Louis asks sitting on the vacant side of her bed.

“Oh, hi Lou. Just a little down today.” 

“Well stop it. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Louis says with a smile.

“A surprise? What kind?” Her face lights up a fraction.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you. Now would it?” Louis counters with a smirk.

“No. I guess it wouldn’t be.” She gets out of bed. “Okay, so lead the way.” Louis walks out to the pool where Niall told him to go. “There’s nothing out here.” She mumbles. Right on cue, _‘Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You’_ starts playing on the speakers. “What the hell is this?” 

“I honestly couldn’t tell you.” Louis replies, but still keeping the smile on his face.

Niall walks out of the Villa using a hairbrush as a microphone. He starts singing the song and walking across the pool chairs and dancing like Heath Ledger did in **10 Thing I Hate About You**. At the sound of the music, everyone gathers around to see what’s going on. At the end of the song, Niall walks over to Ellie and breaks open his shirt. In red lipstick his chest reads **‘Be my GF?’**. 

“You used my favorite movie to ask me to be your girlfriend?” Ellie asks in a small voice. It’s such a contrast to her loud personality. She finally breaks a smile. 

“Of course I did, El. I’m tired of us fighting over stupid stuff when we could just be happy together. So what do you say?” Niall asks. He looks so nervous for her answer.

“Yes, Ni. Of course I’ll be your girlfriend.” Niall picks her up and she wraps her legs around his torso. They kiss sweetly which quickly turns nasty. They finally part.

“Guys she said yes!!!” Niall yells. The Islanders run over and give them a big hug. Everyone finally lets them go and Harry grabs Louis’ hand and pulls them away from the group. 

“What?” Louis asks.

“You’re so amazing.” Harry says with a dopey smile on his face.

“What did I do?” Louis looks at him, confused.

“You helped him set that up, didn’t you?

“I just got Ellie to come out to the pool.” Louis shrugs. “Did you write that on his chest? You were the only one upstairs.” 

“Yeah, I did.” Harry utters. “We’re so couple goals. We help our best friends be as happy as us.” Harry says, dimples on full display.

“You’re such a fucking dork.”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ dork.” Harry bats his eyelashes so adorably that Louis can’t stand not kissing him for one more second. Louis presses their lips together and Harry places his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks to deepen the kiss. 

“I love you, dork.” Louis murmurs on the the other man’s lips. 

“I love you, more.” Harry counters and kisses Louis again.

“I’ve got a text!” Perrie yells to the group. Harry and Louis are sadly interrupted from our very public makeout session. “‘Islanders, please get ready to leave the Villa. You will be having cocktails and a pool party by the beach. #CocktailsAndAnOceanView #DrinksWithFriends.” 

The Islanders rush to get ready and leave the Villa shortly after that. They are driven a few miles from the Villa to an even bigger resort. Everyone is escorted in to find a huge bar with a bartender waiting for them. The view of the ocean is absolutely incredible. They all order drinks and chat amongst one another. Music turns on so everyone starts dancing like idiots. Harry grinds on Louis while sipping on his drink. Louis places his free hand on Harry’s hip and grinds onto Harry’s bum. The Islanders dance for nearly an hour when the music stops abruptly. 

“Hello, Islanders.” It’s Caroline Flack. “I’m sure you’re surprised to see me today.” Everyone agrees that it’s a shock. “We’ve got some important business to attend to. One couple’s time on Love Island is about to come to an end. You all are going to decide who.” Everyone stares at each other with wide eyes. This can’t be happening, Louis thinks in horror. “If everyone could please meet in your couples and discuss your decision. When you’ve reached a decision please text me who you will be dumping from the Villa.” The Islanders knew this day was too good to be true. “In the meantime, I might as well get myself a drink.” Caroline giggles and sits down at the bar.

Harry and Louis decide to sit down on the stairs leading to the beach. The couple is quiet for a few minutes. Neither of them want anyone to leave. 

“So… Who are we one hundred percent saving?” Harry asks. 

“Obviously Niall and Ellie. He’s my best mate and they are back on track.” Louis responds. There’s no way he would let his mate leave the Villa. 

“Ed and Cherry are staying for sure too.” Harry adds.

“And that leaves three.” Louis sighs. “This is awful… I think that Liam and Cheryl deserve to stay as well. He’s a good lad and he seems extremely happy with her. What do you think?”

“I agree with you, babe.” Harry puts up no fight. It’s good the couple see eye to eye with most everything. 

“So that leaves Zayn and Rita and Perrie and Brendan. Which couple do you think?” Louis asks.

“Perrie and Brendan are really hitting it off. I feel like they could really blossom if they stay. Zayn and Rita have made it clear that their purpose together is quite.. Singular.” Louis gives his boyfriend a puzzled look.

“You mean they’re just here to fuck.”

“Yeah, babe. That’s what I mean.” 

“So the decision is an easy one, I think.” Louis tells him, whipping out his phone. 

“So Zayn and Rita?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, Zayn and Rita.” Louis confirms. He types their decision on his phone and sends it to Caroline. 

Caroline calls everyone over to her after another ten minutes. Harry and Louis are the last ones to get there. The Islanders give one another sad looks because this was not fair. They shouldn’t have to choose a couple to leave. Louis thought that was the public’s decision. 

“I got all of your texts. I can tell you that the two bottom couples are Perrie and Brendan and Zayn and Rita.” The two couple step forward. Brendan grabs Perrie’s hand and kisses the back of it. Zayn and Rita just kind of stand there, not knowing what to do. “The couple with the most votes and therefore leaving the Villa is… Zayn and Rita.” Nobody is surprised but everyone is still sad. “You will not be returning to the Villa and will leave from here. Please say your goodbyes and head to the boat that will take you away. The rest of you, I’ll see you very soon. We’re getting so close to the end!” Caroline takes the drink she ordered with and leaves the premises. 

“Thanks for voting us off. Cheers, mates.” Zayn says bitterly. 

“We had to pick someone, Zayn. You and Rita are just fucking. There’s no romance there. This is Love Island and that’s what we had to take into account.” Niall says.   
“Well, I guess this is where we part ways…” All of the guys pull him into a bear hug. They stay there for awhile which causes Brendan and Ed to break off from the hug. Niall, Liam, Harry, and Louis hug Zayn until he forces the other men away. 

“I’m gonna miss you lot.” Zayn mutters.

“I can’t believe you’re the first one to say goodbye. Out of us.” Louis says sadly.

“It’s for the best, I guess. I’m better by myself. You guys go kick some ass.” Zayn says with a small smile. The boys pull him in for one more hug. “Bye, guys.” Zayn says, descending down the stairs towards the boat with Rita. 

“Bye, Zayn. We’ll miss you!” The Islanders yell after him. He waves one last goodbye and gets on the boat. 

 

The Islanders leave for the Villa shortly after that. The guys are bummed that Zayn left. Perrie, however, is ecstatic. Louis doesn’t blame her, though. Her last few days have not been ideal. The Islanders have a quiet night by the firepit. Everything is calm until they get a text saying that the Hideaway is open. It is decided to give it to Niall and Ellie since they are the Villa’s newest official couple. Harry is disappointed. He put up a good fight to get the Hideaway but was outnumbered. They told him that the next time the Hideaway is open, Harry and Louis can have it. Harry says shortly after that he wants to go to bed so Louis follows him there.

“You okay?” Louis asks Harry once they are in bed.

“Yeah. Just really wanted the Hideaway.” Harry mutters, still having a defeated look on his face.

“Why is that?” Louis asks, inching his hand up Harry thigh. He immediately stops Louis’ hand. 

“It’s nothing now. I’ll try again tomorrow.” _He’s acting really weird_ , Louis thinks. 

“Okay.” Louis says quietly. 

“I’m really tired. I’m going to try to get some sleep. Snuggle me?” Harry asks with the most pure and innocent expression on his face. Louis snuggles against his boyfriend and tucks his arm around the other man’s torso. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep. “Lou?” 

“Hmm?” Louis hums, eyes growing heavy.

“This is a really random question.” 

“What is it?” Louis whispers.

“Are you clean?”

“What do you mean?” Louis asks, not understanding at all.

“Like no STIs?” 

“No, of course not. Do you?”

“No, I’m clean too.” Harry responds.

“Why do you ask?” 

“Just popped into my head.” Harry explains. “Well goodnight, babe.” He turns his head to kiss Louis shortly and then cuddles back into him. Louis forces the many thoughts about the conversation out of his head and goes to sleep.

 

To Louis’ surprise, Harry wakes him up on day forty-one. Harry is normally the one struggling to wake up so he found it strange when he wakes up to Harry poking at his sides and giggling when he moves away from it. 

“Can I help you?” Louis mumbles.

“Wake up!” Harry giggles.

“Well thanks to you, I am.” Louis chuckles.

“Good. Now kiss me, you fool.” Harry jokes, still laughing. He stops laughing the second Louis’ lips touch his own. Louis gives him a peck before parting. He has a sour taste in his mouth and needs to brush his teeth.

“Gotta go brush my teeth, babe.” Harry frowns but lets him go. Perrie is brushing her teeth in the bathroom as well when Louis arrives. “Hi, Pez. How are you?” She spits out the contents in her mouth and smiles.

“I’m really happy. Brendan is lovely.” She smiles while washing off her toothbrush.

“So you _fancy_ him?” Louis asks.

“Yeah. Like proper fancy. Zayn who?” She jokes with the biggest smile on her face. 

“I’m so happy for you. You deserve this so much. Brendan is a good lad.” Louis replies. She nods.

“You really think so. He’s so amazing that I feel like this is just a dream. He’s also four years younger than me-.” Louis puts a comforting hand on her shoulder to silence her. 

“Stop overthinking it. Think in the now, babes. He’s an awesome lad. He fancies you and he treats you well. Take it one day at a time and don’t spend all of you time on the petty details.” She nods and pulls Louis in for a hug.

“Thank you so much, Lou. You really are my rock in here. You’re everyone’s actually. You’re the glue that keeps everything together. Love you, babes! I’m going to go find Bren.” She kisses Louis on the cheek and goes on her way.

Louis has never been so moved by a comment. He tries to keep everyone happy. He didn’t think that made him the glue of the group but he tries his best. He brushes his teeth and gets back down to Harry. He is still laying on the bed.

“Took you long enough.” Harry says with a fake frown.

“Sorry. I was talking to Perrie.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Harry asks, concern washing over his face.

“Quite the opposite. She proper fancies him.” Louis reiterates everything that he and Perrie talked about including her comment about Louis being the glue. 

“You are though, baby. This group would fall apart without you. More importantly, I would fall apart. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Harry leans over and plants a soft kiss on Louis’ forehead. 

“You’re so good to me.” Louis murmurs with a blissful smile on his face.

“I love you!” Harry says, planting kisses on every inch of his boyfriend’s face.

 

The Villa is calm that day. Without Zayn being there to cause drama with Perrie, nobody really has a problem with each other. Everybody is joking and laughing with each other in the pool most of the day. The Islanders get a text when the sun is setting.

“Because there is only a few days left, the Hideaway will be open the rest of your time here EXCEPT the final night. #WeekOfLove #WhoGetsTheHideaway.” Cherry reads out. Harry jumps up.

“You guys promised me last night.” Harry reasons with desperation in his voice. Louis doesn’t know why Harry is begging for it. The couple has orgasms on a regular basis. Having the Hideaway isn’t anything special. 

“It’s yours, mate. Just hope the maids changed the sheets.” Niall jokes, winking at Harry.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. Shall we, Lou?” Harry asks impatiently. 

“Uh, yeah okay.” Louis says uneasily. He stands up and Harry leads towards the Villa. 

“Have fun, lovebirds!” The group shouts to the two men. Louis turns around and flips them all off jokingly. 

Harry unlocks the Hideaway door and they walk in. The Hideaway looks like it always does. Thankfully, it’s been cleaned and the bed is neatly made. Harry shuts the door and locks it behind them. He’s so nervous that Louis can see his hands shaking. 

“Are you alright, love?” Louis asks.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Harry responds, shaking himself from his thoughts.

“Why did you want the Hideaway so badly tonight?”

“Why don’t you think I feel the same about you?” Harry asks, diverting Louis’ question entirely. 

“What are you talking about?”

“The lie detector test. I asked you if you thought my feelings were genuine and you said yes but the lie detector said it was undetermined. Why don’t you think I love you?” Harry demands.

“Did you just bring me here to argue with me?” Louis asks, looking at his boyfriend in disbelief. 

“No! No, Lou. Just answer the question! _Please_..” Harry pleads. Louis sighs loudly.

“I know that you love me. I just don’t know why. You’re way too good for me. You could get anyone in the world and you settled for me. That’s why it came back undetermined. I don’t doubt you. I doubt myself. Is that what you want to hear?” Louis feels so defeated. He doesn’t want Harry to know that he’s so insecure with himself. The couple is quiet for a few minutes. They migrate to the bed and sit down on opposite sides. 

“I want to show you how much I love you.” Harry says out of nowhere.

“Okay.” Louis responds. He doesn’t know what else to say.

“I want you to fuck me.” Harry whispers, looking Louis dead in the eye. 

“You--what?” Louis stares at him, confused.

“I’ve never let anyone do it before. I swore I’d only let someone I fully trust and love do it. And I love you with all of my heart.”

“You don’t have to prove anything to me just because I’m insecure about myself.” Louis mutters. Harry scoots closer to the other man.

“I’m not doing it because I have something to prove. I want to do this because I _love_ you. I’ve wanted to do this since you told me you loved me. I knew that you were the one for me. I trust you to be gentle and take care of me. Stop doubting us, Lou. You’re the only one that I want. Fuck everyone else.” Harry caresses Louis’ cheek and slowly guides his face to look at him. “I love you, Louis.” Harry whispers with such assurance that there’s no way Louis could ever doubt him.

“I love you, Harry.” Louis whispers back. Harry pulls him close and kisses him. Louis sighs into his mouth at the newfound contact. Harry tugs at their mic packs and tosses them off of the bed. Harry climbs onto Louis so that he’s straddling him and kisses down his neck. “Are you sure about this?”

“Completely sure.” Harry whispers onto Louis’ neck. The warmth sends shivers down Louis’ spine. He tugs at the hem of Harry’s shirt and he promptly takes it off. Harry reaches for Louis’ shirt and pulls it off in one swift motion. Louis reattaches their lips and slides his hands to Harry’s bum. Harry sighs contently. Louis squeezes his cheeks. Harry really did have a nice bum and Louis was going to be inside of him soon. His cock twitches in excitement. Harry gets off of his lap and grabs a packet of lube.

“No condom?” 

“We’re both clean and I trust you.” Harry responds and climbs back onto the bed. 

“O-okay.” Louis responds nervously. 

Harry prys Louis’ legs apart and tugs at his belt. He undoes it and pulls Louis’ jeans down his legs. Louis kicks the jeans off of his ankles and lets them fall down to the floor. He pulls the comforter over them so the cameras can’t see anything. Harry wastes no time getting his hands on Louis’ already leaking cock. He slowly pumps Louis’ length a few times. He licks a long stripe along the other man’s length and swirls his tongue over the head. He finally takes Louis in his mouth and slides all of the way down. He’s teasingly slow with his movements. He eventually slides Louis out of his mouth with a _pop_.

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” Harry whispers and takes Louis’ cock in his mouth again.

“Ah.. okay.” Louis says with a whine. 

Louis grabs Harry’s curls and guides his head the way he wants. He’s gentle at first but Harry’s mouth feels so good that his hips thrust into his mouth aggressively. Harry takes everything Louis gives him. He actually moans onto his cock. He likes Louis fuckng his mouth. Louis starts rambling because the feeling is so good. 

“You like me fucking your mouth, don’t you?” Harry moans again. “Fuck, your mouth feels so good. I can’t wait to feel every inch of you, baby.” Louis feels the arousal in his stomach grow with every movement of Harry’s mouth. “Shit, I’m close. Don’t want to come yet.” Louis moans and Harry slides him out of his mouth. 

“Open me up, Lou.” Harry whines and hurriedly takes his pants off. He’s so pliant and ready for Louis. He gets on his elbows and knees, his perky little bum in the air. 

“Have you ever been fingered?” Louis asks, grabbing the lube.

“No.” Harry whispers.

“Not even yourself?”

“I was too nervous.” Harry responds. His answer sends shock waves to Louis’ cock. He was going to be the first person to open Harry up. His cock twitches in anticipation. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Harry just ruts his ass towards Louis in response. Instead of using his fingers first, he decides he wants to open Harry up with his tongue. He spreads Harry’s cheeks apart and licks a around his hole. Harry shudders at the feeling. Louis takes that as a good sign and does it again. This time he’s granted a small throaty moan. His tongue pushes through the tough ring of muscle and Harry cries out at the sensation. 

“Fuck, Lou. _More_!” Harry moans. Louis fucks his tongue in and out of his tight hole and Harry is absolutely losing it. He’s never heard Harry moan this much in his life. Harry starts moving his hips to the rhythm of Louis’ tongue. “I-I need your fingers.” Harry whines. Louis pulls his tongue out of Harry and grabs the lube next to him. He opens the bottle and quickly pours the contents onto his fingers generously. 

“Ready, babe?” 

“ _Lou_.” Harry groans impatiently. Louis runs his middle finger over Harry’s hole. It’s still slick with his spit so it’s easy to slide his finger in. He gives Harry a second to adjust to it. Harry sighs impatiently so Louis starts moving his finger. Breathy moans repeatedly escape his lips. “Another.” 

Louis adds a second finger and Harry exhales a shaky breath. He gives him a little longer to adjust but Harry starts moving after a minute. It is mesmerizing for Louis to see Harry like this. He’s falling apart in the best way and Louis is responsible for it. Louis scissors his fingers to open him up the best he can. Louis is girthier than most so he doesn’t want to hurt Harry. Especially since this is the first time Harry is going to have a dick in his ass. His hips are thrusting back to meet Louis fingers. He’s practically begging for it. There’s a constant string of words leaving his mouth but the only words Louis can make out are ‘fuck’ and ‘Lou’. 

“Give me another.” Harry whimpers. Louis adds a third finger along with the others. He lets Harry adjust and doesn’t move until the other man does. Harry thrusts his hips back onto Louis’ fingers desperately. He curls his fingers a certain way and Harry freezes. “ _Holy f-fuck_!” Harry moans in absolute bliss. Louis found his prostate. He hits that special spot again and gets the same reaction. Harry’s hips sputter aggressively to chase that feeling. “More. Right there. _Fuck_!” Louis gives him everything he can and focuses all of his efforts on grazing Harry’s prostate. All of the sudden, Harry stills and his head tips back in pleasure. “Okay.. I’m ready, Lou.” Harry says, exhausted. He flips over on his back and spreads his legs open. There’s a come stain on the bed.

“You came untouched.” Louis says in amazement. Harry nods, his eyes looking sedated.

“I’ve never felt something that good in my whole life.” 

“Take it from me, it’s even better when it’s a dick.” Louis replies with a slight chuckle. He is achingly hard but this is about Harry and making him feel good. 

“Well, get inside of me then.” 

“You don’t need a minute?” Louis asks cautiously. Harry shakes his head.

“No way.” Harry responds.

Louis opens the bottle of lube and pours a dribble into his hand. He strokes his length a few times to make sure the lube is covering it all. He takes a few deep breaths. He can’t believe this is happening. He positions himself at Harry’s entrance and pushes in gently. Harry lets out a choked sound. Louis stops halfway in.

“Are you okay?”

“Mhm.. Just give me a second.” Harry says wincing in pain. Louis hated that he was hurting him. He rub his hands up and down Harry’s thighs comfortingly.

“No rush, baby. Just tell me when to move.” The pain on Harry’s face dissipates after a minute or two.

“Go slow.” Harry whispers. Louis nods and pushes into him until he bottoms out. Harry is so tight that it’s almost painful Louis for as well. Louis needs to open him up better next time. He slowly thrusts into him. Harry’s cock is already starting to perk up again. Louis grabs his hips and thrusts a bit faster. Pretty sounds are coming out of Harry’s mouth. “C’mere.” Harry whimpers. Louis presses his lips to Harry and he interwines his fingers in Louis’ hair. Louis slips his tongue into the other man’s mouth and bites his bottom lip. Harry breaks the kiss and his lips travel down to Louis’ neck. Louis thrusts into him quicker. The pool of arousal in his tummy was growing. 

“Fuck, you feel so good. You look good all spread out and open for me. Taking me so well, baby.” Louis babbles. Harry moans into his neck. 

“Harder.” Harry grits out. Louis does as he asks and thrusts into him harder. He grabs one of Harry’s legs and throws it over his shoulder. The change of angle only adds to the pool of arousal Louis feels. 

“Holy shit.” Harry moans. “Fuck me right there, Lou.” Louis found his prostate again. He continually brushes against it with every thrust. Tears are webbing in Harry’s eyes with the overwhelming pleasure he is feeling. “T-touch me. _Please!_ ” Harry begs. Louis grabs his length in his hand and start pumping him in sync with his thrusts. Harry is moaning every time Louis fucks into him and hits that bundle of nerves. It doesn’t take long until he’s coming into Louis’ hand. His body tenses during his orgasm which only intensifies all of the pleasure Louis is feeling. 

“I’m so close. Fuck.” Louis grunts. Harry whines in response, so oversensitive. Louis grabs his hips tightly and thrusts hard and quick. He feels the pleasure pool over the brim. He quickly pulls out of Harry and comes onto his tummy. “Holy shit.” Louis moves Harry’s leg from my shoulder and lays down next to him.

“I love you.” Harry whispers.

“I love you too, Harry.” 

“Was it okay?” Harry asks, looking at the ceiling. 

“Are you serious, babe? The best ever.” A smile appears on Harry’s face. 

“I liked it.. You fucking me. I wanna do it again.” Harry admits. Louis smiles at his boy and places a kiss on his cheek. He finally gets enough energy to get out of bed and heads to the Hideaway bathroom. He grabs a washcloth and runs it over warm water. 

“Let me clean you off, love.” Harry lays there, too tired to move. Louis wipes the come off of his stomach and kisses him sweetly. He throws the washcloth in the bathroom and climbs back into bed with Harry. He pulls the covers over them and Harry cuddles into him. 

“Thank you.” Harry says with a yawn.

“For what?” 

“For making that the best it could have ever been. You know I really love you, right?” Harry’s eyes are now closed and Louis knows he’ll fall asleep soon. His own eyes are starting to feel heavy as well.

“I know you do, Haz. I know you do.” Louis yawns and starts petting Harry’s hair. “I really love you too.” Louis whispers and drifts off to sleep.

 

They wake up in the Hideaway on day forty-two to what sounds like a group of crying babies. Louis thinks he’s losing his mind and turns around to fall back asleep. The crying noise only gets louder. 

“Do you hear that too or have I gone completely bonkers?” Louis whispers to Harry.

“I hear it. Why are there babies in the Villa?”

Harry and Louis get dressed and head downstairs into the living room area. Sure enough, there are five cribs with babies in them. Plastic babies, that is. The rest of the group is staring at the babies with the same look of confusion on their faces. 

“Why the fuck are their fake babies in the middle of our living room?” Niall asks, looking with disgust. On cue, they get a text. 

“‘Islanders, it's time to test your couples by putting a baby into the mix. Each baby has a bracelet with the name of their parents on it. #BabyLove #LittleFamily” Cherry reads out with a smile on her face. “Awe, you guys! We’re parents.” 

“God dammit.” Niall huffs. Louis looks over to Harry who is already checking each baby’s bracelet to see which one is theirs. 

“Found her! She is ours, Lou.” Harry picks up the doll with such a gentle touch and cradles her in his arms. Louis’ heart actually melts. “Can we name her Millie?”

“We can name it whatever you want.” Louis says noncommittally. It is just a doll, after all. 

“That ‘it’ is our daughter, _Lewis_.” Harry says, seriously. He actually kisses the doll’s forehead.

“You are taking this far too seriously, babe.” Louis mutters. Harry looks at his boyfriend, offended. 

“I’m sorry I care about our child.” Harry breaks a smile. Louis has to admit, Harry looks adorable with a baby.

Harry spends most of the morning with the doll. The girls also take good care of the babies. All except maybe Ellie. Neither she nor Niall know what to do with it. The “Dads” of the group stick together and stay far away from the crying babies. Harry dressed Millie in the clothes that he thinks are the cutest and Louis has to admit she does look adorable. Harry is really good with her. He’s patient and calm whenever the baby is crying. The girls (and Harry) don’t bother the dads much because they know they don’t want to deal with it. 

“I’ve got a text!” Cherry yells from the daybed. The girls (and Harry) are all with the dolls gossiping on the daybed. “Girls and Harry, you all have had a long morning with the babies and are going on a mommies afternoon out. Dads, it’s your turn to look after the babies. Good luck! #DaddyDaycare #MomsDayOut” Well shit, Louis thinks. The girls (and Harry) give the babies to the men.

“Lou, you better take good care of her. No head drops or anything like that.” Harry kisses Millie’s forehead and then Louis’ lips. “I mean it.” Harry says sternly. The girls and Harry leave shortly after. 

“Damn, this day sucks dick.” Niall says, the baby on his laps.

There are two girl babies and three boy babies. Ellie and Niall named their boy Zeppelin. Perrie and Brendan named their boy Dalton. Liam and Cheryl named their boy Bear. Cherry and Ed named their girl Nina. 

It turns out that when the babies are silent, it’s not too bad. It’s only when they cry that it’s terrible. Niall left Zeppelin with Louis when he started crying to take a shower so he had to deal with two shouting babies for twenty minutes. It was not pleasant. 

“Are any of you guys ready to be parents?” Louis asks the ‘dads’ when Niall returns. 

“I think today has taught me that I always have to wear a condom.” Niall mutters.

“I’m going to use the age card and say that I’m too young to have a baby.” Brendan says with a chuckle.

“I actually could handle a kid, I think.” Liam responds, rocking Bear.

“I want a big family so I should probably start soon, eh.” Ed says. Niall barks out a laugh.

“You have to have sex to have a baby, Ed.” Niall counters.

“Yeah, yeah. Shut it.” Ed responds, rolling his eyes.

“What about you, Lou? Are you ready to be a dad?” Liam asks.

“Well, a bright side to dating a guy is that I can’t get him pregnant.” The other guys laugh. “That being said, Harry seems to be really good with babies so I wouldn’t mind. Definitely in a few years, though. I couldn’t handle all of the crying right now.” Louis would love to start a family with Harry years down the line. 

The girls (and Harry) return to the Villa two hours later. Niall immediately gives Zeppelin to Ellie. She doesn’t look happy to have him back but takes him anyway. Harry grabs a bite to eat and then sits down next to Louis. Louis is rocking Millie so she’ll stop crying. 

“How is my little family?” Harry says with a smile.

“She cries a lot but she’s not as bad as I thought she was going to be. I’ve grown quite attached.” 

“Well, you stopped calling her an ‘it’ so that’s progress.” Harry looks so happy. “Can I hold her?” He asks, holding out his arms.

“Yeah, of course you can.” Louis hands Millie to him and he snuggles her.

“I knew you’d be a good daddy.” Harry utters. Louis freezes in his place.

“I wouldn’t say that to people. I think they’d get the wrong idea.” Harry looks confused for a moment before he realizes what Louis means.

“Oh, get your mind out of the mutter.” Harry responds with an eye roll. Louis puts his hands up in surrender. 

“I just know how the people in here think. Mainly Niall.” Louis reasons. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know you’ve got a dirty mind, babe.” 

“I wouldn’t have such a dirty mind if it wasn’t for that amazing dick of--.” Harry cuts Louis off and covers Millie’s ears.

“Not in front of the baby.” Harry says and then brings his voice down to a whisper. “But do tell me more about that amazing dick of mine when we go to bed tonight.” He winks at Louis.

“You’re absolutely ridiculous.” 

“And I’m absolutely all yours.” Harry counters.

The babies leave at dinner time. Harry is really sad to see her go. All of the girls, besides Ellie, are sad to see them go as well. The Villa is so quiet after they leave. Niall jumps on the daybed, intending to take a nap. 

“I’ve got a text!” Liam yells. “‘Your results from your day with the babies are in. If three of the five couples passed then the Villa will have a party Niall and Ellie, you received a 65 and therefore did not pass. Harry and Louis, you received an 89 which is a passing score. Ed and Cherry, you received an 86 which is a passing score. Liam and Cheryl, you received an 82 which is a passing score. Perrie and Brendan, you received a 74 which is a passing score.” Another text comes immediately after that. 

“Four out of the five couples passed. You all will be having a party tonight. Congrats!” The Islanders cheer and go upstairs to get ready.

When they return downstairs, there are several bottles of wine and a 24-pack of beer that Louis is sure Niall will drink by himself. Music turns on and everybody starts dancing. Louis isn’t sure how it started but Niall and Ellie started dancing seductively and challenged the rest of the couples to a dance off. Cherry and Ed did something that looked like a tango. Ed did the dip at the end and everything. Cheryl and Liam dance normally for a moment before Liam spins her and then dips her almost to the ground. Cheryl is giggling by the end of it. Perrie dances awkwardly while Brendan does the disco finger. It was really bad but they looked cute and had a fun time doing it. 

“Let’s do the lift from Dirty Dancing.” Harry whispers to Louis.

“There’s no way you can hold me over your head.” Louis whispers back.

“Yes, I can. Just do it.”Louis is very uneasy but agrees anyway. Harry backs away to give him room to run and jump. The group looks back and forth between the couple in confusion. Louis takes a deep breath and channels the courage to run to Harry. He finally does and Harry grabs a hold of his torso and lifts Louis into the air. He mimics the pose that Jennifer Gray did in Dirty Dancing. Harry spins them around and then gently puts Louis back on the ground. The group claps for them and Louis feels his cheeks heat up.

“We did it!” Harry says excitedly. 

“I can’t believe you picked me up!” Louis replies in disbelief. 

“Hello, Islanders.” Says the familiar voice of Caroline Flack. “I’m sorry to be disrupting such a lively party but I come bringing important news.” The music cuts off and the Islanders immediately walk over to the fire pit. They know the drill by now. “The public have been voting for the four couples they want to see in the final. The couple with the lowest votes will be dumped from the Villa. Could you all please stand up?” Everyone stands up and Harry grabs for Louis’ hand. Louis squeezes it encouragingly. 

“This is in no particular order. The first couple safe and joining us in the finals is… Liam and Cheryl!” Caroline says. Liam hugs Cheryl in surprise. “The next couple safe and moving on to the finals is… Cherry and Ed.” Cherry pulls Ed in for a kiss. They are smiling from ear to ear. “The third couple safe and in the finals is… Ellie and Niall.” 

“Fuck yeah! We did it, babe!!!” Niall yells, jumping up and down. Ellie is laughing at her riled up boyfriend. He finally calms down enough to kiss his woman. 

“The last couple safe and continuing on in the finals is… Harry and Louis!” _Thank god_ , Louis thinks with relief. He was beginning to think that they were going home. 

“Babe… We’re in the finals.” Louis says in disbelief. 

“I know!” Harry replies. The same look of disbelief is on his face.

“I’m sorry, Perrie and Brendan. You’re time in the Villa is over. Are you shocked?” 

“I saw it coming. Brendan and I are the newest couple. The public hasn’t really gotten to see what we’re like together. I’m incredibly happy for all of these guys though. They are definitely friends for life and I can’t wait to cheer them on in the live final.”

“I can feel the love right now… Brendan, do you think you and Perrie will stay a couple outside of the Villa.” Brendan looks at Perrie bashfully. 

“Well, I don’t know her thoughts on it but I would love to be with her.” Brendan responds with a smile.

“I want to see where things go.” Perrie says mirroring his smile. 

“Wonderful, you two. It’s been a pleasure watching you both on the screen. Please say goodbye to the remaining Islanders and leave the Villa. The rest of you, I will see you at _Live Finals_ in a few days. Bye!!” She waves everyone goodbye and exits the Villa. 

Nobody wastes any time to crowd around Perrie and Brendan to engulf them in a hug. Perrie starts crying which only made most of them start crying. The Islanders stay in this hug for at least three minutes.

“Guys, I’m not crying out of sadness. I’m just happy I met all of you and got to be a part of all of your lives. I got to watch you all fall in love. I also found someone that I can see myself with so I got what I came here for.” Perrie reaches for Brendan’s hand and interwines their fingers. Brendan face brightens just by that simple contact. “No more sad faces, I’ll be back in a few days to see you all kick ass at the Finals. I love you Islanders!” She hugs everyone again and then heads to the Villa with Brendan to pack up their things.   
Perrie has been on such a journey in here. She’s so strong. She got out of a relationship with Zayn who was not right for her at all. She only let it affect her for a night. She’s unbelievably strong. Now she’s with Brendan and Louis hasn’t seen her happier. Louis is so happy he’s met her and became such good friends with her. He’s truly sad that she is leaving. He pulls her aside before she leaves.

“I just wanted to say that I love you, Pez. I’m so gutted you’re leaving. We’re going to double date the second we get out of here.” Louis gives her a hug but it’s more like a death grip. 

“I love you too, Lou.” She leans over and whispers in his ear. “I’m so rooting for you and Haz. Don’t tell the others.” She giggles.

“Your secret it safe with me.” Louis confirms. “Oi! Brendan, come over here.” He yells to Brendan from across the room. 

“Yeah?” Brendan asks, walking over to Perrie and Louis.

“You better treat her right, okay? I better not get out of here to learn that you mugged her off.” Louis says in the most serious voice he can muster. Brendan’s eyes widen. Louis giggles. “I’m just joking, lad. Just be you. We’ll definitely have to hang out once I’m out of the Villa, alright?” Brendan laughs nervously.

“Good one. And yeah, definitely! I’ll see you on the outside, mate.” They bro hug and Brendan goes back to the other side of the room to grab their bags.  
Harry runs up to Perrie. He picks her up and twirls her around. He tells her how much he adores her and kisses both of her cheeks. The Islanders hug Perrie and Brendan one last time before they leave the Villa. Everyone cheers as they go on their way, both of their smiles beaming.

“We’re in the fucking finals!!” Niall yells. The rest of group yells with jubilation. 

For the next two hours, the remaining Islanders indulge in the rest of the wine and beer. They joke around at first but Ed suggested each of them share their favorite moment of their time in the Villa. 

“Are we saying our favorite moment in our couples or our favorite moment in general?” Harry asks.

“Your pick. I’ll go first.” Ed replies. “My favorite moment was the day when Eleanor was dumped. The look on her face was priceless and she made a complete ass of herself.” Everyone laughs at the memory. 

“My favorite memory was when Niall asked Ellie to be his girlfriend. It was crazy and cute and so Nialler.” Liam says fondly. 

“I try, mate. I really do.” Niall says with a wink. 

“I loved the initial couplings because they we so awkward.” Cherry says with a giggle. “My time here didn’t really start until Ed came in.” 

“I’m just going to say it, I was so intrigued by Louis’ outburst with Nick.” Ellie says, her hands on the side of her face. She looks like she’s trying not to laugh. Most of them agree.

“You didn’t have to hold him back. The sheer force of him… Jesus.” Liam shudders but then laughs. 

“Okay, fuck all of you. If that situation happened to you, you all would have reacted the same way.” Louis pouts.

“My favorite moment was when Harry coupled up with Louis for the first time. All of your faces for like ‘what the fuck’. I can’t wait to watch that back again.” Niall chokes out with laughter. Louis glances over to Harry and he is smiling fondly at the memory. 

“I have so many favorite memories, you guys. I can’t pick just one.” They encourage Louis to think of only one. “Shit, okay. It’d have to be the night when Harry asked me to be his boyfriend.” Just the thought of that day makes him smile so widely that his cheeks hurt. 

“I know it’s bad but my favorite memory was when Andy chose Sophia in the recouping. It was so blown out of proportion but the drama was golden.” Cheryl chuckles, face red with embarrassment. 

“I liked the challenge where we had to rate the guys on their bodies. So much touching.” Cherry says quietly. Everyone stares at her because they weren’t expecting that. Ed turns his head to her, looking offended. “But then you came in and I got the winner of everything.” She adds quickly, kissing Ed’s nose.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just a singer no one wants to see shirtless. I get it.” He replies, cracking a smile. 

“Harry, what’s your favorite memory?” Niall asks.

“Hearing Lou say ‘I love you’ for the first time.” Harry answers immediately. Niall scoffs.

“You two are disgustingly in love. I meant a funny moment.” 

“Fine. Then my favorite non-love related moment is when Louis didn’t know who to kiss so he kissed you.” Harry responds with a giggle. Everybody bursts out laughing.

“He got you, Ni.” Ellie snorts.

The group finishes the rest of the alcohol and continue to joke and laugh with each other. It’s one of Louis’ favorite nights in the Villa because nobody is arguing and it’s just love and friendship. The alcohol has taken effect and everybody starts to get tired. They head to bed. Since the Hideaway is open for the next few days, they gave it to Cheryl and Liam.

“Goodnight, Islanders!” Niall yells, slurring his words a little.

“Goodnight, Islanders!” The rest of them yell scatteredly. 

Harry and Louis snuggle against each other for awhile, not saying anything. They are silent because they hear two people quietly moaning in the other beds. Louis is positive it is Ellie and Niall because Ed and Cherry are waiting until they are out of the Villa. Louis groana internally because he wants to go to bed not listen to Niall and Ellie fuck. 

“One con to sleeping in the bedroom.” Louis whispers in Harry’s ear. Harry is the little spoon (as per usual). 

“I thought we were bad. But this is like an every night thing with them.” Harry whispers back.

“Let’s try to block it out and go to bed, yeah?” Louis whispers, kissing the skin connecting Harry’s neck and shoulder.

“Mhm, okay.” 

“I love you, baby. I’m so happy to be going on this journey with you.” Louis whispers, kissing the side of Harry’s face that he’s not laying on. Harry giggles almost silently. 

“I love you, too. I wouldn’t want to be here, doing this with anything else in the world.”

“Even David Beckham?” Louis whispers, stifling a laugh.

“Even David Beckham.” Harry confirms.

“Not even Freddie Mercury or Elton John?” 

“Not even them, babe.” 

“Wow. You must really _really_ love me.” Louis responds with a full-blown smile. 

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only four more days left in the Villa. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story. This has been an absolute joy to write. I truly enjoyed writing all of angst with Nick. It's all in good fun.   
> I absolutely love Louis and Harry in this story and I hope you have fallen in love with them too.


	7. Week Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Islanders enjoy their last days in the Villa.

Louis opens his eyes on day forty-three to an empty room. He rubs his eyes to adjust to the light and gets out of bed. The rest of the Islanders are sitting in the kitchen watching Harry cook. Harry notices his boyfriend and sighs dramatically. 

“I was going to bring you breakfast in bed!” 

“I can go lay back down if you want?” Louis suggests, inching backwards.

“No, it’s okay. It’s about ready anyway. Come eat, love.”

Harry made breakfast for everyone else as well. A full English breakfast to be exact. It was to die for. Everyone was ready for a nap by the time they finished stuffing our faces. Niall and Ellie jump on the daybed and the rest of them lay out on various places outside. Louis chooses a chair by the pool to take his nap on. Harry has other plans though. He plops down right next to Louis on the chair making it impossible to get comfortable. 

“Move your big booty, babe.” Louis jokes.

“Says the one who actually has a massive bum.” Harry replies, smiling. 

“It’s not _that_ big!” Louis protests. Harry moves closer to him. His face almost brushing the other man's.

“I’ve literally had my tongue in your bum, I can assure you it is huge.” 

“You gotta quit talking like that this early in the morning.” Louis whispers, absentmindedly putting his bottom lip in between his teeth. Harry looks amused.

“And why is that?” 

“Because I can’t walk around all day with a hard on, now can I?” Louis huffs out a shaky laugh.

“We can always go to the bedroom and I can take care of that, you know.” 

“You’re sexual this morning.” Louis observes, trying not to think about it too much.

“I’m sexual all the time.” Harry responds with a smirk. He is right about that, Louis thinks. Louis opens his mouth to continue when he hears Cherry screeching.

“Mum! Dad! What are you doing here? Oh my god!” Louis flips his head to where the screaming is coming from. Sure enough, there are a middle aged man and a woman standing at the entrance of the Villa. Cherry runs up to hug her mum and dad and she starts crying. 

“I’ve missed you both so much.” She sobs into her dad’s chest. 

“Oh my god! Mum and Dad!!” Ed yells and runs past Cherry and her family to see his own. 

“Fuck, it’s Meet the Family Day, isn’t it?” Louis whispers to Harry.

“It looks that way, yeah.”

Louis really starts to freak out. Harry escorts them to the bedroom. He sits down on the bed but Louis starts pacing the room. He has been living in ignorant bliss. Now he has to actually talk to his mum and tell her he likes guys even though she obviously already knows. He is sure she’s very hurt that he deprived her of that moment where he tells her and they hug and everything is great. _I really am a shit son_ , Louis thinks.

“I’m going to have to meet your family as well.” Louis realizes in horror.

“Yeah babe. I’m really excited for you to meet them.” Harry responds with a smile. 

“I’m going to make an ass of myself.” Louis mutters and continues to pace around the room.

“Would you stop pacing like a mad man?” Harry asks in the calmest voice imaginable. Louis stops in his tracks. “Come sit next to me.” Louis hears Harry pat the spot next to him. He turns around and walks over to the bed. He sits down next to Harry and rests his head on the other boy's shoulder.

“I’m so nervous.” Louis whispers.

“There’s no reason to be, baby.. Your family loves you no matter what. I’m sure it’s going to be a shock but who you love is not going to change the fact that you are their family. You don’t need to worry about my family, either. I already know that my mum is going to adore you.”

“How can you be sure? My family could disown me and your family could hate me.” Louis mumbles. He hates that he's being such a pessimist but his brain feels like it’s about to explode.

“Stop thinking like that, okay?”

“Okay.” Louis responds automatically.

“Want me to tell you something that’ll make you feel better?” 

“Please.” Louis basically begs.

“This is the first time my mum is meeting my significant other. She knows I’m bisexual, but I just have never met someone worthy of meeting her before. Until you.” Louis looks at his boyfriend and he has such a loving smile on his face. Just with that one look, he feels all of his anxiety go away.

“How do you always do that?” Louis wonders aloud.

“Do what?”

“Calm me down with a simple smile.” Louis responds. Harry opens his mouth to respond when there’s a knock on the door.

“Lou?” It’s the most familiar and loving voice in the world to Louis. 

“Mum!” Louis says in disbelief. He runs up to her and gives her the biggest hug he's sure he's ever given her. 

“Oh, my sweet boy. I’ve missed you so much.” She kisses Louis’ cheeks repeatedly. 

“Always mum’s favorite.” Mutters another voice.

“Lottie!” Louis manages to get out of his mum’s grasp and hugs his sister. 

“Sweetie, can I say hi to your Harry?” His mother whispers to him and points at their bed. Louis nods. His mum immediately moves past him to walk over to Harry. _Your Harry_ , Louis thinks with a smile. That’s the sweetest thing Louis has ever heard.

“Hello! I’m Jay. It’s so wonderful to finally meet you.” Harry extends his hand to shake Louis’ mother’s hand but she chuckles. “We’re a family of huggers. C’mere, love.” Harry flashes her a dimpled smile and accepts her hug. 

“Hello, I’m Harry.” Harry greets in his intoxicatingly deep voice. Harry moves onto Lottie and they hug shortly. He and Louis lock eyes and it's like he's willing Louis to be strong. Louis nods slightly and that puts an even bigger smile on his face. “I’m sure you all have a lot to talk about. I’ll leave you to it and come back in a bit. It’s so amazing to finally meet you both. Lou talks about you all the time.” Jay smiles at him warmly and Harry leaves the room.

“Mum! Gems!” Louis hears Harry yell when he gets to the hallway. Louis assumes his family has arrived as well.

Louis’ mum takes in the bedroom, just looking around with curious eyes. He moves to his bed and sits down. He pats the spots next to him for his mum and Lottie to join. 

“So, uh… Mum, Lottie. I like guys.” Louis blurts out. 

“Yeah, no shit.” Lottie says with a snort. Louis flips her off.

“I just wanted to say it out loud. I never got to tell you guys because I wasn’t really sure myself.”

“Oh, sweetie… I think I’ve always had a feeling. A mother always knows. You always did like the Blue Power Ranger a little too much as a child.” She says with a watery laugh. Louis looks over to her a she’s wiping a tear from her eyes.

“Mum…” Louis starts but she pats his leg to shut him up.

“I don’t care who you are attracted to. I’m your mother and I’m going to love you and support you no matter what. All I care about is that you’re happy and that he treats you well.” Louis feels tears forming in my eyes as well. He cares about his mother’s approval more than anything and he's happy that she’s supportive of who he wants to love. He leans over and hugs her again.

“I love you, mum. Thank you so much.” She sniffles against Louis’ chest.

“I love you too, darling. I’m so proud of you.” She replies. Lottie joins the hug. 

“So… what do you think of him?” Louis asks in a small voice.

“Oh, he’s just wonderful Louis. I love watching every episode and seeing how happy you are. I have to say, he’s even more handsome in person.” His mother giggles.

“Yeah, your boyfriend’s hot.” Lottie laughs. Louis feels his cheeks getting warmer with embarrassment. 

“I’m glad you approve, mum. And Lots. I can’t wait for you both to properly talk with him. He’s amazing.” Louis gushes. 

“ _However_ , boo. I have a few things to say.” She says sternly. Louis braces myself. “I don’t particularly like seeing my son having sex on television. I had to tell your siblings they couldn’t watch the show anymore because of the mature content.” Louis hides his face in his hands and groans. 

“I’m so embarrassed. How much do they show?” 

“They don’t show much, thankfully. They are big on audio though. Your old mother has heard things that she’ll never be able to unhear.” His mum has an amused look on her face. Louis is glad she’s enjoying he's being embarrassed to death.

“I am so sorry, mum.” Louis says automatically. 

“Louis, you’re an adult. I can’t stop you from having sex.” Louis holds his hands up in surrender. He definitely doesn’t want to have this talk with her right now. “The one negative thing I have to say about Harry is with the whole Nick situation. You can ask your sister, I was yelling at the telly. What a prick. Harry is terribly naive. However, I can tell you that Harry never flirted back with him. Not even once. He’s very faithful to you, boo. My heart broke for you when Nick recoupled with Harry.”

“I’m so glad you like him. You have no idea how much it means to me. I was freaking out when we found out it was Family Day.”

“Sweetie… You know me and you know your siblings. We only want the best for you. Harry is lovely and I’ve never seen you happier than when you are with him.” Louis smiles at his mother’s words. His heart is overflowing with love and happiness. She kisses his cheek. 

“So have you liked watching the show? Like tell me who you like and dislike.” Louis is interested how the show shapes the public’s perceptions of the people in here.

“It’s really entertaining. They definitely build you up to be this huge drama queen so they aren't far off there.” Lottie jokes. “Really though, those fights with Eleanor and Nick were fucking awesome. I was a proud little sis.” Louis flashes her an appreciative look and she high fives him.

“Language.” His mum scolds. Lottie and Louis laugh. “I was not a fan of either of them. I do love Niall, though. You and him have really become good mates, yeah?” Louis nods.

“He’s great, mum. He’s such a supportive friend. He’s pretty hyper and crazy though.” She completely agrees with him. “So how are the kids?” 

“They miss you terribly. I told Ernie his big brother was coming home in a few days and he ran around the house like a mad man for an hour. Doris misses her Lou Lou. The twins have a little crush on your Harry. Every time I bring him up, both of them blush. Fizzy is just happy you're coming home. She'll never admit it but she's probably missed you the most.” His mother giggled. "Well, aside from me, of course." Louis’ heart swells. He misses his family so much.

“I can’t wait to see them.”

“You’re bringing Harry around soon, right? He seems so great with kids and I’m positive the twins will adore him.” Louis’ mum says with a smile. 

“Of course, I am. I’m excited for the rest of the family to meet him. Speaking of, do you want to properly meet him? I think you’ll be meeting his family as well.” Louis asks. He is itching to be close to Harry again. He also wanted his family to fall in love with Harry. He has too much charm for them not to fall in love with him. 

“Of course, boo. I want to pester him with all sorts of questions.” She chuckles. “I’m also eager to meet his family. They’ll be apart of our family soon enough. You did say ten years, Lou.” She teases.

“I did and I’m sticking by it.” Louis smiles and stands up from the bed. 

“Oh, and boo?” My mum says, halting Louis in his place.

“Yeah, mum?”

“Write that boy a song. You're so good at getting your feelings out through music. You told Harry about how you used to write songs on your first date together so I dug your old notebooks out. You have a talent, sweetie.” She tells Louis with the happiest of smiles on her face. 

“I did, uh, write one down when we were fighting. I'm sure it's shit though.” 

“Let me see.” Mum demands. Louis walks to his suitcase and digs to the bottom of it. He pulls out a notebook. His mum and Lottie take the notebook from his and read what he had written. Mum's eyes light up. “This is amazing, boo. You have to show him.” 

“I don't know…” Louis says uneasily. 

“Just think think about it, okay?” Louis nods to her. “Now let's go see your Harry.”

Louis leads the way out of the Villa. Harry and his family are sitting at the fire pit. Louis takes a deep breath. He can’t believe he's about to meet the two most important women in Harry’s life.

“Babe!” Harry says excitedly. Louis smiles widely at the ridiculously happy expression on his boyfriend's face. “Louis, this is my mum Anne and my sister Gemma.” Louis goes to shake Anne’s hand but she grabs him into a hug.

“I’m so excited to finally be meeting the boy who’s been making my baby so happy.” Anne coos.

“Your son makes me extremely happy as well.” That comment only makes her smile grow. Louis’ mum and Anne hug and gush about Harry and Louis. Louis takes this opportunity to say hello to Gemma.

“Harry’s told me so much about you. It’s great to finally meet you and put a face to the famous Gemma.”

“Not disappointed, I hope.” She asks with a cheeky grin. Louis notices the cheeky grin runs in the family. 

“Not at all. You’re even prettier than I imagined.” This seems to satisfy her because her cheeks start to flush.

“I like him. Keep him around.” Gemma says to Harry. 

“Oh, I plan on it.” Harry responds with such a beautiful smile. Jay and Anne seem to talk about Harry and Louis for a long time. They are in their own little world. Louis is so happy that his family and Harry’s family are getting along. Even Gemma and Lottie are gossiping about god knows what. 

“This couldn't have gone better if I tried.” Louis whispers to Harry. Harry plants a kiss on the other boy's cheek.

“I love you.” Harry whispers. 

“I love you more.” Louis whispers back. The producers come over and inform them that Harry and Louis only have ten more minutes with their families. 

“I wish you all didn't have to leave.” Louis pouts. 

“You'll see us in a few days, love.” Jay reassures her son. 

“You'll be coming to visit with Harry when you get out, right?” Anne asks. 

“Of course.” Harry interjects. 

“You're welcome any time, dear.” Anne says with a smile. Louis reciprocates her smile. It warms his heart that Anne already seems to like him. The producers move them along so they have to say their goodbyes. Louis hugs Gemma first while Harry hugs Lottie.

“Thank you for making my brother happy. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time.” Gemma whispers in Louis’ ear. They part and he can't help but smile. Anne is next to pull Louis into a hug. Jay hugs Harry and seems to be whispering something in his ear. 

“Thank you for loving my son. He needs someone like you in his life.” Anne whispers and kisses both of Louis’ cheeks.

“He made it really easy by just being him.” Louis utters to her. This seems to satisfy her and she grins widely. He sees where Harry got his dimples.

“Between you and me, I've never seen him in love until now. It's amazing for a mother to watch.” Louis smiles wickedly at her. She's about to release him when something pops into her head. “And thank you for being patient with him. He can be quite stubborn. I didn't know what he was thinking when he was talking to Nick but you handled him so well. I was cheering for you the whole time. You're a wonderful person, Louis and just what my son needs. I'll see you soon.” She squeezes Louis one last time and releases him. 

“Come here, Lots.” Louis says, extending his arms for her to come into. 

“You've become a sap.” She laughs.

“That's what love does to you, little sis.” She starts fake gagging but hugs him harder.

“Love you.” She says quietly. 

“Love you too, Lots.” Louis lets her go and his mum pulls him into a big hug. 

“I like him.” She whispers. Louis cocks his head to gauge her expression. She's smiling. 

“That's all I wanted to hear, Mum. You have no idea.” 

“He's such a gentleman. And a little charmer. He seems to really love you, boo.” 

“I love him too.” Louis whispers which only makes her hug her son harder. 

“I can't wait for you to come home.” She sniffles and kisses Louis’ hair. 

“Only a few more days.” Louis murmurs. “Love you, Mum.”

“Love you, my darling boy.” 

It's bittersweet when Harry and Louis' families leave. Louis was so happy to see them but gutted they already had to leave. He is happy that his family is so supportive and loving. He is also happy that they like Harry. 

“I adore your mum.” Louis tells Harry once they have settled on the daybed. Liam and Cheryl's families are now here so the pair have some time to themselves. 

“She adores you as well, babe.” Harry says, a thoughtful smile on his face. “My mum wouldn’t shut up about how handsome you were.”

“What else did she say?” Louis’ eyebrow raises in curiosity. 

“All good things, babe. How was the talk with your mum and sister?”

“It was incredible. It went just how I hoped it would.” Louis reiterates the whole conversation to Harry. His smile grows more and more with every word Louis says.

“I’m so proud of you, Lou.” Harry says with a glimmer in his eye. “You’re so strong.”

“You make me strong.” Louis tells him honestly.

 

Louis pesters Harry to tell him every little detail about his conversation with Anne and Gemma. He doesn’t know why he's obsessing over it but he want his family to love him. Harry assures him that not one bad thing was said about Louis. He turns it into a game. He says he’ll tell his boyfriend a detail about their conversation for every time Louis kisses him. The game is too easy. Louis thinks Harry is just trying to kiss him as much as he can.

“Gemma said she liked how fiesty you are. She said that loved how protective you are of me.” Louis grants him another kiss. 

“They didn’t think I was crazy?”

“If they do, they didn’t say anything.” Harry thinks about what to say next. “Mum said she loves the way that you look at me. She said that I was slow to not catch on that you were in love with me.” Harry giggles. Louis kisses him again. He's been smiling all day that his face hurts but he can’t seem to wipe the smile if his life depended on it.

“Tell me more.” Louis requests softly. Harry chuckles.

“The only thing she scolded me on is all of the sex we have.” Louis lets out a surprised laugh.

“So did my mum!” Louis interwines their fingers. “She told me that they don’t show much though.”

“Gemma joked that she’ll hear your moans in her nightmares.” Louis laughs and fake-pouts. 

“How rude.” 

“Your moans are in all of my best dreams so I think it evens out.” Harry says and kisses Louis’ lips sweetly. 

“You always have to turn everything dirty.” Louis jokes.

“I can’t help it, baby.” 

 

Niall and Ellie’s parents are the last ones to come in. Niall’s mum gave Louis a hug and thanked him for being a good friend to her son. Harry and Louis went to the bedroom afterwards and take a cat nap. They wake up shortly after to Niall jumping on them. 

“This again? Really, you dickhead.” Louis groans, pushing him off. 

“I wanted to tell you about meeting Ellie’s parents.” Niall says, pouting. Louis makes room for him on the bed. Harry just looks at them with an annoyed expression and cuddles back into his pillow.

“Okay so tell me.” 

“Her dad hates me basically.” Niall says with a shrug. 

“What the fuck for?”

“He doesn’t like that El and I get it on all the time.” Niall explains, breaking a smile. 

“Well, obviously.” 

“Oh, fuck off. I needed my mate to listen to me vent but instead you're being a dickhead.” Niall rolls his eyes and looks like he's about to jump out of bed and walk out of the room. Louis can't help but laugh.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be more supportive. What do you expect though? He's not gonna high five you, Ni.” This causes him to crack a smile. 

“That'd be a bit weird, wouldn't it?”

“Yeah, no shit lad.” Louis laughs a bit too loud which causes Harry to turn over and scowl at him. “Sorry, love.” Louis says, gently petting his boyfriend's hair. Harry looks satisfied with that and closes his eyes again. He's like a kitten or something. He's incredibly adorable.

“Her mum liked me though. She went on and on about how cute it was when I asked her to be my girlfriend so that got me brownie points for sure.” Niall smiles at the memory. 

“Did your parents like Ellie?” Louis asks.

“My dad thinks she's fit. He was joking about it as soon as he walked in here. I'm not sure if my mum likes her or not. She's pretty traditional so I'm sure she doesn't like watching me and El going at it all of the time on the telly. I'm gonna give the poor woman a heart attack.” 

“That's good though, mate. It could have been much worse.” Louis reminds him.

“Yeah, at least her dad didn't knock me out.” Niall laughs.

“How'd everybody else’s meetings go?”

“I haven't talked to them much but I know that Cheryl's parents were really disappointed that she picked Liam. I guess her dad told her before she got on the show not to pick him.” Louis lets out a surprised laugh. 

“No fucking way.” 

“Yeah. I guess it was pretty awkward.”

“Do I even have to ask how Ed and Cherry’s day went?” Louis asks, shaking his head.

“It went perfect, obviously. Both families love that they’re together. It's disgusting, really. My mum told me that she thinks they are going to win this season. Wanna know my answer?” Niall looks at Louis, really proud of himself. 

“What’d you say, lad?” 

“I said, ‘You watch, Mum. My boys are gonna come out on top.’” 

“Awe, Ni!” Louis reaches out and tackles him basically. Niall yelps in surprise. 

“I mean it, mate.” Niall says, smiling. 

“If you two are done bromancing each other, _some_ of us are trying to nap.” Harry groans. Niall and Louis laughs louder than before which makes Harry throw a pillow at them. 

“Okay, Okay Haz. We're leaving. Have a good nap. Love you.”

“Love you.” Harry mumbles and curls into the covers. 

Liam is laying out by himself. Cherry, Cheryl, Ellie, and Ed are laying out on the day bed. Cheryl looks like she's complaining about something. Probably about Liam meeting her parents. 

“You alright, lad?” Louis asks Liam. Both Niall and Louis sit down in the chair beside Liam. 

“That was absolutely brutal.” Liam mumbles. 

“Fill us in?” 

“Cheryl's parents don't like me in the slightest. They think I'm a player which obviously, it looks that way. Cheryl's the third girl I've coupled up with in here. I tried to explain to them that I'm different than what the show is probably portraying me as but I don't think they bought it. I really want to change their minds.” Liam sighs. 

“What'd your parents think about her?” Louis asks.

“Mum thinks she's too old for me. That doesn't really matter to me though so it proper pissed me off. My dad liked her. He said she was a pretty girl and very respectable.” 

“Hey, that's not a complete train wreck. You can work with that, Li.” Louis encourages. He elbows Niall's side to back him up. 

“Trust me that went just as bad as mine went, mate. You've got nothing to worry about.” Niall pipes in. Louis pats Liam’s back encouragingly and he seems to look a little bit better than before they sat down. 

 

Harry slept for such a long time. Louis finally decided to wake him up after two hours. He was not happy about it but it had to be done. He was clingy and attached to Louis until dinnertime. Harry made the Villa supper. As usual, it was delicious. The Islanders decide to give the Hideaway to Liam and Cheryl since they were not having the best day today. Hopefully they will make up and be better tomorrow. 

Louis snuggles next to Harry once everyone is asleep. He thinks about what his mum said about showing Harry the song he had wrote. He doesn't know if he has the courage to do it. Then he thinks of Harry and the whole purpose of the song. Harry makes him strong. 

 

Harry successfully wakes Loui up to breakfast in bed on day forty-four. It's delicious and Louis is so grateful for his boyfriend. They cuddle for thirty minutes or so before they are interrupted by Liam. 

“You are a bunch of bums, I swear.” Liam chuckles to himself. He searches his bags profusely. 

“What are you looking for, mate? Harry asks. 

“Well it's Cheryl and I’s turn to go on our final date. So I need to dress my best.” 

“Final date?” Louis inquires. He has no idea what Liam is talking about. 

“Did you not tell him, Harry?” Liam asks, looking to Harry. 

“I was getting to that.” Harry says slowly. 

“Tell me what?” Louis asks impatiently. 

“Since tomorrow is our last day until the live final, the producers spare no expense and take each couple out on one final date.” Harry explains. 

“Cherry and Ed are on theirs now. They were gone before Cheryl and I came down from the Hideaway.” Liam says. 

“How do you know they went on a date though?” Louis feels stupid for asking but there could be another explanation. 

“Well for one, I just got a text explaining as much and two, where the hell else would they be? There's only so many places you can hide in this Villa.” Liam says with a playful eye roll. 

“Well, have fun, mate. Tell me all about it when you get back.” 

 

Harry and Louis are the last couple to go on their date. The sun is already setting by the time Ellie and Niall return to the Villa. Louis spent an hour getting ready. He wanted to look perfect for Harry. He wanted to look good because he is going to sing his song to Harry tonight. He requested that a guitar be at the date destination. He can’t play so he’s hoping Harry will play the guitar while he sings his boyfriend the lyrics that mean so much to him. Louis decides to go with edgy but cute. He throws on black skinny jeans, a white printed tee, a light wash jean jacket, and vans. He makes sure to tuck the papers with the lyrics and chords on it in his back pocket. After he’s finally ready to leave the Villa, he walks downstairs and sees Harry. Harry looks so beautiful. He’s wearing his normal skin tight jeans, a white printed top with most of the buttons undone, and tan boots. Louis exhales the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“You look beautiful, Harry.” Louis tells him with wide eyes. Harry’s dimples make an appearance at the comment. 

“Thanks, babe. You look stunning.” Harry reaches over and kisses Louis’ cheek. They are both so nervous. Louis has a reason for his nervousness. He wonders why Harry is nervous as well.

“I almost wanna go change. I look like a knob compared to you.” Harry just shakes his head.

“Nonsense. You always look incredible.” Harry shyly smiles at Louis.

“Shall we?” Louis suggests.

“Lead the way.” Harry responds. 

Harry and Louis are quiet on the drive there which is unusual for them. The couple is driven to what looks to be the side of the road. There is a table already set up for them and there are three men sitting in chairs with instruments in their hands. There is a guitar resting next to one of the men on the end. They are ushered out of the car. Louis didn’t notice it at first but the view from where they are dropped off is incredible. They are next to what looks to be a cliff. There are mountains everywhere. Thankfully the couple get there when there is the last bit of the sun set. _Absolutely beautiful_ , Louis thinks while looking at both the view and at Harry.

“Wow. So beautiful.” Harry sighs out. Louis is expecting him to be looking at the view but when he looks over Harry has his eyes locked on Louis. Louis blushes because it is so cliche but he doesn’t care. Both boys are so cliche and absolutely in love with one another. The love from Harry’s stare is almost tangible; it’s so powerful.

Harry takes Louis’ hand and escorts them to the table. There is a candle already lit which illuminates the table perfectly. He scoots the chair out for Louis to sit on. Louis sits down and Harry pushes him closer to the table. Harry sits down as well and shortly after, there is food brought out. The musicians start playing beautiful melodies. 

“I’ve never had a date so extravagant.” Louis murmurs, taking a bite of his food. It is some type of pasta and it is delicious. 

“Neither have I.” Harry then flashes the other boy a shy, dimpled smile. “I’m glad it’s with you though.” Louis grins back at him.

“I am too.” Louis answers honestly. They chat during dinner but not about anything important. Harry seems really reserved tonight. “Are you okay?” Louis asks when they come bringing desert. 

“Of course, I am. I’m on a beautiful date with the love of my life. I couldn’t be more okay. Why do you ask?” Harry runs a nervous hand through his hair.

“I’m not sure, really. You just seem quieter than normal. Almost nervous.” Louis responds.

“You seem nervous, too.” Harry counters.

“I am nervous.” Louis admits.

“I am too.” Harry also admits.

“Well, why are you nervous?” Louis asks. Harry chuckles quietly. 

“Why are _you_ nervous?” Harry repeats in the same way Louis said it. Louis laughs at him.

“I asked first!” 

“I just have a surprise, that’s all. Now spill it. Why are you nervous?” Louis lets out a breathy giggle.

“Believe it or not, I have a surprise as well.” Louis admits. That makes Harry giggle loudly. It’s contagious so the couple is giggling like lunatics. 

“Of course we both have surprises. We can never just have a normal, average day like everybody else, can we?” Harry is smiling from ear-to-ear. 

“Never. That wouldn’t be us then.”

“You’re right, babe. I want your surprise first.” 

“I’m sure you do.” Louis says with a chuckle. 

“Please!” Harry exaggeratedly whines. Louis suddenly gets so nervous again. His palms start to get sweaty and his hands start shaking. 

“Uh, yeah… okay. Are you sure you don’t want to go first?” Louis asks tentatively. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I wanna see what my baby has planned for me.” Harry says with a bright smile.

“I kinda need your help with it.” Louis says, his words barely coming out. His thought is bone dry and his voice is shaky. Harry’s eyebrow cocks in curiosity. 

“What do I need to do?” Louis stands up and pulls out the sheets of paper in his back pocket. Harry’s expression changes to one of confusion. Louis keeps him on his toes and walks over to the musicians who have now stopped playing. The man on the end hands him the guitar with a smile. Louis mutters a thank you and walks back over to Harry.

“You wrote me a song.” Harry’s sentence comes out as a statement, not a question. Louis feels his cheeks start to get warm. 

“Yeah. You said you wanted to hear me sing on our first date so I thought it would be appropriate to sing to you on our last date here.” Harry looks so touched at the gesture that he may start tearing up.

“Lou…” Harry starts but immediately closes his mouth like he doesn’t trust his words. 

“I don’t know how to play guitar so I was wondering if you could play with me while I sing? I wrote the chords out for you. Niall helped me with them.” Harry is staring at the other boy in awe.   
“Of course I will, Lou.” Louis’ shaky hand gives Harry the paper. Harry starts looking at the top page which has the lyrics.

“Don’t read the lyrics yet. That’s the surprise.” Louis cautions. Harry nods and puts that sheet on the table. 

“No one’s ever written me a song before.” Harry says with wide eyes. Louis smiles bashfully at his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry if this turns out awful. I just wanted to try to do something special for you.”

“I already know it’s going to be incredible.” Harry looks down that the chords and sees the name of the song. “You named it Strong?” His lips perk up in a small smile. He looks so happy yet so in disbelief that this is happening. 

“Yes.” Louis responds. “I wrote it when all of the Nick stuff was happening.” Harry’s expression changes.

“Oh.” 

“Just start playing, babe. And really listen to the lyrics because I mean every single one of them.” Harry nods and rests the guitar on his legs. He makes sure the guitar is in tune and then lays the sheet of paper with the chords on it on the table. He starts strumming the first note. Louis takes a deep breath. He is so nervous feels like he could throw up. 

“My hands, your hands tied up like two ships. Drifting, weightless waves try to break it. I’d do anything to save it. Why is it so hard to save it?” Louis continues singing the first verse. He looks down at Harry to gauge his reaction and he’s smiling. His face is angled downward at the guitar but Louis can still see one of his dimples. “I’m sorry if I say, ‘I need you’ but I don’t care I’m not scared of love. ‘Cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker. Is that so wrong? Is is so wrong that you make me strong?” Harry finally looks up at Louis and he has tears in his eyes. It’s such a contrast to the smile on his lips. “So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh. Need you to keep me from falling apart. I’ll always hold on cause you make me strong.” Louis repeats the chorus twice and on the second one, Harry starts harmonizing quietly. His heart swells more than he ever thought possible. They finish singing and Harry sets the guitar on the ground gently. He stands up and wipes his eyes casually. 

“I loved the song, Louis. I loved your voice. I can’t believe wrote me a song.” Harry still seems to be in shock.

“You make me strong.” Louis says with a small smile. Harry pulls him into a kiss. He hand runs through Louis’ hair and brings him impossibly closer. He breaks the kiss and runs his thumb over Louis’ bottom lip. It’s like he’s trying to memorize them in case Louis were to ever go away.

“Dance with me.” 

“There’s no music.” Louis states. Harry puts up a finger indicating to hold on a moment. Harry walks over to the three gentlemen. They talk for a few minutes and Harry returns to Louis. He reaches his hand out for Louis to take and he does gladly. The gentlemen start playing their instruments. 

“Better?” Harry asks. Louis nods. Harry pulls his boyfriend to him so that their fronts are touching. He puts a hand on the small of Louis’ back. Louis leans his head on Harry’s shoulder and they kind of sway instead of actually dancing. 

“I love you.” Louis whispers to his boy.

“I love you more.” Harry whispers back. His hand goes to Louis’ chin and tilts the other man’s head up to his own. They stay like that for awhile; swaying and kissing. Nothing felt rushed. They were living in that moment. There is so much love between the two men right now and Louis wishes he could live in this moment forever. Their lips finally part and Louis lays his head back on Harry’s shoulder again.

“Haz?” 

“Hmm?” 

“What was your surprise?” The thought randomly popped into Louis’ head and he was curious.

“It’s going to sound dumb after what your surprise was. I can’t top that.” Harry responds.

“Please, baby?” Louis begs. 

“Look at me.” Harry commands. Louis lifts his head from his shoulder and looks up. “So this is probably really stupid and it’s completely okay if you don’t want to. I don’t know why I thought of it…” Harry is ranting because he’s nervous. Louis shuts him up with a peck on his lips.

“Anything you suggest is not stupid. Will you please just tell me?” The hand on the small of Louis’ back is shaking. “There’s no need to me nervous. It’s just me.”

“Okay. Uh… I was thinking about it the other night and then the thought wouldn’t leave my mind.”

“Okay…” Louis urges Harry to continue.

“When we get out of here, would you want to move in together?” _Holy shit. Jesus that’s such a huge step_ , Louis thinks slightly panicked but also slightly excited. They basically live together now and they do just fine. It could be the craziest idea ever but it could also be the best idea ever. “Well, say something. Please.” 

“Okay.” Louis manages to say.

“Okay? As in yes?” Harry’s face brightens a fraction.

“Yes. Yes of course we can move in together, Harry.” Harry picks Louis up and twirls him around in excitement. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Harry says, mostly to himself. There’s a glow about him now and Louis doesn’t know if he has ever seen his boyfriend this happy.

“Are we completely mad?” Louis asks.

“Probably.” Harry giggles.

“Is it a bad idea?” 

“Absolutely not.” Harry responds and twirls Louis around again. 

 

The couple make it back to the Villa rather late. The other Islanders are already asleep. Harry and Louis grab the clothes they are going to sleep in and walk upstairs to the restroom. They change and continually glance at each other. Every time that happens, the other blushes and looks away. It’s like they are school children with a crush. Harry takes a quick shower while Louis brushes his teeth and washes his face.

“This is going to be us all the time now.” Harry says, peeking his head out of the shower.

“That means I get to see you naked all the time now.” Louis says with a cocked eyebrow.

“I never wear clothes in my flat so I’m sure you’ll never see me with clothes on anymore.” Harry smirks and retreats back in the shower.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Louis jokes. 

“Not a threat, it’s a promise, baby.” Louis laughs and Harry is quiet for a few minutes. “Join me?” He asks.

“Definitely.” Louis responds. He doesn’t waste any time and strips out of his clothes. He walks in the shower and Harry moves so he can get under the water. He soak his hair under the hot water and feels so at peace. 

“I can’t believe we only have tomorrow and that’s it.” Harry murmurs, running his hands along Louis’ hips and up his back.

“Are you going to miss it here?” 

“It’s just a place so I’m not sure. I’m going to miss everyone here. They’ve become some of my best mates.” Harry pauses. “I might actually miss this place. This is where we fell in love, Lou. You and I met because of this show. I couldn’t be more grateful.” There’s another pause and then a chuckle. “I’m going to have to shake the hand of the friend who signed you up for the show. I owe everything to him.” Harry kisses a line across Louis’ collarbones. “I’m so happy I met you, Louis.”

“I’m so happy I met you too, Harry. You’ve completely flipped my world upside down. But in the absolute best way possible.”

Harry and Louis finish their shower and head to bed. Harry rests his head on Louis’ chest and Louis’ plays with his hair. His finger is tracing every inch of Louis’ torso. Louis feels the smile his boyfriend has pressed against him. 

“Lou?” 

“Yeah, Haz?”

“Can we get a cat?” Louis lets out a surprised giggle. 

“You want a cat?” Louis asks.

“Yes. It can be our little baby.” That answer is simply too cute for Louis to say no to.

“If you want a cat, then we’ll get a cat.” Louis responds. Harry hugs him tighter and plants kisses on his chest. He’s got Louis completely wrapped around his incredibly large finger and Louis wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

Everyone wakes up around the same time on this last day in the Villa. None of the Islanders look particularly stoked to be awake but there’s nothing they can do about that now. Harry stumbles out of bed and makes everyone breakfast. 

“I’m really going to miss your cooking, Harry.” Cherry mumbles, bringing her fork to her mouth. 

“Shit, me too. I’ve grown so spoiled in here but now I’m gonna have to go back to getting take away everyday.” Niall says with a frown. It all seems to hit Louis that tomorrow is the live final and after that everyone will be going their separate ways. Louis shakes the thought away and changes the subject.

“So tell me about all of your dates. I didn’t get the chance to ask any of you yesterday because I was too busy with my hair.” They snicker at Louis’ comment.

“Cherr and I were taken on a hot air balloon ride around the countryside. The view was absolutely unreal.” Ed looks so happy.

“Liam and I got to ride on a yacht. We had lunch at sea and then went for a dip in the ocean. It was incredible. The ocean is so clear. You could practically see the bottom.” Cheryl looks positively in love. Louis is so happy Liam has got it right finally.

“You didn’t tell them all of it, baby.” Liam says with his puppy dog smile. Cheryl blushes. 

“Liam told me that he’s falling in love with me.” The Islanders cheer and congratulate them. The cheering dies down and Niall opens his mouth to speak.

“El and I went windsurfing. I’ve never been before and it was surprisingly really fun. I’m shit at it, though. Couldn’t stay on the damn board for more than two minutes.”

“You forgot to mention you pouted like a child because I was good at it and you weren’t.” Ellie says with a challenging smile. 

“Hush it, woman.” Niall laughs. “I gotta keep my manhood in tact.” 

“In that case, he beat me every time. He was so good. Could even do it professionally.” She says sarcastically. He smiles at her appreciatively. 

“Thanks, babe. However fake that was it, it was sweet. You’re a keeper.” Niall smiles and kisses Ellie’s cheek.

“How was your date, Lou and Harry?” Liam asks. Harry and Louis glance at each other. Both boys have the biggest grins on their faces.

“You go.” Louis tells him, suddenly self conscious about his song. Harry runs a hand through his hair and grins to the rest of the group.

“Well, we were driven to the side of the road. It looked like nothing at first but we were next to a cliff with a beautiful view. We ate dinner by candle light and then Lou had a surprise for me.” Harry pauses for dramatic effect. 

“What the fuck was the surpris?. Spit it out, Styles!” Niall demands. The group laughs.

“He wrote me a song.” The girls ‘awe’ and the boys look happy for them. “He doesn’t know how to play guitar so he had me play and he sang it to me. It was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” Harry explains with the biggest smile ever. Harry looks so proud that Louis is his boyfriend and that fact alone makes him want to cry happy tears. 

“Will you sing it for us? Please, Louis!” Cheryl begs.

“Maybe tonight.” Louis responds. He knows the public saw the song but he kind of wants the song to stay between he and Harry. He doesn’t know if he’s ready to show the others. “Harry didn’t tell you the most important part.” Louis says, pushing the pressure back onto Harry. 

“Damn you, babe.” Harry chuckles. “I, uh, asked Louis to move in with me. We’re going to get a flat together.” Harry looks so proud. Louis can’t get enough of it. 

“And a cat!” Louis adds. Everyone seems ecstatic for the happy couple. Louis couldn’t ask for a more encouraging group of people. 

“Hello, everyone!” A woman says. The Islanders turn their heads to the source of the voice. There are a man and woman walking over to them. “We are here to teach you to dance.” She has a thick accent.

“I’m sorry, dance for what?” Louis asks. The woman smiles. 

“You all have a big day ahead of you.” That is the only answer Louis gets.

Dance lessons were awful. Harry and Louis are both shit at dancing. Harry stepped on Louis’ feet about ten times. They still had a fun time and were giggling like idiots. It was like they were in their own little world. The instructors kept scolding the boys for not staying on task. Louis couldn’t help the fact that his boyfriend was tall and lanky and had two left feet. It was the most adorable thing ever. He looked like a newborn horse trying to take its first steps. Louis didn’t know it was possible but he fell more in love with Harry.   
After dance lessons, the Islanders are exhausted. The instructors were there for two hours. Everyone goes to the kitchen and makes tea. Afterwards they all lay out on the chairs by the pool. Louis almost falls asleep when he gets a text. Everyone sits up from their seats and look at Louis expectantly.

“‘Islanders, tonight is a very important night. You all will be declaring your love for your partner. Girls, you get to leave the Villa and go dress shopping. Louis and Harry, you can pick which one of you will be going with the girls. #LoveDeclarations #ShopTilYouDrop.’” 

“I’ll come with. I just _love_ dress shopping!” Harry says as flamboyantly as possible. _He is such a dork_ , Louis thinks fondly. Harry leans over from his chair and plants a kiss on Louis’ lips. The girls (and Harry) leave shortly after.

“We have to write love declarations?” Niall says with a sigh.

“Looks that way, mate.” Ed responds. 

“I have no fucking idea how to put my feelings on paper. I’m going to make an ass of myself.” Niall dramatically jumps onto the daybed and groans loudly. 

“It’s going to be okay, Ni. Just take a minute and think about what you like about her.” Niall’s face perks up into a smirk. “And not sex stuff. Don’t be a dickhead. Speak from you heart, not your dick.” Louis says.

“That’s possible? I was starting to think my heart and my dick were the same thing.” Niall jokes. 

“You’re such a wanker.” Louis rolls his eyes at his friend. “Focus!” Niall’s face grows serious and he nods. “Try writing a list.” Louis urges.

Now Louis has to think about what he wants to say. He has so many things he wants to say to Harry but he doesn’t know how to put them into words. _How do I explain to the love of my life that I love him?_ , Louis thinks frustratedly It’s nearly impossible is the answer. He takes his own advice that he gave to Niall and start writing a list of the things he loves about Harry. He’s sure Harry is going to blow his speech out of the water but it’s worth a try.

After the four men are finished writing their love declarations, several tuxedos are hauled into the Villa. They all look the same; they are a classic black and look incredibly expensive. It takes them awhile to find the one that fits each man the best but they figure it out. The sun is starting to set by the time they are dressed and ready to go. The men are told to stand in front of the fire pit where there is now an arch that they use at weddings. Louis supposes that is where they will stand when each couple reads their love declarations. There are also four tables in front of the arch. It looks like an elegant affair. 

Cheryl is the first one to appear from inside of the Villa. She is wearing a long, tight-fitting red dress. The back is cut out and starts right above her bum. She looks stunning. She has red lipstick to match her dress. Liam stares at her with wide eyes. He looks completely blown away.

Cherry is the next to appear from the Villa. She is wearing a simple yellow, A-line dress that cuts off right before her ankles. She looks beautiful as always. Ed has his hands over his mouth and he looks in awe of her. 

Ellie is third to walk out of the Villa, leaving Harry for last. _Saving the best for last_ , Louis thinks smugly. Ellie is wearing a pale pink dress. It is crazy long and tails behind her kind of like a mermaid. She looks pure and innocent which is such a stark change from what she normally looks like. Niall is grinning from ear-to-ear.

Lastly, Harry walks out. Louis was expecting him to come out with the same tuxedo as the rest of the guys but he was mistaken. That must have been one of the perks for going out with the girls. Harry is wearing a baby blue suit that is glittery. Louis has never seen anything or anyone so beautiful. Harry looks shyly at the ground and then glances back up. The two boys lock eyes and Harry flashes Louis a dimpled smile. Louis is sure he looks like a doe-eyed schoolboy but he can’t help it. Harry finally makes his way over to Louis.

“You look fucking Prince Charming or something.” Louis says in awe.

“I was going for Cinderella.” Harry counters causing Louis to giggle. “I was hoping you’d be my Prince Charming.” There is such a sweet glimmer in those beautiful green eyes of his. 

“Either way you look stunning, baby. And of course I'll be your Prince Charming.” Harry kisses Harry quickly and they make their way to the tables. 

Before the Love Declarations, the Islanders are served a three course meal. Like all of the food served in the Villa, it is delicious. Everyone jokes throughout dinner but Louis thinks it is because of nerves. Louis is most definitely nervous. He doesn’t really have a reason to be but Harry always gives him butterflies. After dinner, it is finally time for each couple to pour their hearts out to their partner. Liam and Cheryl are the first to go. They go and stand in the arch with beaming smiles.

“Liam, I wasn't expecting to like you when I came into the Villa, if I'm honest. However, the moment I turned around and saw you staring at me in confusion I knew I was in trouble. I couldn't have asked for a sweeter man. You have that adorable puppy dog smile and those eyes I could get lost in. I don’t care what the public thinks because they don’t see what I see. You’re the kindest, most selfless man. I didn’t tell you yesterday but… I’m falling in love with you too.” She finishes here speech and Liam’s puppy dog smile is out and in full force. 

“You are?” Liam asks in disbelief. 

“Of course, I am.” She confirms. He leans in and kisses her.

“Cheryl, thank you for taking a chance on me. I know that I had a bit of a reputation when you came in here but you didn't listen to it. You got to know the real me and I couldn't be more thankful for that. I was waiting for the perfect girl to walk in and she did. I never thought I'd develop genuine feelings while in here but I truly have. I'm falling in love with you and I couldn't be happier about it. You’re so beautiful.” Liam finishes and Cheryl looks choked up with emotion. She gets on her tiptoes and kisses him sweetly. The other Islanders clap for them with smiles on their faces. Liam finally got it right and Louis couldn’t be happier for him.

They both sit down. Cheryl scoots her chair next to Liam’s and she rests her head on his shoulder. They look so happy and secure. Ed and Cherry are next to go. They take their places in the arch.

“Ed, I didn’t think I would ever fall in love. Then I met you and I knew that you were special. You truly love with all of your heart and I will do my absolute best to love you like you love me. I can’t begin to express how thankful I am to have met you. Everything you do makes me proud to be your girlfriend. I promise to be loyal to you and stand by your side no matter what. I will support you in everything that you do, especially music. You have a gift and it only makes me fall in love with you more. You’re so handsome… Shit, I promised myself that I wouldn’t cry..” She stops and wipes a tear running down her face. “I just want to thank you for loving me.” She sniffles and Ed kisses both of her cheeks. He moves his hand to her face and wipes the tears falling down her face with his thumb.

“Don’t cry, darling. You’re going to make me cry.” He says with a watery laugh.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She plants a kiss on his lips. “You go.” She urges. Ed clears his throat. 

“Cherry, I was made for loving you. I’ll be your safety. You won’t ever be alone. I’ve got no plans at all to leave. I will only have these eyes for you. This love is one of a kind. This is the start of something beautiful. I'll be taking my time, spending my life falling deeper in love with you. Darling, I will be loving you until we're seventy. You look so wonderful in your dress. I love your hair like that. Your eyes. Your eyes, your lips, your mouth, your thighs, your back... ” He chuckles nervously and smiles.” You will never know just how beautiful you are to me. You look perfect tonight. I love you. Be my forever.” Cherry is crying by the time he is finished. 

“Oh, Ed… That was beautiful. I love you.” Ed has tears in his eyes as well. Hell, Louis could feel the tears coming on and it’s not even his turn yet. The Islanders clap and cheer. Everyone looks a little emotional after Ed and Cherry’s speeches.

Ellie and Niall are next to go. Niall looks more nervous than Louis has ever seen him. He looks even more nervous than before the Lie Detector test. He looks at Louis and he shoots Niall a thumbs up. He exhales a long breath and unfolds his paper.

“Ellie, I’m not very good at expressing my feelings. You know this. I’m all jokes and never serious. That’s why I’m so nervous. You bring out emotions in me that I didn’t know I had. I know you sometimes think I’m just about sex but it’s so much more than that, El. I’m never cared this much about someone. Ever. And it scares the shit out of me. You’re so beautiful and I still can’t believe you chose me out of everyone. I’m the luckiest guy ever to have you as my girlfriend. I’m not quite ready to admit to all of my feelings but I will. I promise I will. Just be patient with me.” Niall finishes and looks like he’s about to pass out. Ellie is beaming at him.

“Ni… That’s the most honest you’ve been with me the entire time we’ve been here.”

“Slow and steady wins the race, babe.” He replies with a nervous laugh.

“And we’re back to jokes.” She responds with a smile.

“You go.” Niall’s face is red with embarrassment. 

“Niall, it was the best decision I’ve ever made to couple up with you. Not just because we have great sex. Although we have a lot of it.” Niall snorts. “I can always be myself with you. I can be as weird and as loud as I want to and you’ll be just as weird and loud. I can’t get enough of your smile and your infectious laughter. I love that you’re unapologetically yourself. You brighten everyone’s day, especially mine. I know we bicker a lot but I know it’s just because we care about each other. You don’t have to say anything because I know how you are about feelings but I just want you to know that I think I’m falling for you.” Niall’s eyes grow wide when she finishes her declaration. 

“You… You are?” He stutters.

“Yeah, Ni.”

“Holy shit.” He utters and kisses her. He really kisses her. All of Islanders whistle and yell in excitement. Louis doesn’t think Niall is ready to say it but he thinks Niall feels the same way as Ellie. 

Harry and Louis are the last ones to go. Louis feels so nervous to say the things he has written down. It’s worse because he’s going first. The two men walk up to arch and Louis tries to take deep breaths. He looks up at Harry and he smiles at Louis encouragingly. Just that one smile calms Louis down. He open up his paper and takes another deep breath.

“Harry, I came on this show not expecting much. I didn’t expect to find the person I want to spend forever with. You’ve taught me so many things about myself. I can’t thank you enough for that. I’m so happy that I fell in love with you. I couldn’t imagine a life without you in it anymore. It’s like I’m tethered to you. There are so many things that I love about you but if I tried to tell you all of them, we’d be here all night so I’ll only tell you a few of my favorites. I love the way you care for people. You put your whole heart into it and you make that person feel like they are the only person in the world. I love how brave you are. You’ve never once compromised who you are or who you want to be. You make me strive to be a better person. You make me strong. I can’t get enough of your kisses. I feel fireworks and butterflies all in one every time your lips touch mine. I’m so excited to get out of this Villa and to start our lives together. I know you’re going to be apart of my life for a very long time. I love you more than you’ll ever understand. You’re always in my heart, Harry Styles. Yours sincerely, Louis.” By the time he finishes talking, Harry has tears running down his face. It’s such a huge contrast to the dimpled grin. He exhales deeply.

“That was… I don’t even have words, Lou.” Harry kisses him deeply for a moment. 

“You could start with what you’ve written.” Louis say cheekily to stop from crying, himself. Harry playfully rolls his eyes at Louis and opens his sheet of paper.

“Louis, it’s simple: I love you. I love the little crinkles by your eyes you get when you smile. I love your eyelashes and the way they brush against my skin sometimes when we kiss. I love that you let me be the little spoon. I love that you insist on making me food even though it’s not the best because you want to take care of me. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can’t thank you enough for loving me. I promise that I will love you forever.” Harry pauses and looks out to everyone. “If it’s okay with you guys, I wanted to sing to him? He wrote me a beautiful song and I wanted to share with him one of the songs I wrote about him.” _He wrote me a song? Oh god, I’m going to cry for sure_ , Louis thinks. He already feels the tears welling in his eyes. Everyone says that it’s okay and Harry grabs the guitar that is neatly set by the daybed. He walks back over to Louis and starts playing.

“Sweet creature, had another talk about where it’s going wrong but we’re still young. Don’t know where we’re going but we know that we belong. And oh, we started two hearts in one home. It’s hard when we argue. We’re both stubborn I know. But oh, sweet creature. Sweet creature. Wherever I go, you bring me home. Sweet creature, sweet creature. When I run out of road, you bring me home.” Tears are already falling down Louis’ face and the song isn’t even halfway through. Harry’s song is beautiful and he has an amazing voice. He plays rest of the song and Louis is basically a puddle at his feet. 

“Harry…” Louis starts but literally can’t finish. He’s never felt more in love with someone than he does in this moment. Harry’s face lights up with concern.  
“Did you not like it?” Louis lets out a watery laugh.

“Babe… I loved it. Absolutely loved it. I love you.” Louis cries out. Harry sets his guitar down and brings his hands to Louis’ face. He wipes the tears away gently his thumbs.  
“I love you, Louis.” Harry says and brings their faces close. Louis’ face is wet with both of their tears but neither of them seem to care. The others are clapping in the background but Louis barely notices it. All he notice in this moment is Harry and the intense love he feels for him.

 

After the Love Declarations, the Islanders go around to the open area of grass to show off the dance moves we learned earlier in the day. It’s not a pretty sight; most of them are shit at the dance moves. They make up for it by the fun they are having and the love they feel for everyone in this Villa. Harry spins Louis around and dips him to try and show off but his two left feet cause him to lose his balance and the two boys fall to the ground. Both boys start laughing harder than they probably ever have. Niall sees that they have fallen and he, too, falls on the ground from laughter. Everyone starts laughing like lunatics. 

“I have a great idea.” Niall says once the laughter has died down. Everyone asks what it is but he doesn’t respond. He stands up and runs towards the pool. He jumps in the pool, clothes on and everything. Most of the others follow suit. Louis helps Harry up and turns towards the pool. Harry puts up a finger indicating for Louis to wait.

“I’m _so_ not ruining this suit.” Harry says and starts stripping out of it. He neatly lays it on a chair. Louis laughs at him. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Louis jokes and runs to the pool. He cannonballs in and splashes the others already in the water. Harry follows suit in only his underwear. He resurfaces and wraps his body around Louis. Everyone is cheering and laughing. Each couple is clinging to each other. Harry wipes Louis’ wet hair out of his face and connects their lips together. The two boys kiss for a long time. They finally part and Harry has a doe-eyed expression on his face.

“I love you, Louis.” 

“I love you, Harry.” 

 

The Islanders finally get out of the pool and change out of their wet clothes. It has been a long and exhausting day so they all head to bed. Everyone is happy and sad at the same time. Happy because they have all found the someone they came in here to find. Sad because this is the last night in the Villa and they won’t be here with the people they have grown to care so much about.

“Goodnight, Islanders. Love you guys so much!” Niall yells. Each of the Islanders yell it back. 

“Live finals tomorrow! Get some rest!” Liam yells. He has and always will be the dad of the group. 

“I love you all to bits!” Louis yells. 

The Villa finally gets quiet. Everyone drifts off to sleep. Louis doesn’t feel tired at all. Louis mind is on overload with everything that has happened today. Hell, everything that has happened the entire seven weeks they have been here. He can’t believe he found the love of his life on a fucking reality television show. That’s the last place he would ever think to find love. Louis is so happy Stan signed him up. He would have never met Harry otherwise. 

“Lou?” Harry whispers, interrupting Louis from his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Me either.” Louis responds.

“Want to go out to the daybed?”

“Sure, babe.” Louis makes his way out there first. Harry joins him with the bag of goodies. Louis cocks his eyebrow in amusement. “What do you have planned?”

“I just want to love on you.” Harry responds almost innocently. There’s nothing innocent about what he’s got planned.

“Can’t even wait one day?” Their families didn’t like them having sex on camera so they decided they weren’t going to the rest of the time they were here.

“No.” 

“You’re so bad.” Louis says with a giggle. 

“Kiss me.” Harry commands. “Please.” He so innocently tacks on. Louis giggles and crashes their lips together. 

Harry guides them to the bed and drops the bag next to it. He draws the covers down in a rush and lays Louis down. He runs his hands up and down Louis’ body and then pulls at the other man’s shirt. Louis takes it off quickly and reaches for Harry’s. Harry does the same. He pulls the covers over them and moves so that he’s in between Louis’ legs. He ruts his hips against Louis’. Both men still have their pants on but even the slightest touch is making them both pant.

“Do you want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you?” Louis asks, hips thrusting on their own volition. 

“Both.”

“Both?” Harry nods, bottom lip between his teeth.

“You go first.” Louis flips them over and fumbles to get his pants off. Harry moves Louis’ pants down his legs as well. Louis kicks them off in a frenzy. Harry reaches off the bed and grabs the lube. He hands it to Louis. Louis opens the bottle and pours a generous amount on his fingers. He rubs a finger over Harry’s hole which cause him to sigh contently. He pushes his middle finger past the strong ring of muscle and Harry whines. He pump his finger into Harry slowly. Pretty sounds continue to leave Harry’s mouth. 

“Ready for another?” Louis asks. Harry nods so he adds a second one. Louis gives him a minute to adjust. When Harry is ready, he starts moving his hips onto Louis fingers. Louis scissors his fingers to stretch him open. Harry moans over and over again. 

“Another.” Harry demands. Louis adds another along with the other two. Harry doesn’t waste time to fuck himself on Louis fingers. God, it’s so amazing for Louis to watch. He makes sure to stretch Harry enough so he’s ready to go. He curls his fingers when Harry sinks down onto them and he moans a beautiful broken moan. “ _Holy f-uck!_ ” Louis brushed against his prostate. He keeps his fingers curled so it’ll hit his prostate just right every time Harry moves his hips towards his fingers. Harry’s cock is dribbling precome. There’s a pool of precome growing on his stomach. “Fuck… We need to open you up too.” Harry manages to say in between moans. Louis slides his fingers out of Harry and he sits up. 

Louis lays down where Harry was. Harry hastily pours lube onto his large fingers. He looks positively wrecked. He teases his finger around Louis’ hole before pushing in. A soft moan escapes Louis’ lips. He’s basically begging for it and doesn’t give himself anytime to adjust. He rolls his hips onto Harry’s finger quickly. Harry is still panting and looks like he could combust at any moment. 

“Give me another one, Haz.” Louis whimpers. He immediately adds another finger. Louis winces slightly but quickly adjusts. Harry pumps his fingers in and out. He hits Louis’ prostate dead on which causes him to cry out. “Another!” Harry adds a third finger and pumps into Louis. There is a sting but it only adds to the pleasure. He continually brushes Louis’ prostate and he can’t take it anymore. “I’m gonna come if you-- _fuck_ , don’t stop.” Harry pumps into Louis one last time, hitting his prostate. Louis’ body shudders with pleasure. Harry slides his fingers out of him and wipes them on his leg. 

“‘M gonna ride you.” Harry whispers, straddling Louis. All Louis can do is nod. He’s in awe of Harry. Harry sinks down onto his cock and moans. He steadies himself by resting a hand on Louis’ chest. His hips thrust back on Louis’ dick until he has bottomed out. Both of them moan brokenly. Harry’s rhythm is slow but desperate. 

“You look so good riding my cock, baby.” Louis says through gritted teeth. He’s trying not to moan too loudly but it’s so hard to do when Harry is riding him this good. Harry takes this comment in stride and quickens his thrusts. “Feel so good. Gonna make me come.” Harry moves lower so that his face is hovering over Louis’. He bites Louis’ bottom lip before kissing him. The kiss is basically pants and tongues. Harry moans into Louis’ mouth on a particular thrust. He clenches and that’s almost too much for Louis to handle. Harry hits his prostate with most thrusts. “I’m so close, Haz.” Louis whines. 

“Come inside me.” Harry says on his lips. Louis’ cock twitches in excitement inside of him. He only lasts three more thrusts before he’s coming inside of Harry. 

“Fuck me now, baby. You’re so good with your cock.” Louis whispers, aftershocks of his orgasm just hitting him. Harry slides off of Louis’ dick and moves so that he’s in between his boyfriend’s legs. He pushes himself inside of Louis slowly but doesn’t wait to move. He grabs Louis’ hips and thrusts into him such force that he slams against his prostate. A high pitched moan escapes Louis’ lips. He’s so over sensitive that it’s almost too much. Harry’ thrusts are forceful and rushed. He’s panting and grunting with every thrust. His hips start sputtering and Louis knows he’s close. He finally stills. Louis feel his cock pulsating inside of him. He feels Harry’s come inside of him and it’s a feeling he can’t even explain. Harry pulls out of him and plops down next to Louis. 

“Holy fuck.” Harry pants. 

“I’ll never get enough sex with you.” Louis whispers to him, honestly.

“We’re never leaving our flat.” Harry says with a breathy laugh.

The couple lay there for a few minutes, catching their breaths. That was the most incredible thing Louis has ever experienced. They finally pull their clothes back on and go to the bathroom to clean up. They are filthy. They take a quick shower together and sneak back into the bedroom. Their orgasms took so much out of them that they mutter “I love you’s” and fall fast asleep shortly after.

 

The day of the Live Final goes by in a whirlwind of activities. The Islanders immediately woke up to the producers escorting them out of the Villa to pick out their outfits. Hair and makeup came in during the afternoon. People start filling the Villa when the sun starts to set. Perrie and Brendan and Zayn and Rita will be there as well in the crowd. Any of the previous Islanders are also welcome to join. 

It is nerve racking to Louis that this will literally be live. The public have been voting for the past three days. The sad thing is that Louis doesn’t give a fuck about winning. _I’ve got Harry, I’ve already won_ , Louis thinks. It was never about the money for Louis. It was about finding someone to love and He absolutely did that.

The Islanders are escorted out to the many people waiting to hear the winner at around 8. There has to be at least a hundred people packed into the backyard of the Villa. They are to sit at the fire pit. Caroline is set up on the T stage. In front of the T stage are their former Islanders. Those who have returned are Perrie, Brendan, Zayn, Rita, Josh, Cara, Cher, Sandy, Olly, and Sophia. Louis is forever grateful that Eleanor and Nick aren’t there. He’s sure they watched the episodes back and were embarrassed of their behavior. The four remaining couples sit down at the fire pit. 

The camera starts rolling. Caroline introduces all of the couples and all of the returning Islanders. She says her spiel about this being the Live Final and all of the important details. She returns her attention to the returning Islanders.

“Hello, everyone. Long time, no see.” Caroline laughs. “Josh. Cara. You two seem rather cozy. Did you finally make things work?”

“We did. I definitely had to work for it.” Josh responds.

“I’m happy that Louis talked some sense into him. I couldn’t stay mad at him for too long. We are happily dating now.” Cara says with a smile. Louis stands up and claps for them. He is so happy that things worked out with them. Yeah, it ended up caused drama in the Villa with Eleanor but it was so worth it to see them so happy.

“So wonderful, you two! Can I ask who you are hoping to win?” Caroline asks.

“Louis and Harry without a doubt.” Josh says with no hesitation. _I’m happy to have him as a mate_ , Louis thinks happily. 

“I’m going to have to agree.” Cara says. Caroline smiles at them and turns her attention to Olly and Sophia. 

“Well, this is an unlikely pair. You are a pair, correct?” She asks. Olly grins from ear-to-ear. 

“Yes we are. We were doing press for the show and just kind of clicked.” Olly replies. Sophia looks so happy. Holy shit. Louis would have never thought they would be together but he oddly loves it. 

“I have to say that I definitely wish we could have seen this pairing in the Villa.” Caroline states. The fans scream in agreement. “I have to ask, who are you hoping to win?” 

“I’m going to have to say Ed and Cherry.” Olly responds.

“I have to go with my boys, Louis and Harry.” Sophia says. _I’m happy that she’s stuck by us_ , Louis thinks with a smile. Caroline smiles at them and turns to Cher and Sandy.

“Hello, you two. Still just mates?” They both laugh.

“Yes, but the best of mates.” Cher says. Sandy nods in agreement. 

“Who are you hoping to win?” 

“I didn’t think I would but their pairing has grown on me, Cheryl and Liam.” Cher announces.

“I have to go with Niall and Ellie.” Sandy informs. Caroline then turns to Zayn and Rita. Neither looks particularly happy to be around each other.

“Trouble in paradise?” She asks.

“Just didn’t work out.” Rita says tensely. Louis honestly isn’t surprised they didn’t work out. Zayn is unpredictable and gets bored easily. Caroline looks uncomfortable but recovers quickly.

“Which couple are each of you hoping to win?”

“Liam and Cheryl or Louis and Harry.” Zayn says. He doesn’t particularly look like he wants to be here. Regardless, Louis is happy he came.

“Ed and Cherry.” Rita responds. Caroline quickly turns to Perrie and Brendan. They are holding hands and looking very happy with each other.

“I see things are going well?” Caroline observes.

“Most definitely.” Perrie says with a big smile.

“Couldn’t be happier.” Brendan responds. 

“Happy to hear! Who do you hope to win?”

“Harry and Louis.” They both respond. _Love them both so much_ , Louis thinks. His heart is swelling for all of these wonderful people.

Caroline talks more to the camera about various things. There is a commercial break and she walks over to the remaining four couple. The camera starts rolling again and she resumes talking.

“... Voting is officially closed everyone. I can now reveal the couple in fourth place. If you all could stand up, please.” The couples stand, each couple holding hands. “The couple in fourth place is… Niall and Ellie!” Niall’s initial reaction is disappointment but quickly turns to happiness when he looks at Ellie. Caroline walks them over to the couches on the T stage. She shows them a clip of their time together in the Villa and they both look very happy to be with each other. After Caroline finishes speaking with them, they are moved to the tables with the former islanders. They hug everyone and talk amongst one another. 

There is another commercial break. The tables full of islanders eventually calm down. Caroline again moves back to the couples at the fire pit. The cameras start rolling again and she resumes talking. Louis can’t really pay attention to anything that she is saying because he is so nervous they are on live television. He didn’t really think about it when they were casually in the Villa but with all of these people here, it’s making him very anxious. Harry rests a comforting hand on Louis’ leg. Louis hadn’t even realized he was nervously shaking it until Harry put his hand there. 

“I can now reveal the couple in third place. Please stand up again.” It’s harder for Louis to stand up. His legs feel like jelly. He holds Harry’s hand for dear life. “The couple in third place is… Liam and Cheryl.” They kiss quickly and are all smiles. They don’t look disappointed in the slightest. Caroline discusses Liam’s rocky start in the Villa and shows him a clip with Danielle and Sophia. He looks embarrassed and then she shows a clip of he and Cheryl’s journey in the Villa. She congratulates them and they make their way to the rest of the Islanders. 

The camera stops rolling and a makeup team quickly goes to Caroline to touch up her makeup. They are live once again and Caroline beckens Harry and Louis to join her on the couches. The couple walks over there and Louis has yet to let go of Harry’s hand. They take a seat on the couch together.

“Wow! In the final two, you guys. Did you ever think you’d get this far?” Caroline asks them. 

“Not at all. It’s a shock. I’m happy the public have seen just how happy my boy makes me.” Harry responds. Louis feels a smile grow on his face. He chooses to stay quiet because he doesn’t trust the word vomit that will come out of his mouth.

“I know all of Britain was shocked when Harry picked you in the first recoupling, Louis. What were you feeling in that moment?” _Oh shit, I have to talk_ , Louis thinks nervously.  
“Well, at first it was shock. But in reality, I was secretly hoping that whole time that he would pick me.” Harry squeezes Louis’ hand appreciatively. 

“Harry, we were all smiling at our tellies when you asked Louis to be your boyfriend. When did you think it was time to finally ask him?” 

“I basically knew from the moment I recoupled with him that I was going to make him my boyfriend. I waited as long as I did because I didn’t want to just ask him. I wanted to make a grand gesture because he deserves everything and more.” Caroline smiles widely at them and the crowds ‘awes’. 

“Louis, what do you think was the toughest time for you and Harry?” Louis lets out a chuckle.

“I think that goes without saying. The week where Nick was in the Villa. That was an awful time for us but it only made us stronger.” Harry nods in agreement. 

“The public was in an uproar when Nick recoupled with Harry.” She responds. “Let’s look at your time in the Villa.” 

The clip starts with the first day. They caught the first moment Louis laid eyes on Harry and the subtle smile he had and his eyes checking Harry out. It shows the first conversation the two boys had that first night in separate beds. It shows the night when they fell asleep on the daybed cuddled up with each other. Both of boys’ sleeping faces are so happy. It shows when Harry recoupled with Louis and his shocked face. It shows Harry and Louis’ first kiss and how Louis clashed their lips together impatiently. It shows their first date and the happy expressions they have. It shows the kiss the pair shared after Eleanor recoupled with Louis. It shows the grand gesture Harry laid out for Louis and then Harry asking Louis to be his boyfriend. It shows Harry and Louis intertwined in the covers during their first time. It unfortunately shows Nick kissing Harry but then shows Louis pieing Nick. It shows Nick recoupling with Harry and then the fight that happened after Nick was dumped from the Island. It shows the first time Louis told Harry he loved him and then Harry saying it back. It shows Harry cuddling the plastic baby and Louis looking at him with such fondness. It shows Harry and Louis singing the song Louis wrote him. It shows Harry and Louis kissing right after they said their Love Declarations to each other. The video clip ends and Louis feels like crying. Seeing all of those moments back just shows how in love with each other the two boys are. 

The camera stop rolling and Caroline tells them to go back to the fire pit. Louis glances at Harry and he has tears in his eyes. The video clip affected him just how it affected Louis. The camera starts rolling again. Ed and Cherry go and talk to Caroline. Louis leans his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I don’t care if we win.” Harry whispers to Louis.

“Me neither.” Louis whispers back.

“I have you and that’s all that matters.” Louis kisses Harry’s cheek and the couple waits patiently for Caroline to stop speaking with Ed and Cherry. 

The cameras stop again and they are told to join Ed and Cherry on the T stage. Louis’ nerves start up in full force. He doesn’t care about winning in the slightest. It’s just the unknown that is freaking him out. The cameras start rolling again.

“The time has finally come. We are about to find out the winner of Love Island 2018. Both couples have been incredible to watch but we can only have one winner. This is the closest voting we have ever had in Love Island history. Both couples were neck and neck. The winners of this season of Love Island is… Harry and Louis!” _Holy fuck! We actually won_ , Louis’ mind screams excitedly. 

“Babe, we did it!!” Without thinking, Louis jumps into Harry’s arms and wraps his legs around the other man’s torso. Harry places one hand to keep Louis sturdy and the other one on his face. He pulls Louis into a chaste kiss. 

“Now before you both go celebrating, we have important business to attend to. If you could both stand next to me on either side.” Louis untangles himself from Harry and does as Caroline says. Two envelopes are brought onto the stage. “One envelope contains 50,000 pounds, the other contains nothing. Whoever gets the 50,000 pounds will have to make the ultimate decision: love or money. If you choose love, you will split the money. If you choose money, you will have the money all to yourself. If you both could choose the envelope you want.” There is a silver envelope and a gold one.

“I’ll choose the gold one.” Louis says. She hands him the gold one. Harry is handed the silver one.

“At the same time, you both will open your envelopes. Three, two, one, go…” Harry and Louis open the envelopes. Louis’ has a zero. Harry’s has the 50,000. “Harry, you have the 50,000 pounds. You can choose love or you can choose the money. Please make your decision now.”

Louis doesn’t know why he’s so nervous but he is. He’s confident that Harry will choose love but he could completely shock Louis and choose the money. He would be heartbroken if Harry chose the money. Harry is the love of his life, for fuck sake. Louis holds his breath in anticipation.

“It’s not even a question. I choose love.” Harry says and throws the envelope on the ground. He rushes over to Louis and crashes their lips together. Caroline is talking but Louis doesn’t care enough to listen. Harry chose their love. Louis is kissing the man he loves and that’s all the matters to him. Their lives together are about to start and Louis couldn’t be more fucking happy about it. Harry is the love of his life and Louis is certain he will be forever. _I choose love_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys :( It's over. I truly hope you enjoyed. Larry always wins. <3  
> Side note: I hope some of you Ed fans noticed that his Love Declaration was literally lyrics of his in various songs. I adore Ed so I had a fun time writing that.  
> Side side note: I couldn't bare not writing Jay in this. It hurt my heart to write it and I'm sorry if it hurt your heart to read it.


End file.
